SOS Save Our Sonny
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Top of Sonny's TO DO LIST: Have a fab time on a five-star cruise, Top of Sonny's NEVER TO DO LIST: Get stuck on a uncharted island with...Chad Dylan Cooper! But she had be carefull..not everything or one on this island is means no harm FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY: Top of Sonny's To-Do list: have a totally fab time on the five star cruise. Top of Sonny's NOT To-Do List: Get stranded on an uncharted island with Chad Dylan Cooper. No way to communicate with the main land, limited supplies, and no way knowing how long they will be stuck there, things get harder. Tension rises, friendships fail, and new love starts to unfold. And the 38 stranded teens will lean that the same fate that dropped them on the island has the power to bring some people together, or to tear some people apart...**

**NOTE: I know that this is a crossover story, but I'm putting it in the SWAC section because there r a ton of shows in here, but Sonny and Chad are the main focus of this story. But I will talk about the other characters a bit as well...**

* * *

Chapter One

"Which do you like better? The blue one or the pink one?" Tawni held up two swimming suites, looking between both of them, "The blue one shows a bit more, but clasps better. But the pink one shows less, but comes undone really easily."

Sonny sighed for about the seventh time, "I really don't know, Tawni." She grumbled, setting her head in her palms. Tawni went on like Sonny hadn't spoken at all, or as if she had said something entierly different.

"Your right! I'm so going to wear the blue one." She threw the pink one back into a drawer and then threw open the tiny closet, "Now to choose a cover up and sunglasses." Sonny stifled a groan. She knew that Tawni could make a thousand combinations, and if she was pulled into this...Sonny shivered. She wouldn't ever get out of the room.

"I'm gong down to the pool bar to get a smoothie." Sonny said out loud, grabbing her room key and a few crumpled dollar bills. Tawni glanced over at her, putting on a thick coat of lip gloss on.

"Mmkay. I'll be down tanning by the pool." Tawni said with a flip of her hair. Sonny rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

There she was, Sonny Monroe, on a five star cruise! She had only been on the boat for about three hours, they had started sailing half an hour ago, and was already imagining all the amazing stuff she would get to do! Sadly, out of everyone at the studio, Tawni had been the only one able to go besides Sonny. She wasn't too bad.. they had a new, very thin, friendship and they had to share a small ship room.

But Sonny would be outside mostly- they had started out in Florida and they were going all the way down to the Caribbean Islands, through Mexico, to Hawaii, and then ending in California. It was supposed to be a long cruise...but Sonny didn't mind.

"Are you Sonny Monroe?" A very excited voice squealed from behind Sonny. She pivoted around to see a girl that couldn't be more than ten years old standing behind her.

"Yes." Sonny replied, giving a smile. A fan...Sonny was used to those now.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl gushed, turning a bright red shade and shoving a pen and paper at her.

"Of course." Sonny scribbled her signature on the paper. The girl's friend came over and Sonny caught the last bit of their conversation.

"I just got Sonny Monroe's autograph!" The girl gushed. Her friend raised her chin.

"Oh yeah?" She snickered, "I just got Chad Dylan Copper autograph!" She mocked in a sing-songy voice. Sonny stopped walking. She didn't want to believe her ears.

"Um... excuse me," Sonny asked, hastening over to the two girls, "Did you just say Chad Dylan Copper?"

The girl looked at her strangely, "Yeah." She giggled. Sonny gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

"That's impossible. He said he wasn't coming. He is not on this boat." Sonny didn't know who she was trying to convince, but it wasn't working on anyone. The only reason she had agreed to go on this is because first she made she Chad couldn't come. he had said he had 'previous commitments'.

"Well then I don't know who I just saw, but he signed this paper 'Chad Dylan Copper'." The girl shot back. Sonny snatched the paper from her hand and stared hard at the hand writing...it was in fact his signature. Impossible to do unless you were Chad Dylan Copper.

Sonny, red in the face, handed the paper back to the girl. "Where exactly did you get his autograph? Where was he?" She asked. The girl thought for a moment.

"Over by the snack bar." Sonny muttered a good-bye and started in the direction of the snack bar. She was stopped several times by people asking for her autograph, which she gave to them hurridly. How dare Chad ruin her supposed to be perfect vacation?

She found a mob of teens cluttered around the teen bar. In between the excited squeals and squeaks Sonny could hear Chad's voice.

"Calm down laides, there's enough Chad for all of you..." This sent another fluffy of screams from the girls. Sonny shouldered her way to the front, "And this lucky girl will get to sped a dinner with me..." Sonny a hand on her shoulder and pull her forward.

She was jerked to the front, only to realize the hand on her shoulder belonged to Chad. His face turned from the fake 'I adore all fans' look to disgust.

"Sonny?" He spat, "What the heck are you doing here?" Sonny wrenched her shoulder away from his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing." She countered, "I thought you couldn't come on this cruise because of 'previous commitments'." She asked, mock in her voice.

"I had them canceled when I heard that you couldn't come on this trip." He gave her a look of distaste, "But I can they were wrong."

"We'll I'm no happier than _you _are, Chad." Sonny insisted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

With that Sonny locked her jaw and stormed past the screaming fan-girls, ignoring the questions like 'So are you dating her?'

"Am I dating _Chad Dylan Cooper_?" She spat his name like she would say maggot, "Huh." She snorted, "I would rather eat live spiders than like him."

She slammed open the door to her room, and was not surprised to see Tawni still deciding on her sunglasses.

"Did you get your smoothie?" Tawni asked, not looking up from the mirror her eyes were glued to.

"Guess who's here?" Sonny hissed.

"Johnny Depp?" Tawni guessed, looking up, "Brad Pitt?"

Sonny shook her head hard, "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Tawni sat up so fast she knocked over the chair. "What?!" She screetched. Sonny nodded, her face completely serious. If there was one thing she liked about Tawni it was that she hated Chad Dylan Copper just as much as Sonny did.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Sonny fumed, "Ruining my supposed to be perfect vacation! Do you know know how annoying he'll be?"

"He'll of course steal all the papparazzi that should be mine!" Tawni was now pacing angrily around, twirling her hair angrily around her finger. Sonny didn't answer. She had laid down on her twin bed and slipped the headphone buds into her ears and turned up her ipod.

As the begining of _Let's Get Crazy_blasted in her ear, she tried not to think about _him_. The music soothed her and she exhailed.

_Chad Dylan Copper will NOT ruin my vacation!_

~HANNAH MONTANA~

"This is nice." Lily told Miley, sipping her muli-berry smoothie.

"I can't believe we won this!" Miley breathed, a grin spreading across her face.

"So is it nice not to have to be," Oliver, who had his arm around Lily's shoulder's, lowered his voice so only that Miley, Lily, Jake Ryan (Who was sitting with his arm around Miley), and himself could hear, "Hannah?"

"Yeah, oh yeah." Miley agreed, "And this vacation would be absolutly perfect if we didn't have to bring _them _along." Miley said, looking over at her brother Jackson and his boss Rico who were playing a game of table tennis.

"Remind me again why they had to come?" Lily asked, obnoxiously slurping the remains of her smoothie.

"Because," Jake started with a roll of his eyes, "Jackson paid for it himself, and Rico's parents threatened Oliver's job if Rico didn't go with us. We've been over this like three times already."

"Oh yeah," Lilly giggled, "I'm just so amazed about being here and all! Remember the last time we were on a boat?"

Miley shivered at the thought of it.

"That bad?" Jake guessed, looking at the expression on her face. Miley nodded vigorously.

"You don't know the half of it! I had to be Hannah the whole time! Lilly and I were always mobbed! The worst part was we couldn't change into our normal clothing to do something fun because obiously it would be strange if Hannah and Lola went in and Miley and Lilly came out."

"Well that stinks." Jake agreed. Miley shook her head.

"That's not even half of it! While there, I lost my mother's anklet and did horrible in all the rehersals. Only then to find in the possesion of London Tiption," She spat the rich girl's name, "who threw it into the water. Gone forever." Her voice caught in her throat at the thought of it. Jake gave sympathetic smile.

"Well at least that stupid, rich, dumb, arrogant-" Lilly started, but Miley sighed.

"Lilly? The point?"

"At least London Tiption is not here." Lilly finished and swivled in her chair to ask for another smoothie.

"Would you like another, Oliver?" Lilly asked, turning to look at her boyfriend. But Oliver didn't hear her.

"What did you say London looked like again?" He asked.

"Um...like black like hair...brown eyes, tan skin, and having the expression of someone who's head is hollow." Miley said bitterly, "You know- the only reason she didn't like me- okay Hannah- is because I wouldn't put her theme song 'Yeah Me' on my next album...everytime I see her she acts like it's a crime that I wouldn't put it on my album." Miley said, reaching for the drink on the table next to her.

"Why'd ya ask?" Lilly asked, directing her question toward Oliver. Oliver gulped.

"Because I think she's standing right over there." Miley at this, spit out half her soda. Because London Tiption was on the boat.

~SUIET LIFE ON DECK~

"I am never letting you choose our vacation again!" Cody told his brother sternly.

"What's so wrong about this?" Zack asked in mock hurt.

"We are on spring break from Seven Seas High. You beg us to let you choose your vacation. And you put us back on a boat. That is what is wrong!" Cody said with an irritated click of his tounge, "This is of course something you would do." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Well we don't have to go to school here...and you have to atmit this is much better." Zack said and then turned to London who was soaking up some sun, "Right London?"

London looked up, raising her sunglasses. "We'll it's okay. Not as good as Daddy's boat. Daddy's boat..." And then she launced into all of the things wrong with this boat, which the S.S Tipton had. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Well, what about you, Baily." Zack pressed looking at Bailey, "What do you think about this?" Cody snorted.

"Trying to get Bailey to side with you? Dream on. She agrees with me." Cody said, raising his chin.

"Well actually..." Bailey started hesitantly, "Anything's better than where I was going to spend my vacation. I was stuck going back to Kettlecorn, Kansas before you invited me to go with you." She explained. Cody sighed.

"Is there really no decency here?" He asked, "I mean we just got off a boat and now we're on another!"

"You're outvoted bro. And besides there are perks on this ship." Zack pointed out.

"Like what?" Cody asked, sulking.

"Well, the food here is good, no school-"

"-who said that's a good thing?" Cody muttered.

"-and lots of hot girls." Zack finished as if his brother had been quiet the whole time. Cody jerked his head up.

"Hello? Girlfriend?" He reminded his brother, jerking a finger back at Bailey. Bailey gave a hard glare at Zack.

"Okay, well lots of cute girls for me." Zack said with a shrug. He sat back, examining the girls the walked past him.

"She's pretty, she's pretty, ugg- ugly, ugly, she's hot, and that girl is-" He cut off abruptly, and his face hardened.

"What is it?" Cody asked, interested.

"I know her." Was all Zack managed, cocking his head with a look on his face that Cody couldn't quite place.

"Who?" Cody asked, his eyes searching through the crowd, "Is it the red-head, or the blondie..." Cody's eyes danced over each girl.

"No...look over by the side railing." Zack directed his brother gaze with a roll of his eyes to where two boys and two girls were standing. Cody gasped.

"Harper?" He sputtered.

"And Alex." Zack agreed, for once totally serious.

"Wait, isn't Alex the girl that you were obsessed with for a while?" Bailey asked, coming to stand by the two boys.

"Not obsession. Just...she was different, that's all." Zack insisted. Cody sniggered.

"You spent three days raiding Mr. Mosby's filing drawers to try and find her phone number." Cody smirked at his brother. Zack narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her? I'd bet she'd remember you." Bailey suggested. Zack shook his head.

"I don't know...I'm mean she's...and I'm-"

"-afraid to go and talk to her?" Cody finished for him, reciving a death glare from him, "Wow Zack, I've never seen you so tounge-tied about a girl." His smirk broke into a haughty grin, "Must be true love." He mocked.

"It's not that!" Zack snapped irriatbly, "I'll will talk to her. It just looks like it's a bad time right now."

All three heads turned to look and indeed it was. The older boy seemed to be yelling and waving his hands around while Alex was yelling and stomping her foot a lot. Harper and the younger boy were watching on the sidelines.

"Wonder what's going on with them?" Cody asked. Bailey shrugged.

"Beats me."

~WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE~

"Alex!" Justin was yelling, but then again, Alex couldn't think of a time when he wasn't.

"What?" Alex asked with an innocent smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Alex Russo!" Justin hissed, and gave a side-glance at Harper, "And now you've pulled Harper into it as well." He growled.

"Sorry." Harper quipped quickly, hanging her head.

"Oh don't be sorry Harper!" Alex snapped, "You're better than that!"

"Really Alex." Justin gave a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You have really done it this time."

"It's not that bad." Alex persisted.

"You know it is! You and Harper are supposed to be at Grandma's right now! Not here." Justin grumbled.

"Well you know, I don't think that would really work." Alex said, wincing slightly, "Because Grandma isn't really at her house. She's on a vacation...in Peru." Alex explained.

"You lied to mom and dad?" Justin sounded absolutly amazed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You know me better than that! Of course I did!"

"But...but...this is Max's and my prize...for not almost destroying our family?" He reminded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah- but I'm the one that saved it! I have a right to be here." Alex raised her chin with a grin.

"No." Justin shook his head wildly, "You are going home right now! Or to grandma's! And Harper is going with you!"

"That wouldn't work. Mom and dad are not home- I set it up for them to go to Italy. And you know Grandma dosen't know about the us being the 'w' word- so to pop up in front of her wouldn't work. And do you really want me to be alone somewhere?" Alex asked. Justin glowered.

"No." And then a look of realization spread across his face, "You set this all up! So you'd have to go with us. Urrg!" Justin looked about ready to pull out his hair.

"And you claim to be the smart one." Alex said with a wry grin.

"I think you're smart, Justin." Harper crooned with a dreamy expression. Alex snapped her fingers in front of Harper's face, "Oh sorry, Alex. Couldn't help myself."

"Focus." Alex reminded tartly, "Guess your stuck with me?" She said with a sly smile.

"You did this on purpose!" Max accused.

"Wow, it took you that long to figure it out it?" Alex snorted, "Wow," She swept on, "Now let's make the sleeping arragements."

"Excuse me? Sleeping arrangements?" Justin echoed.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Alex rolled her eyes, "The bottom of the ocean?"

"Yes." Max growled sourly. Alex glowered at him.

"I am going to ignore that. But I am going to sleep in your room." Alex insisted.

"There are only two beds- and if you expect to sleep on a bed- you are mistaken. SO if you want to sleep in our room- you get the floor!" Max growled.

"I will get a bed. I'm going to," Alex pulled her wand from her tall boots, "Charm the room to make it three times bigger."

"But-" Justin started, but Alex flicked her want in a motion for him to be quiet.

"The maid? She'll see what the room looked like orginally. Simple!" She purred, and grabbed Justin sleeve and started pulling on him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To show me your probablly pitifully small room." Alex explained.

Max and Harper exchanged glances, but followed the two all the same. As they started down the corrador, Harper staring dreamily at Justin, Max muttering about unfair scheming, and Justin frowning angrily. Halfway down the passageway, Justin bumped into a blond haired girl, spilling the books she was carrying.

"Sorry, oh so sorry." Justin rushed to apologize, bending down to pick up her books.

"Oh, it's nothing." The girl smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and looking up.

"No I'm so..." Justin cut off as the girl looked up, grinning.

The girl grinned, and took the books from Justin's hands. "It's nothing." She repeated, and then stood up. A brown haired girl that Justin hadn't even noticed put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Zoey! Chase and Logan are waiting. Those collage applications won't write themselves!" The girl huffed.

"I know, Quinn." The girl named Zoey said calmly, "Bye." She said, directing her attention to Justin. Then she turned around and walked off.

"How dare she look at you like that!" Harper growled angrily.

"She was pretty." Justin breathed, still caught up in Zoey.

"Come on, you can dream about her later." Alex hissed and dragged him away.

~ZOEY 101~

Zoey walked away, but she couldn't help look back once or twice to the black haired boy.

"Zoey, remember Chase?" Quinn asked, slapping Zoey's shoulder playfully.

"Oh I know, he was just...different?" Zoey grinned, "Not that I would ever leave Chase."

Quinn gave a long sigh, "Good becasue he's waited to long to tell you how he feels for you to leave him."

"That's why we're applying to the same collages." Zoey flapped the peices of paper in Quinn's face, "Speaking of which, what are you and Logan thinking about?"

"Well, he wants to go to Harvard...I'm not so sure. I'd rather go to Stanford. But we promised to stay in touch no matter what. Like visit each other on holidays." Zoey nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we both get accepted in to one of the collages here." Zoey sighed, "I shoudln't even be on this cruise! I should be on a road trip looking at my choices!"

"Oh, stop it." Quinn sighed, "You sound just like Lola! She opted that instead of this!" Quinn made a large hand motion in which she waved her hands around.

"This is pretty amazing." Zoey agreed, "But-"

"Zip it! You will not talk about how you should have stayed back at all on this trip? Kay?" Quinn insisted. Zoey grinned. Not because she knew Quinn was correct, but because she saw Chase and Logan sitting over by the pool.

Logan was laying in the sun, thick black sunglasses over eyes. Chase was sitting beside him, eating a hot dog. Zoey's heart soared, she hadn't seen him in two weeks.

"Chase, Logan!" Quinn sqeaked, waving her hands. Logan jerked up, a wide grin appearing on his face when he saw Quinn. She ran over to him, sitting next to him. Chase's face turned red as Zoey sat down beside him.

"You look great." Chase face was returning to it's normal color.

"Is it possible that your hair got even bushier since I last saw you?" Zoey asked with a playful smile. Chase combed his fingers through his curly hair.

"You know, I think it's possible." He chuckled, and only then noticed the paper's in Zoey's hand, "Applications?" He guessed.

"Yep! Lots of them, big and small. Now's around the time we should get them in." She explained.

"You're the best, Zoe." Chase told her, and leaned down to kiss her. Zoey closed her eyes, and all she saw against the back of her eyes was the boy she had bumped into.

~TRUE JACKSON~

True, Lulu, and Ryan held their breaths as True gently slid the card into the scanner. The little light turned green, and she shoved open the door. From behind her, Lulu gasped.

"The S.S Bright Dream suite!" Lulu breathed, awe in her eyes as the three friends stumbled into the huge suite.

"When they said Mad Style booked us the best, they meant the best." Ryan's knees buckled when he was in front of the mini fridge.

"Are you crying Ryan?" True gaped at Ryan. Ryan stepped back.

"Look at the full fridge." He sniffed, quickly wipping away the tear.

"I wish Mickey J was here." Lulu said suddenly as she sprawled across one of the three king beds.

"You broke up with him two weeks ago." True reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of texting him to get back together." Lulu said and with a flash, she flipped out her phone. She flicked it open, and groaned.

"No signal. If they had one, that would make this suite perfect." She grumbled and set her phone on the table next to her. True breathed in, setting her hand on her head.

"Lulu we are not here to have fun! This is a job!" True growled.

"A job in the Caribbean? Sounds like a vacation to me." Ryan said, his eyes fixed on a huge flatscreen, although it was off.

"We are on a job to disgine outfits reflecting each place we stop at." True said, her eyes flickering toward him. Ryan didn't respond. He had found the remote and was looking at it like it was most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

True looked away, grabbing her suitcase, but heard the television come to life. Then there was a shriking sound of metal against metal and she whipped her had around. A thick mahogany curtain seperated the third bed from Lulu's and True's.

"Look! I get my own room!" She heard Ryan's muffled yell from behind the curtain.

"I get my own deck and....my own bathroom!" She heard the quieter yowl that could only mean that he had ventured farther back into the room.

"Do you think Mikey J is thinking about me?" Lulu asked whistfully.

"Maybe," True shrugged, as she started transporting her clothing from her suitcase to the smooth oak set of drawers, "But you should find a new boyfriend. Maybe you'll find one on this cruise." True talked absently.

"You're so right!" Lulu sqeaked.

"But long distance sometimes is a-" True had turned around and Lulu wasn't where she was before, "Lulu?"

She heard the bathroom click open, and Lulu was standing there in a bikini with a towel, "What are you doing?" True asked.

"I'm going to go find some cute boys down by the pool." Lulu explained with a 'it's so obious' roll of her eyes, "You should come to." She suggested.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend." True declined, "And besides, I should call Mad Style-" Lulu sighed.

"True, please? I mean we don't dock in the first location for two days. Have some fun!" Lulu begged. True grinned.

"Sure, your right!" True grabbed a towel, "Ryan are you coming?" She called. He was silent for a second. Then he exclaimed loudly.

"I AM IN LOVE!"

"You said what now?" True gapsed the same time Lulu breahed, "What?" Lulu sounded dissapointed.

Ryan poked his head through the curtain, "I am officaly in love with this room!" Lulu gave a sigh of relief, and True rolled her eyes, "My porch- it has a hot-tub it on!"

"Oh, well were going down by the pool. Care to join us?" True offered. Ryan let out a overly-dramatic sigh.

"I have a hot-tub on my porch." He emphazied and then dissapeared behind the curtain again.

"Boys, come on Lulu."

~I CARLY~

"Hi Carles." Sam greeted Carly, sliding into the open seat beside her.

"Ahem?" Freddie grunted from the other side of Carly. Sam made a face of disgust.

"Dog." She coughed. Freddie narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything else. Sam turned her attention to Carly.

"Oh my gosh, Carly there was this total cute boy that so flirted with me up by the snack bar..." Sam then went into in depth detail of the boy, while Carley nodded and 'mmhmed' occasionally. This bored her half to death, but not many boys found her attractive, so this was good for her. When she finished, she smiled expectantly at Carley.

"Oh, well he seems..." Carley strugged for the right word, "Great."

"Who would ever go out with you, Puckett?" Freddie sneered.

"Shut up, Fredward!" Sam snapped, shoving him on the shoulder with enough force to nearly knock him over.

"Please, can you two stop fighting? We are in the Caribbean! We won this because of iCarley- the thing that brought us together." She reminded them.

"Fine." Sam sighed dramatically, like not fighting was the hardest task she had ever been given. And in her defense, Carly added in her head, it most likely was.

"Speaking of wich- we need to plan for the next iCarly- in the Caribbean!" Carly pulled a crumpled sheet from her pocket, spreading out the wrinkles with her hands.

"Wow, that is a lot of people that live in the Caribbean that watch iCarly." Sam commented, peering over Carly's shoulder to see the list. But there was a tone to her voice- an question she didn't add.

"And you want them all to guest star?" Freddie asked Sam's unasked question.

"Well, as many as we can get." Carly said, and frowned, "Our job is to call them all." Freddie shook his head, and took his cell from his pocket.

"No signal. Nothing. My mother's most likely going bananas right now." He muttered the last part to himself.

"There has to be someone on this ship with a working phone." Carly pointed out logically.

"You mean I can steal someone's phone?" Sam perked up a bit at this.

"No- I mean we'd ask them if we could use it. Our job is to ask the front desk about it." Carly told Sam with a 'duh' sort of look.

"So are we done with the iCarly stuff for right now." Sam pressed. Carly gave her an odd expression.

"Sure, why?"

"Because I met this totally cute boy down at the pool and he was SOOO flirting with me..." Sam then launched in to detail about this certain boy. Carly, although it bored her to death, nodded occasionally and agreed with what Sam was saying. Carly knew she should be happy for Sam- it was rare she got a boyfriend so any day of such should be rejoyced.

"You should find yourself a boyfriend." Carly, who had been half listning, coughed.

"Um...no." Carly opted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, please?" She begged. Freddie who had been playing with his phone, snapped his head up, his eyes boaring holes in Sam's head.

Freddie had known that Carly thought of them as just a friend, and had ignored his usual flirts he had tried. But he had made a promise to himself; by the time they got back home, Carly Shay would be his.

~H20 JUST ADD WATER~

Rikki flinched as a drop of water came sailing toward her.

"Real great idea, Zane." She said sarcastically.

"Come on, this is great you guys!" Zane insisted. Emma and Chloe glared at him.

"Not great!" Emma argued, "We usually try to stay away from water! That's kind of hard on a cruise ship!"

"Yeah, what if we DO get wet?" Chole asked, and looked between Luis and Zane, "We'd be discovered." Luis, who usually agreed with the girls gave a bigger grin than he was already wearing.

"But that's the beauty of it!" He was rocking back and forth on his heels, "The theme of this cruise is Atlantis! Look around you!" He waved his hands. Rikki looked around with her friends to find that all around them, people in mermaid and merman suites sat, giving pictures and autographs.

"They'd think you were a part of the crew." Zane added on to Luis's thought. Rikki, in her own mind thought this was a brilliant idea, but Emma and Chole were skeptical.

"It's sounds risky..." Emma started quietly, "What if-" Luis cut her off.

"Oh, stop it. You're already here. Trust me this will work!" He insisted.

"Nothing will go wrong," Zane added. Rikki felt her stomach churn. As much as she wanted to believe it, she had a gut feeling that some thing would go wrong. Very, very wrong.

~JONAS~

"I cant...believe...i'm on...a cruise...with...the three. JONAS'!" Macy breathed. Stella shot her a eye roll.

"Stop breathing so hard," She muttered, "You'll likely knock yourself out. And besides- there's a fourth Jonas." Stella reminded Macy, pointing to Frankie who was standing with his brothers.

"Ahh!" Macy squeaked at a octave that wasn't humanly possible. Stella only sighed...

"Please get yourself toghther. It's not like the Jonas' are different from us." Stella insisted. Just then, a mob of screaming fan girls ran up. Macy rolled an eyebrow at Stella.

"Normal?"

"Fine, half of the time." Stella revised her sentance, "But the half that they are...just talk to them like normal people."

"Like I haven't tried." Macy sighed whistfully, "You know I usually faint when I do try." Macy pointed out.

"Well now's the time to start!" Stella squeezed her friend's hand encouragingly, "And here's your chance." Macey looked up, wide-eyed, to see Nick, Kevin, and Joe with Frankie in tow, coming over to them.

"Wanna go and get a smoothie?" Joe asked, mostly directing his question to Stella, "Fan mobs always tire me out."

"It must be so hard being you." Stella snigged sarcastically.

"So do you two want to?" Nick interjected, and there was a thump. Stella looked down to see Macy on the floor.

"Was it something I said?" Nick asked, tilting his head and looking down at her. Stella shrugged.

"Nope- why don't you go and bring us back a banana and strawberry smoothie," Stella jerked her finger at a passed-out Macy, "I'll revive her." The four nodded and started walking away. Stella knelt down and leaned down by Macey's ear.

"WAKE UP!" She hissed loudly, and Macy's eyes flashed open.

"Where are they?" Macy asked in a small voice, looking around.

"Really- you need to learn to act real around them." Stella sighed once again.

"I don't know if that's possible." Macey sqeaked with a small flinch. Stella rubbed her hands together.

"By the end of this cruise- you will."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning. Everyone had long gone to bed, the only people awake were the captain and two of his crew-mates in the steering room.

"A storm's coming." The captain said gravely, looking out to the black rolling clouds on the horizan.

"It's a bad one," His crew-mate agreed, "The scanners are off the charts."

"Hopefully it will pass by us." The second one said. The captain shook his head.

"Slim to nothing- I'd say were in for a bad one." He sighed.

"How bad?" The second mate pressed. The captian looked toward the first mate.

"We'd be rocked to peices!" The first mate said in disbelief, staring out into the proggressing storm clouds.

"In that case call into the nearest island and request to dock." The captain nodded at the second mate. He nodded and sat down at his station, putting the earphones on his head. The captain and the first mate heard the beeping sound as they tried to reach the nearest island.

But before that could happen, the line went dead- and the lights flickered out and the whole ship was plunge into darkness...

* * *

**Characters in this Story:**

**Sonny (SWAC)**

**Chad (SWAC)**

**Tawni (SWAC)**

**Miley (HM)**

**Lilly (HM) **

**Oliver (HM)**

**Jake (HM)**

**Rico (HM)  
**

**Jackson (HM)**

**London (Suite Life)**

**Zack (Suite Life)**

**Cody (Suite Life)**

**Bailey (Suite Life)**

**Alex (WOWP)**

**Justin (WOWP)  
**

**Max (WOWP)  
**

**Harper (WOWP)**

**Zoey (Zoey 101)**

**Chase (Zoey 101)**

**Logan (Zoey 101)**

**Quinn (Zoey 101)**

**Dustin (Zoey 101)**

**True (True Jackson VP)**

**Lulu (True Jackson VP)**

**Ryan (True Jackson VP)**

**Carly (iCarly)**

**Freddie (iCarly)**

**Sam (iCarly)**

**Rikki (H20)**

**Emma (H20)**

**Cleo (H20)**

**Zane (H20)**

**Luis (H20)**

**Nick (JONAS)**

**Kevin (JONAS)**

**Joe (JONAS)  
**

**Stella (JONAS)**

**Frankie (JONAS) **

**Macey (JONAS)**

**Okay, usually I wont' have all the povs from each show in there- I just wanted to show you who's all here! It will mostly be Suite Life, WOWP, and SWAC people. So review if you want to find out what happens next. But I'll give you an expert from it.**

**CHAPTER TW0: Sonny clung to the large slab of wood, her hair soaked and the wind beating against her. The sea seemed endless...with only shards of things scattered in the gently moving water. Sonny could hear the storm moving away from her. The clouds parted to reveal a dark starry night sky. Her throat hurt- she had long stopped calling for help, because it was useless- there was no one out there to save her. Sonny felt her self slipping...she felt so dizzy. Sonny fought to stay awake. If she slipped into the black abess of the sea she would never find the light again. Something wet and warm trickled down from her head, and she smelt the tangy matalic stench of blood. Sonny was bleeding. But she barley could calculate this in her head, as her world grew fainter and fainter.... The last thing Sonny heard was voices whispering, to quiet to understand what they were saying, but to loud to ignore. A fair haired angel swooped down into her side vision, most likley to take her to heaven, before her world went black...**

**DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? I BED YOU DO! SO REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it's been ahwile, but I updated. Happy? I'm sure you are. Before I go on, here is my answer to your reviews. **

**Freckles4Doc- yes, I love Channy to. And I read ur story, pretty good!**

**TaylorSwiftLover157- you ask, I grant. *Twinkle twinkle...UPDATE***

**xAryax- yeah, I know- just keep reading this author's note and you're...suggestion will be answered**

**girlwithaguitar8- UPDATE *grin***

**SterlingIsMyKnight- OHH! I used to love that show! I watched it all the time, and a bit of my inspiration for this came from Flight 29 Down. Yes, I know there are a lot of shows, but just keep reading**

**b- I updated**

**justanotherordinarystorywriter- maybe it's chad, maybe not...could be another blond. You'll just have to read...next chapter!**

**BolderGirl1059- yeah, this is going to be a hard story but I'm going to give my best. Thanks for the support**

**rubywalls- aww...thanks. I hoped they were all in character. I tried really hard.**

**Okay, now a few of you have said that I have two many shows...I whole-heartedly agree with you! But I am not going pretend that these people were on the ship, because I need some of them for further chapters. So just read below this for a bettter understand on what I'm saying...**

**Main POVS, **_Semi-Main POVS, _POV once in a blue moon...basically the background people

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Suite Life on Deck**

_iCarly_

_Hannah Montana_

H20

True Jackson

Zoey 101

JONAS

**Okay, enjoy this chappie!**

Sonny's sleep was restless that night. She tossed and turned for the longest time, her chocolate brown eyes wide. Tawni slept peacefully, her breath gentle and consistant. She wished she that she would just be lulled into a dreamless slumber. Usually boats made her fall asleep fast- like being rocked to sleep. But tonight was...different. Sonny couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was coming soon. And it was big.

Sonny groaned, and looked at the time. Twelve midnight.

"Go to sleep!" She demanded to herself quietley, careful not to wake Tawni.

She lay down, scrunching her eyes shut and willing herself to sleep. Sometime around two in the morning, she slipped into a unsteady slumber.

Her dreams were different from the happy ones she usually had. Tonight they were in shades of black, gray, and dark blue. She was surrouned by whipping wind, clashing thunder, blinding lightning, and black waves around her. She was swimming- to where she didn't know. She could feel the fear in her heart, but she didn't know what she was afraid of.

A light that was not lightning blinded her suddenly. It was a ship. Her breath caught in her throat. She recongized it from the countless history books, movies, and pictures. It was the Titanic.

Screams echoed in the starless night, and then there was a terrible cracking sound.

"No!" She breathed. The ship had morphed into a different ship..Sonny's own ship. She watched helplessly as the ship split in two, sinking rapidly into a place of no return. Suddenly, her hearing was rapt. She could hear the screams of many people. Two most recongizable- Chad and Tawni's. She could see their figures on the deck, clinging for their lives.

And then, it was gone and she was thrust into a blackness.

"History will repeat itself..." The whisper swirled around her, chocking her, killing her. The words grew louder and louder in her ear until she thought she could take it no more, it turned into a shirl siren.

Sonny's eyes jerked open. The siren was real, blaring through their room. Tawni was out of bed, her eyes alit with fear.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tawni turned to her, and gulped.

"The ship is sinking." She whispered hoarsley. Sonny was awake at once.

"What?" She demanded, sprining from bed.

"You heard me!" She snapped, grabbing her clothing from a pile and yanking on a shirt.

"Shouldn't we be getting down to the deck?" Sonny asked, throwing a florescent orange life vest to Tawni. She looked at it with disgust.

"Orange? I need to change." Tawni growled, making a beeline toward her closet. The sirens drummed a beat in Sonny's ear.

"No time!" She breathed, grabbing Tawni's arm. She pulled her friend toward the girl, and pushed her out the door. She was about to follow, but she paused and grabbed her lucky bracelet from her nightstand.

The braclet had been given to her by all her friends back in Wisconsin. Each one had bought a charm to represent themselves, and she only wore it on specail occasions. She believed it was magic. She would need the luck today. She slipped it onto her arm and clasped it tightly.

"Come on!" She told Tawni, brushing past her and running down the hall. People were flooding the halls just like the water was flooding the ship.

"But..but my clothing!" Tawni started to protest as Sonny pulled her down the hall.

"WOuld you like to go back to save them? And drown?" Sonny growled. Tawni stayed quiet after that.

Raw fear clenched in Sonny's stomach. How was this happening? Would she die? That is what scared her the most- death. She was to young to die! She was only 16! There was so much more she wanted- correction- needed to do in life.

"PLEASE COME TO THE DECK! BRING NOTHING WITH YOU! DO NOT PANIC!" The captain's voice blasted through speaks all over the ship.

"Not panic?" Tawni was hyperventating, "How...can...we...not?"

"Stop it, Tawni." Sonny asked, her voice strained. "Please...I mean i'm really scared already."

"You poor baby." A scathing voice said dryly from behind them. Both girls spun on their heels, irrtation like sparks coming from them.

"We might die tonight, Chad! This is no time for joking! You can't possibly tell me you're not afraid." Sonny snapped. She thought she saw something flit across his face, a small shadow of fear a doubt, but it was gone when he laughed darkly.

"But I'm not. Chad Dylan Cooper is not afraid of anything!" He inisited.

"Not even of death?" Tawni asked flatly.

He scowled deeply, "I wont' die. I can't I'm-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, yes we know already! But this is serious, Chad!" Sonny shook her head wildly.

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Is it Sonny? Is it really?"

"URRG!" Sonny spat through her teeth, "Fine, you can stay here and drown. Tawi and I are going to the boats." Sonny turned, tugging on Tawni's hand and leading her through the mass of people.

"He's following us." Tawni hissed, and Sonny spun around. Chad indeed was following them.

"Why are you following us?" She demanded.

"Maybe I'm going to the boats as well. In fact, I am."

"Oh really? I thought this was a joking matter, Chad? I thought you were Chad, the invincible?" Sonny fumed, her voice rasising with each accusation.

"I never said I was invincible." Chad dismissed the comment quickly, "But I too value my life."

"Fine! I just hope we're on seperate boats." Sonny muttered under her breath. She looked up to see Chad shouldering through mobs of people.

"Chad Dylan Cooper coming throuhg, valuble life here- me first. Step aside lady, famouse people on first." He said occasionally.

"He is such a..." Sonny frowned, searching for the right term, "a jerkwad."

"Wow that's real insulting, Sonny." Tawni rolled her eyes and cursed Chad's name. Sonny flinched.

"I don't swear." She murmured. Tawni sighed.

"Neither do I, but when it is needed I will say it." She agreed. They had now reached the deck. Sonny looked out to the dark waves, slapping the boat. A sudden tremor ransacked the boat and Sonny started to fall, grabbing the railing to keep herself up. The wind was hard as it beat against her. An after tremor hit, bigger and harder than the first and the boat started to shift. Tawni and Chad both grabbed the railing.

"What's happening?" Sonny screamed over the wind. She had directed it at Tawni, but her answer came from Chad who was father down. His face was white like a ghost's.

"The ship is cracking in half!" He answered back, his voice strangly afraid.

"Who's scared now?" Tawni taunted, but Sonny barley heard it. Her dream came rushing back to her in a flood.

"History will repeat itself..." Sonny gasped, "The Titanic!"

"What the heck are you-" Chad's hiss directed at Sonny was cut off as a horrible screetching sound echoed. As the boat tipped harder, Sonny could feel herself losing her grip. Wait...it wasn't her losing her grip- the metal railing was being pried from the side of the boat!

"Help!" She gasped, holding on tighter.

"There's really not much we can do, Sonny." Chad growled, and Tawni kicked him with her high-heels, "Ow!" He complained.

"Cut the sarcasam! We are about to die here!" She snapped, then she looked up at Sonny, and her face morphed from irritation to pure horror, "Sonny, look out!" She called. Sonny whipped her head to where she was looking, but it was to late.

Something heavy and concrete hit her on the head, and she closed her eyes as a black wave splashed over her vision. Her hands slipped from the railing and she started falling just as the boat cracked in half.

She could hear Tawni's screams of horror, and she could feel the fingers of people carresing her as they tried to grab her. But it didn't matter.

She fell for what in her unconsious mind seemed like forever. She couldn't move anything...it was like her brain was not connected to any part of her body. She couldn't even open her eyes. Everything in front of her was blackness.

_This is it Sonny... _she thought, feeling like she was standing beside her body as it feel closer to the hungry thrashing waves, _I sure hope heaven is worth it..._

And then, she was sucked back into her body. She hit the water, the icy chill going right to the bone. She was floating down and...her eyes snapped open. She looked up. The water was foggy and hard to see in. Her lungs screamed for air, and it felt like she was going to explode.

Something clicked in her mind as she saw a shaft of light upward. Frantically, she starting paddling upward, trying to avoid the falling objects around her. She watched the items from her side vision...a suitecase, a bed, a music box. Her heart swelled for all the things that would be lost on the bottom of the ocean, perhaps forever? But she instantly shoved the thoughts from her mind. She needed air.

With a splash, she broke the surface. She gasped, trying to keep herself steady and above the water. The blackness around her was nearly overwhelming. Everywhere she looked...angry dark gray storm clouds clashing and yelling. It scared her, but not as much as everything else going on.

She was freezing...her legs were just about numb now.

"I'll die in this water..." She murmured, knowing the truth in her words. It was so cold...she could feel the warmth being drained from her body. She turned around, not searching for something to hold, but for the boat. She rubbed her head instinctivly where the concrete....thing...had hit her. It was sore, but she coulnd't feel any damage yet. A gasp caught in her throat as she saw the boat. It was so dark, she hadn't seen the large shape. But as the lightning flashed, she saw it.

And she could hear the screams. Not anyone in particular, but still horrible screaming. And just like in her dream, she was powerless as she watched dark things fall from the sides...mostly people. It had been about five minuets when the worst came of all. The boat cracked compeltly in two, and she watched with tears streaming down her eyes as first one half sunk down into the water. And then her eyes turend to the ohter half- the half she had been holding on to.

She closed her eyes...she could hear Tawni's and Chad's screams like they were right next to her. Her face was so soaked from the tears and salt water that every thing was burry, but Sonny could definatly see the shape of the boat bow and then fall into the water.

And then it was gone from sight. It was only now Sonny was aware of the numb feeling that had crawled through her whole body. She looked around, looking for something that could float and could hold her weight.

She spotted a large peice of wood just a bit aways form her. It might have been anything from a closet door to a headboard on a bed but it was so horribly disfigured now, she couldn't be sure. But come to think of it, Sonny didn't really care. All she could do was mechanically paddle to it and hoist her whole body onto it, and curled up into a fetal position. What if she was the only surviver?

She could feel the current tugging at the board, drifting it farther away from the place where the boat had sunk. Sonny felt bad...not just bad but a whole mess of other things. She felt sick. For a reason she couln't decide, but she did cough up some of her lunch onto the water. She was afraid, as well. Not just little jitters but know she knew where 'scared to death' came from. That's exactly how she felt.

It was hard to explain a fear...she felt like her heart may break from her chest at any moment. She didn't know what was in these waters, and she didn't know what the things in the water liked to eat...or attack. She looked around, biting her lip, lifting her head ever so slightly. She was deeply afraid of sharks....

But she also felt...empty. Like a peice of her had been torn and glued to the boat...and then broke in two and drowneded with the boat.

She could have just as easily let herself fall into the water, just simply roll off. She could this time, instead of fighting the water pull her down, she could just let it be. Sink and land on the sandy bottom to be burried with the boat and the countless people that would rest with it. She could...but.

"I still have so much to live for." She said out loud, "I need to find my way back to land..." She shuddered, "How ever long that takes."

Upon deciding this, a wave of exaustion swept through her.

"A little sleep never hurt anyone, hmm Sonny?" She was dismayed that it had come to a point of talking to herself. Horrible, it was, simply horrible!

She yawned, streaching her mouth wide. A little sleep was fine...

Sonny searched the item-scatterd waters. She found two softer parts that might have been a blanket and a pillow, but just like what she was sitting on, she coulnd't be sure. All she was sure of that as she lay down, an odd sense of sucurity washed over her. She looked up, the stormy clouds now letting through a light sprinkle. Like the sky was crying for the people that were taken by the endless sea. She could see a single star through the dense, dark clouds- her only calming light in these dark times.

Sonny was alone. "It's just me and that star."

* * *

Sonny clung to the large slab of wood, her hair soaked and the whind beating against her. The sea seemed endless...with only shards of things scattered in the gently moving water.

Sonny wasn't sure how long it had been since she had climbed on to her makeshift bed, but it couldn't have been long after she feel into a dreamless slumber. Blurbs of colors, dark gray colors, and shapes had in fact whizzed over her eyelids during her sleep, but Sonny didn't really call that dreaming. But she had akwened soon after, to short after- it felt, in a whilwind of the second storm.

It had quickly turned from the light drizzle to a pounding hale/rain storm. Nearly immidiatly, she had been capsized, the wood cracking under her wight. Only one fragment was left, the splitery peices she was clinging to with her dear life. She didnt' expect the rain to let up any time soon- every where she looked was deep dark threatning clouds, shilding her from the inky black sky dotted with stars.

She was going to die. All her positive thoughts from before had been swept away. Yes, she didn't want to die but the fact was she, Sonny Monroe, was out in the middle of nowhere. The storms were raging, her legs were numb and her whole body was soked to the bone. She had no food, pure water, or any sort of warmth or shelter. Sonny was going to die...eventually. She could maybe make it another day, but that was it. And even now, she felt so hopeless...so empty that sacrifcing herself from the drawn out pain seemed like a brighter and brigher option.

She sucked in hard, her breath skaky with fear. All she wished is that she had time to atleast say good-bye. Her mother, her father, Marshall, Zora, Nico, Grady...even the cast of Mackenzie Falls. And so many more. All her friends from Wisconsin, all her celebrity friends from So Random. Her Fans. The life she wasted.

But she knew that wasn't a possiblity. Becasue most the time, you didn't get a chance to say good-bye. One moment you were there, and the next you were gone.

All this time made Sonny really think about death and such. Strangly, she was less afraid now that she couldn't feel her fingers. She could ease her fingers off, and just fall and not even try...

With a start, she was disgusted to find this was the second time suiside crossed her mind. She suddred, these waters made people do strange things...

But then she came to her senses, she could draw out her death in a long endless, most likely, agony...or she could just feel no pain and let go althogher. The latter one seemed more appealing.

She looked up into the sky, and although it was pouring, she knew that half the water streaming down her face were tears.

"Look, sky God- or who ever is up there- if you want me to let go...I will. Just keep on thundering!" She whispered. Her arms hurt, and her fingers were sore.

She felt her fingers slipping slowly from the wood, and her mind buzzed. She was really letting go now. She would see her grandparents in heaven. Sissy, Silk, and Sunburn- her three late cats that she had loved with all her heart. Tawni...and Chad.

Her heart swelled with happiness at the thought of seeing Tawni...not drowned in the bottom of the ocean. Alive, breathing in a way. But what was even odder was was that her heart swelled even bigger at the thought of seeing Chad. Chad the scathing, sarcastic, jerk.

She shouldn't be so...happy to see him!

She felt her fingertips on the edge of the wood. She hesitated...did she really want to do this?

She was just about to let go when the sky abrubtly stopped pouring and the clouds broke. The storm had stopped.

Sonny could hear the storm moving away from her. Her mind was racing. Did this mean she didn't have to let go? This for some reason brought a wave of sadness and relief. Sadness that she wasn't going to let go, and that she wouldn't see her cats, family, Tawni or Chad alive and breathing for a long time. But relief because she could live on. She would go back, and she would mourn for them...everyone that died on Titanic take two.

The clouds parted to reveal a dark starry night sky. Her throat hurt. It hurt from crying, from yelling from calling in the early beginning for someone to save her- she had long stopped calling for help, because it was useless- there was no one out there to save her.

Even though Sonny had promised herself and the storm,Sonny felt her self slipping...she felt so dizzy. She gasped, shaking her head wildly. Everything would go down the drain if she let the blackness take over!

Sonny fought to stay awake. If she slipped into the black abess of the sea she would never find the light again. Her head jerked down and she hit the wood and jumped back up. There was a pain on her skull, it throbbed. But so she was so dim...Something wet and warm trickled down from her head, and she smelt the tangy matalic stench of blood. Sonny was bleeding. But she barley could calculate this in her head, as her world grew fainter and fainter....

The last thing Sonny heard was voices whispering, to quiet to understand what they were saying, but to loud to ignore. A fair haired angel swooped down into her side vision, most likley to take her to heaven, before her world went black...

BACK AT SO RANDOM/MACKENZIE FALLS

"Hey Zora? Have you heard anything from Sonny or Tawni?" Nicco called from the prop room. Zora opened the mummy case she was hiding in. Her face was twisted in confusion.

"No...why?" She asked, her odd language for once gone.

"Well...they promised that they'd call...and it's been like two days." Grady said, looking up from his video game. Zora shrugged.

"Hey, you know them. Ther're probablly having so much fun they forgot about us. I so wish my mom had let me go." She growled, and promptly got out of the case. She shut it angrily and grabbed the gnome on the table.

"Come on gnomy...let's go and try to reach Sonny." She said. Both boys watched her leave, shaking their head in shame. Nicco bit his lip nevously.

"I dont' know..." Nico whispered, "I can understand Tawni not calling, but Sonny?"

"Yeah, she'd never do that. Something must be wrong." Grady agree, and leaned down to grab his phone, "Let's try calling her?" He suggested hopefully.

He dailed Sonny's phone number and put it on speaker phone. Both boys leaned in to hear. It rang four times before it went to her voicemail.

_"Hey guys, You've reached Sonny's phone. Sorry I can't take it right now, I'm on an awesome cruise, but leave a message after the tone...beep!"_

"Hey Sonny, this is Nico and Grady- we're just calling to see if you're all right. You haven't really called us back. Um...call us back? Bye." Nico finished awkwardly.

The boys exchanged glances. "She'll call." Grady stated nevoulsy, in the sort of tone someone was dismissing a statement. Really, he didn't know who he was trying to fool- Nico or himself. Either way, he went back to his video game. Nico watched absently.

Twenty minuets later, both boys looked up to the sound of approaching footsteps. Zora walked in, her eyes red and puffy. She wordlessly set the gnome back on it's stool. She didn't say anything more, until she looked up.

"Marshall want to see you. It's very urgent." She said quietly. Nico and Grady's face clouded with confusion.

"Why?" Nico asked. They could see Zora's eyes start to water and she looked away, wincing almost.

"Just go." Then, without another word, she scurried from the prop room.

"Let's go." The boys agree in unison. Zora was crying. She never cried. Both boys had a hunch she knew something more. Swiftly, they ran to Marshall's office, but hesitated outside his door. Nico knocked nevously.

"Come in." Marshall's voice flatered at the end. The thrust open the door, but stopped short when they saw the cast of Mackenzie Falls sitting there. Everyone but Chad. Nico wondered where the blond, arragont boy was.

"What are they doing here?" Nico spat.

"Sit down please." Marshall commanded from behind his desk. Zora sat on his desk, her eyes even redder and puffier than before.

"What did someone die?" Nico joked nevously. His heat raced when no one answered.

"What are we doing here?" Portlyn asked, and pouted, "I'm missing my manicure for this." She whined.

"This is much more important!" Marshall snapped, surprising all of them.

"What's going on?" An un-named Mackenzie-ite asked.

"I think you need to see this." Marshall whispered, and picked up a black remote and turned to a wide flat screen above his desk. There were paused people on the screen. He clicked a button and they sprang to life.

_"It has just been reported that the newly made cruise ship, The Golden Seal, made it's first voyage- starting two days ago. But it never made it to it's first destination. That's right people, Titanic Take Two! A hurricane out in the sea, named Hurricane Emily, struck the ship before they could call in for help. The ship was destroyed immideatly. The officals were sent out early this morning. Drowned bodies were found with the ship's two halves and scatted in between. No survivors were found. Ne-"  
_

Marshall clicked off the news.

"The Golden Seal..." Grady whispered, his face twisting with pain. He looked at Marshall, "That's the ship Sonny and Tawni were on."

"And Chad." Portlyn said somberly.

_"Chad?" Nico asked, looking for an explination._

_"It was a last minuet reservation. But now..." Portlyn's eyes filled with tears._

_"No survivors?" Grady echoed, as if it just was hitting him, "Then that means..."_

_Nico's eyes filled with understanding. "Sonny, Tawni, and Chad..." He looked to Marshall._

_"Yes...they died. The funeral is on tuesday." Tears filled Marshall's eyes and he dabbed his eyes with a kleenx._

_Now Nicco and Grady were men. Strong men. They didn't cry. They didn't break down. They needed to be strong for all the girls in times of need. They got scared, granted, but they didn't cry. Maybe it was Marshall crying, or maybe hearing the word funeral made it all so real...but in that moment they broke all the rules they had followed._

_Their knees felt jello like and it took all their strength as they grabbed the arm rests of the chair not to sink into a puddle. They felt themselves crumbling. Sonny and Tawni and Chad were dead. And as this processed in their mind, Nico felt tears start to run down his cheeks._

At the Funeral

"It has been a terrible accident that the Golden Seal was hit but Hurricane Emily, and with no survivors. Many were lost." A man in a black suite stood in front of hundreds of people, all mourning loved ones. Maddy Fitzpatrick was there with Cary and Curt Martin, Mr. Mosby, Barbera, Nia, and an assortment of others gathered to pay their respects to London, Zack, Cody, and Bailey.

"I can't believe their gone..." Maddy whispered, still numb with shock. Cary put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Maddy..." Cary whispered, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to really miss those holligans." Mr. Mosby hung his head.

"There had been a great deal of loss, especailly many celebrites on this ship," The man continued, "Hannah Montana. Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny Monroe. Tawni Heart. Carly Shay. Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas."

"Wow, I didn't realise so many celebrites were on that ship." Curt commented, his eyes cold, "But why should they be mourned more than any other person on that ship?" He spat.

"I know, honey, I know." Cary whispered.

Maddy couldn't bear to hear more. She cried many times during the whole thing, not bothering to wipe the tears away from her face. They came so swiftly and in bucketfuls- so much that after a while she barley noticed when her face was streaming.

"Now you may come and bring flowers up." The man said. Maddy got up. Behind him was a stone wall carved with all the names of the passengers. Maddy got up, grabbing her purse. Cary followed her.

They didn't wait long in line. They found the plaque on the wall with Zack, Cody, London, and Baily's names. There were already a lot of flowers sitting under for the other names on the plaque. Cary set down a boquet of white flowers.

Maddy felt like she wasn't really there as she collapsed at the wall. In one hand grasped a large boquet of flowers which she felt her fingers unclench from and fall at the foot of the wall. In her other hand was a note adressed to Zack.

Inside it it read.

_Dear Zack,_

_ I hope you get this in heaven or where ever you are. You went to soon...there's so much you should have been able to do. So much I wish I could tell you if you were still alive. I bet you've heard the saying you never know how good you've got it until it's gone? I never understood that. Now I do. I'm a fool not to have realized it sooner...I'm a fool- I tell you. Because the truth is Zack, I do love you. I love you..._

_Maddy_

Maddy smiled slightly as she set the note down, and was quite aware of the heavy tears now.

"I love you Zack." She whispered.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a bit short, but I hope you liked this part. Next up is everyone arriving on the island...so make us both happy and review because I can't update unless you review. Got it? **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Yeah, sorry I didn't update for sooo long, my computer wasn't working...but it's up now.

BoulderGirl1059- Yeah, I was listning to a really sad song…but this one I hope isn't as sad…

N2cute4u- thanks! I try to add good detail!

Channyluver7- yeah, it was sad…

Marchlo101- wow, crying? I guess that's good and bad…in a way…

Kuki200- thanks!

Fluffness- update!

Gina Maxwell- yeah, it is sad….but don't worry, not all died…

Sydney Gwaltney- great! I'm glad u like it!

- Maybe, I might in later chapters. But at the moment, it's just shows…

SonnyChadFan- oh, I wouldn't leave such a good story. It just takes me awhile to update.

Anna- Thank you! Again, I luv this!

Sweet_Pie350- Yeah, Sonny and Chad are awesome!

Shelma Ce- Cool! I updated, lol!

* * *

"Dis-gusting." Zach stretched the word out, making fake vomiting noises. Cody's face hardened.

"Stop it Zach," He muttered.

"I would- it you two would stop making me want to barf up the only food I've had in like a day." He frowned, worried, "I need the food too."

"Stop complaining. We agreed to wait until dawn to find food." Bailey spoke up from under Cody's arm.

"I never agreed to that. I said we should look for food now." Zach growled.

"Majority rules. Three against one." Cody said, a gloating glimmer in his eyes.

"London doesn't count!" Zach snapped, "And you would have agreed with me had it not been for Bailey," He spat her name like a vulgar bug, "You just are agreeing with her because of you're 'undying love' for her." Cody's arm tightened around Bailey's arm.

"You know what Zach." Bailey said hotly, "I think you're jealous." She said simply. Zach didn't hold back his snort.

"Jealous?" He echoed, "Like I would want to be so nauseating with someone else." He shook his head, "No siree, I'm a free man."

"And a dead man by the looks of it." Bailey said with a long sigh out into the ocean.

"We all are." He snarled.

"But I can't!" London piped up from where she had been sitting examining the her clothing she had managed to grab from the water, "I'm rich."

"Death doesn't take notice of whether you're rich or poor." Zach said in a monotone voice, his eyes vacant, "When it calls, you have no choice but to answer."

"But I'm rich." London repeated more forcefully, "I could pay death what ever he wanted!"

"Could you pay you're soul?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zach, why are you acting like we're all on death road?" Cody asked, frowning, "Yes this isn't ideal, but it's no worse than when we were cast overboard."

"That's where you're wrong. There, we had supplies from the boat! Here, we have nothing! No maps, no clothing, no food, no nothing!" He objected.

"At least we have each other." Bailey murmured, leaning up and kissing Cody. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Take me now death," He muttered to the sky, "Anything is better than this."

"If you can't stand the sight of us, then why don't you go over there and get some more wood?" Zach suggested, pointing to a small pile they had dragged from the jungle with the last remaining rays of dawn. It was black now, the only light from the flickering fire that lapped the jungle wood in front of them, the half moon and the twinkling stars. Zach leapt up, wiping the sand from his jeans.

"Gladly." He stormed away. London took no notice.

Bailey sighed, looking up at the night sky. "The stars are so beautiful." She murmured, her eyes filled with awe, "I'm glad that we got stranded on a place where there's natural beauty."

"I would be fine anywhere, because you're all the beauty I need." Cody assured her, resting his chin on her head, his eyes looking up at the stars as well.

"Can you read the stars and figure where we are?" She asked him. He winced.

"Can you?" He asked. Bailey scowled.

"I can't..." She answered dejectedly. "The patters are too unfamiliar."

"Same here. I wish I could...then maybe we could make a boat and get us out of here."

"To where, though." Bailey asked, shifted away a bit, turning to face him. Her eyebrows creased, "From as far as I can see, there's no land and I doubt there is any in a distance the boat could bring us."

"That's why I hesitate to suggest that." Cody agreed, dipping his head slightly, "I think it'd be best if we stay on this island until someone finds us." He said.

"Stay?" Zach had come back, his arms full of firewood. He dropped the wood at his feet, "Stay here?" His eyes flickered angrily.

"Yes, that's the best choice of survival." Bailey said, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, even if we could make a boat, we would never reach land." Cody explained.

"Well you might want to stay here, with your love and such, but I'm going to get off this island the first chance I can!" he yelled, adding a swear word in between 'this' and 'island'.

"It's not like we want to stay here!" Cody hissed, standing up, "Trust me, if I knew a way to get us to a mainland safely, I would but I don't so we're stuck here!" He rebottled angrily.

Zach eyes were grazed with a certain pain. He looked away, his jaw clenching. "I'm going to sleep." He muttered, stalking to one side of the fire, and started sitting down.

"As we all should." Bailey added quietly, and gave a glance at the fire, "We'll let it run out of fuel while we're asleep." She murmured. Cody nodded, hugging her in a tight embrace.

"I'll get us off of here." He murmured into her hair, "I promise you." She looked up, smiling slightly, compassion in her eyes.

"I know." She agreed, and gave him a long, love-filled kiss. She was faintly aware of Zach's glare as he watched them. Bailey didn't care.

She lay down on the sand, trying to make herself as comfortable as one could be on the sand. She shivered, the coldness seeming to seep into her body. Cody pulled her close to him, his warm arms holding her tight. She laid her head on his chest, feeling instantly at ease.

"Good-night." She whispered. Cody gave a lopsided grin down at her.

"Night, Bails.

She closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed to a steady, labored rate. She was asleep in an instant. Cody, on the other hand, took a bit more time mulling over…well everything. Life in itself seeming their predicament, Bailey, sweet, sweet Bailey, his brother, London, the things that had happened in the last 24 hours. Honestly, it made his head whirl.

He had woken the previous morning on the ship with the deep feeling of butterflies. He knew something…something wasn't quite right. Or wait…maybe that had been two days ago? Cody didn't know. He was already losing count.

Well, he had awakened that day with the feeling of something dreadful. He hadn't told anyone. It had evaporated to such a small part by the middle of the day, he had ignored it.

The first sign of trouble was when Bailey had pointed out the coming storm. It was unreadable to the normal eye, but Cody had picked up on the hints Mother Nature was dropping.

"I don't like storms." Bailey had squeaked.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, just a small tropical rain." He had assured her, but he wished he had taken it more seriously. That night, he had been staying up late, doing an extra credit project for school when the wind had blown the papers off his desk.

Picking them up, he had frowned and looked out onto the deck. The storm clouds were closer, dark and forbidding as they closed in. He had a frown deeply sketched on his face as he set his papers down and went outside.

The wind had whipped his face, and the coldness made his spine stiffen. Not from the cold, from the freezing message they carried. Death. Despair. Disaster.

He had quickly retreated into his room and shut the door. At that instant, the lights had flickered out.

Cody's mind whirled. He didn't remember much after that, just the blasting sirens throughout the ship, the red light dancing across Bailey's face as he grabbed her and held her tight, her cold hands clammy with fear.

The horrible shrieking sound as the boat broke….the way it tipped, dumping figures into the freezing water. He had held onto the ship as long as he could, him Bailey, London, and Zach longer than most. It had been his own choice when he had jumped from the side.

They had promised to stay together, their words strung together with breaths in between. London had grabbed clothing, her's she had assured them, or any other designer model that she had spotted. Cody and Zach had found a long slab of wood, but only three could stay on it.

They had all taken turns pushing the wood, even London, until the storm had let up. After that, squishing a bit, they had let the slab drift until it was dawn through the day and they had washed upon the beach around sunset.

The slab had gone into the fire immediately.

His mind went black, and he was back on the sand with Bailey now. He felt his throat constrict as he looked down at her sleeping form. If he hadn't known her fate…if he hadn't grabbed her when the ship started sinking…would he have been able to live with him?

Of course not. The fear that would have welled inside his heart it would have been so overbearing. He would do anything for her.

Reason? Plain and simple. He loved her. He hadn't told her yet; what if she didn't quite love him. Just saw him as a cute boy, which happened to be her boyfriend? Well it wouldn't matter. Because he loved her, he would do anything for her.

Anything. One hand touched the pocket of his jeans. His hands felt a lump and he let out a long sigh of relief. He had bought her a silver ring, not like an engagement ring or anything, more like a promise that she could hold and wear.

A promise that he would only love her, even if she decided on day to marry someone else, she would be the only one he would ever love.

And he knew it wasn't just a puppy dog love, as some called teen love, because there was only one explanation for love so passionate, how he felt. How he would give up everything, even his life, for her.

He had scraped together all the money he had saved to buy her something nice. The ring was simple, just a band with the engraving, that read… 'Love forever and always-Cody.' He was going to tell her how he felt about her on the cruise. Use the ring. He had been planning on taking her out to a nice dinner and telling her. Now, he knew he'd have rethink his tactic.

His mind flew to his brother, sleeping on the other side of the dimming fire. Poor Zach, he had never been able to feel true love. And now me might never, and Cody felt simply sorry for him. Zach, who had watched Cody and Bailey snuggle up together, was thinking along the lines of the same thing.

Zach should have been calm. The beach and the scenery around him was simply beautiful. The sand was white and soft, the jungle a few jumps away was beautiful and lush, and the water was a beautiful aqua blue, the ripples soft and white. The moon's reflection shivered in the water, and Zach watched it dance. It should have but his restless thoughts to ease. But it couldn't.

Bailey had been right. He was extremely jealous. Not that Cody got Bailey, but that he didn't have someone to love like that.

He could have. Alex. Cheesy as it sounded, he hadn't believed in love at first sight until he had laid eyes on her.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she was cunning, sneaky, and possessed the traits that Zach did. He had seen her as an angel sent from above. And the fact that she had played hard-t0-get had just made him even more intrigued.

And when she had left, he had felt the oddest thing. The feeling in his heart, like a part of it had been ripped out. And he wished she were back. And he had obsessed over her. He snorted.

Had? He was obsessed. And seeing her on the boat, the way his heart had fluttered…oh god.

But now, this was the first time he had been able to be alone with his thoughts and it really hit him. Alex was dead. She had died on the boat. She was gone.

And this made it feel like a kick in the stomach like a best friend. He didn't want to believe it. He had wanted to believe that she was still alive, but…it was a miracle he had made it. And after then minuets of arguing in his mind, he had accepted it. Alex was gone.

And he felt his eyes water a bit, and a tear slipped down his cheek, which he wiped away quickly. Crying? Huh, he didn't cry.

But yet, as he thought about Alex, it was all he could do not to let them fall. And when he fallen into a sleep, he had dreamed of Alex.

Cody and Bailey had dreamed of each other. London had dreamed that Justin Timberlake was on a date with her. And everyone, for the first time in awhile, felt at ease.

And as the sun started to rise, it's sweet rays kissing Zach's face, he couldn't help but feeling that Alex was alive…somehow…

WOWP

"ALEX! ALEX!" The frantic cries had awakened Alex from the weirdest dream. The ship she had stowed away on with Harper had cracked in half…

She groggily picked herself up from…the ground? Disoriented, she looked around. Why wasn't she on her kind sized bed? Where were the soft pink walls that she had added to the cabin? Or the suitcase lying unpacked on a white couch.

Instead, she took in a white beach with a rocky outcast to her side, a thick jungle right above her head. Where was she?

He head throbbed, the pain so intense that she lay back down, and tried to lift her arm. Pinpricks of pain shot into her arm and she turned her head, and was shocked to see her arm lying at an un-natural angel. There was dry caked blood blanking a whole part of her arm, the rest of the skin bruised blue and black.

Her stomach jumped at the sight, and she turned her head away sharply. The calling of her name grew louder. It sounded familiar. Who was it?

She saw the hazy figures of three people running toward her. She couldn't bring fourth any of their names. The sun suddenly seemed to be burning her alive, and she closed her eyes and moan in an effort to block it away.

The footfalls were closer to her and she didn't bother opening her eyes. They shaded the sun a bit, and she was glad.

"Is she dead?" A voice gasped, and she felt someone touch her wounded arm. It hurt. She wished they would take their hand away.

"No…she's breathing." Someone answered, "Wounded badly, maybe unconscious?" There was a guess to the voice.

"Oh, Justin, you're so smart." The first voice giggled. Justin…why did that sound so familiar? And why did the giggle annoy her so much? Justin….he was…her brother? Yes, that was it. She decided.

Didn't she have another sibling? What was his name? Matty? No that didn't sound right. Um…Matthew? Mike? Michael? No one of those sounded right either. She focused harder.

Max…? The name rang a bell. Maybe it had been a classmate. But it sounded so familiar…She decided to ask her brother, Justin.

"Justin?" She moaned, opening her eyes slowly.

The girl squeaked, and three faces leaned in.

"Alex?" The older looking one asked. Was this Justin? Alex couldn't be sure.

"Are you Justin?" She asked. His face etched with worry.

"Yes…how do you feel?" He asked. Alex's gaze switched around everyone, ignoring his question. Justin's face was scratched up, and there was a long scar forming across his cheek, the red blood still drizzling a bit. His arms were a mess of colors, but he looked fine.

The younger boy's eyes were duller than they maybe should have been. He didn't seem to be hurt too much, but she noticed that he was holding one hand over a leg, where she assumed he might have been bleeding.

The girl's lip was bleeding, and her shirt was torn and ripped, and some of her flesh had visible wounds. No one looked all that good.

Alex looked back at the younger boy. "Who are you?" She murmured, her voice a whisper. Hurt clouded in his eyes.

"Why doesn't she remember, Justin?" He asked, fearfully.

"I think she bumped her head." He looked back at her, "You know who I am, right Alex?" He asked.

"Justin…my brother?" She guessed. He nodded slowly.

"Yes. And this is your brother as well." He explained slowly. Alex looked at him. Maybe he was Max.

"Max?" She asked. The boy's face lit up.

"She remembers!" The girl asked, and leaned down.

"I'm sure you remember me, right?" She asked hopefully. Alex wanted to reply, even though the face looked familiar, but she didn't know.

"No." Alex answered. The girl didn't seem much affected.

"I'm Harper. Your best friend. We were on a cruise together until it broke…" She prompted gently. That seemed to trigger something.

Suddenly, her mind was flooded with memories. All her memories flew across her eyes. She remembered…everything.

"Oh mi god!" She gaped, sitting up quickly. Her head gave her a shock of pain.

"Careful!" Harper gasped, pushing her shoulders back down, "You're badly hurt Alex." She said.

"I'm no worse than any of you!" Alex protested.

"We're fine," Justin assured her, and frowned, "Your arm looks pretty bad, and I think your head got a pretty nasty hit as well." He looked at Max.

"But you all look horrible! And Justin, that cut!" Alex said and Justin's hand fingered the cut on his cheek.

"Max, go and get an empty conch shell and fill it with water." He said.

"What if it has a crab it in it?" He asked. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Then don't use it." He said. Max nodded and stood up.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, her usual sharp edge complete gone.

"I don't know." Justin admitted, "All I know is that there's a beach, and no land other than this island for awhile around."

"Does your arm hurt?" Harper cut in, worry masking her face. Alex looked down at it. Strangely, the pain had ebbed.

"I can't actually feel it. It's just…numb." Alex winched slightly as she sat up, "Okay, maybe I can feel it just a bit." She reconsidered.

Max came back with the water. "I found one without a crab in it." Max told Justin, and Justin blinked.

"Okay…but what about the water?" He asked.

"Dang, I knew I forgot something!" He growled, and retreated back down the beach.

Alex sat herself up, being very careful of her arm and her head. "So what's the plan?" She questioned.

"Plan?" Harper echoed.

"Yeah. How are we getting home? I mean, Justin, you have to have a plan!" Alex snapped at him.

"Well…" His voice shook, "We've been looking for you. So we really haven't had much time to figure a plan out." He explained, and frowned, "Magic of course." He decided after a second.

"Magic? Why don't we just use that to fix my arm." Alex huffed, as Max came back.

"I have the water this time." He said as a side note to the argument. Justin took it, tenderly pouring it over the blood. Alex flinched.

"I don't really have my wand, and neither does Max." Justin said slowly, working diligently.

Alex gave a short, curt laugh. "Lucky you found me." She said. Justin didn't answer. He grabbed a flat stone and placed Alex's arm on it to dress it. She snatched it away; "I have my wand with me at all times." She said proudly and reached into her boots and pulled out her wand. It didn't look washed or broken or even the slightest bit splintered.

"Perfect condition." Max frowned, and looked at Alex, "it couldn't be!"

"I guess my wand is just that good!" She laughed and flicked her want, murmuring a spell to take them home. Nothing happened. Alex knit her eyebrows.

"What happened?" She asked. She was about to try again when her want sparked, breaking in half before turning to a fine powder, sprinkling into a neat pile on the stone.

"Wands sometimes do that when they've…" Justin's intellectual side kicked in, but Alex wasn't listening. Her wand, or what was left, was dust. She ran her good hand through it. It was a fine soft power, with the sparkling glimmer to show that it had once been a magical thing.

"My wand…" Her voice shook, and she looked at Justin, "Is there anyway to fix it?" She asked. Justine made a movement to dust off the rock of the powder.

"It's just best to get a new wand back home." He started, but Alex slapped his hand away. Justin rocked on his heels. "We can use non-wand spells." He said, thinking to himself. For the next few minuets, him and Max rattled off any spell they could think of to bring them home. Next they tried improving spells. After awhile, Justin stopped.

"Come on Justin, I want to get home." Alex complained, "And don't tell me you've 'run out' of spells. You can run out of improve spells!"

"I don't' think they'd work." Justin said slowly, "This island…I've read about them. Certain islands don't let magic in or out. I think this is the case…" He murmured.

"So we're stuck here?" Harper yelped. Justin gave a grave nod, "For the time being. I don't know of any other way."

"So the island destroyed my wand?" Alex growled angrily.

"No, I think the water did that all by itself. Your wand wouldn't have worked anyway." Justin sighed. Alex took out a small, water-washed, leather pouch from around her neck. The best she could, she managed to scrape most of the wand dust into it.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I have a horrible feeling that this is the last piece of magic in our grasp." She murmured gravely and they Justin, Harper, and Max watched with similar expressions as the individual grains of dust sprinkled into the pouch.

SWAC

Death wasn't how Sonny expected it to be. It was warm and welcoming- that much she had intended- but it was also bitter and cold at the same time. And warmth sucking. And moist…the feeling of liquid splashing against her face. What was it?

This puzzled her. She had thought she was out of the ocean…the angle had swooped her up. She had only seen a flash of the face, but it was strikingly familiar. Oh so familiar, although Sonny was at a loss for who it was.

And then, she wasn't cold. She wasn't wet. Something beneath her was soft, and something above her was warm. But what? Why couldn't she open her eyes? Why was blackness still the only thing that greeted her?

What if she didn't make it to the afterlife? The thought made a tremor run through her body. Hmm…she could feel her body. Maybe if she focused hard enough.

With a horrible feeling of gaping darkness, she forced her eyes open.

The first thing she saw was the angel. She frowned…that was no angel. It was Chad! Why would he be here? Death was supposed to bring good things…nawt Chad Dylan Cooper.

She looked around. Heaven didn't look how she expected it. There was a beach. A beautiful beach. It was warm and sunny…Sonny smiled. She had always wanted a tropical vacation to a beautiful beach…

She laughed lightly, looking back at Chad.

"What's going on?" She asked. He didn't answer. Instead he looked right through her…there was nothing in his eyes. It was like he was gone…

His face was twisted in angst, and he looked down. That's when Sonny noticed a limp, unmoving girl at his knees. Poor girl… She couldn't see the face. The dark brown hair, much like her own hair, cascaded over the face.

Chad moved away the hair. Sonny felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was…her!

And she wasn't breathing.

Sonny looked down at herself. She was a faint outline… she could see through herself. "I'm a ghost!" Sonny cried.

"Come on, Sonny, wake up!" Chad murmured, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it.

"Wake up!" Sonny pleaded along with him. No…that meant…she really was dead! But…but…Chad wasn't! That wasn't possible! Her mind whirled. It really didn't make sense in her mind, what she was arguing. Why shouldn't he live?

"Because I'm dead!" She spat angrily, answering her question.

"Sonny! I know you're there! Open your eyes!" Chad's voice was more demanding now, and there was a look of fear across his face.

"I wish I could." Sonny answered quietly from behind him. She stood up. She was gone…she knew that. It was an empty body in front of her. A lifeless body. But what did a ghost like her do? Walk away seemed like the most reasonable, but she realized the hardest thing.

She started to turn and walk away when a voice interrupted her.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded. Sonny turned to see an orange tabby cat with striking amber eyes. But she knew it was a ghost by it's fain outline. Also, cats didn't talk.

"Sunburn?" She gaped. She blinked. Her cat, her beloved Sunburn was there in front of her. But he was de- oh yeah, he was a ghost.

"The one and only!" The cat laughed, rubbing against her.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny laughed, "And how can you talk?" She added. The cat answered neither of her questions.

"The question is, what are you doing leaving you're body!" He repeated.

"I'm dead." She answered simply, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, protect you're body? Live?" He asked.

"And how am I supposed to do that!" Sonny retaliated.

"Well, don't look now, but I'd say you're body is in danger!" Sunburn flicked his tail. Sonny looked back at her body. Chad was nowhere to be seen, His footprints led up the beach into the jungle. A flash of anger surged through her.

He had left her body! Without even bothering to bury her! That self-centered, egoistic, annoying, jerk! How dare he?

A low growl made her look up the beach. A large white wolf with long teeth and black eyes with one ginger paw was bristling, in a hunting form. It's eyes on her body.

"Jump back in! You can save yourself!" Sunburn advised and then with a wink was gone.

The wolf charged, leaping, jaws snarling. Sonny had barley any time to think as she ducked, ran and charged into her body. With a gasp, she opened her eyes inside her body. She gasped, jumping backward. The wolf landed a few feet away perfectly, like it had planned to never reach her body.

They locked eyes, the wolf calm and composed while Sonny was gasping, and the wind she hadn't seen blowing the hair around her face. The wolf gave an amused smile, but it was so quick that she couldn't be sure.

Then she blinked and the wolf was gone. She sat there for a few minuets, her heart pounding. It was a while before it hit her. She was alive…she was back. She wiggled her fingers, running it through the sand just to make sure…

She was alive!

"Sonny!" There was a gasp behind her. She turned to see Chad standing behind her, his eyes wide, "You're alive!" She stood up; her face composed, stalked over and slapped him. Hard.

He stood at her, dumbfounded, as a red mark appeared on his face. "That's for abandoning my body!" She spat.

"Wh…what?" He stuttered.

"You weren't here when I woke up! I saw your footprints." She pointed to his footprints leading into the forest.

His face hardened. "You were dead Sonny. There was no heartbeat or pulse."

"I was a ghost, Chad! I saw you left me!" She growled. Chad laughed, "What's so funny?"

"A ghost?" He sputtered, "Yeah, sure. You must have had a dream."

"It wasn't! And if it wasn't for my cat Sunburn telling me about how to get back into my body, I would still be a ghost, and I would be haunting you forever." She vowed."

"Talking cat?" This made him frown, "It was dream, Sonny. Cats don't talk." There was real concern in his voice, "Did that block hit you to hard?"

"Stop it Chad! I wouldn't have even come back into my body if it wasn't for the wolf!" Chad's eyes widened.

"Wolf?" He echoed.

"Yes a big white wolf! It was going to eat my carcass." She insisted.

"Stop it Sonny!" Chad said sharply, "It was a dream. There are no wolves here. No talking cats either."

Sonny decided not to fight further. "Where is 'here'?" She asked.

"I don't really know." He admitted, all I know is that when I fished you from the ocean I found land so I padded here." He said.

"It was you?" She murmured.

"Who did you think it was?" He asked sarcastically, "Zac Efron?"

"Who would you save me?" Sonny accused.

"I'm not malicious Sonny. I saw you still alive, so I helped you. In fact, maybe you should be thanking me!" he said. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible." She growled.

"I just saved your life." He reminded.

"And then left me to the wolf." She rebottled.

"Sonny! There are no-," He didn't suppressed a long sigh, "Then I guess we're even, okay?" He finally said.

"Sure, even." She gave an uncharaistic laugh.

He frowned at her. "What's your problem?" He demanded.

"Let me think. My cruise ship just sank, I died, and came back to life, and I'm stuck with you. Hmm…I have no idea." She said snarkily. Chad rubbed his temples.

"You know what? How about a truce?" He asked.

"Why? What's the catch" She asked, "My loyal servitude when we get back? Hmm? I think not!"

"No catch, jeezus Sonny! I'm offering this so that we can stop snapping at each other every other minuet!" He gave an impatient sigh.

She narrowed her eyes. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do truces. Even I know that." She said, every word barbed with poison, "There is never not a catch. You're hiding something. And I'm not trusting any word you say until I figure it out." Chad gulped and Sonny gave a dark chuckle. "I thought so." Chad didn't defend himself.

"I also know that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't act like this for anyone. You're up to something, and I'm a piece in it. Right?" She asked.

Chad gulped, opened his mouth but snapped it shut. He didn't have an answer.

"Exactly!" She looked up, "Five minuets on a deserted island and Chad Dylan Cooper is already up to something." Without another word, she turned and stalked into the dense jungle. And Chad didn't both following.

A/N: Ohhh! What is chad up to? I don't know! You'll have to review to find out…haha! The Russo kids and Harper are stuck, no magic works, and Alex does have broken arm. And awe…poor Zach..so in love with Alex. Things are in a mess, hmm? Btw, the other shows I didn't show…well this is what happened. Not imported enough to write about, but here's what happened to them…

Hannah Montana- They all showed up on the island. Started walking in the jungle.

iCarly- Carly and Freddie washed up by a cave. Sam's location is unknown, but she's on the island.

H20- They are all together. They all found out they can't turn into a mermaid…ahh they're stuck on the island.

True Jackson- Not much on the island.

Zoey 101 and JONAS- Same, on the island. Going into the jungle…


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MY GIFT FROM ME TO U IS I UPDATED!! Hope you like! Thanks to all who reviewed!:)

* * *

Chapter Three:

"I got us some food." Chad announced, coming back to the main camp, his face smeared with dirt and moisture, and his clothing slightly torn. A large rabbit was in his hands.

"Food?" Tawni gasped, not in relief, but in horror, "Why would I ever eat a cute little bunny rabbit?"

"You will if you want to stay alive." Chad retorted.

"But-," Tawni started to argue.

"There's not enough meat for all three of us." Sonny interjected calmly. Tawni gaped at her.

"You're actually going to eat it?" Tawni asked.

"Yes," Sonny agreed rather regretfully, "Because I'm going to stay alive." She said, without a side-glance at Chad.

Things had been rather rocky since she stormed away. It was dark and everything in the cursed jungle had looked the same. It didn't take her much time to realize she was horribly lost. It had been sheer luck she had stumbled into the nice clearing they were now.

Chad had found her quickly, and although refused to tell her what he knew, had pointed out they needed each other to survive. Sonny had reluctantly agreed. It had been nearly a week maybe? She lost track of days.

All she knew is that it had been awhile. Chad caught the food, Sonny prepared it. It was that simple. They had constructed a rough shelter from two large fallen trees and had done their best to pack leaves and smaller branches to keep the wind out.

They always had someone stay back, they switched off times and days. They had brought back a pretty good stash of things from the ship that had washed up on the beach. Things that Sonny had found unimportant or taken for granted she no longer. They needed everything.

And just that night, Chad had gone out in search of food but he came back empty handed…with Tawni in tow. Turns out, she had been knocked unconscious for the last few days and therefore hadn't been surviving like they had. The rabbit would be her first real outdoors-y meal.

"I know." Chad agreed, referring to Sonny's comment, "I'll go back out and try and bring back another." Chad gave a short laugh, "Who would have thought there were rabbits on a tropical island?" He wondered out loud.

"Surly not us." Sonny murmured, remembering she had almost had a heart attack the first time a rabbit had jumped across her feet. Chad chuckled slightly, turning away and retreating back into the forest.

"I can't believe we're going to eat that!" Tawni wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking at the limp mound of fur.

"You get used to it." Sonny said calmly. It was an odd taste to her tongue, one that she wouldn't want to eat all the time, but it didn't taste horrible.

"Chad caught that?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, never would have guessed it huh?" Sonny asked, "I guess his dad was a real outdoors men and taught him all about the woods when he was younger." Sonny caught eyes with Tawni, "Pre-fame of course."

"I just never took Chad as one to get his hands dirty." Tawni said rather glumly, and stared down at her own dirt stained hands, "Or me."

"You get used to it." Sonny repeated rather impatiently now. It seemed she had been repeating the same line to Tawni all the while she'd been there.

She went over to the storage tree, a tree with the dirt washed away under its roots, forming a nice storage area for all the stuff they had found useful. It was very neat and tidy, but rather small.

She grabbed a large flat stone, a smaller flat stone, and a knife.

"Can you throw another log on the fire?" Sonny asked Tawni turning back, "We need it bigger to cook this meat right." She said. She watched Tawni pick up a thinner log with her fingers, looking at it and holding it so carefully that it was like it was poisonous. With a yelp, she dropped it into the fire. Sonny clicked her tongue. This was getting annoying.

"Look Tawni," Sonny growled, "If you want to survive, you're going to have to not be afraid of the jungle! Do you want to die because you were stupid enough to be afraid?" She demanded. Tawni's face-hardened.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I'm just not used to it." Tawni murmured, "You know what I'm used to."

"Then get used to it." Sonny snapped, and threw two more logs on the fire. Tawni watched the flames devour the logs hungrily.

Sonny gave a huff and pulled the larger flat stone in front of her, laying the rabbit down on it. She grabbed the knife, and started to cut the stomach of it open, but stopped, looking at Tawni.

"You might want to look away." Sonny warned, "It's not a pleasant thing." Tawni shook her head, her wild unkempt dancing.

"No, I'll learn. I have to know how to survive out here." Tawni insisted. Sonny shrugged and started skimming, gutting, and preparing the rabbit. She had just begun gutting the rabbit, blood soaking her hands, when she saw Tawni's face turn slightly green. It wasn't until Sonny chopped off the head of the rabbit when Tawni ran out into the forest, probably barfing.

Sonny was unfazed with all of it. Being from Wisconsin, she had learned all the skills early. By the age of ten, she could prepare game her father caught better than any of her boy cousins. She took pride in that.

Carefully, she skinned the rabbit, putting its fur on the second flat stone. It was of course just as wanted as the meat.

All she'd been eating lately was rabbits, the occasional berry, and water she had purified by boiling it. She had an impressive collection of usable rabbit fur, which she was thinking about making herself some mittens from.

She doubted it would snow here; it was a tropical island after all. But still, obviously this wasn't a normal island seeing there was rabbits and wolves here and Chad had swore he had seen a moose, so Sonny didn't put it past the island to snow. She would be ready, if it did.

Her fingers worked as her mind wandered. She only was interrupted when Tawni staggered back into the clearing.

"How can you that without vomiting?" She asked, her voice hollow. Sonny shrugged.

"You're just over thinking it. You look at this and see a cute little rabbit meeting its death to the blade of a knife," Tawni's face turned slightly green again, "And I see food."

"Still." Tawni whispered. She sat down, resting her chin on her knees and watched Sonny finish, and didn't leave again. Just as Sonny was putting the meat on a speared, smooth piece of wood to hang over the fire, Chad appeared.

In his hands were two rabbits, and his jacket was slung over his shoulder in the manner you would see Santa Clause carrying gifts. Sonny could make out roundish lumps.

"Two rabbits?" Sonny said, impressed but kept her voice level. She was still angry with him, "Looks like some one had some good luck." He handed the rabbits to her.

"Good luck? I had more than just good luck!" He announced and opened his jacket. An array of apples, oranges, and lemons rolled out.

"Fruit?" Sonny gasped, "How?"

"I found a field full of fruit…plants," Chad hesitated, "But these were the only ones I could identify. I don't want to get poisoned from some bad fruit." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Well I'm glad we have these!" She said, forgetting her anger toward him. His eyes glimmered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper found 'em easy." He boasted, using a tone and face Sonny had barely seen since the day on the beach. Honestly, nice Chad was starting to worry her. She was glad he was back to his old self. Sonny dismissed his obnoxious behavior and gleefully grabbed up the fruit.

She went back and carved up the rabbits. By the time she was done, the first rabbit she'd been cooking was done. She wiped the knife on her stained shirt, the blood gone. She cut up the apples.

"Here's a bit of food." She said, handing out a third of the rabbit and fruit supply to Chad and Tawni, "There's more coming." Chad scarfed down his full, while Tawni picked at her food. After awhile, Sonny saw her close her eyes, plug her nose and chock down the meat.

The rest came later, warm rabbit meat with oranges and lemons. Sonny, as she squirted lemon juice on her meat to make it taste more interesting, watched the sun sink.

"How are we going to sleep?" Chad spoke up when it was completely dark outside.

"What do you mean?" Tawni asked.

"The shelter we've been sleeping in narrowly fits two, and couldn't possibly fit three." Chad said, speaking the unspoken worry that Sonny had been mulling over since Tawni appeared into the clearing.

"Yeah, it would be awful with three having to squish." Sonny agreed, shuddering. Her and Chad had been trying to keep a good distance away from each other, and it was hard enough in the tent. There were a lot of awkward moments when they accidently brushed hands and such already.

Sonny looked up at the sky. "I'm no weatherperson, but I don't think it's going to rain tonight. It think it would be safe for one of us to sleep outside tonight." She said. She instinctively looked at Chad who had been slurping them with helpful outdoor hints.

"Hey, don't look at me!" He held up his hands defensively, "I don't know that kind of stuff!"

"So one of us sleeps outside." Sonny decided, "But they will get the majority of blankets and stuff." She warned. They had been pretty lucky with finding stuff from the boat. Half of comforters witch Sonny had sewn together to the best of her ability. Shards of warm fleece blankets. Pillows. Pillow cases. A quarter of a mattress. Altogether, split between her and Chad, it had been fairly comfortable.

"I get to sleep outside!" Chad quickly called, "I mean, if any of us gets to good stuff, it ought to be me. I do the hunting and the heavy lifting y'know." He said and flashed a perfectly white smile, "Plus, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny and Tawni groaned in unison. "Fine. I'll split the bedding though!" Sonny decided and jumped up before Chad could object.

The inside of their makeshift bed space was moist and cool, nothing compared to the hot jungle sun that beat down on them. It wasn't very big; in fact if Sonny had it her way, she would have fit nicely in it. But there were two more people to worry about…

Sonny sighed and picked up a list they had made of their bedding supplies. Chad had suggested making lists to keep track of everything. Obviously, no paper was found… at least not on it's own.

A backpack had washed up on the beach, and they had salvaged at least one notebook full of paper. The pencils hadn't been damaged much, but they were very careful of what they used. Sonny read the list out loud to her.

*Two Comforter Blanket

*Three semi warm blankets

*Five thin blankets

*Two and a half pillows

*One part of a king mattress

*A large cashmere sweater converted into a pillow (Sonny had roughly sewn it together, and they thought it belonged to a rather large passenger on the ship)

Sonny stared at their materials and sighed. She grabbed the mattress, one of the comforters, one semi warm blanket, two thin blankets and a pillow and lugged them from the shelter.

"Yes the mattress!" Chad cheered as she dragged it out and laid it on the ground, making the bed.

"You're just lucky I'm being fair!" Sonny snapped when she saw his gloating expression. She stormed back into the shelter, arranging her's and Tawni's bed.

Honestly, she was glad to be sharing with Tawni. Girls had sleepovers and slept in the same bed. There was nothing weird about that. So that made it possible for Sonny to combine what they had into one soft bed. Plus, she had gone to a few of the diva's sleepovers and knew that Tawni didn't thrash in her sleep. Or snore, or talk…so much better than Chad. He actually didn't do any of those except sometimes talked in his sleep.

But his words were inaudible and if she could pick up the sentences, they made little to no sense at all.

When she came back into the main clearing, she saw Tawni watching the last lights of the fire burn down to after embers. She saw Chad already in his bed, a peaceful expression on his face.

Sonny took their jug of un-purified water and poured it over the fire, stomping it to make sure it was out.

"The bed's ready." Sonny said wearily. Tawni nodded getting up. She stopped and looks at Chad.

"Jerk." She muttered, "I feel like slapping him."

"It feels good." Sonny commented, and when Tawni looked at her strangely, "He was being more than a total jerk so I slapped him."

"You go girl." She snorted, shoving past her and into the shelter, "So…" Tawni said thoughtfully as she got under the covers. Sonny sat down on the bed...if you could even call it that.

"Whaaat?" Sonny asked in the same tone.

"You and Chad?" Tawni's eyes glittered.

"What about me and Chad?" Sonny asked, shifting a bit.

"What's going on between you two? I mean, being stranded on an island for a few days alone…sharing a tent-," Sonny cut her off.

"Ohmigosh, I can't believe you would even suggest that! Ewe…excuse me while I barf!" Sonny stuck out her tongue.

"I thought so." Tawni said with a relieved sigh, "But y'know, we couldn't have been stuck with a hotter guy than him." She pointed out.

"I know…but his attitude. Ugg!" Sonny shook her head. She felt her confidence growing; being back with a good friend and bantering like this.

"I know." Tawni agreed with a sharp nod, then her face feel, "I miss my parents." She said slowly. It felt like a kick in the chest. Sonny had done all she could to not think about it but…

"I do two." She agreed and then hesitated, "Do you think Chad misses his parents." She asked hesitantly.

"He barely talks about them. He never did before you came. All I know is that his dad disowned him early on because he wanted to be an actor instead of marrying a girl his parents set up for him and not wanting to run the family business." Tawni whispered.

"Pre-arranged marriage? But he's only sixteen!" Sonny gasped.

"It was for later…I think twenty would be the age." Tawni explained and then her face turned sorrowful, "I don't think Chad has any family really. I think he's all alone."

"Must be hard." Sonny sighed. Tawni gave a little giggle, "What are you laughing at?" Sonny demanded, a bit insulted for her to be laughing.

"Nothing going on between you and Chad huh? And here you are, worrying about him!" She laughed. Sonny felt herself stiffen.

"I'm nice to everyone." She murmured, "Even jerks like Chad. And besides, before you showed up, we made a pact to protect one another to stay alive."

"Like that has to do with anything." Tawni snorted. Sonny lay down.

"You know what? I'm going to sleep." She muttered. She tried to push out the sounds of the forest around her, well certain ones. Over thinking the tiniest crackle of a leaf could make you go mad.

But the certain sounds, like a cricket chirping, or the wind snaking through vines soothed her to sleep. In seconds, she was asleep.

Her dreams, which had usually consisted of being back on the main land with her family, came in a different way. She was wandering through a jungle, probably the one they were on right now, and she seemed lost. She was hungry. Tired. Thirsty.

Where were her friends? A twig cracked. She wiped her head around to see a terrifying creature that at first she thought was a tiger. The fur was ginger and black; it's face looking slightly cat-like. But then it stepped all the way into the open.

Dark black wings were on it's back, and the claws on it's feet were long and silver and stained red at the end. It smiled at her, and there were two yellow rows of teeth, the sharpest ones tipped in red as well. The smile wasn't a welcoming one. It was a mocking one, an evil one.

The eyes of the beast that had been amber, but as it took a step forward, they turned dark red.

"Food…" The beast's words were straggly and came out almost chocked. Sonny couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't run. That thing was going to kill her, she figured as it took two more, more eager, steps toward her.

Then out of the woods, there was a white flash. Sonny didn't realize it was the wolf that had tried to eat her body until it was on top of the creature, snarling in its face. The tiger thing claws desperately, but it was over before it began. The wolf tore its shoulder open, deep purplish blood pouring out onto the mossy ground.

The creature shuddered and then lay still. A deep wind blew down and like the thing was made of dust, evaporated almost, disappearing with the wind. She looked, terrified at the wolf.

Had it killed the thing so he could have Sonny all to himself? Well, Sonny thought it was a he. It looked like a he. The wolf looked up, licking the blood from around its mouth.

Then it spoke. "You have no need to fear me. I am a friend." Its voice was terrifyingly familiar, but in the morning Sonny would forgot whom the voice belonged to, "It's not safe, where you are now. You need to leave."

"Leave?" Sonny hissed, "Where can we go?" She snorted.

"Head into the middle of the island. You will find a large waterfall. It will protect you from creatures like you just encountered now. There is a boundary of safety. Travel during the day. Have someone keep watch. Make it there, or die."

The wolf's words sent shivers down Sonny's spine.

"You're friends are being told the same thing." The wolf added, as if knowing Sonny's hesitation. The wolf looked at the sky above, them, which was turning pink with the dawn of a new day.

"Day is near. I must go. Travel swiftly, Sonny. The creature you saw is nothing compared to what is lurking." And then, he gave a long howl, and sprinted off into the forest.

"Wait!" Sonny called desperately, and tried to follow the wolf. She burst through a curtain of vines, and she found herself blinking awake in the shelter. Sunlight streamed through the cracks they hadn't been able to fill.

Tawni's space was empty. Rubbing the grogginess of the dream from her eyes she stumbled out into the clearing. Tawni sat on the ground, combing her fingers though her hair. Chad was squatting beside the fire, a rabbit roasting over it.

"Look who's up." Chad sneered, looking up. Tawni swat him on the shoulder.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." Tawni explained quietly, a certain strain to her voice. The words from the dream came flooding back to Sonny. She could no longer tack a voice to the words, but they were embedded in her head all the same.

She knew Tawni had the dream. Her gaze switched to Chad. Although just getting up, his face was washed out and his eyes looked hollow almost. His face was twisted into a hard-set expression. He had the dream as well.

"Food's done." He announced, and Sonny sat down beside Tawni. Chad handed out the food, and they munched in silence. Sonny took the rabbit fur and added it to a pouch for the rabbit fur that hung over her shoulder like a hand bag.

When they finished, it was more than an awkward silence. Sonny grunted.

"To the middle of the forest?" She asked.

WOWP

Justin sat on the beach, watching the day turn into night. The sounds of waves breaking and crashing rocked him in a comforting way. He couldn't stop thinking. Once thinking was like second nature, but now thinking was like toxic to his brain.

Harper was tending to Alex's mangled arm above him on the beach, right next to the edge of the jungle. It was nearly useless- Alex's arm. It hung there, limp and flat. Dead. But he wasn't giving up hope on it. He had a feeling she'd pull through with both her arms.

He didn't turn back as he heard Alex moan in pain. It was a constant thing, and he felt terrible he had nothing to ease the pain. But it would just tear him apart looking, so he didn't.

His mind was confused enough as it was. There was always general worry lingering on the sane part, but his mind was far from sane. At the moment, all that swarm around him was incredible guilt. That and emotional pain. He was a wreck.

The girl on the boat…for a fleeting second he had thought it was Juliet. Even thinking the name made him almost buckle over in agony. He felt awful- he had promise to find her and break her from the curse of the mummy. But he couldn't now.

He had been feeling terrible from the moment he watched her disappear. Alex had to literally drag him back home. He was almost lifeless. His parents assured him that he had saved her, and it was her own choice to go. If she didn't, she would have died though. But it was her choice to go searching with him. But he let her go.

It was a constant battle in his mind, and it all came back to it being Justin's fault. Gosh, he loved her. And he had let her slip through her fingers.

His parents had tried to fix it with the family vacation. But that hadn't helped. They had thought the cruise would help. It did…partially. It took his mind off of her, but after seeing that girl…

And now, he tried to focus on their survival. That pushed all thoughts of Juliet to the back of his mind. Made him forget. For the time being.

And then he was alone again. And it was all he could do not to cry when he thought. He thought of her whenever he was alone. And that seemed more often than not these days.

"Hungry?" Justin turned to see Max with a handful of berries. Justin wordlessly held out his hand. Max gave him the berries. They were mashed and warm, but food all the same.

"Has Alex been fed?" Justin asked.

"Sounds like you're referring to a dog." Max laughed and then turned serious, "Yeah, but it's hard to find things that stay down. That arm makes her sick to her stomach every time she looks at it."

"I wish I could find something to cease the pain." Justin muttered between eating the berries.

"You don't know anything that could help?" Max sounded surprised, and surprised he should be. Justin let out a long sigh.

"I know herbal reminds, yes, but the problem is finding them out in the jungle. I don't think I want to risk it." Justin said slowly.

"You seem different." Max said slowly. Justin didn't blink.

"Wouldn't be surprised. The crash was hard on me." He lied on the last part. He knew what was eating him. Juliet.

"No…It's something else," Max creased his forehead in thought, "I noticed before."

"Really? I didn't feel different." Justin said.

"It's her, isn't it?" Max knew better than to say her name, but Justin winched all the same, "I knew it." Max said softly.

"So what?" Justin huffed.

"You couldn't do anything different! You did the right thing, saving her." Max said desperately, and Justin frowned.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that!" He spat.

"It's because it true!" Max said loudly, "Justin you're an idiot if you think its' you're fault. And I know idiots!" He smiled, "Takes one to know one!" He said proudly.

Justin snorted, "Yeah, only and idiot insults himself." That made him laugh but it didn't help anything else. Max's smile faded.

"Look, Justin, you promised that you'd save her, right?" He didn't give his older brother time to answer, "Right. So you will. Maybe not now, but you will. We all know you will. So just don't think it to much."

"It's not that, so much, it's just I can't stop thinking about her. Anytime I'm alone, she's there. It's killing me!" Justin seethed angrily; grabbing a handful of sand and watching each tiny fragment fall through his fingers.

"If you need something to get you're mind off her, I have a suggestion," Harper said irritably from above them, and Justin jumped a bit, "Blue birds seem to be the only thing, Alex can hold down, so why don't you make yourself useful and catch some!"

"Who gave her a grumpy pill this morning?" Max whispered to Justin as Harper waded into the water to wash the sand from her feet.

"She's right;" Justin said, getting up abruptly, "We should be finding blue bird." Max made a face.

"Yuck!" He said with full disgust, "They taste horrible." Justin grimaced.

"I know, but we'll catch Alex some, and then we'll find something for ourselves." He promised. Max gave a relived smile.

"Much better." Justin heard Max murmur as they stepped into the steamy jungle.

When they returned with the bluebird for Alex, and a squirrel for themselves, they found Harper's worried expression.

"Justin!" She whispered urgently, "I really think Alex needs some medicine!" She cried.

"Harper, we're on a island. There is no medicine!" Max rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"No! I mean, like herbs and stuff!" She corrected herself, "Please! Alex isn't getting better. In fact, she's gotten much worse…." She looked back at Alex. Justin followed her gaze. She didn't look all that different, but he could somehow tell.

"We'd have to all leave the beach." He warned.

"I don't like moving her, but it's only her am. I don't think it would be too horrible." She paused, "Would it?"

"No. But…we'd have to go way into the forest. I have a horrible feeling what we're looking for is not anywhere close." He mulled over it, looking at Harper for her consent.

"We'll I'm in." Max said gleefully, "It's an adventure!"

"I don't' like it…" Harper repeated, "But we have to. " She agreed rather hesitantly, "For Alex."

"We leave after we eat." Justin decided. "It's best we get into a safe place before sunset."

"And if we don't?" Max asked, rather eagerly in the prospect of leaving the boring beach. Justin grimaced.

"I honestly don't know." He sighed, and knelt down beside his limp sister, " I guess we have to hope for the best."

SLOD

"So are we going to find food now?" Zach asked expectantly, but his question was tense.

"We just ate like an hour ago." Cody pointed out, stopping to sit on a mossy log.

"Yes, an hour ago! I've never been away from food for such a long time!" Zach whined.

"Yes, let's get food! The chef has been terrible!" London agreed, "And we need to call the manicurist! My nail polish is chipping!"

Zach, Cody, and Bailey exchanged looks. Before they had let London believe she'd been in her own little world because they had hope they would be found. But they had talked, and because they most likely were thought dead, they had agreed things would be different this time.

"London…" Bailey started calmly, "We've told you before that this isn't a hote-," But London cut her off.

"Don't try to fool me with you're smarty talk! I know you just want to get the best hotel service. But I won't have it!" London cried.

"London!" Zach was more forceful, "Look! Bailey and Cody have been nice about this! But I'm sick of it! London! WE ARE NOT BY AN HOTEL! NO ONE IS GOING TO OBEY YOU! NO ONE IS GOING TO RESCUE US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" He bellowed. Everyone looked taken back, but no one more surprised than London.

"I…I…" London tripped over her words, "I understand…" She murmured gently. Zach, who had been looking right up in her face, eased back on his soles.

"Good." He growled with a satisfied nod. London's eyes flashed angrily.

"I understand…" Her voice turned sharp, "That you are the worst, absolute WORST, hotel service person ever! And trust me, I will never be coming here again!"

Just as Zach tried leaping at London, Bailey stood in front of him, holding him back. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"ZACH!" She scolded, "The last thing we want to do is kill each other! Can you please act your age?" She spat, shaking her head.

Zach's fire in his eyes dimmed slightly, but he kept his gaze fixed on London. "I'll act my age if she," He nodded to London, "acts hers."

"Well, you're going about it the wrong way." Bailey said, and shoved him at Cody. Cody grabbed his brother stiffly around his neck.

"You know I could take you down if I wanted to." Cody murmured, but didn't struggle.

"If you want something, I have no choice but to use the 'island hotel' way…" She grimaced, "Zach, why don't you use those skills of yours and catch a fish."

"What skills?" Zach asked, shrugging Cody off.

"You caught all those fish and told us you were in that troop…and you won that award for saving someone's life! You were saying you were a hero!" Bailey said.

" We've heard this already! He pushed me off the dock, and then threw me a life circle!" Cody muttered, " That is not a hero!"

"That's not what the president said when he shook my hand." Zach brushed the sand from his clothing, a bight smile appearing across his face.

"I thought it was the mayor…" Bailey said. Zach's face blushed.

"Well they both shook my hand and called me a hero!" Zach said quickly.

"Well, you know what kind of hero I need now? A hero sandwich." Cody said loudly.

"I can't get you that," Zach said, "But I'm sure there's berries and fish here. I'd be GLAD to go and find some food."

"In that case, I say we find a place to rest until Zach comes back with food." Bailey proposed. Cody looked around.

"If we uproot those plants, this could be a nice clearing." Cody said, pointing to a line of small leafy plants.

"I'll start on that." Bailey instantly offered, and grabbed hold of the leaves, tugging them. London meandered around the small area, no direction her steps. Cody tried to clear some of the larger rocks from the sand.

"I'm going now." Zach said, and no one answered. He paused, scowling before stomping off into the foliage.

About an hour later, Cody stood up, wiping away beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"I'm thirsty," He commented, "I think I'm going to go and try to find us some water."

"Good idea, I could drink a pond right now!" Bailey agreed, and plopped herself down in the sand.

"Mkay, I'll be back." He said and went the opposite direction that his twin had gone. He shoved himself through the endless trees and vines, taking certain things to memory to help him get back. A rock cut in half, a tree with a red mark, a vine twining around two trees…he surly didn't want to get lost.

If not for his great photographic memory, he knew he would have gotten lost easily. He paused. He hoped Zach didn't get lost. He wondered…what would they do if Zach didn't come back?

He brushed the thought aside, and kept moving forward. There seemed to be no stopping of the plants growing so thickly around that he feared he might just be going in circles.

He looked up in the sky and his heart skipped a beat. He had been walking far longer than he had thought. Judging by the way the sun was sinking, he'd been gone an hour or two.

"Please, just give me some water!" He begged out loud. He closed his eyes, half wishing he'd open them and there'd be a pool of water before him. But no such luck.

He looked back. Did he want to try a bit farther, or should he head back? No, keep going forward….he was so parched at the moment.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, using his arms to swat the away the vegetation. He kept going, and soon he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a small puddle of clear water. At first he thought he was dreaming, but as he sank to his knees and lapped, he knew it was real.

It tasted like the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, slurping the water gleefully; a bit giddy actually, and suddenly he had an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He dunked his hands in, taking some in his palms and then pouring it over his head.

Cool water trickled into his clothing, soaking them, but Cody could care less at the moment. After his giggles ceased, he looked around for something to carry the water in. He wished he had his trusty canteen…but he suspected it was at the bottom of the ocean.

He got up, and carefully stumbled around the edge of the water. He found nothing he could use for a water carrier. As he reached the edge of a sheer cliff dropping down to a patch of thorny bushes, he turned to head back…but he stubbed his toe on something.

He picked it up. "A coconut?" He said, looking it over. It was hollowed out, a small crack in one part. His eyes lit up.

"Perfect!" He laughed. He examined it. It was on the small side…he wondered…he spun around, and spotted the coconut tree just by the edge. A wide grin crossed his face. He could use the hollowed ones for water, and he was sure Bailey, Zach, and London wouldn't mind some coconut to eat. He ran, really skipped, over to the tree, setting the first empty coconut down.

He collected four other empty ones and then looked at the tree and groaned. The bigger ones, and most likely the better ones, were higher up and even the smaller ones were out of his reach.

It took him awhile, but he figures how to grasp the tree and shimmy up it. Heaving, he reached a higher part of the tree, and was slightly afraid to let his arms go of the tree to reach out and grab a coconut. Carefully, he grabbed for one. The closest one was just out of reach of his fingers.

"Eeee…mmmh…" He grunted as he stretched farther. Reeling back, no coconut, he frowned. What else? He was just about to sacrifice his shoe to knock it down, when he heard a particular sound.

He strained his ears…no…it couldn't be. He swore he heard people…talking? But…it wasn't Bailey or London or Zach's voice. He shook his head, and started kicking his shoe off.

But then he heard it louder.

"How much longer? I don't think Alex can take much longer?" A voice asked.

"No…" Cody breathed, "No..no…" He was imagining things…his mind was playing a cruel joke on him.

"I'm fine Justin!" A sharp voice spat back, "You don't need to stop for me!"

"Yes…you can barley walk! And you broke your arm, not your leg! That's not a good sign!" A worried voice came from.

"Maybe her arm is affecting her leg?" An oh so blank voice wondered. Cody couldn't believe it. Leaning over the branch, he peered down the steep slope. Squinting, he could just see four figures cutting their way through the bush.

Cody ran his fingers through his hair. It couldn't be…his mind was playing a trick! But yet, he saw the figures more and more detailed. He sucked in a breath…it was them!

But…he had heard and read multiple times that the jungle can play tricks on you. Mirages…images that aren't really there. He knew only one way to find out. Swiftly, he grabbed a smaller coconut and drew back his arm.

Now Cody knew he was no good in sports, but from the angle of where he was sitting on the cliff and how fast they were walking…he adjusted his arm just right. Then he threw the coconut down the slope.

He held his breath, watching it fly. If it went right through them then they were fake…if it hit them then they were real and…well he'd explain the whole throw-a-coconut-at-you thing to them later.

His coconut in fact did hit one and he almost fell off the tree with relief. They were real. He had also hit Max who he saw pick it up, rubbing his head.

"A coconut? IT'S RAINING COCONUTS!" Max yelled, "SHOWER US WITH YOUR COCONUTTY GOODNEESS OH GOD OF THE SKY!"

Cody watched Justin grab the fruit, and tuck it into a bag; "I think this hit you a bit to hard on the head." He said sarcastically. Cody didn't hear anymore. He had already jumped down and was running through the forest, only stopping once when he thought he had gotten lost.

Long before he reached camp, the sweet smell of food greeted him. He burst into the clearing to see Zach roasting some meaty substance over the fire. London was watching the flame, her eyes blank and mouth open with a happy grin like a four year old. Bailey was lying down, and looked up when he came closer.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" She breathed, "We were starting to worry!"

She glanced over his mud smeared appearance, and a few tears in his clothing from climbing the coconut tree.

"Are you okay?" She asked the same time Zach asked.

"Where's the water?"

Cody ignored both of their questions.

"They are here!" He breathed. Bailey stood up, walking over to him.

"Who's here?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Justin…Harper…Max…" He paused; looking pointedly at Zach whose face had turned white, "And Alex Russo." He finished. Zach's face turned a deep beet red color.

"Y…your probably just s…s…seeing things." Zach stuttered.

"I know I saw them! I hit Max on the head with a coconut!" Cody countered.

"Is he okay?" Bailey gasped.

"Of course, it's Max." Cody said dryly.

"Well what did they say when they saw you?" Zach asked, "Did Alex say anything…" He bit his lip, his face turning even more red, 'Or Like Justin…or Harper?" He covered quickly.

"No…well you see, they were down this really sharp pointy slope, and so I couldn't reach them. But I bet we could catch them!" Cody said excitedly.

"I'm in!" Bailey agreed at once, "Alex was really nice," Bailey eyes narrowed, sparkling mischievously, "And I bet a certain someone, ahem Zach, would be happy to see her too."

"Yeah!" Zach said quickly, "I mean, I'm in too. Not the part I want to Alex….no…because she's just a chick and I'm a guy that needs lots of girls and-," Cody cut him off.

"Then it's settled. We eat on the way!" Cody said and Bailey kissed him. Zach turned around, trying to lower his face to a normal color. He couldn't believe it. He bit his lip. She was here…

He closed his eyes, "Alex…" He whispered.

iCarly

Carly let the booming sound of the waterfall mask out her worries. The cool water crawled down her body, and she lifted her face to meet the cool spray. After a few seconds of standing under the pounding waterfall, she stepped out, wringing out her hair.

She looked to the jungle. How embarrassed she'd be if Freddie caught her with only her bra and underwear on. Her clothing was folded neatly on the dry bank. She shivered. Even with the warm temperature of the island, her skin prickled still from the numbness of the falls. She looked above, her feet shuffling the smooth rock she was standing on.

The waterfall she was under now was in no way anything compared to the one her and Freddie had found. This was a smaller part on the far western side, and it was like a utopia. The waterfall was forceful, perfect to wash the grit and sand from her hair and refresh her.

There was a flattened bolder starting at the dry bank and going right under and through the waterfall. Two feet under the rock was a clear pool with little fish and no algae or muck.

Freddie was no doubt trying to make a more permanent camp somewhere a few feet into the jungle. They had decided that they would stay here. They had washed up into a cave and traveled until finding the grand waterfall with mountains behind them. They felt instantly safe and comforted here…it was a good feeling. This is where they would stay.

Now that Carly was alone, she could be with her own thoughts as she sat into the small cave created by the curtain of the waterfall over the smooth rock and the rounded part of a cave over it. He looked at her feet.

They were hardening from countless rocks and thorns that she had pulled out. She rubbed them, wincing as her hand caressed blemishes and wounds that was in the healing process.

She looked around, spotting some moss. She stripped it from the side of the cave. Carefully, she washed it in the roar of the waterfall and crawled back to her clothing. She stuffed the now clean moss into her shoes and stuck her foot in. It felt so much more comforting.

As she pulled her ripped tee-shirt back on, she wondered quite a few things. First, what was everyone back home thinking? Did they hold a funeral for her? What about iCarly? Did someone go on and report their tragic accident? What would they say?

And those weren't even the biggest worries. Food, safety, and shelter- their health too. That was a wide margin of her thoughts. And then there was Freddie.

Carly had never spent any night alone with him…there was always some adult there. And even after a week of being alone, she still felt so awkward. Freddie made it better by sleeping far away. That eased her a bit, but not enough.

And the thought that circulated her mind the most was Sam. Even the thought brought tears to Carly's eyes. Carly doubted she had the slim chance of being alive….she had been knocked off the boat. Now Carly was finally facing it.

Sam wasn't coming back.

The thought of Sam somewhere on the bottom of the ocean…helpless to the ocean currents…food of the fishes.

"That's not how it's supposed to be!" Carly said loudly, "Sam eats fish, not the other way around!" She kicked a stone with the top of her shoe. She would give anything for her best friend to be with her and make sense of all this…to help her.

Fully dressed, Carly leaned down on the bank and splashed some water in her face.

"Snap out of it, Carles…you'll be fine." She fakley tried to assure herself.

She looked back, and followed the path of trampled grass her and Freddie had made. She arrived to see a very basic skeleton of a large hut.

"Hey, Carles." Freddie said, looking up from the two twigs he was tying together, "This will be your…house." He grinned at the use of the word 'house'.

"What about yours?" Carly asked, meandering over to the skeleton of the house, "It gets cold at night."

"We still have a lot of time." Freddie said, "The sun just rose. And besides, if we don't get done, I'm a man- I'll be fine."

Carly could almost hear Sam's cynical voice- _A man? Really…and all this time I thought you were a girl. This is news to me. _

Carly sniffed, trying to delay the tears.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I just got something in my eye. I'm fine now." She lied, quickly she changed the subject, "Can I help in any way?"

"That would be great…we're running out of vines to tie the logs together." Freddie frowned and bit a foot long vine off. He stood up and walked over to Carly, handing it to her.

"If you could, try to find some like this." He requested, "The thin, sturdy ones with not a lot of leaves."

"I'll find them." Carly agreed. She tugged at the thin vine. It stretched, but it held well. Freddie had already turned around. As Carly started into the forest, she heard Freddie's voice.

"Oh and Carly?" He called. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." His eyes were dull with worry. Carly laughed.

"Aren't I always?" She asked.

For the rest of the morning, she searched the jungle, finding an impressive catch of the vines. After heaving a particularly long one over her shoulder, she rubbed her neck. The weight was getting to her.

"Just a few more." She said, wincing as a sharp branch prodded her arm.

She looked down and jumped back. All around her, up to her ankles, the dirt and foliage was splattered with blood.

She was so shocked, she couldn't move or talk. The tree behind her was uncomfortable, but the images reeling through her mind was much more scary and harmful.

After two minuets or so, she slumped the vines off her arm and crept forward. She nudged the bush with her foot. Nothing. She crouched down. She couldn't see anything, and so she pushed the branches back.

Not even three feet in front of her was an edge…and the blood leading right off the cliff. She peered down and screamed.

It was Sam. She was laying on a jutting rock twenty feet below Carly, her forehead caked with dry blood. There was more cuts and bruise but none compared to the one on her face.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the vines knotted them together. Then she tied one end around her waist and tethered the other end to a large tree. She tugged on it.

"Sturdy." She grinned. She had never climbed a wall like this before. Sure, the safe way, but like this? She was afraid. But it was Sam. She had risked her life when she was hanging from a building…she owed it to Sam.

She was barley aware of herself until her feet touched the rock Sam was on. Gasping, she fell to her knees. Sam was breathing…but just barley.

Standing up, she found a problem. She couldn't get back up the cliff. She didn't have anyone to pull her up, nor did she have the strength to carry Sam back up it. Maybe she could get off the other side. Carefully, she looked over.

The effect was dizzying. She took a step back. Nope, that idea flew right out the window as well. It was a suicide mission to even try going down that way.

She had one last idea. "FREDDIE!" Of course, she doubted he'd hear her, but she knew out here she could scream as loud as she pleased because no one could scold her for it.

She yelled her head off for as long as she could, surprised Sam didn't wake up from her yowling. After awhile, she knew it was a loss cause. She was stuck. She plopped down beside her unconscious friend.

"Well, at least when I die here, I'm with my best friend." She murmured, but she felt her stomach clench of dying without Freddie beside her. She couldn't call it an absolutely horrible feeling- maybe even hurting in a way she couldn't understand.

The sun beat down on her, making her feel faint. She thought she saw Freddie peering over the side of the cliff.

"Huh…wow I must really be faint." She laughed dryly. Then she felt a tug on her vine around her waist and before she knew it, a waterfall of ice-cold water was splashing down on her. The faintness disappeared.

"Freddie!" She screamed, "What was that for?" She demanded hotly.

"Oh, good," He answered back nonchalantly, "You're alive."

"Yeah, and I have Sam down here with me. But she's all bloody and bruised and I can't bring her back up!" Carly stated her problem.

"I'm not strong enough for both of you at once." Freddie admitted, "So tie the rope around Sam. I'll pull her up, and then I'll throw it back down for you." He said. Carly smiled, unknotting the vines.

"You're so smart. I would have never thought of that!" She laughed. Freddie's face blushed.

"Thanks.." He mumbled. It took while for Freddie to haul Sam up, and then it was easier for Carly but still extremely difficult. As Freddie was looping the vines over his shoulder, Carly bent down.

"Do you think it's safe to move her?" She whispered, as if afraid to wake Sam up.

"Watta I look like? A doctor?" Freddie asked, and then paused, "Yeah, I think it's safe."

They began to lift Sam up when she stirred. "Wait! She's moving!" Carly pushed Freddie back, "Sam? Sam! Wake up!" She begged. Sam blinked, her eyes unfocused as she groaned.

Suddenly, Sam bolt upward, her eyes wild and afraid. "They are coming!" She cried, "They're coming to get us all!"

HANNAHMONTANA

"So what's the plan?" Lilly whispered. Oliver frowned.

"What plan?"

"The one you braniacts said you'd have by the time the guard left." Miley hissed, her eyes flickering nervously to the entrance to the den. Jackson gulped.

"That plan… well you see with that brute here, we couldn't really-," He started.

"I bet I could get us out- what about that plan? I mean, I'm Jake Ryan." Jake said, standing up. Miley pulled him back down.

"Sure, maybe in the USA and perhaps a few other places- it would work on humans, but the thing is, Jakey…We are not there, and they aren't human- so I doubt they've seen the show."

"Their loss." Jake muttered, sitting down in a corner. Lilly sighed, placing her hands on the cold stone bars of their imprisonment.

"Well, I'm sure I could slip past them!" Rico suggested, "But I'll need a flame thrower, two pliers, a bucket of feathers, and a piece of bubble gum."

"Where do you think we're going to get that exactly?" Jackson sneered.

"Well, you work for me, so I guess it's going to be up to you to find it." Rico shrugged.

"You're sadly mistaken, because here, I do not work for you." Jackson chuckled.

"Oh yeah? How would you not only like to be off your job here, but also back home- permanently!" Rico questioned, his dark eyes glimmering.

"We'll be dead before we get back home." Lilly whispered. Oliver shook his head.

"We have to stay positive about this, Lils or else-," Lilly's hand curled harder around the bar, and she spun around.

"Positive? How is that even possible! First, we wash up on this stupid island with no food- just me and you- and I start to believe the rest of you are dead! Then we get snatched away by those brutes with wings and pulled to here, only to be thrown into this impossible prison- only to see the rest of you! What's there to be positive about?" Lilly screamed.

"Shh…they'll hear you!" Jake whispered urgently.

"Maybe the positive thing is that we're alive." Miley suggested, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Lilly shook it off.

"How long, though?" She spat angrily, "I doubt they locked us in here so we could have a little tea party with them."

"Come on! We'll get out of this- we always do." Oliver said. Lilly gulped.

"Somehow, I know this time is different." She murmured. Slumping down beside the bars, she stuck her hand through it. All she could fit through was up to her shoulder. After that, she was too wide.

She had no choice but to believe in magic. The cage was a cave tunnel that ended, thick, closely packed stone bars boarding them off. But there was no door. Instead, whenever the beasts came near, they said something in a foreign language none could copy, and a hole appeared. Then it vanished.

And the creatures…they were like nothing she'd ever seen before. They, at first, looked like a bear. But they had fangs all the way down to their chins. And huge black wings. Their eyes were blood red, and their claws were splattered in dried red liquid….blood. And they could talk.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Lilly hissed as she spotted two more muscular ones come near her. She, after four days of being in this stink hole, knew them all by know. Not by name, but by look.

One of them was carrying a bag, probably their food. He threw it into the cage, and dark unfamiliar meat and rotting fruit spilled out.

"Dinner, eat up now." The one that had been carrying the food sneered. The other laughed.

"Yeah, we have big plans for you in days to come!" His companion laughed. Lilly smelled the thick scent of blood and she looked back. Jake's arm was dripping with blood.

The creatures noted too, "You there! What happened!" One called.

"You…stup- I mean you threw the food and me and I fell into this stupid pointed rock!" Jake growled through gritted teeth.

The two things exchanged looks. "That isn't good…Master will be displeased if we bring him a wounded pale fur." One said slowly.

"Agreed." He said and then quickly, so they couldn't recite it, said the 'magic words' and the door opened. But the second one quickly ran into the room, blocking everyone but Jake.

"Jake!" Miley cried desperately as she watched her boy friend be dragged away by the second creature. He looked back, his face full of pain.

"You'll see your lover boy soon enough, darlin." The bear laughed and leaped out of the cage. Within a second the door was gone. Lilly watched them drag Jake away.

She turned back, her eyes glimmering. "I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: Ohh…wat's gunna happen? Review to find out but first- please read this.

Okay, I have decided to completely ax the other shows. So the five shows featured here will be the only shows. But now the character number is down, so you can request and character from those five shows to put on- BUT NO ADULTS! Because to me, the theory 'less is more' dosen't work. I am a more is more person, so obiously I want more charactes. So you can help me decide which from each I should put in.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Phew! The chapter is up! Yeah! Everyone happy dance! I hope you enjoy it but first…I have a rant that I need to get out.**

**Rant: Okay, so I just watched The Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards vs. Werewolves and…SERIOUSLY! I HATED THE ENDING! I WAS LITERALLY IN TEARS WHEN THE END CAME! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS! WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT WROTE THE SCRIPT THAT WAY THAT THE PERSON THAT SAID 'HMM…THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT ENDING'. I AM REALLY REALLY MAD IF YOU CANNOT TELL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!**

**^^Because I am mad, I've decided to change. In the previous chapter(s) Justin hadn't found Juliet. I'm changing it…it is roughly about six months after the Wizards vs. Werewolves episode, okay? END RANT**

**Good to get that out…but seriously, how many of you agree with me? Awe; never mind…onto the amazing chapter written by the best author evah! Just kidding…hehe…just read the chapter and review.**

James Conroy sat at the hottest place to eat in town, a beautiful girl across from him.

"So?" The girl murmured, he golden hair cascading over her shoulders as she made her fingers caress his arm, "What's it like, being a famous movie star?"

James grinned, "What's it like, being a super model."

"Well, I can tell you the best thing about it is meeting hotties like yourself." She giggled, showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Right back at you." James chuckled, but it was just a mask. The girl, the place he took her to- it was all pretend. Because although it had been a month about after Sonny AND Tawni had broken up with him, he still felt it like a punch in the gut.

He couldn't get over it, wanting something he could never have. His friends had not helped.

"It's human nature to want what we can't have. So what? We move on?" His friends had told him. That didn't help, nor made sense to him. James Conroy always got what he wanted.

"So…let's take this back to my house, shall we?" James pushed all the thoughts form his head. The girl nodded eagerly.

"Go and wait in the limo, I'll pay the bill." He said, waving over a waiter. The girl nodded and sprang up. He took out his wallet, and winced as a spam of pain exploded in his chest. His hand shook as he tried to grab a hundred bill, but then his back suddenly rippled with agony. The wallet fell from his hand.

Gasping, he grabbed it, throwing the bills on the table and stumbling to the bathroom. Each step was like stepping one a field of sharp pins. His vision blurred black, and he felt woozy.

He knew people were watching, and he could hear their thoughts…_He's drunk. _But he ignored them, and shut the door tightly, locking it. He fell to the floor, using almost all his strength to push himself into a sitting position against the wall.

"Not now, please no." He groaned, pushing his long sleeved shirt back to reveal and rippling tattoo of a sea serpent.

"No…" he felt sick. Before, when he was younger, had didn't know where it had come from. He couldn't remember getting it ever- the tattoo. His youngest memory was with the tattoo on the underside of his arm.

But now…he knew what it really was. He took his cell, barely able to dial the numbers to his date's cell.

"Where are you James?" A very annoyed voice answered. Struggling to keep his voice level and uncaring, he replied,

"I'm cutting our date short. Something's come up." He growled.

"James?" Her voice was afraid, "You sound different…what's going on."

"None of your concern." He spat back, feeling his legs tingle, "Good-bye." Ignoring her cries of protest, he shut his phone off. The phone fell to the floor, and he didn't bother picking it up.

He needed to get out…now. Before it happened.

He broke the door open, shooting out of the restaurant at super, in human, speed. He was flying down the road.

"Why?" He gasped. The voice curled around him, chocking him.

"Its time, son."

"But why now? I don't want this!" He argued in his head.

"They are on the island. You must continue the family legacy!" And then the coldness the came with the voice vanished. He was gone.

James came to the edge of a lake, and his legs buckled, and he fell on all four, coughing violently. It was happening…the transformation. The dark clouds rolled over the moon and the stars, the sign to all that a new change was coming. There was no light.

Limply, he fell into the water, and he felt at ease. Almost.

He stayed under the water, no need for breathing air. He could see everything. All the fish, the seaweed and the rocks at the bottom of the murky lake. The air he'd been holding in escaped his mouth and he gasped in the water.

He swam upward. But when he broke the water, he turned to look at the shore. His eyes that once had been a deep brown were gone, replaced by glowing red orbs as his body morphed into a monster.

iCarly

Melanie sat on her twin sister's bed, sniffling. She missed Sam. She held her sister's mug shot in her hand, from when she had been taken to prison.

"Sam…please send me a sign you're in a better place!" She cried. She didn't mind the tears…

She missed them all. Carly- they were such good friends. Her sister Sam, she knew that they would never get over the fight they'd had soon before she left. Shipped back- she's never got to say she was sorry.

And Freddie. The kiss she'd snuck still make her lips tingle. If Sam didn't want him, then Melanie sure did. But he was dead…

After the news of her sister's death, and her two friends, she'd been shipped back from the boarding school. Her mother was in shambles. She could barley stay alive, saying it was all her fault her 'beloved Sam' was gone.

She didn't care for Melanie as much. Melanie had always been 'daddy's little girl'. But the thing was, her father had died long before her tenth birthday. He wasn't there.

So Melanie had to help her mother stay alive. Because she knew if she didn't, he mother wanted to be with Sam. She would just let herself go. Where would she go then?

She could go live with Spencer who was taking his sister's death just as hard. But Melanie wanted her mommy. The one the cared for her, and kissed her knee when she got a boo-boo.

That was just a distant memory.

Melanie took out her laptop. She typed in '.'

A big message put up by Spence announced the news of the trio's death. Many left comments, more people hearing everyday. It seemed as the whole Internet world was mourning for them.

This annoyed Melanie. She should be mourning more. She knew them personally. She was related to one…but she felt warmed at the sight that so many people cared.

Soon no one would update the website. People would say 'iCarly' and someone would say, "Hey? Wasn't that the web show that was really popular?"

And someone would answer, "Yeah, too bad the tree people that did it died in a plane crash."

And soon, the word iCarly, which should have lived on for year and years more, would be the faintest memory that people thought might have been real once, but maybe it was just their mind playing tricks on them.

She looked through the farewells. Even Neville, who Melanie knew so much about, had put aside his grudge to write he was truly sorry for the fall of three of the greatest people on the Internet, beside himself, of course.

She had been called up by Gibby once, saying maybe her and Gibby and Jeremy could keep going. I mean, she was Sam's twin…

But the thing was, Melanie wasn't witty or funny like Sam. She knew it, so she declined. Besides, the only people that had the right to iCarly were Freddie Benson, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett.

It was hard going outside, because she looked like Sam. People would stop her, thinking she was Sam, and ask why she wasn't dead. "I'm her twin sister." She would answer, much to her disappointment. She knew she would always be in the shadow of her famous sister. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

She closed her laptop. She couldn't bear to look at the smiling photo of the iCarly trio. She had all of their faces hanging on her bedroom walls. But suddenly, it felt as if they were mocking her.

She tore down one from above her bed. She stared at her sister, smiling slightly. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" She felt awful. She had been offered to go with her sister on the cruise, but she stayed in favor of spending the vacation with her new boyfriend.

"I should have gone with you…I don't want to be the surveing twin. Twins should do everything together." She murmured. She stood up.

"I need food. Food will help. Chocolate cake." She decided to herself, walking downstairs. She took a generous slice of cake, gobbling it down, trying to eat away her sorrows.

She opened the trash to throw away her paper plate. She frowned, the trash was almost overflowing.

"I'd better take it out- mom will never do it." She said with a shake of her head. First she went to her mother's room. The door was closed. She rapped on the door. No answer.

Her mother was probably sleeping, and she knew she hated to woken up. So she left to take the trash outside. She stepped outside, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Hmm…it was darker that usual.

She looked up, gasping, and dropping the trash bag. The black clouds that masked the moon and stars- it was sign. The way it twisted…it looked like.

"No! It can't be!" It was a skull, the death sign.

Melanie ran through the house, reaching her mother's door. She threw the door open. The room was cold and had the unmistakable stench of death.

She fell at her mother's bedside. She touched her mom's hand. It was cold. Her mother was long gone.

Melanie felt herself silently crying. She tore the half a butterfly from her neck, Sam had the other half.

She was alone. Crying, she felt the metal charm in her hand heat up. Opening her closed fist, she saw it glowing. Her eyes grew wide.

"S…Sa…Sam's alive?"

SWAC

"Things aren't the same." Zora sighed. Even her cold cut catapult and winning a bet against the littlest devil alive, Dakota Condor, didn't make her feel better.

"I know what you mean." Nico said, slamming down his stack of papers, "None of these people can compare to Tawni or Sonny!"

"Remember when we'd thought we wouldn't like Sonny?" Grady asked, "She was just another application?"

"What are you saying?" Zora sounded disgusted in him, "That any of these people could compare to them?" She got right up in his face. Grady gulped.

"No…of course not." Zora sat back, rocking on her haunches, "I'm just remembering." He said.

"Remembering is toxic." A scathing voice hissed. They turned to see the perfect silhouette of Portlyn standing in the threshold.

"Portlyn." Nico said tartly, "Don't see you down this neck of the woods often."

"I know," Portlyn, agreed, "I'm scaring myself in the fact I'm here right now."

"Then why don't you scat?" Zora hissed. Portlyn sneered at her.

"I was just wondering what you Randoms were up to…so sad, to replace two loved ones? But seeing how you're looking through those, they must not have meant as much to you as Chad did to us."

"Mackenzie Falls is cancelled?" Zora asked excitedly.

"Of course." Portlyn gave a long, depressed sigh, "Chad is Mackenzie. He's too special to ever replace. Not that any of us over at the falls would stand for it. We respect our dearly departed."

"It's not our choice! Marshall is making us pick two new cast members." Grady growled. Portyn's lip twitched.

"If only So Random," She spat like it was a vulgar bug, "Would close down as well. Then maybe we'd all get a bit of happiness."

"Is Mr. Condor replacing your show? With something worth watching, I hope?" Nico asked.

"He doesn't know yet." She said, and flipped her hair, "But he promised to make me the main star, whatever he decides."

"You might as well just shoot me now." Grady muttered in Zora's ear. Zora glared at the Falls girl, who was still wearing their customary uniform.

"Look, why don't you just leave us in peace." Zora asked, strikingly calm, "Or…I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE!"

Portyln frowned, "Fine, fine. I'm starting to catch a dumb illness from standing near you losers." Then she turned, and strut way, and Zora shook her head angrily.

"That girl irks me." She grumped.

"Yeah, same here." Nico said and Grady was about to add his two cents when a blood-curdling scream echoed through out the room. Zora jumped up, her eye wide.

"That sounds like Portlyn!" She said fearfully.

"We don't care about her…she probably just saw a spider." Nico said shakily.

"Ye…yeah." Grady gulped, "I mean, it's not like there's a mass murder in the studio." His laugh was uneasy.

The sat in silence, exchanging awkward glances before Zora sat up. "I can't take it anymore! What if she really is hurt?" When the boys looked down, she shook her head. "I'm gunna go and check." She leaves the room, leaving the two boys watching her.

Just then, ZOra screams. The boys show no hesitation in jumping up.

"Zora! Zora!" They shouted, afraid of what was to greet them.

The saw Zora standing at the end of the hall. Nico cupped her shoulder with his palm.

"Aw, Zora. Whyd'ja do that?" He said sternly, "You scared the heck out of us." Zora didn't answer. Grady looked at her face, and scowled.

"You look really pale, Zora…what's the matter." Zora's face was a look of sheer horror. Shaking, she pointed. The boys followed her gaze trying not to cry out.

The walls in front of her were splattered with a dark red substance. Nico wondered how he had missed that before? Grady put a finger in it, licking it. He frowned, spitting it out.

"Blood." He murmured, "Mackenzie Falls too- I can taste it. All that preppiness and snotty walk and-," Nicco cut him off.

"Where's Portlyn?" He demanded. Zora could only shake her head. Her eyes were fixed on something. Something around the corner, witch at the boy's angle, they couldn't see.

They only needed to share one look for them to decide someone, one of them, had to look around the corner.

"Together?" Nicco said.

"Together." Grady nodded. The boy looked around the corner, and this time they both squealed.

Written on the wall, in the blood, was a message: _Portlyn's gone...but watch out So Radom Cast…your next._

Hannah Montana

"And after Hannah Montana's tragic accident, Mikayla has been clawing her way to the top! And we have her here today, to talk with us about her colossal fame that seemed to skyrocket overnight."

Mikayla fidgeted in her seat. Even the thought of Hannah Montana made her uncomfortable.

Yes, the sink hadn't been her fault. She was of course, powerless. But that didn't stop making her feel like it was. All that hate…well she still hated that dead diva…but it turned into something that made her twitch.

"My fame is something I don't take for granted." Mikayla said, "In fact, far from it. And it's horrible about Hannah's death…and although it all seemed that the world stopped, it didn't. I was surprised to find my song number one, honestly." Mikayla said slowly.

She was faking. It was no surprise; she'd known from the beginning that with the blond devil out of the way, she would take over the place of best. But yet, it annoyed her that it a crash and a dead pop star to make her the top. But, of course, she wasn't complaining.

"I heard from an insider that you and Hannah were close? How are you taking it?" The host asked. Mikayla bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something she'd regret. She chose her words carefully.

"Weeelll." Mikayla pulled out her word, "Of course I'm sad. We were really close, and to have to get up everyday and start to call her and remember she's gone…well it just tears my heart right up." Mikayla sniffed. She could cry on command, and right now, a tear was what would bring her sympathy, "I just can't believe she's gone! I mean, it seems just yesterday we were shopping together, and yet it's been almost two weeks!"

"Awe…do you need a tissue?"

Mikayla nodded weakly, accepting one from a stagehand. "I know I'm upset, but I can't even imagine how her family and fans are taking it!"

"It's been hard, yes, for everyone." The host agreed, "Hannah was an amazing girl, with an amazing talent." Mikayla struggled not to say something snappy; "Let's all bow our heads in a silent prayer."

After a minuet of silence, Mikayla lifted her head. "Not that Hannah and I weren't close and all, and I mean I miss her terribly, but…" She didn't want to sound rude and pushy on camera, but this wasn't about Hannah- this was about her!

"Oh, yes." The host nodded, "You're saying maybe we should show some video of Hannah to really show what we're missing? Of course!"

The host seemed to have planned this because he clicked a button on his remote and a wide screen TV slid down and started to show clips from her last concert.

Mikayla watched enviously at the sea of screaming fans in the video. She'd never had that many…now she perhaps did, but before…she clenched the seat of her chair.

After twenty agonizing minuets of watching Hannah Montana's video clips, the host declared a commercial break. Mikyla got up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" The host asked.

"To stick knives in my eyes to relive the pain." She murmurs. The host frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." He asked, totally oblivious to her sharp attitude. Mikyala gave a fake smile.

"Just going to grab an apple." She lied.

"Be back in ten minuets. We're going to have you perform some of Hannah Montana's most popular songs." He said.

"W…what?" She spat.

"Oh, did we not tell you? We changed it at the crowd's reactions of Hannah Montana! This is going to be great!" He chuckled, and gave her a curt nod, mumbling to himself how brilliant it was.

This was too much. Mikayla scowled, and ran off. She found a janitor's closet and made sure it locked behind her. Then, from her high boot, she pulled out a slim wand. She tapped it in her hand, and said, "Truths."

The bubble appeared on the wand.

"Where is Hannah Montana?" She didn't know why, but she had the oddest feeling that Hannah was…alive? The bubble had an answer soon, "Alive." She read. She spat, licking her lips.

Muttering a quick spell, she felt a familiar tingle overcome her body. And then Mikayla, who was once standing in a closet, was gone without a trace.

WOWP

_Eat, sleep, hunt, survive…Alex. Alex. Alex. _This was the basic thing that ran through Mason's head. How long had it been? Since he had permanently been turned to a wolf?

Too long, in his opinion. But maybe not long enough. No matter how much it caused pain, he was going to stay away from the girl he loved. At least, not until she was married and had gotten on with her life.

"Why me?" He growled in his wolf-language. That was a question he heard many times come from his lips. Was this a cruel joke on him? Yes, he didn't live with his parents, and maybe had had done something he regretted in the past but really?

Somehow, he had lost the girl he loved and his ex-girl friend he thought he loved. He felt a great many of things. Pain, sorrow, undying love…but most of all, guilt.

If he had never said that thing to Juliet, then Alex would have never gotten mad at him. She would have never thrown the stone. They would still be together. He had had a plan in his head.

Oh, it had been a glorious plan. He would always be there for her, because if werewolves were one thing, they were loyal. Even if she broke up, he would be there. Maybe they would have been together forever? That was the lighter side of their plan.

There were ways, of course, to turn people to werewolves. Maybe he would have turned her? They could have been together always. Maybe they'd have little were-pups. He liked to think of that…it was a dream that had been always a happy one when he was still mostly human.

Now the dream mocked him. It showed him what could have been…what he had ruined.

He stayed confined just on the outskirts of the city, wandering sometimes accidently into it. It was hard enough staying on the outskirts, but seeing things he'd known…places he'd gone with Alex before he messed it up.

His cream-colored fur spiked as he heard an approaching sound. It was just a bird that looked like a chicken. His throat constricted…he remembered when he'd eaten the best chicken with Alex.

He killed it quickly, snapping its neck. He chewed mechanically. The taste was dry and flat to him. He spat it out. He couldn't bear to eat it. He started to walk away, leaving the half-eaten bird on the ground.

As he padded aimlessly, he noted that he was in unfamiliar part of the forest. The trees looked…sparkly to him. In fact, every looked like it had dusted in a coating of sparkling glitter. It was simply beautiful, and it held traces of magic. Strong magic.

Enough magic to turn him back? He hoped so, and he went out of his way to rub against every tree, bush, and flower. Soon, he was covered in a blushing glow. It warmed him, like nothing he could describe.

He heard a twig snap, and he turned, and he felt his heard skip a beat. He saw Alex's face shaded in the moonlight. Was it really she? Or was it something playing a trick on him?

He didn't care. Joyfully, he yapped and started to run to her. She gave a half grin, and then turned and started through the trees.

"Wait Alex!" He called although he knew she couldn't understand him.

He galloped through the trees, following Alex deeper into the unfamiliar woods. He couldn't see anything of her but her scarf sashaying in the gentle wind that tickled his fur.

The trees were dense and glimmering, glowing brighter the farther he ran. And then, he burst into a clearing, bathed in the moonlight.

There were quite a few things he noticed. The first was a gigantic pool of crystal clear water with a faint bluish-purple mist rising from it. It was in the middle of the clearing. Around him, the trees glowed colors of the rainbow. He lifted a paw, and the grass that was painted with sparkles left the indent of his paw. There were flowers so many different colors; colors he had never known could be so beautiful.

And then, on a magenta rock next to the pond was a beautiful angel like figure. But it was not Alex. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"Mason," The woman said with a nod. Mason started to back away, half in fear, half in anger at himself for believing Alex had come. But he paused on the edge; he wanted to know what this was.

"This is a magical forest, Mason. But you knew that." The woman said, and glided over to him, flowers springing up where she floated. He was frozen stiff, caught up in a beauty of her.

"I am Morgana, the sole keeper of this forest. The forest of Wishes." Morgana explained. She came up right to him, and set her hand on her forehead. Her eyes flashed with colors. When she took her hand away, it was carefully.

"Speak, Mason." She commanded.

"W…what?" Mason said in human language, his voice cracked with disuse. Morgana gave a light smile.

"What's this?" He managed finally, his question coming out in a breath.

"The Pond of Magic. It holds strong magic qualities." At this, Mason's chocolaty brown eyes stretched wide.

"Can you-," His question was cut off.

"Yes, I can." She said, "I know what you want, and I am willing to help you. But…for a price." She said.

"Anything!" Mason jumped forward, "I'll do anything."

"There is dark magic a foot, strong dark magic. More than there has been since the dawn of time. You must help me defeat it." She explained quickly. Mason nodded.

"Yes, of course!" He hung his head, "Please, just help me." Morgana nodded and floated over to the pool. She took a transparent stone bowl, and dipped it into the water. Then she came back over to him.

"Drink this." She said.

"Does it taste bad? Will it kill me?" Mason asked, knowing how certain magical things were.

"No, it is harmless. It's fuelled by pure, good magic. It will taste however you want it to." She said. Mason lapped it up quickly, licking the bottom of the bowl dry. When he finished, he looked at Morgana questioningly.

She knelt down, and placed her hand on his heart, and murmured something in Old Magic Speak, a language that was long forgotten. Mason only recognized it because his grandparents studied ancient ruins with it and had taught him a bit about it.

When she got done, she stepped back, a look of triumph on her face. He waited…nothing happened.

"I'm still a wolf." He said gently. Morgana nodded.

"Indeed you are. If I just turned you into a human, you would be no match against the black magic. So, you are a werewolf again." She explained.

Mason glared at her, "That's what made problems in the first place. So I need to wait until its daytime again?"

Morgana hesitated, "No. I guess, Shape-shifted is a better term. You can turn from wolf to human at free will."

"How?"

Morgana laughed, as if the answer was obvious, "Imagine yourself as human." She said.

Mason closed his eyes hard. _Human, human, human…._

When he opened his eyes, he felt no different. Then he looked down and saw he was a human, on all fours. Fully clothed as well…the same clothing he'd been wearing the day things went wrong.

"It worked?" He sprang up, "I'm actually human again?" He looked himself up and down, "Look! No tail!" He said gleefully. Morgana laughed.

"Of course it worked."

"Oh, I need to go and tell Alex! This is great!" He felt himself shake with excitement.

"Alex?" Morgana's voice was concerned.

"You know who Alex is." He said tartly, "You lured me here, pretending to be here."

"I did no such thing." Morgana said defiantly, "I was keeping watch at the pool! I cannot leave this clearing."

"Are you sure?" Mason asked, "I'm pretty sure it was her."

"Yes, of course I am sure! I have not left this clearing since…well I have never left it." Mason snorted, "Mkay. Well, I'm going to go and tell Alex."

"Mason!" Morgana called as he morphed into a wolf and started running away, "Wait!" When it was clear to her he wasn't coming back she called, "Come back when you're done then! I have much to tell you about the darkness!"

And then her voice faded from him. He ran at full speed at the city he'd done his best not to enter for so long. When he reached a block from her house, he had been running a full day. The sun was setting.

He had run with little stopping. Just to eat and to drink, and to sleep that one-hour, but besides that, he had just kept running. As he morphed back into a human, he felt his heart thudding in his ribcage.

"Alex…" He breathed quietly, just her name filling his heart with love. And he felt his heart coming back together, having been broken for so long it almost hurt.

He reached the Waverly Sub Station, and saw the front door boarded up. He scowled. This was odd.

Using his were-wolf strength, he started peeling back boards like bandages.

"Hey! Whatta you doing kid!" A voice spat. He turned to see a man he'd seen many times come to the Sub Station.

"Why is the place boarded up like this? What happened?" He asked, breathless. The man gave him a weird look.

"You don't know? It was all over the news."

"Um…I've been away. With no TV." Mason lied, "What's the date today?"

"It is…March 15." The man said. Mason's breath caught in his throat. Six months. He'd been away six months.

"So…what happened?" Mason asked.

"They moved away. After the tragedy, of course." He added.

"Moved away?" Mason gasped in disbelief, "But why?"

"You probably didn't hear about this either, but…well Mr. and Mrs. Russo just couldn't stand the pain."

"What pain? What about Alex and Max and Justin?" Mason demanded.

"Their kids?" The man hung his head in sorrow, "They….they died." Mason felt the world come to a stop.

"D..ied?" He breathed, "But…but…I just saw their daughter Alex six moths ago! She couldn't have died!"

"The kids went on a cruise ship…and the ship crashed. Only a few adults made it." The man said, "Terrible thing too. I loved this place."

"No!" Mason said sharply, "They couldn't have! I mean, that's not possible!"

"It's true, though. If you'd like to see her, her and her siblings are buried down at the old cemetery." He hadn't even finished talking before Mason was off. He ran in wolf form, and didn't care that people gasped and screamed as he ran through the city.

It was dark when he reached the entrance, and he didn't want to go in. He didn't want to see that the man had been right. He wanted it to be a misunderstanding. He hesitated, he would wonder forever if he walked away now.

So, he padded into the land of the dead. He walked around for hours, and he was relieved to see no tombstones bearing the name 'Alex Russo'. He was about to leave, scolding himself for believing that Alex had passed away when a tombstone that he hadn't seen caught his eye.

He padded over to it. What he saw made his legs buckle. It was a large tombstone, and at the top it read- Russo. And then under, on three different colored stones, it read 'Max', 'Justin', and….'Alex'.

He threw his head back and howled a long agonized howl, and he felt his eyes pool with tears. Alex was dead…Alex was gone…

He couldn't comprehend it in his mind. So, he put all his confusion and pain into his long, drawn out cry that echoed throughout the city.

Juliet Van Husen sat, her wrinkled face of an old women staring back at her. She still lived with her parents at the Late Night Bite. Business had been booming since the Waverly Sub Station closed down.

"Dear, don't fret." Her mother said, patting her cheek, "There are ways to give back vampire powers. Even if you think it's forever. We're working on it."

"It wouldn't matter unless there's someway to bring back the dead!" Juliet cried, "Because I'd rather die and be with Justin! That's one way to turn young again!"

"We talked about this, Juliet!" Her mother said sharply, "That's not an option!"

"Why not? It's my life!"

"Juliet.-," She cut off as her father poked his head down.

"We need some help up here, dear?" He said. His mother nodded.

"Juliet, I'm going up to help. You stay down here!" She said sternly. Juliet didn't turn around to watch her leave. She looked at her reflection and then turned away from it.

Just the, and eerie wail broke into the place.

"Mason?" She gasped, "He's here? In the city?" Yes, she blamed him for doing this to her, but…she listened to his sorrowful howl.

"He must have found out about Alex." Juliet murmured, "Poor guy…well wolf." She said, feeling the slightest twinge of guilt.

She looked at the door leading to the outside world. Then back to the stairs where her parents were. She knew she had to leave.

She took a scarf, using it to cover her nose and mouth, half her face, because she hated how she looked like this. Then, she ran quickly, wishing she could still turn into a bat.

She walked slower at the gates of the cemetery. Cautiously, she walked to the gravestone she knew Mason would be at.

Mason spun around, still in wolf form, as she approached. He barred his teeth, a warning. He knew who it was, and frankly, he didn't want her company. Nor did he want to form in front of her.

"Mason?" She asked in a low voice. He didn't flinch or back down.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. But I'm mad at you as well but…I'm sorry. About Alex. I should have come and told you when I heard about it." The fur on Manson's neck flattened, but he didn't relax.

Juliet made a move to reach out and touch his fur, and he recoiled away. She bit her lip and sat down under the bluish stone that had Justin's name.

"They never found their bodies." Juliet murmured, picking at the grass, and she noted Mason's ears pricked in her direction, "Instead, they buried duplicates of their wands and a few other things."

Mason whimpered slightly, lying down under Alex's name.

"So what are you going to do now? I mean, you'll live forever, still. But you can't watch her grow up…" Juliet trailed off, as if putting her own dilemma into words.

_Maybe I'll stay as an everlasting guard to this tombstone…_That was the first thought that crossed Manson's head. He liked that idea, very much. But then he remembered his promise to Morgana.

Perhaps after he had helped defeat the dark magic he would come back. But he didn't tell any of this to Juliet. He was still decided how mad he was at her. His verdict at the moment: fuming.

As the moon crossed the sky, Mason felt tired. Soon, he circled a few times in place. He looked at Alex's name and pressed his nose to it briefly. Then, he settled down under her tombstone, closing his eyes.

Juliet leaned over and twined his fingers into his thick fur. He opened his eyes and stared at her sharply, but allowed it. After holding his stare for a few seconds, he reclosed his eyes.

"Funny, how three hundred years ago we were convinced we were going to live together forever." Juliet croaked, and traced her fingers on her freehand over Justin's name.

Mason groaned a bit, a low throaty sound. Juliet didn't say anything else. And they slept by the graves that night, but Juliet awaked just before dawn. She untangled her fingers from his fur. His brown eyes blinked awake.

"I have to go, you know sunlight…gahh!" She made a little motion with her hands. Mason didn't answer. She got up, and started to turn around.

"Juliet…I know a way that you can get your youth and vampire powers back." Mason said, in full human form. Juliet spun around, barley believing her eyes.

"Mason you're…you're…" She cut off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Human? Almost, I'm a shape shifter." Mason said, although his voice was still wary.

"But how!" Juliet demanded.

"I…I met someone, a powerful wizard. I think. Maybe she can help you too?" He suggested.

"What's the point? Justin's gone!" Juliet turned away, wiping away a tear.

"Wouldn't you rather grieve with the body you had before…rather than this one?" Mason suggested.

"The one you gave me?" Juliet reminded angrily.

"I know…and I'm sorry about that! But you nearly turned me into a wolf forever, so were even. But I can help you!" Mason said. Juliet didn't turn around for a long while. She felt so conflicted.

Finally, she turned, her face guarded. "Take me to her."

SLOD

"Who are you?" Woody asked the kid standing in HIS room. The boy, looked around his age, was stringy and gangly. He had blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

"You're new room-mate." The boy said, holding out a hand, "Drake." Woody accepted the handshake, but he didn't smile. The boy plopped himself down on the bed Cody had once inhabited.

"So," Drake asked, "When's school?" He asked.

"Uh…let me check on that." Woody lied. Before the boy could catch him on his horrible lying, he exited the room. He rapped three times on Marcus' room across the hall. An unfamiliar face answered.

"Where's Marcus?" Woody asked.

"He's here, I'm his new room-mate, Jack." Jack said. Woody peered past Jack to see Marcus sitting angrily on his bed.

"Woody!" He breathed, jumping up.

"Hi Marcus." Woody said. Marcus shouldered past Jack and grabbed Woody's shoulder and pulled him down the hall.

"So you got a new room-mate too?" Marcus spat.

"Yeah." Woody said uneasily.

"It's been a week!" Marcus exclaimed, "We have to talk to Mr. Mosby about this!"

He pulled Woody through the ship, only pausing when he heard two girls talking.

"Omg! I'm in the room that London Tipton once slept in! OMG!" The first girl breathed.

"Yeah, and her funny assistant Bailey." Her friend added, "I call Bailey's bed!"

"Well fine! I want London's!" And then the two girls walked out of earshot.

"This is unbelievable!" Marcus seethed.

"I know!" Woody said, "Look at the new paintings in the hallway!" He said pointing to a mermaid, "That doesn't look like a mermaid at all!"

"First of all dude, that's not what I'm referring to. Secondly, how would you know what a mermaid looks like? They, like, don't exist."

"Uh…I dream about them all the time." Woody admitted. Marcus looked slightly creeped out.

Just then, Mr. Mosby walked onto the hallway connecting to the one they were sitting in now. He was yelling to two new students, but it was almost half-hearted.

"Mr. Mosby!" Marcus called, catching up to him.

"Ah, Marcus. Woody." Mr. Mosby nodded to them, "Have you seen Addison?"

"Addison!" Woody squeaked.

"Yes, her friends haven't been able to find her." Mr. Mosby said, and then frowned, "We can't find her anywhere. We've searched the whole ship."

"Well, I'll be sure to be on the look out for her, but Mr. Mosby…" Marcus paused, "What gives?"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Giving us new room-mates! And filling up London and Bailey's room! It's been a week. Mr. Tipton can't approve of this…I mean it was his only daughter!" Marcus pointed out.

"As much as it saddens Mr. Tipton," Mr. Mosby said in a business like manner, "We both agreed life must go on. Besides, It's rather quiet without those hooligans running around, reeking havoc." But the last part Mr. Mosby said was more of a lie, and they could both hear it.

"But-,"

"No buts! I have things to do, and as for you, I suggest you run along and stay out of trouble." This was a dismissal. Woody backed away while Marcus scowled at the manager before turning and following his friend.

"Let's go back to my room." Marcus suggested tartly. He was muttering something about Mr. Tipton being a black souled devil as he threw open his door. To his utter relief, Jack was gone.

"He's really annoying, Jack that is." Marcus told Woody, "Maybe I'll have a bit of peace and quiet."

"Yeah…" Woody said, clearly not believing him, "I need to use the little boy's room."

"You know where it is." Marcus muttered, lying on his bed. He heard the door to his tiny bathroom click lock. Then click open a second later.

"Uh…Marcus?" There was fear in Woody's voice. Marcus looked up.

"What?"

"Do you know there's a swirling vortex of doom and despair in you're bathtub." Woody asked, almost calmly.

"A swirling vortex of what?" Marcus sputtered, "What are you talking about!" He demanded and pushed past Woody into the bathroom. The tub was filled with water, and it was foaming and changing colors rapidly. IN the center was a tornado like movement, like water going down the drain. Except for the fact the water level stayed the same.

Woody started to touch it.

"Are you crazy man? We don't know what that is!" Marcus said, grabbing Woody's arm. The sudden movement made Woody unstable, and his whole hand plunged into the swirling tub.

Then, both of the boys were sucked into the vortex. And once they were gone, the tub drained out like nothing extraordinary had ever happened.

**Okay! Please review! I hope you liked this chapter. But…I'll think I'll tell you who is coming from each show onto the island. Not like its' going to spoil anything…you'd find out in the next chapter. It might take awhile, but the next chapter is going to be super long so…that's why it might take awhile.**

**SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**Sonny, Chad, Dakota, Tawni, Zora, Nicco, Grady, Portlyn, James**

**SUITE LIFE ON DECK**

**Cody, Zach, Bailey, London, Marcus, Woody, Addison**

**WIZARDS OF WAVERLY Place**

**Juliet, Justin, Max, Alex, Manson, Harper**

**iCARLY**

**Carly, Freddie, Sam, Chuck, Neville, Mandy, Gibby, Melanie**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

**Miley, Oliver, Jackson, Lilly, Rico, Tracy, Mikayla, Jake **

**And a poll! I won't tell you what it's for; 'cause that would ruin it…just pick something from the 'A' side and the 'B' side. Please!**

**A: Battle, unknown, water, storm, traitor, accident**

**B: London, Miley/Hannah, Tawni, Sam, Jake, Mikayla, Harper**

**Kk, so the more you review, the sooner the chapter comes out! Oh, and the 50th reviewer's vote counts for three!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sonny, I don't wanna." Tawni complained. Sonny was holding onto the tail of a fox that was scrabbling at Sonny, scratching her up.

"You're not even the one doing the hard part," Sonny huffed, swerving to avoid the razor sharp claws, "You just have to knock it out! You don't even have to kill it! I'll do that!"

"But…but…my hands will get muddy and I just spent all day washing the grit from them!" Tawni put both her hands on her hips, "You know Sonny, maybe boys would pay more interest in you if you had fingers like mine."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, Tawni." Sonny nearly let the fox go, but manage to clamp her palms around its jaws. The fox glared at her with amber eyes, and growled.

"Fine." Tawni huffed angrily. She picked up a rock, holding it carefully between two fingers, "Ehh…" With an overly dramatic grunt she threw the stone. The stone never reached the fox. The fox gave a glare at Tawni.

"That really helped, Tawni." Sonny grumbled sarcastically.

"I don't get why we're doing this, Sonny." Tawni muttered, "Can't we go back to the waterfall?"

Sonny, Chad, and Tawni had walked for three days straight, in hopes of finding the magical waterfall. They had reached it, and were greeted by three people Sonny knew well.

"Ohmigosh!" She had gaped at the three people standing before them, "It's the iCarly gang!"

"Who?" Had asked, sounding uninterested, but he looked them up and down, "Blondie…go and get me a cold drink."

Sam had glared at him, and Carly had pulled her back from pounding the pompous pop star into the ground.

"Sam- it's Chad Dylan Cooper…and Sonny Monroe! And Tawni Heart!" Freddie had gaped. Tawni had pushed her way to the front.

"Obviously someone recognizes true talent around here!" She had said, grinning at Freddie. Freddie blushed furiously.

"Do you know of a waterfall anywhere around here?" Sonny had cut in, sending sharp glares to her friend and….well, she didn't really know what her and Chad were. Lets just say friend and erm…acquaintance.

"You're here!" Carly had said, "The waterfall is just a bit behind us." Then she looked around, like she was expecting something horrible to jump out of the trees, "Come on." And she motioned for them to come.

"Should we follow those little people?" Chad asked in a low undertone.

"Those 'little people' are helping us!" Sonny had spat back, and followed the iCarly trio into the trees. She had heard the footfalls of Tawni and Chad following her. She suppressed a grin.

They came into a clearing with one fully made hut and one half made one.

"You made these?" Sonny asked. She saw Freddie blush.

"Well…yeah. I did. Carly and Sam helped a bit to though." He answered with a side-ways glance at the girls. Sam rolled her eyes and Carly looked indifferent, "The girls sleep in the hut that's done and I was going to sleep in the second one."

"Well, what now?" Sam questioned, "Three new people. I'm sorry but our hut won't fit four people. Especially not snotty superstars." Sonny couldn't tell whom Sam was referring to, but unfortunately she had a feeling she was in that group.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed sharply, "What did I tell you about insulting people?"

"It's insulting and rude…" Sam gave a long huff, "Sorry." She didn't sound 'sorry' at all. Sonny grinned- she was just like on iCarly.

"Well…more people means we can get stuff done faster." Freddie cut in, "Two to a hut….is that okay? We'll finish this one for Sonny and Tawni and then we'll make one four ourselves." He directed his tone toward Chad.

"Sure. You're strong enough to go and get the wood and I'll start construction." Chad agreed, dipping his head.

"Got it Dylan." Freddie agreed.

"Dylan?" Tawni and Sonny asked in unison, exchanging looks.

"I…I mean. Chad Dylan." Freddie gulped, "I'm going to go and get the wood. See ya!" He tried to escape, but Carly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back sharply.

"Do you two…" Carly looked between Freddie and Chad, "Know each other?" She demanded.

"No! Of course not…why would you even suggest that!" Both of the boys jumped to defend themselves a little to quickly. Sonny raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"We don't know each other!" Chad snapped, "Why would I know a person like him?"

"Yeah!" Freddie agreed, "Why would I know Chad Dylan Cooper! When would I get the chance?"

"I dunno!" Sam growled, "But there's something up! Don't think us girls are going to let this go!"

"You do that." Freddie grumbled, wrenching his shoulder away from Carly and sprinting into the forest. Everyone looked at Chad.

"What?" He growled, "Why don't you make yourself useful or something. Like bringing me a glass of water, Blondie."

"And where do you think I'm going to get a glass?" Sam asked. Chad shrugged.

"Figure that out for yourself." He wandered over to the half finished hut, examining it, and walked over to the unfinished side.

"So what can we do?" Sonny asked Carly and Sam.

"I'm not quite sure…" Carly shuffled the toe of her torn sneaker on the ground, "Usually Freddie coordinates and we do."

"I'm starved," Sam complained, "How about you go and search for some food?" She questioned.

"Sure." Sonny said, smiling. Tawni, on the other hand, frowned.

"Can't I do something else…like something that doesn't involve work?" She asked, "I've soiled my clothing enough already! Why torture me more?" Sonny grabbed Tawni's arm.

"Ignore us. We'll be going now." Sonny grumbled. With that, she pulled her friend into the forest.

And while they were searching, they saw the fox. Sonny had decided it was dangerous and it was best to rid of it. Besides, she could just imagine the taste of the fox roasting over an open fire…her mouth watered.

"When we kill this fox, we can go back." Sonny said, and felt her fingers sliding from the fox's tail, "Please! Tawni! I can't hold up much longer!"

Just as she spoke, an arrow zipped past her, slicing through the fox. The light in the fox's eyes died and it slumped against the ground. Sonny backed up, confused. Cautiously, she took the arrow out of the fox.

Tawni looked green at the slurping sound it made. Sonny ran her fingers over the arrow, examining it. It was smooth wood, with a sharp pointed stone tied with a dry sort of vine. The end was decorated with feathers and seashells. There was a carven design on it, with little pixies it seemed in a forest.

"Wha?" Sonny asked looking around. She noted a gooey green substance on the tip of the point. She carefully started edging a finger toward it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A female voice warned. Sonny and Tawni spun around, dropping the arrow. At first, they saw nothing. Just the thickness of the forest around them. Then, two intense brown eyes glowed, and a whole body walked out.

It was a girl that looked their age, maybe a year or two younger. She had long light brown hair down to her waist, tied up in a ponytail. She was also very tall, but she was shaking.

"I wouldn't touch that." She repeated, "I tipped it with poison." Sonny and Tawni backed up from where the arrow lay. The girl laughed, and picked it up, and washed it with water and a dirty cloth. It was then that Sonny noticed a bow over her head and around her shoulders and a basket tied to her waist, but on her back, that she put the arrow back into.

"Did you make those yourself?" Sonny asked.

"Uh-huh…well I had a little hel-," The girl cut off abruptly, "I'm Addison, by the way."

"Hi, Addison. I'm Sonny and this is Tawni." Addison chuckled.

"Oh, I know who YOU two are. I loved your show." There was sadness in her voice.

"Were you on the ship?" Tawni asked. Addison looked genuinely confused.

"What ship?"

"The ship that sank…how I think most of us got here?" Sonny prompted. Addison's face flushed.

"Yeah that one. Uh…yeah." Addison's voice quivered. She bent down and examined the fox, "This is good meat." She murmured, "Healthy."

"Glad to hear. We were going to bring this back to base camp." Sonny agreed.

"Why not cook it here?" Addison asked, pulling out a knife from a sheath.

"Well the others-,"

"Others?" Addison's eyes glowed, "There are more of you?"

"Four others." Sonny said almost proudly.

"That's great! Let's go!" Addison was giddy with excitement and grabbed the fox, slinging it over her shoulder.

"O…okay." Tawni seemed surprised, but made the first move. But, it was apparent that Tawni had no clue where they were going, so Sonny took the lead.

When she arrived back at the camp, Chad and Freddie were chatting, and had almost finished the second hut. Sonny still had the feeling they somehow knew more about each other than they said.

There was a silhouette of Sam in the hut, asleep. Carly was crouching down, tending to a fire. She lifted her head at the sound of footsteps.

"We killed a fox!" Sonny announced, and everyone looked around.

"Where is it?" Chad asked, who had put down his work and wandered over to the fire.

"Oh, and we found someone else. Well, we caught it and she actually killed it." Sonny explained, looking back just as Addison stepped into the light.

"You look familiar." Chad commented, "Have you been on a TV show?" He asked.

"Not that I know of…Chad Dylan Cooper right?" She asked.

"A true fan?" He asked, his face breaking out into a grin. Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…no. I don't watch much T.V." Addison paused, "Well, I didn't…but now I'm here…with a dead fox." She shifted her shoulder and the fox fell to the ground, "Oops."

Sonny grabbed it off the ground. "Addison seems like a real adventurer…she says the fox is good to eat." Sonny told everyone. Chad scowled.

"I'm the real outdoors man. I think I'll be the judge of that." He strode forward and looked at the fox in Sonny's hand for two seconds, "It's safe."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Addison said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're welcome, Solider Sarcasm." Chad answered hotly.

Sonny just ignored them and started to carve up the fox. Carly added more wood to the fire. Soon, nearly everyone was happily munching on his or her fox portion. Sonny thanked her lucky stars that this was a usually big fox, so everyone good a good part of it.

Addison and Chad had been like a garbage disposal, demolishing their fox in a matter of a minuet. Sam, who had been woken up, ate her slowly, before finishing it off and wandering back into the hut. Carly nibbled hers, unsettled.

"I'm worried about Sam." She told Sonny, "She usually would have eaten that thing in seconds. And she always pokes around for scraps." Carly's face scrunched in worry, "She says she feels sick, but I don't know if we can fix it."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sonny answered uncomfortably as she tore a piece off and chewed carefully. Freddie was nearly done with his, but looked slightly full. And then there was Tawni.

"Eat, Tawni." Sonny pushed.

"No!" Tawni objected, "I've been eating cute little creatures for a month now and I can't do it anymore! I'm becoming a vegetarian!"

"Okay, Tawni. One: This is the worst time to become a vegetarian. Two: We've been here two weeks at the most; three- you eat meat all the time. And four: This fox is in no way cute…it tried to kill me." Sonny pointed out. Tawni locked her jaw.

"Okay, Sonny." She mimicked, "One…I don't care! Two…it seems like much longer…are you sure? Three…I used to because I didn't see how they were made. Four…it was just protecting itself!"

"Tawni please, you'll starve…and die!" Sonny reasoned harshly. Tawni glared at her, but didn't eat.

"Fine, see if we care when you die!" Chad spat, and then paused, his eyes looking at the meat, "But…uh…can I have you're fox?"

"Chad!" Sonny gasped, glowering at him.

"Sure." Tawni said emotionlessly, giving it to him. Sonny watched in horror as he picked a piece off.

"CHAD!" Sonny hit him on the arm.

"So violent, Sonny." Chad said with a snicker.

"Chad you're so rude!" Addison growled.

"Thank you!" Sonny breathed, but she should have waited because Addison continued…

"Chad you're so rude. Not offering half of that to the person that kill it for you!" Addison scolded, "Now gimme!"

"Fine." Chad grumbled, and gave her half of it.

"ADDISON!" Sonny said louder.

"Hey, look nothing can be wasted. If she isn't going to eat it, why should the rest of us suffer? She'll eat when she gets real hungry, trust me." Addison said with a shrug.

"So Addison, tell us about yourself." Carly interjected, obliviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, for awhile, I went to school on the S.S Tipton…Seven Seas High School. It was great." She grinned, then her grin faded, "Then my parents…they sent me on the cruise that crashed. And I washed up here." She said with another shrug.

"Did you make all of that yourself?" Chad asked, interested in her weapon.

"Yup!" She said proudly, "I love the outdoors and woodland, but I do love water more which is why I went on the cruise ship. " She added.

"And Sonny said something about a poison…how?" Chad questioned. Addison took off one of the many bags that were tied around her body. This one was unusually small, but it looked rough.

She took out a single glass bottle of the greenish goo. Sonny wondered in the back of her mind where she got the glass bottle. "Very hard to make. Family secret…kind of. But luckily a little goes a long way." Her eyes glimmered with mischievously, "One drop will kill you in three minuets. That's all it takes. So…you'd better be nice to me because otherwise…" She made a motion of pouring it into the coconut water jug Chad held.

"You're evil." Chad chuckled, "Care to tell us how you made it?"

"Maybe…first I have to trust you enough. But…I'll show YOU tomorrow in the forest. You seem like a good partner." She raised an eyebrow. Sonny felt her face flush, and she clenched her teeth.

"Sure. Sounds fun." There was no sarcasm in Chad's voice.

Sonny stood up, "Well, this has been fun- but I think I'm going to bed." Chad and Addison didn't look up, or even acknowledge that they had heard her.

"Night, Sonny." Carly said, poking the embers with a stick. The wood crackled, and a tiny flare shot up from the flame.

"I'm going down to the waterfall- I feel dirty!" Tawni complained, "Just look at me!"

"Night," Sonny said once more, looking over at Chad.

"Night." Carly and Freddie said in unison. Sonny lingered by the fire for a moment more before retreating into the newly finished hut. It was slightly darker inside, but there was still places where Sonny had the feeling she'd need to fill with mud or leaves. She saw her's and Tawni's items already next to their bed materials laid out. Sonny couldn't hold back a small smile.

She sat down on hers, and held her bag upside down, pouring everything out. Things tumbled out on her bed and across her legs. She carefully went through each one, and looked around, already imagining how she could make this better.

She turned around to grab something, and when she turned, she jumped when she saw Addison standing in the doorway.

"Hi Sonny!" She said perkily.

"Hello, Addison." Sonny tried to maintain her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well Chad said that I could stay in here until they made the third and fourth huts. It's bigger…I think I'll take over here." She said and walked to the opposite side of the hut.

Good! Sonny thought with an approving smile.

"He did, now did he?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, he said you wouldn't mind." Addison agreed, and pulled a tattered blanket from her bag, "So you two are close?" She asked.

Sonny was tempted to deny it and spit at the very idea, but her mouth had a different idea: "Oh, yeah, real close. Like REALLY close." She answered.

"Awesome." Addison said, and there was no jealous anywhere on her. This annoyed Sonny even more, "Well, I was really just coming in here to set down my stuff." Addison said, standing up and grabbing her bow.

"Freddie and Chad want to try this." Addison added, throwing her bow between her hands before slinging her basket of arrows on her back.

"Bye." Sonny muttered, watching her leave.

The funny thing of it all, Sonny knew, is that she was a nice girl. Nice, kind, and wasn't trying to make Sonny feel this way. And if it wasn't that she was acting that way around Chad, Sonny was sure they would have been good friends. Heck, Sonny liked her before dinner, but after she felt resentment.

And that brought another thing; Why did she care so much? Why should she? This was Chad she was talking about. The jerk, ladies man, the guy every girl wanted a piece of. Except for Sonny for a while.

But was it possible…that maybe Sonny liked him? She doubted it because this kind of made her want to barf.

But why when she thought of the idea of Addison and Chad alone in the forest for the next morning did her stomach clench and hurt like a best friend had punched her in the gut?

Wizards of Waverly Place

Alex was hurt. She was sick. Her face was pale, and her eyes were dim, and her hair was ratty. Her arm was in atrocious state, and Zach felt sick looking at it.

But it made his heart thump harder and harder the more she lagged behind. He tried not to look at her to much, for 1) he wasn't sure he wanted the whole island to know his affection for her and 2) it made him feel more guilty, even if it wasn't his fault, when he looked at it.

"When are we going to get there?" Zach hissed to Justin, who was leading the front of the group.

"How am I supposed to know?" Justin demanded back in the same whisper, and then paused, "Why are we whispering?"

"I dunno." Zach muttered, answering both questions. He looked back at Cody, who was walking alongside of Bailey, his shoulders brushing against hers. Blech…

"Cody!" Zach called, "Where do you think we are?" He winced when out of his side vision, he saw Alex stumble.

"Like I'm supposed to know that." Cody scoffed, "But…" He paused, "I'd expect we're close because of the-" Zach already felt himself losing focus, "And that is why we might be close to the middle." Zach regained himself as his brother finished.

"That's good." He grinned. Cody looked at Bailey.

"Didn't he just hear me? I was talking about the increase of danger!" He asked Bailey.

"You know Zach, he wasn't listening." Bailey muttered with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Mhmph." Cody grumbled. Zach looked a bit forward to where London and Harper walked. Zach chuckled…they were the most unlikely pair. He would have never thought with London's fashion forward eye and Harpers eye for…usual fashion. But fashion was the common ground between the two, and it seemed to be enough.

And Max he was…wait.

"Where's Max?" Zach asked looking around.

"Eh, somewhere. He's like a dog." Alex said unconcerned from behind. She squeezed between the tiny spot between Justin and Zach. The place where their skin brushed sent a mixture of shivers and warmth up his body, "Watch. Maxi! Max! Here, boy!" She called, and gave a wolf whistle.

The undergrowth shuffled and a moment later, Max appeared, holding in his hands squirming bugs.

"What is that?" London asked, disgusted.

"Dinner." Max said proudly, "Now this one might be a poisonous one I saw somewhere, but I think we can take the chance." He said holding up a suspicious looking black and red unidentified bug with pinchers.

"No. I don't think we can." Justin rolled his eyes, "Put those back into the forest." He scolded. Max looked hurt, but threw them over his shoulder. One landed on London's head. Zach guffawed under his breath as she screamed, swatting at her head and running in circles.

"Gettit off! Gettit off!" She cried, and finally, Bailey grabbed her arm.

"Its okay, it's off!" Bailey said and pointed at a pile of mushy goo, "I think you trampled it to death."

"You killed Tommy!" Max exclaimed, and fell to the ground, staring at the mush.

"You named it?" Cody asked, staring at him.

"Well, duh!" Max sounded almost insulted that he would even suggest that.

"But you were going to eat him?" Cody ventured. Max looked at him blankly.

"So?" He asked with a shrug.

"O-Kay." Cody gave a sideways glance to Bailey who was covering her hand with her mouth to hold in laughter.

"I think everyone's a bit tired." Justin announced, "I say we find somewhere to stay for the night." He suggested. A ripple of agreement passed through everyone.

"I'll go and scout." Alex suggested and started forward.

"No- you won't!" Justin argued, "You're not well enough."

"You're no fun at all." Alex muttered.

"I'll go! Bailey said, and before Cody could hold her back, ran ahead of everyone. The group shuffled slowly behind. Cody looked pale, and kept looking all around him, waiting for Bailey to return.

After ten minuets, Bailey came jumping back to the group. "I found a nice little clearing." She said with a grin, "Not to far from here either. Come on!" She made a motion with her hand, leading the group to a small clearing not even eight yards away.

Zach sat down, and rolled his shoulder bones in a circle, rubbing his neck. His neck hurt and he was fully ready to relax after walking all day. As he looked around, he was overly glad of his group. They had been together for maybe a few days now…it felt much safer with more people. Immediately, they started breaking off into groups. It was second nature now.

"Bailey and I will find firewood and stones to make the fire." Cody called, and Zach grumbled. That was one of his favorite jobs- he should have been quicker to call it.

"Okay," Justin agreed, "London and Max can start clearing spaces for sleeping." This was their usual job- something they couldn't mess up to baldy on, "And I'll stay here to make the fire pit." This was just another way of saying he was staying back to make sure they didn't mess anything up.

"I call water duty!" Alex called out, "And Harper can come with me!" Alex offered quickly, grabbing Harper with her free arm.

"Sure." Harper looked uneasy, as usual.

"That means Zach, you get foraging and hunting duty. When Cody and I get back, we'll go out as well." Bailey said, turning to him. Zach scowled, turning his head.

"Fine." He despised this job. It was a single job, usually. It was the most tiring and since the addition of so many, he had to find extra. He would be lucky if he got back in an hour or two. But he was grateful that he wasn't fire duty. Whoever was had also had to prepare the food.

He had been it once, but no one wanted him doing it again. After he had let London and Max mess up where they were staying completely, and then burned all the food Justin and Harper had searched for, it was a unanimous vote he would stick to other jobs.

"You'll need this." Justin threw the hunting and foraging woven bag to Zach, "Please try not to main the bag again, Zach. This one is only a day old." He said reminding of the lunch Zach came back with the bag in shreds.

"I already told you! It was that stupid bird!" Zach protested. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Right." Her sarcasm stung. There was a moment of silence before Bailey coughed.

"Well, we'll be going." She said and helped Cody to his feet. Together, they went off into the forest.

"So will we." Alex got up and her and Harper left. Zach watched her until she disappeared into the jungle. He slung the bag over his shoulder and nodded at Justin.

"I'll be back hopefully before nightfall." He said. Justin grunted, who was already digging out the fire pit.

Zach stepped into the moist jungle and started pushing his way through the thick foliage. He wiped his brow after a while, letting the sweat drip down. The jungle was always the hottest right before sunset.

He searched anywhere. One good thing from doing this so often is that he knew what to look for. He plucked a few edible plants and roots every so often, and shoving them into a smaller woven bag.

He was glad when he stumbled along to a berry patch. He wasn't sure if they were poisonous. Just in case, he grabbed as many as he could from the bag. He had done this test many times to see. He figured to find a live bird the first time he'd come across an odd berry. Then, he fed one to the bird and they waited three days to see if the bird died. This way, they had dry berries they could eat, and if they came across it again, they could eat them fresh. If they were bad…well then they just dumped them out. As he deposited the berries into a bag, he made a mental note to catch a bird later.

He was feeling usually lucky when he found a raspberry patch and loaded his biggest container full of the sweet magenta fruit. They would eat well tonight. Root soup, dry plant, and fresh berries…he hadn't eaten this well since he had been back on the mainland. Now if only he could find some meat…

A squirrel chattered with a usual creature with a mix between a rat and a rabbit. They were oblivious to his presence. Zach narrowed his eyes, crouched down and slowly prowled forward, taking a handful of sharp stones, so sharp that he could feel it tearing through his skin slightly, and sling shot. Once he was in the range, he loaded three stones into the slingshot.

With a twang he watched them zoom through the misty air. The shot was bittersweet. The squirrel was a direct hit, squealing before falling to the ground where it twitched. On the other hand, the rat rabbit dodged it, and bounded away.

"One is better than none." Zach reasoned as he approached the squirrel. It was still alive, so he drew a knife. As he quickly slit the neck, killing it, he gave a prayer of thanks to the forest for providing him with food.

He examined it. It was scrawny, but large. Mostly muscle. This might feed two or three, but he knew he would have to keep looking if he wanted to feed everyone. He tied the squirrel to a rope around his waist, letting it hang from its tail.

He stood up, perking his ears. There was chatter in the treetops from little meaty creatures. Holding the knife between his teeth, he scampered up the tree. He was pleased when he saw the great many of birds that had decided to nest in a tree over.

He brought out his slingshot, adjusting it so it might go through four or five birds, if it went fast enough and he was lucky. He was just about to catch him some bird when a blood-curling scream echoed throughout the forest. The bird flew toward him in a flurry, making him stumble. He spat out the knife just before he fell, and landed on his feet.

"Alex!" Zach exclaimed, and could have recognized her voice anywhere. He jerked the knife from the ground where it had fallen and ran in the direction of the scream.

He pushed through trees and vines, and broke into a clearing. At first he was Harper, standing petrified. And his breath caught in his throat. Standing before him was the biggest bear he'd ever seen, standing on its hind legs in front of him. It's back was to him, but he could hear the unearthly growls from the creature, whose claws were sheathed and glistened in the last sunlight.

And the bear was standing right over a cowering Alex, closing in quickly. Zack threw some stones at it.

"Hey you big brute!" He yelled. The stones bounced off, unaffecting to the bear, which turned. The bear's eyes were red and malicious.

It lumbered over to him, and Zach started to shake. But he stood firm, and clenched his hand around his knife. He was ready to ram it into the bear but then…he stopped. Alex first…but wouldn't killing the bear save her? Zach had never been good at thinking, and the pressure was not helping him.

In the end, he threw off his bags and ducked under the bear's legs. He ran to Alex.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" He demanded. Alex whimpered, struggling to sit back up. He noticed that her arm was bleeding freely again, all the careful bounding gone, "You're arm."

"The bear…" She breathed, "It didn't hurt me…I tripped. It think it smelled the blood and..." He eyes stretched wide, looking at something beyond Zach. He turned and cussed.

The bear was eating the food, and at first he wasn't to worried, just deeply annoyed that his meat was a pile of bones, but then the bear turned around. Its eyes were even scarier, but it was foaming at the mouth. There was red juice around it.

"The berries!" Zach realized suddenly and stood fully in front of Alex, "Stay down!" He demanded.

"What? No? I'm not a fragile little girl!" She said sharply.

"Sure…but you're a wounded girl." He pointed out, "So stay down."

"Harper!" Zach yelled, and Harper seemed to snap out of her trance.

"AHHH!" She yelled. The rapid bear turned to her, his eyes foggy, but claws flexing.

"Shut up!" Zach said, "It'll hear you. Go as quietly back and get help!" He said. She nodded mutely and started edging toward the jungle. Zach turned his attention back to the bear. He held the handle of his knife so tight his knuckles turned a pale color. He felt his heart race with each uneasy step the great beast took.

"Alex…" he whispered quietly, "Go and hide in the forest." He told her through gritted teeth.

"I'm not leaving you to fight this thing alone!" She told him stubbornly. Her words made him feel like he was on fire, he wanted her to stay but…

"No! Go! You'll be killed otherwise!" He said, and then turned to meet her eye, "Please…just go." Her chocolate brown eyes quivered. She nodded, and crawled to a bush with a side missing and he half watched her pull a fallen tree branch in front of it.

"Okay, let's finish this." He muttered and advanced carefully. The bear was not careful. Full speed, it lunged at Zach. He head Alex drawn in a sharp breath, which just made him want to be brave even more.

He jabbed with his knife, only making the bear bleed. Unfortunately, this seemed to enrage it more. He swat at him and for five never raking minuets, he danced away from the bear's claws and swiped at him. He felt himself growing tired though.

If he could just…" His thoughts were cut short as the bear's claws connected with his chest. Red flowers of blood bloomed across his chest and he cried out in pain falling.

"Zach!" Alex called, and he heard the bush rustle.

"Stay there!" He chocked out, and looked at the bear and the knife that had fallen from his hands. It lay a few feet away. He couldn't get to it..The pain swam through his body, making his limbs feel weaker and weaker with each passing second.

The bear was above him, as if deciding how to kill Zach. Slowly, Zach reached his hands out for the knife…just at the bear lunged down at him, his fingers curled around it and he plunged it deep into the beast's heart as it was right above him.

The bear's eyes grew suddenly dim, and it limply collapsed on top of Zach. It was heavy…he couldn't shake the bear from him. He wouldn't have been able to anyway. The butt of the knife poked at his rib cage and he felt his vision fuzz.

"Zach!" He heard and felt the warm hands of Alex's hands at his head, "Zach!"

"Alex…" He whispered and then he sank into a black sea.

Suite Life on Deck

Bailey and Cody trooped out into the woods in search of firewood. Thin, but strong, and not damp at all. It was difficult when they were in a rain forest like area.

"How about this?" Cody asked holding up one. Bailey took it from him and broke it in half.

"Too flimsy…damp on the inside." She replied and held up her own, "This would work?"

"Too thick- the flame won't catch." Cody answered. Both of them sighed and threw down their sticks in frustration.

"This is so hard! You wouldn't think in a forest we couldn't find firewood!" Bailey mutter and Cody nodded.

"But if we don't get good wood, like Zach and his 'im just gunna pick up any stick I find' policy, we won't be warm tonight. The nights are getting colder." He added nervously.

"Do you think it snows here." Bailey asked as she ripped a stick from a tree with incredible strength.

"Normally, I would say it doesn't snow in places like this, but this place is far from normal." Cody's eyes gleamed, "But I guess it wouldn't be cold to you with you're body so freezing all the time." He teased. Bailey scowled.

"I can't help it!" She muttered. She turned away sharply, and started walking way. Cody looked after her strangely, wondering why he had offended her. After a second, he ran to catch up with her.

He found her sitting by a small pool of water. She dipped on finger into it, sending ripples throughout the perhaps ten foot long pool.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Bailey didn't meet his eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?" She felt his warm fingers on the bones of her face. He turned her face to his. His fingers lingered slightly on her skin, but then he reeled back.

"You've been acting strangely." He said, "I can't describe it, but you seem more irritable and annoyed. And then you get all sad…and you look so pale and lifelike. Are you not getting enough food? If you're not, I swear you can have my whole portion tonight." He said, concern in his eyes.

Bailey chuckled, and looked away. "Yes…and no. Well…no." She decided after a moment.

"'No' what?" He demanded, "Bailey…look. I….i just want to help you. If it's about this island, we're just staying as long as we have to. You'll see your parents soon." At this, tears flooded her eyes and she put her head to, trying to fight them away.

"Baby….it's fine." He murmured, rubbing her back, "you can tell me anything."

"I can't…" Bailey whispered hoarsely, "I wish I could. But I can't…"

"Can't tell me what?" Cody asked, confused.

"A secret that is not mine to tell. I…I would be in huge trouble if I told." She said darkly.

"Bailey, whatever is bothering you…I want to help you through it." Cody said softly.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend but…this is something for me to suffer through alone." She chuckled. Cody didn't press. Instead, he leaned forward to meet his lips to Bailey's. She hesitated, before letting him.

The feeling overtook her by a storm and she curled her fingers in his hair. He smiled against her lips as his kisses became passionate. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, wanting entrée. He opened his mouth and she attacked him with love.

He fell backward, Bailey on top of him, and couldn't have been more content. As they paused for a second, he looked into her eyes and grinned. "That was nice." He laughed. Bailey nodded, and laid her head on his chest for a second.

She heard his beating heart and it comforted her more than he would ever know. He took one hand and twined his fingers with her and with the other, wrapped it around her waist.

"We're supposed to be looking for firewood." Cody whispered, but didn't want to get up.

"They don't expect us back for awhile. 'Side's. I'm exhausted. And I feel nice like this."

"Uh-huh." Cody agreed and closed his eyes. The sun decided to shine on them in that moment, as Bailey rolled off of him so they were both on the soft grass, but her head still using his chest as a pillow.

The security he filled her with was like nothing she'd ever felt before. The way his warm hands felt around hers, his face always blushing red, and his heart beats like a mother's heart beats to its child.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Bailey asked Cody.

"I have no idea. But don't worry, we'll find a way home." He tired to comfort her.

"It's not that. If I'm with you forever, then I'll be fine. I was just…curious." She chose her word carefully. The part about forever made Cody feel like he was flying. Soaring and gliding through the air.

"Awe Bailey." He murmured, planting a sweet and soft kiss on her lips.

"Cody! Bailey!" The shout made the two jumps apart, and up, sticks in hand. When Harper came bursting through the forest, only Bailey backed down.

"Harper? What's wrong; you're crying!" She gasped.

"Help!" She blubbered, "Alex…bear…Zach...rabid!" Her words came out in choppy breath, and the words made the tears come harder.

"What?" Cody asked, confused.

"Where?" Bailey demanded sharply, grabbing Cody's hand. Harper looked taken aback, but started hurriedly pushing through the foliage.

"What did she say?" Cody breathed as they raced through the jungle.

"Not sure; what I can gather is Alex got attacked by a bear, and Zach came and something to do with rabies." Bailey shrugged calmly, much more calmly than she should have been, "But we'll see when we get there."

Halfway to the place Harper was leading them; they met up with Justin, Max, and London. They all were carrying sharp items, which Cody wondered if this was the best idea- well Max and London at least. London was poking the dirt under her nails with a knife.

Bailey grabbed the knife away form her, and the club from Max. She threw the club to Cody, who grasped it in his fits, so hard his knuckles turned white.

"What's going on?" Cody asked Justin. His eyes were glazed with worry.

"I don't know." He said hoarsely, "Harper lead us- we don't have time." She nodded and once again tore off through the forest.

You know the feeling in the pits of your stomach? The one where you just know something big is coming? Maybe it's good, but mostly, it warns of bad things. Cody felt that feeling so strongly as he raced along side of Harper, Bailey to his left, that it was overpowering.

He almost had a feeling that whatever it was would be life changing- for everyone. But maybe he was over exaggerating?

There was light as Harper burst into a clearing, and Cody's eyes first saw the shredded hunter's bag.

"Awe come on!" He grumbled, "Not again!" He waited for Justin or Bailey to join his complaining, but they were dead silent. The feeling in Cody's stomach thudded against his heart as he looked around.

There was a lump of fur in the middle of the clearing, brown and dirty and stained with blood. The bear, and he saw Alex kneeling down by it.

"Huh?" he murmured almost inaudibly. What was she doing? She should be with Harper…the bear wasn't moving, it was dead…so what-

Cody saw hair in Alex's fingers, and her fingers were gently stroking it. It was attached to a head…and the head was attached to a body that was buried under the bear.

"Zach?" his voice came out squeaky, and Alex was looking at them- more pointedly, at Cody.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow and loss, and her face was gritty with dirt, blood, and tears. She looked so much more fragile than when he last saw her, and every movement seemed forced.

And she uttered three words; three tiny words that made Cody feel like he should die.

"You're too late."

iCarly

"Where's your shirt?" Melanie asked, slightly appalled.

"I dunno," Gibby shrugged, "Would have taken it off anyway. That's the way Gibby works." He sounded proud- and Melanie recoiled comment.

"Why?" She sounded afraid.

"No one really knows," The small girl, which Melanie had forgot her name to whispered and then pushed her glasses up on her face, "Wanna hear my duck imitation?" She asked.

"Uh…"

"QUACK-QUACK! QUACK-QUACK! It was better when I have my mask, but I don't really know where that is. So I use my hand- see and OMG I love iCarly and you look like Sam!" She blabbered on and on, and then suddenly realized the connection between Melanie and Sam.

"Yeah…we're twins." Melanie said hesitantly.

"Really? Really, really?" The annoying duck-girl asked, scoffing, "How come she never said anything about you."

"Sam and I were never on the best of terms…" She trailed off, and one of the two boys that hadn't spoken raised an eyebrow.

"So you're siblings, but you hate each other." He smirked, "Delightful."

"I never said hate!" Melanie felt offended, "Who are you exactly?" She asked, sounding more like Sam and less like herself.

"Tisk- tisk, aren't you unaware, hmm? I am Neville Paperman of Neville-ocity." He said pompously.

"Whata- ocity?" Melanie asked. Neville gaped.

"You've never heard of it?" He sounded amazed.

"Erm…no?"

"Well, I am OFFENDED!" He said over dramatically, glaring at Melanie like she was an undesirable roach that had snuck into his house, "This is absurd! I should not be walking around with the likes of you!"

"Well, unless you want to die, buddy, I'd stay with her!" A small boy said sharply.

"Chuck, you're barley my height. I don't think you should be demanding." Neville said, ruffling his hair with a sneer.

"You want to keep that hand?" Chuck spat, and Neville took his hand away slowly. Chuck balled his fists.

"Come on, guys!" Gibby said, coming between them, "No need for fighting."

"Uhh!" Neville sounded exasperated, "Stuck on a stranded island with no food or water or decent clothing, and I had to be stuck with you four." His eyes grazed over them, "Annoying duck-girl, shirtless boy, anger-management problem kid, and a twin we've never heard about. This is horrible!"

Melanie bit her tongue for reasons she couldn't explain nor didn't want to. She had secrets, and she couldn't say anything. Or it would ruin…well everything. She just didn't know what that 'everything' was yet. But she had dreamed to keep her mouth shut, and be wary of everyone- even the ones closest to you.

She wondered if she was really just dreaming, but the dream had a certain sense of…authority, if that even was a word to use, that made her keep the warning close at heart.

She wasn't going to close to any of these idiots, that was for sure, so she was a little more lenient when it came to being not so careful with them.

"Left." She suddenly announced, letting the trees and the nature around her be their guide. Gibby, Duck-Girl, and Chuck followed her freely, while Neville crossed his arms.

"And what makes you leader?" He demanded to know, "If anyone, it shall be me!"

"I just have a feeling." Melanie said carefully.

"Feeling? You three are going to let her led you to your deaths…just because she has a feeling?" Melanie felt a strong pull of power in the left, and a negative pull right.

"It's more than a feeling!" She insisted, "I feel negative feeling toward going right!" Chuck was looking at her like she was crazy, which she expected, and went back near Neville.

"I don't like him- Neville that is," He looked at the boy who was wiping dirt of his sweater vest," but I dunno if that's enough for me. Sorry Melanie." He sounded almost genuinely sorry, but at the same time, not one speck.

"I never said death," Melanie said slowly, "I think its death going right-,"

"By a feeling." Neville finished, "Who got a merit in incredible direction and survival skills?" He looked pound and Gibby raised an eyebrow, "Well…not me." He admitted, "But my cousin did. And I listened to what he taught me, and I have a perfect memory!" He turned his nose up and closed his eyes, and turned around- strait into a tree.

There was uproar of laughter as Neville glowered and dusted his clothing off with angry swipes.

"You think this is funny? To see a boy get his garments dirty?" He demanded.

Chuck wiped tears from his eyes, "Hearing any boy reefer to his clothing as 'garment's is funny."

"You simpleton, it is a fancy vocabulary word which life forms like you wouldn't understand."

"Simpleton?" Chuck's eyes grew wide, "Awe I'll show you!" Melanie saw his fits ball and she had to think quick. Then, she pulled out her necklace, which glowed twenty colors and did something amazing.

She stopped time…and everyone and everything froze. Except for Chuck.

He turned to her, his eyes full of amazement, awe, and shock. Melanie was just as surprised.

"You're a…" The both said in unison, going into a trance. Chuck was the first to nod slowly.

"Yeah, so you're a…" He scowled, trying to imagine the possibility.

Melanie hesitated, putting her necklace back under her shirt. She looked at the frozen Neville- his face filled with fear as he waited to be hit-, Duck-girl- who was staring blankly into the sky-, and Gibby- who was looking away. She let her eyes rest on their faces for a few seconds.

"Yes." She said slowly, but then met Chuck's eye, "But you already knew the answer."

Hannah Montana

"People!" Lilly exclaimed, running forward and hugging Chad's legs, "Oh thank god!"

"Hey, hey!" Chad shook her off, "Paws off the pop star!" He snarled. Lilly got up, scowling.

"Someone grumpy!" She said to Miley. Miley was looking away.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Chad asked, and Lilly was aware that all the other people in the clearing had paused, and were staring at them hesitantly.

"Me?" Miley's voice raised an octave, "No…no!" She said slowly, "But you're…eh- Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Lilly knew that not to long ago Hannah Montana had done a song with Chad Dylan Cooper…hopefully he wouldn't look into her much, because the similarities were stunning- even without her wearing the blond wig. Lilly was honestly surprised so little people had figured it out.

"Uh huh." Chad sounded distant.

"Hi!" Lilly saw a girl about their age with long dark hair come up.

"Sonny Monroe OMG I love your show!" Oliver broke in, and everyone gave him a weird look.

"I mean…my mom. She likes your show and all and…yeah." He tried to cover it up carefully. Lilly snorted.

"Sure, Ollie." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, is your name Ollie?" Sonny asked and Oliver blushed tomato red.

"No. Actually, it's Oliver. Mighta seen you on America's Got Talent?" He prompted. She looked blank.

"I don't' really watch that show." She coughed. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, erm…this is awkward." Miley chuckled and motioned for everyone to come forward, "Okay…roll call. I'm Miley," She pointed to herself, "This is Lilly." Lilly raised her chin, but smiled at them, looking at the emotionless faces, "Oliver, Jackson, Rico, and Jake Ryan." She gave a lovey-dovey look at Jake.

"Jake Ryan," He pushed himself to the front, "Star of Zombie Slayer." He gave a white grin. Lilly rolled her eyes. Chad was eyeing him warily.

"I like that show." One of the blond girls said, "I like the parts where you kill all the zombies and their guts are all over." She said with a nod, and chomped down on the leg of some kind of roasted animal.

"Uh…thank you?" Jake sounded confused.

"Well I guess introductions for us are in order as well." Sonny said, "Well, you know who I am- and you know who Chad is, and well there's Tawni Heart, Sam, Addison, Carly of iCarly," Oliver nodded at her, "And there's also- oh, where is he?" Sonny looked around, and Lilly had time to take in the clearing.

It was quite bit. In the middle there was a dwindling fire, and Carly went over and threw some more sticks on to it, and there was patches of grass all around it, seats she guessed. There were two fully made huts starting on the outskirts of the northern side of the clearing, and there was a half-built one. This looked like a solid residence. The roar of a waterfall sounded in her ear, telling her that water was at their fingertips.

She touched her finger to her face where she was scarred and it was caked with dry blood- she was surprised no one had asked about his or her wounds.

"There he is!" Sonny said as a brown haired boy came into the clearing with a pile of sticks, "Freddie."

Freddie looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes flashed, "More people?" He sounded exasperated, "Come on!"

"Sorry, Freddie is the main builder…" Carly apologized, but there was amusement in her voice.

"If we're a burden, we can certainly make our own huts or leave." Lilly said.

"No!" Sonny protested sharply, "It's fine, but you will have to pull your own weight here."

"Given." Miley agreed.

"But ah…before that, can we go and wash off somewhere? We're kind of sticky and we haven't been in contact with water," Jackson tipped his head.

"Yeah." Sonny pointed to the east, "Waterfall just through there. Please, wash." She paused and as Jackson passed her coughed, "Please."

"I'm embarrassed to know you." Miley muttered to him.

The five trekked down to where Sonny had pointed them and came to a waterfall with a rock going directly under it and a calm creek connected indirectly with minnows swimming between rocks.

"Water!" Rico yelled and tore off his shirt and did a cannonball into the river. Lilly flinched away from the water drops.

"So immature." Lilly turned to say to Miley, but she herself was standing on the edge of the water, taking off her shirt so she was just wearing shorts and an tank top.

"You call that a cannonball? Watch from the master!"

"I cannot believe her." Lilly rolled her eyes and watched as Jackson and Jake leapt into the water as well, and everyone but Lilly played like five year olds. Instead, she carefully took off her shirt, folding it neatly along wither her shoes, socks, and baseball hat. She dipped one toe in the water and a cold shiver ran up her body.

She hesitantly put her whole foot into the water, and felt another shiver. But as she gradually stuck both legs in, the coldness eased. She didn't jump in though; she just sat on a flat rock overlooking the water with her legs in up to her ankles. Minnows danced around her feet.

She pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal a scarring wound mark, self-inflicted. Their plan, thought up by her, had worked. They had all injured themselves enough to be carried out, all at different times. Then, when they were all together, they attacked and escaped. It was great- until the realized they had nowhere to go or nothing to eat or drink.

She cupped her hand and leaned down and splashed some water onto it, trying to wash off the dirty, gritty, dry blooded gash. It hurt, and she winced.

"You okay Lilly?" Oliver asked, swimming up near her.

"Uh-huh." She answered mindlessly.

"You're not getting into the water." He said, and pulled himself up next to her. She shrugged.

"I'm just…thinking." She sighed, "My mind's a bit full right now."

"Maybe this will help." Oliver said and leaned in and kissed her. It did- her mind was wiped of everything except for…Oliver. Her heart purred. She smiled as she pulled away, but he wasn't done yet.

"AHH!" Rico shielded his eyes, "PDA! The horror!" He cried. Lilly ignored him. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her ankles and pull hard. She yelped, grabbing onto Oliver and they both fell into the water. She went under, and she broke surface, gasping.

"So glad you could join us." Jackson laughed as Lilly shook her head.

"You're so dead." She growled and dunked his head under the water. He laughed and easily overpowered her, and pushed her under; but just for a few seconds.

And as she came back up, giggling and laughing, she realized that this was the first time in a long time she'd been so happy. Maybe they were going to be okay. Just maybe.

Yeah! Another chapter! Sorta short, but good. So, same thing as the last time….

And a poll! I won't tell you what it's for; 'cause that would ruin it…just pick something from the 'A' side and the 'B' side. Please!

A: Battle, unknown, water, storm, traitor, accident

B: London, Miley/Hannah, Tawni, Sam, Jake, Mikayla, Harper


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Happy Easter everyone and here's another chapter. I probably wouldn't have this finished 'cept I had to get up at like seven to go to church cause my sibs were serving. Who gets up to go to eight in the morning mass? Not many…lots of old people…sigh. **

**Well I worked on this all day and I'll tell you this is A MAJOR IMPORTANTLY BIG CHAPTER THAT IF YOU MISS EVERYTHING WON"T REALLY MAKE A LOT OF SENSE! No biggie…hehe. I enjoyed the first part of the Hannah Montana section…that amused me. Tell me what you thought…**

_Date: Year 0, Month 1, Day 3_

_ Yeah, we've been here approximately a month and three days. Amazing huh? I put year 0 cause I have a feeling we'll be here…well for awhile. That's at least what Cody and other people of my group think. I'm not sure, actually though. _

_ I would like to believe my way- that we'll sooner than later get rescued, but I can't shake the feeling. That I'm wrong. Gosh, I hope I'm not. Well, at least Cody is here with me. He's been down…after what happened to Zach I can't believe he's…dead. It seems so surreal. That he died..that is, I can't believe it. I don't want to. I want it to be that we were mistaken and he'll walk through the foliage, fully alive. But that won't happen. We mourn…Alex especially. She's really torn up; I understand. It thinks she liked him, like like him. If I lost Cody…oh gosh. Bad thoughts…I cry when I think about it. _

_Well, anyway we made it to the waterfall. It's huge and its water is pure. It's absolutely amazing. But what's even more amazing is that tons of people were already there- all from the boat crash. There's a lot!_

_And guess what? Somehow, Addison, Woody, and Marcus ended up there too! Sometimes I wonder if this is just all a wild dream I'm having but…then I look at all the sadness and I look at myself and I know that it's not._

_Okay, here I go- I'm going to try and name everyone…and explain a bit about them._

_There's…well me, Cody, Marcus, Woody, London, and Addison. It makes me feel better that I'm not here alone. But I might as well be; I've been feeling…out of sorts. Idk why though…_

_There's also Chad Dylan Cooper (OMG YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LUV HIM) but he's not at all like I expected him to be…he's well snotty. And mean. And he only thinks about himself- gosh why did I ever like him? And his co-star, Portlyn, appeared too. But she was all bloody- I couldn't stand it! Ugh…I feel bad. For her…yeah. Well, she hasn't had much change since she came. She got knocked in the head pretty hard, and she muttered about black creatures with red eyes. Uhm, scary?!_

_Sonny Monroe from So Random is here too- she's really nice; but her and Chad seem to be on thin ice with each other. I wonder…hmm. Tawni's here too- and she reminds me of London, and Zora and Nico and Grady appeared too- just as bloody and bruised as Portlyn. It scares me. It makes me wonder. _

_There's Alex here, duh, but sometimes I don't quite think she's here. In a sense…she's so torn up about Zach's death and all and she is so unresponsive. Yeah, she does jobs and work and stuff…but her eyes are so vacant. It's scary._

_Her brother Justin is the most worried I think though, he seems stressed all the time. But as we know he's extremely smart, so he's occupying himself by making angular correct buildings and working on star charts and moon charts and doing anything to distract himself from being the over-protective brother. But I think in this situation, it wouldn't be that bad to act like that. Gee…I wish I had my siblings here watching over me. Wistful wishing, I know….I know. _

_Okay, there's also Harper and she is obsessed with Justin. It drives us a bit crazy. And, I've noted, she has the weirdest fashion sense. I mean, we found some oranges and she made a hat out of everyone's orange rinds. Is that even sanitary? I doubt it. _

_Max, the youngest Russo, reminds me of London. But I had already figured that when they came on the ship. He's been flirting with her non-stop in an oblivious way that only two truly stupid people flirt. It's amusing more than anything. _

_There's a lot from Seattle, where the iCarly gang is from. It was like one of the 'omg' moments…I mean; I love their web show. There's a little tension between London and the gang seeing that they're tied and always constantly fighting for the number one web show. Originally, when we came, there was just Sam, Carly, and Freddie. But then a whole group appeared. There's this really annoying kid named Neville. He runs Nevillocity. I like the site, but I always thought a grown-up ran it…guess not._

_Also, there's Mandy and I swear she is the most annoying little person I've ever met! Luckily, I seem to be thinking the same thoughts as everyone else. There's also this kid that never wears a shirt- Gibby. It would be okay, I guess, if he actually had a chest, but he just has…flab. _

_Then there's Chuck, this small but deadly devious boy. How do I know this? Well, I can just feel it. Also, he put this disgusting salt mixture in my water I was drinking. That little…I don't know what to call him actually. Lastly, Sam has a twin sister. Melanie._

_She appeared and I remember it so clearly. She said, when she saw Sam, "Mom is dead." The way Sam just seemed to crumple…the way it seemed like a flame devouring a paper. It made me shudder. She hasn't gotten over it…her and Melanie are mourning. But apparently, Freddie didn't believe Sam had a twin sister. The look of shock on his face was priceless…Carly had explained it all to me before. We're pretty good friends now._

_Lastly, there's the California group. There's Miley, and she has a secret. Or something big that she's not telling us. What? I don't know. Her best friend is Lilly and she's the type of tomboyish girly-girl that always seemed to attract me as a friend. She's dating Oliver, who I watched on America's Got Talent. He sang a bit for us…he's good! Miley has a brother, Jackson who is slightly stupid at times, but other times says or does these profound things that we all blink at him like 'what?'_

_Then there's Rico…I swear I've met him before! I guess he just has one of those faces….oh and there's two stars here. Tracy, who was on my fav. TV show as the villain, and her voice is soo annoying though! I thought they just did that for the character! And Jake Ryan…he's dreamy. And he's dating Miley, but Tracy seems so attracted to him. Lilly and Miley always avoid her…I wonder why?_

_I've been here such a long time…so far no one has figured out my secret. I'm honestly surprised. If they ever found out I-_

"Bailey?" Bailey looked up, hearing Cody's voice, and swiftly stuffed her broken pencil and birch paper away from her.

"Yeah?" She called. The sky was dark outside, and through the doorway of her hut, she saw the stars glimmering brightly. The moon was waxing and she smiled at it. Cody's silhouette figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Bailey." He whispered, trying not to wake Harper, Alex, and London who were asleep in the hut. She smiled at him as he came over and sat down next to her.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" She whispered, leaning into him as he put his arms around her.

"Well…we haven't been together, alone, very often and I know you're always up at this time of hour so…" He trailed off. Bailey laughed lightly.

"We've been busy. A lot of people here." She pointed out.

"Amazing how we all ended up in the center of the island." He commented. She breathed out.

"Uh-huh." She murmured faintly.

"Do you think anyone else is coming?" He said, cocking his head. Bailey shrugged.

"I don't think so…well I mean, I hope not." She said. Cody was silent for a moment. A cricket chirped in the background.

"What's the matter?" Bailey asked him.

"Nothing really. Just…thinking." He finished quietly. Bailey's eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Thinking about what?"

"About life. How maybe life is just a big test. And if it is, I think we're failing. To bad we don't have any extra lives," He chuckled at his attempt at a joke, "Right?" It was Bailey's turn to be silent, "Bales?"

"You got me thinking. Yes, I know life is a test. And it will give you pop quizzes, and tests that count for half of your grade, and things that you will flunk. But in the long run, I say we're not failing. Maybe we just have a C- average now, but…we learn. And we re-take tests to get better. And we excel at now things. Who knows how long we'll be here? But we'll do the best we can, learn, discover, and create life here even if we're stuck for the rest of our lives." She finished and sucked in a deep breath. Cody grinned.

"I like you're reasoning." He laughed, "And I guess you're right. Life will go on." Then he looked at her warily, "Have you ever thought about…having a family." He asked.

"Everyone does." She answered quietly, "Including me."

"But do you want one?"

"Yeah."

"Will you have one?" Cody almost wanted to add, 'with me'. Bailey's face became stone like.

"No." She said simply. Cody's forehead creased in confusion.

"What….but you said…"

"I know…I know what I said. But…it's just- you see….ugh." She gave an exasperated hiss, "Look, you wouldn't understand." She said, her voice close to breaking.

"Try me." Cody said. Bailey turned around fully to face him, searching his face intently for something that obviously wasn't there. His eyes only shown with love and support thought. She opened her mouth, but said something different than what she had intended.

"Can you promise me something? Just to take life each day as it come? Eventually, it may be…a small possibility…but now..Please Cody." She pleaded. He inclined his head.

"Sure, Bailey whatever you say." He agreed. Her face relaxed. Soon, the two fell into a gentle slumber, Cody's arms protectively around Bailey. Well, at least Cody fell asleep.

Bailey stayed awake longer into the night, waiting until his breath was labored and even. She edged her way out from under him, breathing fresh air. Her head was buzzing, demanding and she denied all of it. Her throat was dry as she breathed through her mouth. She looked at her sleeping friends, but shook her head. No…

Then she turned back to Cody. She pulled her thin blanked down from his just a bit. She stroked his cheek gently, looking at him and thinking. "Sorry Cody…you'll understand soon." Then, she moved her head downward.

iCarly

"Sam?" Melanie asked quietly. Sam barley responded other than her shoulders jerked.

"How long has she been like this?" Chuck questioned.

"Since she found out…didn't you see her just…fall?" Melanie shuddered. Chad locked his jaw.

"Took long enough, I guess." He said, referring to their mother's death. It would have been a cruel thing to say to anyone else, but Melanie understood.

"The charm only takes us so long." She agreed, "And her's was put on by our father. You couldn't expect it to last forever."

"So she wasn't a-," Chuck started but Melanie cut him off.

"No." She said simply, "She fell in love with one." Chuck's face flooded with understanding.

"Ah…that's why." He said, "Where's your father?"

"Like we know." Melanie scoffed, "We say he died but in reality…he left us. But not before putting the charm on my- on our- mother." Melanie waved her hand to Sam.

"How old were you two?" He asked.

"Quite young, not very old. I think we were um…nine?" She guessed about.

"Not very old." Chuck scoffed.

"You have to remember who, or what, you're dealing with." Melanie said, raising her chin.

"Was Sam like this when your father left?" Chuck changed the subject.

"No. I take after my father, and Sam our mother. I was very close to him, and Sam…" She paused, "She was upset, but it didn't last. I…I still am getting over it."

"But you feel pain for your mother?"

"Duh! I mean wouldn't you feel sad if your mom…oh." She cut off.

"It's okay. I never knew her anyway." Chuck said quietly, "You can't mourn very much about someone you never knew. And my dad's not gunna tell me anything about her either." He shrugged, "I got over it." Then he turned to Sam and shoved her hard.

Melanie squeaked, and punched Chuck in the shoulder. He regarded her with cold eyes.

"I can see you are not the fighter." He said dryly and looked at Sam, "Look Sam, you're going to come with us- we have something to talk about." This time, Sam raised her head a bit.

"Why?" She spat.

"'Cause I know what you are." He replied. Her eyes flashed.

"Know what we are? What are you talking about?" She muttered.

"You don't have to pretend, Sam." He gave an impatient sigh, "I've seen your sister freeze time, I know about the necklaces and I'm something too." He said crossly.

Sam looked curious, "What are you?" She said carefully.

"Not here…if you come with us, I think some others are as well." He said. Sam sat up, nodding.

"Let's go."

Sam led her twin and Chuck to a clearing far away from the main one. It was small, but fit three people comfortably.

"Now, what are you?" She demanded.

"Gargoyle." Chuck said. Sam snorted.

"I haven't' seen those in years. You're kidding." She laughed at the thought. Chuck looked at Melanie and she nodded. He took off his shirt and turned around. Sam gasped.

Right below where his neck and spinal chord met was an intricate tattoo on his back, and words written in Old Magic Speak that roughly translated to 'Gargoyle.'

"I always knew there was something…un-human about you." Sam grumbled, "But I couldn't figure it out."

"Are there others? Gargoyles?" Melanie broke in. Chuck gave a slow nod.

"My father…and his three brothers…and my eight cousins. Lots of family after that. But, we're one of the last flocks." He said sadly.

"In the Era of Magic you were wiped out, correct?" Sam said, 'Or, at least, that's what they thought."

"Someone has been studying." Chuck sounded nearly surprised, knowing Sam in the small way he did.

"Yeah, well. Learning about our existence is more interesting than what the variable 'x' is." Sam said, "Or even human history. I swear, those people don't know nothing. I mean, everything is wrong in those textbooks!"

"Tell me about it." Chuck agreed.

"I find it fascinating how humans believe their history and beginning to be. I find everything about humans fascinating." Chuck and Sam rolled their eyes.

"They say, there are two types of Old Magic creatures in the world 'Those who like human history' and 'Those who prefer how it really happened.'" Sam said, "I'm number two. Once I tried telling my teacher how Christopher Columbus _really _found America, but she failed me!"

"Uh-huh. Sometimes, we just have to stick in our guts and pretend like we're just like any normal human."

"Enough with this; we can talk about our being and everything else at a later date- we kind of have as much time as we possibly need here- but what were you two saying about other creatures on the island?" Sam questioned.

"We're not entirely sure…"Chuck started, "We think we know what kind but we don't know who. We creatures have seamlessly sewed ourselves into the human world. I mean, you didn't even know that I was a gargoyle!"

"And we took a course on it too, as part of Old Magic studies. We should have known." Melanie grumbled.

"Do tell, so we can be on the look out." Sam pressed.

"Well…I think there's a griffin." Chuck said and Melanie pulled out a small bag, said a spell in Old Magic and it grew ten sizes bigger. She pulled out a golden and white speckled feather, handing it to Sam.

"There's magic traces on here…gosh to see a feather up close." Sam breathed, "But the magic it's so weak…" She looked up at Melanie.

"It gets worse." Melanie said, "Well this isn't so bad, but we found it just outside the magic barrier around the waterfall." She paused, "You noted that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we'll discuss that after!" Sam said irritably.

"I also found fur, smell it." Chuck said nodding to Melanie who took out a clump of dark fur. Sam smelled it.

"Werewolf." She grit her teeth, "It reeks of it."

"And look how dull it is-," Melanie said.

",- Which means lack of magic." Sam finished, and carefully picked up the griffin feather as if it would turn to dust, "This is…weird."

"We've found a ton of other evidence as well, it seems just about everyone here could be a creature!" Chuck said, "We went into some huts and searched around, but we can't be sure which belonged to who."

"You stole things?" Sam said, giving an incredulous look at Melanie. Her face flushed.

"Well no…Chuck did." She admitted.

"But the thing is, all are so…weak. Melanie and I decided there's a magical barrier around this island, for one, and it's just to…coincidental- I think- that we all were pretty much on a cruise- okay you were- and then we all ended up here."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"And get this- there's traces of New Magic here." Melanie's voice was a scarce whisper.

"No…" Sam gasped, "You don't mean-," She was cut off.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you?" It was Carly. Sam hurriedly threw the griffin feather and the werewolf fur to Melanie.

"Go, we'll discuss this later." Melanie urged, "Be on the look out for possible creatures, and we'll share all our evidence and talk about the magical forces around the island and the waterfall area." Melanie said, "Remember- you're sick." She winked.

"Oh, and there's something else we need to discuss. When I crashed on the island I-," Sam started.

"Later!" Chuck growled. Melanie hugged her sister, much to Sam's low grumbling.

And then she grabbed the bag, and grabbed Chuck and vanished through the trees just as Carly appeared in the small clearing.

"Sam? What are you doing so far from camp?" She gasped. Sam blinked up at her, trying her best to seem disoriented.

"Huh? Carly? Is that you? What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Did you sleepwalk here?" Carly asked, "I think you're delusional."

As she stepped forward, Sam closed her eyes and forced her blood to run, making her whole body hot. Carly pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up, Sam. You need to lie down." She grabbed Sam's elbow and started dragging her away.

"Carly? Do you believe in magical creatures? Like dragons and unicorns and werewolves?" Sam asked airily.

"No, those are made up." Carly scoffed. There wasn't any hesitation or flash of her eyes, or body languages to suggest that she was one. Sam sighed, she probably just thought her friend was so sick she was speaking randomly and she'd forget it. But it was for the best, because Sam was sure she wasn't. I mean, this was her best friend, she would have noticed-right.

"What's wrong Sam?" Carly asked.

"Just thinking." Sam said. Carly snorted.

"You must be really sick, if you're thinking." When Sam didn't answer, Carly sighed, "What were you thinking about?" Sam wouldn't tell her the truth though.

"I think I want some fried chicken." Was all she said.

Hannah Montana

"Here's our constitution." Cody announced, rubbing his neck nervously. The day was bright and sunny, and everyone, minus Sam who was still ill, sat below him and a few others. Bailey, Justin, Sonny, Harper and Freddie were behind him, pride in their eyes for helping create the rules.

"What's a constitution?" Portlyn called out, her body still bruising and recovering from…whatever had attacked her.

"It's when you can't poop!" Max said from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would we want to see their poop?" London whispered in disgust.

"No, no, no! That's constipation!" Cody sounded exasperated and it wasn't even five minuets into this meeting, "A constitution is a set of rules we made to be agreed by everyone mutually." Portlyn nodded in understanding, while Max and London still looked confused.

"They're kind of stupid." Oliver whispered to Lilly.

"Kind of?" She scoffed, "They're dumb as bricks!"

"Well, at least one of them is hot." Jackson said, staring at Portlyn's short cut skirt.

"Your disgusting, you know that?" Miley muttered.

"Guys like me, real guys, have needs." Jackson said with a wide grin.

"I could have gone my whole life without hearing that, you know?" Lilly pretended to gag. Jackson eyed her coldly.

"Okay," Cody said from the front, "First rule: Share resources/what you find fairly with everyone." This gave collective groans, "I mean, like food." This eased the complaining.

"Number two: Use the buddy system when going anywhere but base camp."

"Can this coconut be my buddy?" Max held up a coconut.

"Erm…no." Bailey looked at him warily.

"But this is the coconut rained from the sky and hit me on the head." Max looked at it with his adoring eyes, "It's magical."

"Hardly." Chuck snorted from behind Lilly.

"About that, Max…I-," He stopped mid-sentence, "Never mind. Only human buddies. It doesn't have to be the same person every time, but we don't want anyone wandering off alone. Third Rule: We will switch jobs every week unless decided by a group of one person's spot."

"Eventually, we'd like everyone to have specific jobs, but this is so we can figure out who should work where. We don't have jobs yet, but if you have a suggestion, come tell one of us- the council, and we'll announce the choice soon."

"That's a good idea." Rico said, and then grinned mischievously, "Is there a job for ruling the island you think?"

"No, I doubt they'd pick you even if there was." Miley answered.

"Rule Four: Majority Rules, everyone has to be present and have a say." Cody said, but Lilly could already see some problems with that one. Such as….

"So you mean if we get more than half of the people here to vote for the coconut to count as a buddy or sticks on a necklace then it would happen?" Max cried out gleefully.

"Okay, no. One: STOP WITH THE COCONUT THING!" Justin yelled, "The coconut has never been, isn't now, and will never qualify to be a partner! In fact, the place it belongs is in our stomachs! Number two: We only use the vote for important stuff the council has decided to vote on, and three: Why would you want a stick on a necklace?"

"Well," Max said, drawing out the word, "Have you ever had a time when you really needed to start a fire, or you couldn't reach something stuck in a tree, or you needed a stick to play catch with? Well, if we had sticks on a necklace that would never happen again!" He said proudly.

"Let's move on." Cody said, ignoring Max's statement, "Number Five: No one can go past the boundaries, unless decided as a group- and even then, you have to have a buddy." Cody said, looking hard at Max who opened his mouth to speak, "Which is not a coconut." Max closed his mouth.

"Number six: No killing and cannibalism, respect one another, and work as a team." This rule brought fourth some questions.

"Why would we kill anyone?" Jake asked.

"Oh there are some people I would enjoy killing." Neville said, looking at Chuck.

"Cannibalism? Ew….that's gross! Do we even need that as a rule?" Tawni said, "I mean, eating regular met is gross enough here!"

"When you're starving, you're pushed to the limit." Addison said darkly, her eyes swimming.

"Push it-push it, to the limit-limit…" Nico and Grady starting singing the popular Corbin Blue song.

"Work as a team?" London sounded appalled, "Work? Can I have a team work for me?"

"Okay, everyone QUIET!" Sonny yelled, surprising everyone, "There ya go Cody."

"Thanks Sonny. Rule Seven: If you leave the group, you can- but you're on your own." This rule was met with silence. The question floated in everyone's head. _Why would we do that? _

"Rule Eight: You get at least, if not more some days, one hour of optional privacy a day. Privacy is a right. Rule Nine: Punishments will vary on problem and be decided by the council. And the last rule…kind of, is that your rights are not limited to the ones listed." He finished. A few people murmured, but it was surprisingly quiet for a while.

"I will now tack this to the biggest tree here, as a reminder." Cody announced and did so. He turned around, "Meeting dismissed."

The groups dissolved into huts and the forests only a few people staying in the main clearing.

"I like those rules, they make sense." Lilly decided out loud.

"Yeah, I mean just think how horrible it would be with NO RULES." Jackson muttered sarcastically.

"Awe come on, Jackson, I mean what would happen if someone tried to bite off your leg 'cause the got so hungry? And what if we all went 'well it's not a rule so we can't do anything about it?'" Lilly suggested.

"Ew…who'd want to eat Jackson? He'd leave his stink in his mouth like a skunk the rest of their life." Oliver said.

"That's how I'd fend them off." Jackson said, "But I still don't REALLY see the need for rules."

Miley's argument to that was interrupted by Cody, "Hey- uh do you guys mind maybe going and finding some food? We're a bit low."

"Yeah sure." Lilly agreed and Cody dipped his head to her before walking away, "Where should we look?" She asked.

"What about this way?" Oliver questioned, "I haven't seen many go that way."

"Okay, but we need to use the buddy system." Jackson mocked.

"I call Jake!" Tracy said, who hadn't spoken much since she arrived.

"Fine, then I get Lilly!" Miley announced. Lilly looked slightly crestfallen, but then nodded at Miley. Oliver turned to ask Jackson, but Rico was already paired up with him.

"I guess you need to go and find someone, Oliver." Lilly said. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't think I need too… I mean, we'll all be around each other, right? I'll be fine." Lilly gave a wary glance over at Cody and the other members.

"Okay, let's go."

The group made their way into the forest, immediately looking all around for any traces of food. They brought it to Rico, who seemed to have the best survival skills, just by a look seeing if something was poison.

"Whatta bout this plant?" Jackson asked, pointing at a plant. Rico shook his head.

"Edible, but not particulary something you'd wanna eat. Tastes nasty."

"This one good?" Lilly asked, brining him a string of berries. Rico took one between his fingers and pinched it, making berry juice squish out.

"It's good. I'd say we could make this into a nice drink." Rico said approvingly.

"Ohh! Oliver, Miley, help me find more!" She squeaked. She took them over to the place she'd found them, and Miley started picking them quickly. Unfortunately, there wasn't many.

"I'm going over this way to see if there's any more." Oliver informed the girls, and Lilly gave a nod to him- he thinks.

Oliver pushed through the brush and saw a few of the berries on bushes. He picked them, following the trail. He hadn't even noticed the weight of the magical barrier press down on him and then vanish. Oddly, he couldn't hear anything inside the barrier now. But of course, he didn't actually notice that.

Oliver went on, dropping them in his shirt, not much caring the greenish goo of the berry leaking onto his clothing. As he went farther, he saw something odder.

First off, there was blood splattered on the bushes, with the bushes deformed and bits of fur and feather caught between them. The ground was scuffed up from a previous battle. The way he went, there was large footprints that resembled something he couldn't name.

He brushed it aside, as he found the jackpot of all berries.

"This is awesome!" He smiled, and grabbed handful after handful. He stopped, though, when he heard a low caw. It was threatening and evil sounding. He turned around and nearly dropped his berries.

_No man, you're imagining it. It can't be…_ His mind wheeled with thoughts as he tried to locate the name of what stood in front of him…a griffin. In all it's glory with sleek tawny feathers, sharp beak, and twinkling eyes. Also, it didn't look happy.

"Oh," Oliver said, "Is this…you're berries? I'm so sorry…you can have a third of the ones I already picked…I kind of need them…"

The bird roared. "Okay, fine, half!" Oliver tried to banter. The creature shuffled its hoof like a bull ready to charge. Oliver gulped, turns and ran. Which, apparently, was the stupidest thing he could have done.

The griffin soared, knocking him to the ground, making him spill the berries. He still had some in his hand, and the griffin swooped down, and big him hard on the hand, making him spill the berries.

Then it left him, just like that, with a deep wound in his hand. Oliver's hand shook. It felt like his blood was on fire, and he couldn't ever make it cease. The pain was incredible, and his vision fuzzed. He saw the blood spurting and his skin was beginning to dissolve around the wound. This made him want to barf.

He had cried out, and he didn't understand why no one was coming to his aid? Feebly, he stumbled in the direction of the camp, moaning and his body jerking with pain.

Soon, he went through the barrier, and everyone pretty much heard his moans. He had fainted by the time they all came running.

When he awakened several hours later, he was in his hut, his hand wrapped in thick, white sheets. It burned, but in a burning like cold. A cold sweat was on his brow.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked, "Do you remember what happened?" He blinked to see a blond, no two blond heads and a small boy.

"Yeah, but it was probably a dream." He snorted, "I mean, there was a griffin that bit me…and wait-," He looked at the blond that had spoken, "Sam…aren't you sick in your hut?"

"We're both in the new medicine hut, helmet head!" Sam snapped.

"Okay, that hurts!" Oliver grumbled, rubbing his head down, "Wait? Newly finished? I…it…how long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly a whole day." The second blond one said, Melanie, "Griffin bites will do that to someone." She said.

"Griffin?" He chocked, "Okay, look. Griffins don't exist! I just…cut my hand and fainted- right?" He almost didn't want to believe it.

"Does this look like a knife cut to you?" The third, Chuck growled, pulling back the gauze. His skin was the grossest thing he'd ever seen. Deformed, bleeding goo, and still smoking. Oliver squeaked.

"It smells like burning flesh!" Chuck reeled back.

"Griffin venom…painful huh?" Chuck asked.

"He must have gone outside the barrier…the griffin wouldn't have been able attack him within. And the bite looks like a Western Griffin, but even those kind aren't vicious."

"Do you think it was controlled? Or-,"

"Well I think I was stealing its food." Oliver spoke up. Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"How stupid can you get! You never do that!" Sam whacked him on the arm.

"How would I suppose to know! I just found out that griffins are…real, and I'm not even sure I believe it!"

"Don't believe it?" Melanie sounded incredulous.

"Well, I mean we've always been taught they're make believe. How do I know it's not just a dream?" He chuckled.

"Sit up." Sam demanded. He did, and felt stiff.

"Why is this gauze all over me?" He groaned, trying to make him comfortable, "I thought it only got my hand?"

"Peel it back, we put it on you. No one else can see this- just not yet." Melanie said softly, and Oliver did. All over his body, there were different shades of brown, red, and yellow feathers popping up.

"What's happening to me?" He said. The three exchanged looks, and Chuck chuckled nervously.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Zach blinked awake, his muscles aching. It felt like he'd been run over by a train. It was very dark, and he couldn't see anything at first. But when he did, his breath was nearly taken away.

"Alex?" He whispered, his heart thudding in his heart. Alex looked confused.

"Alex? Who's that?" She said.

Zach propped himself up into a sitting position. He saw bruises covering his whole body, and each movement made him groan.

"Of course you're Alex." Zach said, his brow creasing.

"You're horribly confused." Alex shook her head, "I'm Mikayla." She said.

"But…but you look just like Alex!" Zach protested.

"Stop talking about this…Alex person! I'm not her, I'm Mikayla… you know the singer and actor?" She prompted. Zach bit his lip.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of you…erm, where's everyone else?" He tried to change the subject.

"Everyone else?" The Alex-look alike who called herself Mikayla snorted, "We're the only ones here!"

"What…huh? But…the bear and Alex and…" he blubbered and Mikayla nodded,

"Look, kid-,"

"My name is Zach! And you're not much older than I am!" Zach snarled.

"Fine, look _Zach _when I found you, you were DEAD!" She said, "Any traces of people were long gone. Sorry." She looked pretty sincere.

"Dead? Then how am I here now…or is this heaven?" He asked.

"No, well you were in a coma of sorts…and if I hadn't found your freezing body buried halfway under the ground, you'd have been dead in about a few minuets after you woke up…well you'd be dead."

"That's so reassuring." Zach rolled his eyes.

"I didn't HAVE to save you, you know!" Mikayla snapped.

"Okay fine then! Just leave me to die…Alex's gone…" The reality of it all makes his heart sink to the bottom of the world, leaving a cold shell that was once Zach behind.

Mikayla's eyes softened, "You like her a lot huh?" She asked.

"I think…I mean, she's not like any other girl I've liked." Zach admitted.

"Let me guess, you're a guy who has girlfriends all the time, but different ones like each week?" She guessed. Zach nodded, "I'm good at reading people."

"Okay, so where are we?" He asked,

"Underground tunnel…to where? Well that's what I'm figuring out." Mikayla said, and pulled out something slim and wooden.

"What's that?" Zach asked as she twirled it through her fingers.

"What you've never seen a wand before?" She asked.

"Well of course I've seen one- I got one from my favorite video game!" He said grinning. She rolled her eyes, and muttered something in an odd language. Sparks shot from it and she cussed under her breath.

"What did you just do?" Zach gaped.

Mikayla grinned, "What you've never seen a wizard before?" She laughed.

"Wizards? Those aren't real." Zach coughed.

"You wanna bet, kid?" Mikayla said.

"Prove it!" Zach demanded.

"I can't! My wand is working here! Not my fault…" She trailed off with an angry huff.

There was an awkward silence, and then Zach said, "We'd better start digging." He grabbed a long stick and dug into the crumbling dirt in front of him and started working. As he started working up a sweat, he noticed Mikayla staring at him.

"Aren't you going to help?" He asked, and when she didn't answer, "What?" He saw her coming toward him, and didn't have time to react as she put her mouth on his. He felt bad for kissing back, but she was good. He wondered if Alex was this good at kissing?

She pulled back, "I like you." She said, her eyes glowing. She leaned back in for another one, and he let her.

Because if he really tried hard, if he looked at her and ignored her name was Mikayla, it was like he was kissing Alex.

Sonny looked at the medicine hut. She stared hard at it, hoping Oliver was okay. He'd been brought in, knocked out with his hand in such a horrible state. They'd all heard his moans, but Sonny had stayed behind. Then, they had started constructing a medicine hut-, which took maybe three hours, and they'd moved Oliver and Sam into it. There was no word on how he was doing.

"You worry about others too much." A voice said from behind. She turned to see Chad with his hands in his torn jeans and ratty shirt, "Sometimes, you just need to relax."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She snorted, "And how do you suggest that?" Chad shrugged, and walked over to her.

"I might have an idea." His dark blue eyes twinkles as he looked at her. Sonny felt her heart melt.

"So you do?" She found her voice, trying to make herself sound uninterested to whatever he wanted. He smiled his dazzling smile.

"You'll see Monroe." He chuckled, and leaned in.

"CHAD!" Chad drew back, and Sonny felt a pang of sadness.

"Yeah?" He said turning around. Addison stood, her bow and arrow slung over her back, a miffed expression on her face.

"I told you to meet be by the waterfall ten minuets ago." She huffed.

"Sorry…got side tracked." He said without glancing at Sonny, "So are we still on?"

"Of course!" Addison said, "Hi Sonny!" She said perkily as if just noticing her.

"Hi, what are you and Chad doing?" She tired to sound like she didn't care. Chad and Addison had been spending a lot of time together, and as much as she didn't want to say it didn't annoy her…it did. Like an over-sized mosquito that had chosen her to feed on.

"Addison is showing me something in the forest- something secret." Chad said, "Cause I'm cool like that." He winked.

"Oh, sure." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, got to go. The magical forest isn't gunna stay forever!" Sonny couldn't tell if she was joking.

"Let's go." Chad said and turned to Sonny, "See you later."

Those three words made Sonny feel mixed emotions. Annoyance from an old flame, the fluttering feeling that she got whenever she was around him now, and jealously. But mostly jealousy.

"You like him." An accusing voice came from beside her. She turned and jumped three feet in the air when she saw Tawni standing beside her.

"Jeeze!" Sonny exclaimed, "Where did you come from! It's like you appeared from the earth!" Tawni didn't' answer, but a smile played on her face,

"You like him." She repeated. Sonny scoffed.

"Yeah right!" She snorted, "As if! Whatever! No way!"

"Whatever you say, my confused little friend. But you know you do." And then Sonny blinked and she was chatting with Zora on the other side of the clearing.

"Creepy." Sonny muttered.

When Tawni wasn't looking, she carefully followed them through the forest. Twenty minuets later, she crept through the undergrowth to find Chad and Addison sitting in the grass together.

They were talking softly, too quietly for Sonny to make out what they were saying. She felt bad for spying but…

Addison's bow and arrow were shimmering off to the side, discarded with the grass around it practically glowing. This struck Sonny as odd.

She turned her attention back to Chad. He blushed hard, looking away from her, chuckling as he explained something. He ran his fingers through his hair like he did when he was nervous.

Addison had a big grin on her face, her teeth were just as dazzling as his. She laughed hard at something, which made Chad scowl, his face growing redder with embarrassment.

Then her laughter ceased and her expression became serious. Chad sucked in a deep breath, looking away. For a second she swore he was looking right at her. Then he looked down, bringing his knees to his face. He rested his chin in them.

He didn't speak, and when his lips moved, they were slow deliberate words. Addison nodded gravely and then put her hand on his shoulder. She spoke quietly to him, causing him to raise his head.

And what she did now made Sonny want to kill her. She leaned in and kissed Chad deeply, and Sonny turned and ran.

Hot tears pooled in her eyes and she made her way back to the main clearing. Just before she approached, she made herself take deep breaths and make the tears stop. Tawni's words came flying back.

"Oh gosh…I do like him. Not good, not good at all!" Sonny gaped. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid, jealous, mad as heck, and felt the need to punch something.

"Tawni will know what to do." She decided and crept around the main clearing without going in, and when she wasn't there tried the waterfall. There she found Tawni alone, washing off oranges in the cool stream.

"Tawni?" Sonny whispered. Tawni looked up and Sonny came to sit beside her. The two didn't speak, and Sonny was glad for it.

"Are you okay?" Tawni asked quietly after awhile. Sonny felt the tears again, but pushed them back.

"I need your advice…" Sonny started, "And after I probably need your help."

Tawni put aside the oranges and smiled knowingly, "It took long enough."

**Yeah! Do you guys wanna see the next chapter? Well you might have to wait…Okay, so Chuck's a gargoyle and there are griffins and magical creatures on the island. Like I said before, this is a MAJOR turning chapter. You'll see why eventually. You also know there are other magic creatures and Melanie and Sam are one- although I didn't tell you what. If anyone guesses correctly, you get a prize ****J I don't actually know all that stuff is true about gargoyles and griffins, I'm kind of making it up as I go along. They are like my own breed okay? So don't yell at me! Zach's alive! YEAH! I couldn't kill him…yet. Haha, just kidding. And Chad and Addison? Gaspeth! Don't worry, this is a Channy fic and you'll see it all fold out…erm eventually. And the Constitution rules is something I actually did in school so yeah. We were put in groups of six and had to make ten rules if we got stuck on a deserted island. I thought this would fit nicely ****J I think Bailey will continue her diary, I like it…do you? And how about Max and the coconut! I love it…haha. I think that's about it…but oh the poll will be up until the update of the next chapter. Even if you've already voted, VOTE AGAIN!!!**

**just pick something from the 'A' side and the 'B' side. Please!**

**A: Battle, unknown, water, storm, traitor, accident**

**B: London, Miley/Hannah, Tawni, Sam, Jake, Mikayla, Harper**

**Review if you wanna see the next chapter quickly!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, the next chapter! Sorry it took so long- but this is a long chapter. Just curious- do you like long stories, or short stories…Just wanna know. Anyway, I might as well inform you I am now a Zach/Bailey fan…so ya.**

If Sonny had stayed to see Chad's reaction after the kiss, she might have been pleasantly surprised and the problems the two would have wouldn't have to happen. But fate was feeling bored that day, and decided to mix things up. He started it with that kiss and everything was about to be a bit spicier.

"Addison, what the heck!" Chad jumped away from the girl after he heard the rustling of the bushes.

"Good, good." She said with a nod. Chad stood up, balling his hands into fists.

"You knew Sonny was watching." He realized angrily.

"So what? You didn't kiss me back." She shrugged.

"She already left." Chad replied, feeling himself shake.

"Really? Before she saw you break away…well-," Addison sounded like she didn't care.

"Addison, cut it out. You don't even like me! You like Woody! But now…now Sonny thinks that you and I are…" He turned around.

"What's the problem. You told me less than ten minuets ago how you love her," Chad's head turned a bit, but he didn't look at her, "And you know she loves you. Why else would she have run?"

"It's not that simple!" He seethed, "You haven't been around humans in a long time, okay?"

"What's the worst that could happen. She falls in love with someone else, I mean, we both know the ending to what you think is your perfect fairy tale is sticky. At the least, not possible." Chad spun around, his fist raised above her. She didn't flinch.

"You're not gunna hit a girl are you? Really Chad, you should be a better gentleman." She said icily. Chad lowed his fist.

"Your not a girl." He muttered, flopping down.

"Technically, yes I am. I am the one in my kind that holds, convinces, and gives birth to our children." She said flatly. Chad glowered at her, and scowled.

"Look, how would YOU like it if I went and kissed Woody." He asked.

"One, Chad, that's disgusting and kind of gay. Two, I wouldn't care because then if Woody kissed you back then I'd know to not waste my time. That's what friends do, buddy." She said.

"Sonny thinks of us more than friends." Chad sighed, tearing the grass from the dirt. He paused, "Maybe, we shouldn't hang out anymore." He started.

"Stop being and idiot, Chad. We've been friends since we were babies like a thousand years ago or so. You're my best friend- why should we stop being friends?" She demanded.

"Sonny sees us together all the time. She musta thought something was going on between us before you kissed me. Plus, we haven't seen each other in two hundred years." He pointed out.

"Yeah, we drifted apart and now fate has brought us together again." Her eyes softened, "Look, I like Woody, and Bailey, and all those others, but…I've known you for so long I don't think I'd survive here without you." She admitted.

"Wow, I wish I had a camera when I heard the great Addison admit weakness." Chad joked, laughing a bit.

"You repeat that to anyone and you're dead. You may be immortal but there's a fine line between being invincible and immortal, Chad Dylan!" She said playfully.

"I know, I know…why are you always right, Addison?" He asked with a sigh.

"Not just me…wood nymphs always are." She grinned, "Now I don't want to see you pout for the next centaury if Sonny falls in love with someone else, so I'll help you." She added. Chad whacked her and she flinched.

"Sorry, forgot how fragile you are." Chad blushed.

"Say that again and you'll feel my wrath!" She warned with light in her eyes.

"Yeah, let's just focus on Sonny, though." Chad said, "She might be it."

"Eat this." Melanie pushed a hollowed out half-coconut shell with a mixture of sorts. Oliver looked at it warily, and sniffed it. It didn't smell absolute horrible so..

"Yechh!" He coughed, and spat it out, "What is this?"

"Never mind what's in it, you need to drink this!" Melanie commanded.

"Why?"

"This is helpful for your bones that are being created right now, and your body is weak." She explained.

"I don't feel weak." He protested though.

"Don't matter." Sam broke in, "Your body feels new now, but by the time this is over, you'll feel like death. This gives your body everything it needs during the transformation. You don't drink it and you'll crack like a twig."

Oliver grumbled, plugged his nose and drank it, wincing at the aftertaste.

"How long is this transformation?" He asked.

"Long. This is just phase one." Chuck said with a sigh, "You're in for a rough twelve weeks, buddy."

"Three months? That's insane! How do you even know, I mean you were all born as creatures!" Oliver said bitterly.

"Yes, but we had friends that went through this. Granted, no transformation times are all the same." Melanie added.

"Exactly, vampire is one-two days of intense pain and blackness, werewolf can vary- it's the most…temperamental of the transformation, and gargoyle is usually two weeks. Unluckily for you, griffin is one of the longest and most complicated." Sam looked at Oliver, "Did you get that?"

Oliver groaned, "Something else I need to know?" He said, putting his head in his hands, "This is like school."

"It's useful to know this stuff. But let's talk about the griffin transformation. All creatures have the same basic steps to a successful transformation." Melanie said, and pulled out a book from the bookshelf she had crafted. Nearly thirty heavy textbooks sat upon it. They were all on magical creature studies that a normal magical creature would have learned by twelve grades. All critical to know.

"See," Melanie said, holding up her page, "This here lists the steps. Read 'em, know 'em, love 'em." She instructed. Oliver held the page.

"Spreading, weak, ill, aching, control, powering, pain, death." Oliver read out loud, frowning, "You know, I have some questions….and comments…maybe a lot of concerns with this list."

"Let's go through them one by one…you're in Spreading. The venom right now is spreading through your body, and you feel so good because the venom is temporarily numbing your senses. The second one is weak…when the venom begins to sink into your DNA and blood stream the numbness wears off. Third is you become ill because your body doesn't know how to fight off the venom and you'll feel like you have a fever." Melanie started.

"Great, just great." Oliver muttered.

"Aching is when you start to recover and the venom begins becoming one with your body. This is where the real transformation starts. Control is when your powers or abilities that griffins posses come in. You'll need to be under captivity though, because it means 'no-control'. You can be spontaneous and you can't control anything about yourself. This is the third to worst part."

"Third to worst?" Oliver said, "The illness seems pretty bad." Chuck gave a wry smile.

"Just wait, you'll see that illness is like a breeze." He chuckled, "Melanie- continues?" He prompted. She nodded.

"Powering is when you start to get control and your powers at are their most powerful. It's also when you develop the venom capable of doing all sorts of things. But we'll get to that later." She assured, "Now on to the last two: Pain…this is probably the most pain you'll ever feel in your entire life. It's so agonizing few make it through this phase."

"Oh that's so nice to hear."

"Up to a thousand people are turned each day, Oliver. When we say few we mean three out of every seven." Chuck explained. Oliver still looked worried.

"The last one is death." Sam finished.

"Oh so you're saying if I survive then I get killed? Lovely." Oliver didn't like the sound of this at all.

"No. In pain your body is dislocating things, and the relocating them to different places, exchange tissue with other things in your body, basically remaking you're entire human make-up. Death is the final stage. This is when new blood is being made suitable for the creature you're becoming needs. But, they need all the blood out and remake you're heart suitable for the new blood. First you'll get bloody noses constantly as the blood is pushed out. Then, we come in. We come in there…we uh…have to cut you in a major blood exchange place so it can come out. After the old blood is gone they need to rewire you heart." Melanie and Sam exchanged grave looks.

"And then what?" Oliver didn't really want to hear their answer.

"Well, your heart stops." Oliver felt his heart skip a beat, almost as if it heard, "Your heart stops beating and you become cold and clammy and literally dead- no pulse whatsoever- for usually a week or two. Then you'll wake up and feel different- we can't explain it and no book can. But you'll be a full half- griffin." Melanie said proudly.

"That's a bit of an oxymoron." Oliver said, trying to keep his voice level. Although he was crying on the inside. Dead? Heart stop beating?

"Well you don't wanna be a full griffin!" Chuck explained, "A half creature is half human half creature. You'll have wings that will always be with you, but you can fold it up and put it into a notch right on your spine, and you can transform into a griffin. Plus, you have all griffin abilities."

"We're all halves." Melanie waved her hand at her Sam, and Chuck, "A creature breeding with a human creates us." She explained.

"What if a half-creature and a human have kids?" Oliver asked.

"Still a half-creature is created. The creature part of your DNA is a very big portion of everything." Sam answered.

"When can I tell Lilly about this?" Oliver asked quietly, "I mean…I can't tell her anything and she already thinks I'm cheating on her with Melanie." He said with a sideways glance at the smarter of the sisters. Melanie's face was turning a reddish color.

"We'll think about it… we were already planning on announcing our existence to everyone if we figure out who the other creatures are here," Sam said, "Plus it would be a whole lot easier to teach all this stuff once than to have to teach it twenty times when more people start transforming." She rolled her eyes.

"Any ideas yet?" They had filled Oliver in on all the clues, which ranged to just about every magical creature they knew. Because the animals couldn't get into the barrier, it had to be people but whom?

"Nada." Chuck said, "Whatta bout you Melanie? Sam?" Sam shook her head as well, but Melanie looked thoughtful.

"Well, I have ideas." She said, "Maybe Addison and Chad… I overheard them talking once about something that happened nearly two hundred years ago. And not like in what they'd learned, but rather like they were there." She said.

"They'd be someone to talk to. Wonder what they are?" Chuck wondered.

"Is there any really woodsy creature?" Oliver asked, "She knows so much about the outdoors and her bow… it like sparkles sometimes."

Everyone looked at him, "Yes, I did notice that." Sam mused, "Pixie maybe?" She guessed, "Or a descendant of a stray strod?"

"No, not a stray strod- she doesn't seem the kind of person. Pixie perhaps, but she doesn't have any glamour really. Or if she does, it's really powerful glamour."

"Wood nymph?" Oliver said the first thing that popped into his head, "I read a book about it once for a school project."

"Yes!" Melanie practically jumped up and down, "Duh! Why didn't I think of that! Oh, she has to be one…this is great!"

"This is amazing! Wow…" Chuck agreed.

"Okay, so we think we've figured out what she is? What's so 'great' and 'amazing' about it?" Oliver was confused.

"Well, it would certainly make things on the island easier." Melanie said, "Plus…well like may others, they are becoming extinct. The live in trees…and with all the killing of forest in large areas, their numbers a dwindling fast. She must have been in hiding or something…I heard she was on a cruise though, wonder how she survived there…."

"Maybe her descendants are water plant nymphs." Chuck said, "They go into hiding often…"

"What about Chad?" Sam said, "We haven't the foggiest idea of what he could be."

"Maybe he got put a immortality spell on him or something?" Chuck suggested.

"Naw, I know he's something, but I don't' know what!" Melanie seethed, "This will annoy me for the rest of eternity if I don't figure this out on my own."

"Maybe we should just ask him?" Oliver said, stating the obvious.

"Just ask him!" Melanie said unfocused, "Ha-ha- wait. Okay, that's easy."

"Maybe not so easy." Chuck said with a long sigh, "We need to find a way to ask him correctly…when we're alone with him. How often will that happen? It's not like we're friends or anything."

"I can force him to tell us." Sam said making a fist, "I haven't gotten in a good fight since I got here."

"Not necessary." Chuck flinched, "Okay? We aren't exactly skilled in health, and we don't want any broken bones."

"I was only gunna break a finger or two…" Sam muttered, "Nothing to bad…." Melanie sighed, and looked up. Her expression turned concerned.

"A storm is coming…a thunderstorm. Lighting…bad one." She muttered faintly, and looked at everyone.

"I love thunderstorms!" Chuck said, and saw the gargoyle wings take place on his back, "The feeling of flying through 'em…"

"Yup, and Oliver do you know what a thunderstorm means for you?"

"Uh… I cower under the blanket in the safety of my hut?" He guessed weakly, although he didn't have much hope.

"No, I means you're going to come with us and we're going to capture lighting for you."

"What!?" Oliver exclaimed, as his friends exchanged gleeful glances.

"Oh, you'll see." Oliver felt the need to be very afraid at the look on Chuck's face.

It hadn't stormed at all since the arrival of everyone on the island, in fact probably the last one they remember was the storm that originally stranded them on the island. Therefore, it was easy to see the tension when Melanie announced back at main camp the storm coming.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten this was a rain forest and the weather they'd been having was highly usual. Storms were the very heart of this island, and it had a lot to let out.

As the angry gray storm clouds blotted out the sun, a few people looked up, worried, but continued working. When the first droplets of rain exploded from the sky, a few people took cover on the outskirts of the camp in the shade of the trees. Most took their work with them, but kept looking at the rain with wary faces.

When it started pouring, everyone stashed their work and ran into their tent, praying that it would hold up and it would be warm and dry. But they needn't worry, the builders were skilled and had made the huts well.

In the first hut was Melanie, looking anxiously out at the storm, which everyone assumed was fear. But it was anxiety for the sign from her sister that they could start the lightning capture. Carly was asleep within seconds, the sprinkles of rain making her mind numb. Sonny and Tawni were up discussing ways to get Chad back.

"Well, I say two can play at his game." Tawni said, "We need to find you someone to either start liking to make him jealous or get him in on the whole thing."

"Okay." Sonny said bleakly, ready to try anything. The picture of Addison's lips on his was branded on her mind. Luckily, Addison had switched to a different hut, "But who?" Tawni paused.

"Nico and Grady? Ew, I don't think you want to." She said.

"Definitely not." Sonny agreed firmly, "Hum, well no one too young. They can only be a year younger I think, and no one dumb…Chad would know." She said.

"Who does that leave?" Tawni asked with a groan.

"Not much…I think this would have worked better back home." She said with a long sigh.

"Well, duh! But we'll work with what we get." Tawni said, seeming out of character, oddly, "What about…Justin?" Tawni suggested. Sonny thought for a moment.

"He's single, smart, around my age but…" she winced, "He's not over his last girlfriend. She like died or something." Sonny said.

"Well it doesn't have to be for REAL." Tawni rolled her eyes, "We can talk to him and say it's just pretend."

"Maybe…we'll see." Sonny said uncertainty.

"Well talk when the storms over. But do you remember what I told you earlier?" Tawni asked. Sonny sighed.

"Yeah, you only said it like…twenty times. The most import that is to play hard to get, right? Pretend I totally don't like him even if he likes me so he'll have to work and he'll stay single." She paused, "What if it backfires."

"It doesn't…usually." Tawni added, and when she saw Sonny's distraught face, "Oh, lighten up. You'll do fine. It's not like he has two million girls at his fingertips!"

"I know, I know."

"Don't worry, we'll have him BEGGING for you." She said, placing a hand on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny smiled, "Thanks." She looked at Melanie, "You won't tell our plan, will you?"

The blond haired girl turned, "No, of course not." She said quietly, and turned back to the entrance of the hut. Sonny and Tawni exchanged weird looks, but didn't question.

Twenty or so feet away were the second hut. In this one, Addison was smiling like she'd won the lottery, for words no one could explain. They just assumed she'd hit it off well with a boy, and she had- but the didn't know the whole story, nor was she about to tell them.

Her four roommates assumed it was Woody, who had been eying her since he came, and she seemed to enjoy it. But that was only half it. If the only knew, Addison breathed, looking over at the girls who were giving glances at her.

London was snoring on her pillow, an eye mask constructed out of leaves and pieces of fabric they'd collected that had washed up on the tiny beach inside the force field. She wasn't interested in the chitchat of her hut-mates, and fell asleep within seconds. She was asleep in her hut long before the sky turned dark or the rain clouds had started in.

The third one, Bailey, was not in the cabin. Where was she? No one knew, everyone assumed with her boyfriend Cody. They didn't worry, well the only one capable of worrying was in over her head with that. She hadn't even noticed Bailey wasn't here.

She was focusing on her friend who wasn't responsive. She was asleep now, but it was only at bay. She'd wake in a cold sweat every twenty minuets or so. It was sad really, and she heard Alex murmuring 'Zach' gently in her slumber.

Harper's jaw tightened, she'd awaken and look around for him, disoriented. She always thought it was a dream- Zach's death. She was waking up more or less now with remembrance in her eyes, but yet she has to look. Just to make sure.

Harper gently patted her friend's shoulder. "How is she?" Addison asked, looking at her.

"Same…I'm almost thinking of moving her to the medicine den, but she's not sick. Just has a broken heart." Harper murmured.

"The incurable disease." Addison's eyes clouded, "She needs to keep distracted."

"That's what Justin," Harper giggled at his name, "Said. " If Addison caught on her blushing about the smart boy, she didn't say anything.

"He's smart." Addison said, "Who's…" She asked. Harper's eyes widen.

"You don't know?" She gaped.

"Know what?" Addison was confused, "Who broke her heart? Who was it?" She looked interested.

"Zach." Harper said simply and Addison's eyes watered.

"Zach…" She breathed, looking away, "Ah…" She sniffed, wiping her eyes, "May he rest in peace."

"They met on the ship at the teen cruise…he feel head over heels. She, not so much…but we met on the island and one thing led to another and…" Harper stopped, looking at Alex as if she could hear while she was sleeping.

"We went and died." Addison growled.

"He died protecting Alex!" Harper said sourly, "For your information!"

"I never heard this story." Addison said, "I mean, I knew he died but no one told me how." She placed laid down on her bed and crossed her arms, "Pray tell."

For the next ten minuets, Harper explained all about the two. Addison's eyes grew with understanding.

"I mean, when we first got to the island and she was delusional, I thought that was bad. And her arm isn't even fully healed…we all have it bad, but she just seemed to get the most horrible part of it all." Harper finished.

"Poor Alex." Addison said painfully, "We weren't best friends...and I feel so horrible. So Alex must be in so much pain."

"I'd imagine so." Harper agreed. At this moment, Alex jolted awake, sweat beading on her head, and Harper knew the dream was the same…those last moments when he died in her arms.

"Zach?" She croaked painfully, but her eyes weren't nearly as hopeful.

"It was the same dream, Alex. Zach is gone." Harper comforted, and Alex put her head down.

"I remember…I just, god Harper." She cried silently.

"I know, I know. But life goes on." She tried to comfort, but Alex glared at her.

"Sure, sure, but really?" Alex asked, lying back down, "No…Zach is gone."

"You'll find someone else on this island." Addison added.

"Yeah right! I mean, everyone is already partnered up already!" She spat, "'Sides, I don't think I'll love again…first Mason, now Zach…"

"Mason?" Addison asked. Harper gulped.

"Her last serious boyfriend, he…left as well. Like forever…not dying but we can't contact him ever again." She murmured. Addison looked sympathetic.

"Maybe she's right with the whole love thing….If I was her, I'd say that the world is plotting against me."

"Knock-knock." The three girls, well Alex's body twitched, but she didn't look up, turned to see Miley standing at the doorway.

"Mikayla…I mean Alex…I uh…" She grunted, and Harper saw her face turn red. Ever since she'd arrived, she'd been calling Alex by the wrong name. Apparently, she had an evil twin she didn't know about, she had joked. Alex wasn't too amused, in fact, it just seemed to make her worse.

"What do you want?" Harper's voice was sharp.

"Well, I found these and I thought maybe Alex would want them….there was only five," She said, and opened her hand revealing a tootsie roll, "Yeah, found 'em in a bag that washed up. We've eaten the other four, they're fine." She assured.

"I'll take it." Alex's voice scared everyone.

Miley gave it to her, and she ate it slowly, her eyes searching around.

"Well, uhm…I'm going back to my hut…bye." Miley quickly left, skirting to the edges of the camp, and around the side of her hut carefully. There was a fabric cloth for a door made from some extra cloth that had once been Hannah Montana's.

She pushed it aside, and it was so much warmer in the hut, but dark with a small fire going in the middle. Miley snorted, she felt like some kind of Native American. She coughed once at the smoke intake.

"Hey, Miles." Lilly greeted, as she poked the fire with a long stick charred at the end. There was a piece of meat roasting over the fire.

"What's that?" Miley said warily.

"Oh, a mouse came into our hut. I caught it and I'm so hungry so…" Lilly answered.

"Girl-roasting-a-vermin say what?" Miley said, disgusted. She would eat boar, she would eat speared fish, even rabbit and weasel. But mouse? That, to her, was a new level of disgusting.

"You know," Said a nasally voice, "You really remind me of someone."

"Yeah, Tracy. Who's that?" Lilly said, her voice rising like it did when she was lying.

"Hannah Montana." Tracy said, but shook her head, "But that's impossible- I mean, Hannah died in the…boat..crash?" Miley could nearly see the little wheels turning in her head, as she put two and two together.

The thing about Tracy was, she was annoying. But, as a child, she'd been in the smartest of the smart group. When she was made fun of, she pretended like she was dumb. Then she got a job in a movie, and it because what the public saw her as. Hannah, though, had been confined in this little secret. It was just a matter of time before…

"Hannah?" Tracy blinked at Miley, and then looked at Lily and squinted her eye, "Lola?" There was disgust and shock in her voice, "And Oliver- Mike?" She looked out of the tent.

"Phss…what are you talking about? I mean, you have no idea what you think is going on and-," Tracy cut her off.

"Can it Lilly- Lola…whichever you're real name is." Tracy said, "Hannah…spill. I know it's you…I mean, I'd figured this all out before, but I didn't say anything…and well it just all makes sense now!"

Miley flinched, "What makes sense?"

"Well, I mean you and Jake…I thought he was dating Hannah and when I asked he said he still loved Hannah- but you weren't Hannah, or so I thought. But he acted so in love around you, that…well it was obvious that he was hiding something. And then you act, sound, and look so much like her…I thought I was seeing things for a second. But, you said you came from a boat crash, the same Hannah was on, but you said Hannah was never on the boat although it said on the news you were." She finished and then glared at Lilly, "And Ms. Squeaky here raises an octave whenever it's brought up. I knew there was a reason you annoyed me."

"You're on to talk!" Lilly spat, waving the charred stick at her, and Tracy jumped back, "Just for that, you don't get any mouse!"

Tracy's stomach growled, "That's no fair!" She said, "You'll give Hanna-Miley some!"

"She's my best friend, of course I will." Lilly snorted like it was obvious.

"Look, Tracy, you won't tell anyone right? I mean, no one beside Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Jackson, and me knows. And we want to keep it that way- so please!" Miley begged. Trace regarded her warily.

"You owe me an explanation." Tracy demanded, "At the least."

Lilly and Miley exchanged looks, "I suppose we do." Lilly said defeated. Miley gave a nod of agreement.

Miley reluctantly explained everything- and Tracy only but in once or twice when she didn't get something, or she had to cross-reference something.

"So that's the story." Miley finally finished.

"I always knew there was something about you!" Tracy said, and held up her phone, as if going to blab it to the web, "Oh, yes- not wi-fi….I forget how horrible living on a deserted island is."

"Yeah, but you cannot tell anyone remember?" She said, swiping the phone away, "Not even anyone on the island! I mean, we might only be here a little while longer." Lilly said.

"Okay, give me my phone back." She spat at Lilly, still feeling resentment to what she had before called a 'bitter anima character'. She grabbed it, coddling it like a little baby.

"You didn't hate Lilly when she wasn't Lola." Lilly pointed out bitterly.

"I never knew 'Lilly'." Tracy said snidely.

"I'm sure if you did, you wouldn't hate her, though!" Lilly was offended.

"You're not rich….why would I ever meet you?" Tracy wrinkled her nose.

"Can we talk about something else?" Miley cut in.

"Like who's hot on this island!" Tracy said with a big grin.

"Hello? We both of boyfriends?" Lilly snorted.

"Well I don't!" Tracy smirked, "Chad is kind of hot, but he's a jerk! Freddie's good, but he's young…but that could be a good thing." She mused.

"Both are totally in love though." Lilly said, "It's so easy to see."

"Well, yeah, Freddie but who does Chad like?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Miley snickered.

"Well, I thought it was Sonny at first, but him and Addison seem close. Chaddison? Or Channy?" Tracy mused. Both girls shrugged.

"Well, maybe that's one secret we'll have to figure out ourselves…"

The last of the girl's hut stood closest to the food shack, and so therefore, Zora had snuck out and took all the nearly rotting food. "Don't want to let it go to waste, no do we?" She said as she dolled out the food to her hut mates Portlyn and Mandy. Mandy accepted it enthusiastically, but Portlyn picked what she wanted carefully.

She had been cleaned of the blood long ago, but the scars still showed puckered on her nearly flawless tanned skin. Her dark brown eyes were now beginning to shine again, and she smiled a tiny bit.

Although not very bright was just a big act for publicity, Chad revealed, she'd had a great personality despite the rumors of her being shallow and consisted. But she rarely smiled now, and when she did, it was only for a second. She wouldn't really speak of what happened, she claimed she didn't actually remember anything. Many thought she did, but no one pushed her. If so, it had traumatized her more than anything else.

As if the two huts were on the same wavelength, they were discussing relationships in the camp. Of course, not Mandy or Zora's pick of talk, but Portlyn had suggested it. Being stuck in a tiny hut made you somewhat friends, and so they agreed. It was actually more interesting than they thought. Being girls, they had forgotten just how they thought like girls, and how as weird as both were- they couldn't blush when they thought of the boys they liked.

"Freddie is so in love with Carly, it's cute." Portlyn said in a quiet voice. When it came to relationships and knowing people, she was like an encyclopedia. She didn't like revealing that she was smarter than what people knew, so she didn't talk about that. What she was interested in, though, was how people fit together. She was like a love expert.

"They were dating for awhile!" Mandy said, taking a bite of her orange, "No one knows why they broke up. Major make-out sessions all the time." She said, "I know I'm-,"

"iCarly's biggest fan." Zora rolled her eyes, "Well, something happened. You'd just think he'd be over her by now. I mean, they broke up!"

"Yes well, they both still like each other." Portlyn said, crossing her legs and adjusting her tie. She still had on the traditional Mackenzie Falls uniform, partly from the fact she didn't have any other clothing.

With super model type of everything, she wasn't really the size of anyone else. Well, she was close to London but London would rather die a painful death than give up any of her clothing. London had stopped throwing away an outfit each time she wore it, now that she realized she had nothing new to wear, and now protected her twenty so outfits she's savaged like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"How do you know?" Mandy asked and then looked sheepish, "Well, I guess you do know…what I meant to say was how?"

"Body language shows everything. He tries not to look at her too often, but maybe every ten minuets he looks over at her. When they're not together working on something, he becomes a bit tenser and slightly more prone to irritation. When they're together, he becomes relaxed and his whole body seems more at ease. When he talks to her or about her, his voice gets a little higher and his eyes shine. Plus, whenever he hears someone say her name, he blushes and swallows." Portlyn said.

"Well we all know that Freddie still loves her- but I mean Carly can't love him?" Mandy said, tilting her head.

"Oh but she does. She grins a little bit more whenever he's around, or when he talks about him, or when they're working together. She doesn't look at him, well not in a way that would be directly looking at him. Her eyes always linger on him a second longer than everyone else's. When someone talks about him, she licks her lips and tries to keep her voice stead or how it was before. She's love sick- but oh, so traumatic- neither will reveal how they feel." Portlyn said dramatically.

"You're going to intervene?" Zora guessed. Portlyn gave a small smile.

"You know me so well now. Even on an island, I have a thousand plans to get people to realize true feelings." Portlyn said, "Any couple- ahh, and I have a plan."

"What are you going to do?" Mandy asked excitedly.

"Not telling, but you'll know my work when you see it." She assured, "Now who else?" She tapped her chin.

"What about Chad…I mean I've heard things about something going on with Addison." Mandy said.

Portlyn squirmed, "I'm not sure. We all know the talk about those two making out today, but I know him."

"And?" Zora prompted.

"Well, he's madly in love with someone else. I know who, but I'm sworn to secrecy." She explained, "Chad would kill me if I even let a little bit go- but it's nawt Addison. " She said.

"Oh well isn't this just great then? Love triangles? Already?" Mandy shook her head.

"Oh, little one, there are many more love triangles I can feel coming." Portlyn said.

"You can feel relationships?" Zora was dumbfounded.

"In a way, yes." Portlyn was careful with what she revealed, "But, let me just say a current couple will be on rocks because of a truth or dare game." She smirked.

"Truth or dare? I love that game- when is it gunna happen?" Zora demanded.

"A few ones with nothing to do with the couple will happen, but the big one which will reveal many secrets? Even I don't know, but sooner than you think." She grinned, "Now- who do you both like."

"Well who do you like?" Mandy rebutted, flushing red.

"I asked you first!" Portlyn argued.

"I'm not telling you! It's a bit embarrassing…" Mandy mumbled.

"I'm sure I can figure it out eventually, I just thought you'd like to tell me first." Portlyn shrugged.

"Well…I'll give you clues…" She gulped.

"Twenty questions? I love that game too!" Zora said, clapping her hands.

"Twenty! No she'll guess it!" Mandy tugged on a strand of her hair anxiously.

"Ten questions." Zora suggested.

"Ha! I can guess in five!" Portlyn sat on her bed, leaning forward, "You game?"

"Five…hmm- sure." Mandy smirked, "But if you cannot guess then you tell me flat out who you like!"

"Not fair- five questions for me as well. And Zora." She said, eyeing the girl.

"Nope! Don't like anyone! I'm only 11- duh?" Zora grinned.

"What? No! You must like someone!" Mandy gaped.

"Are you kidding? No way." Zora sounded disgusted at the very thought.

"Well, she's telling the truth." Portlyn said, "You can try to guess both of ours."

"I'll record it." She pulled out a pencil and paper from under her bed.

"Where did you get that?" Mandy raised her eyebrows.

"Like I'd tell you." Zora scoffed and then crossed her legs, "Okay- start questioning. I bet I'll figure it out." She gave a somewhat evil grin, "Mandy answers first."

For the next ten minuets they went through questions. In the end, they looked over what Zora had down.

MANDY'S ANSWERS:

How old is he? Thirteen ('Hmm… a younger man.' Portlyn commented, which Mandy flushed "Only by a year…")

Are you friends: No…I never really knew him, and I don't think he much likes me

Hair color? Blond-ish

Did you know him before you came here? No, not really

What's he like? A bit weird- but I think he's hot…

PORTLYN'S ANSWERS:

How old is he? My age, seventeen

What's he like? A real gentleman

Is he funny? Random? Oh yes, defiantly both

Are you friends: No- he hates me

Color of eyes? Brown

"Well, do either of you have answers?" Zora asked.

"Nada." Portlyn scowled, "Five more?"

"No, well I can't figure you're out either. But I'm not risking five more questions." She bit her lip.

"I guess this gives us something to look forward to. Let's make a deal, though- make things interesting." She chuckled.

"Like what?" Zora answered for Mandy.

"I don't know…how about whoever doesn't guess it first has to kiss the person they like on the lips. " She smirked.

"You seem confident that you'll figure it out." Portlyn said, surprised.

"How many seventeen year olds can there be?" Mandy shrugged.

"How many thirteen year olds can there be?" Portlyn retaliated. Mandy's lip twitched.

"We start tomorrow." She said.

"Shake hands on it!" Zora demanded, "No cheating- let's make this truthful!"

Portlyn extended her hand with perfect manicured fingers, well as good as they could be fore being out like this, "Sounds good to me."

"You got yourself a deal, sistah!" Mandy grabbed her frail arm and gave a rough shake.

Zora rubbed her hands together. "This is going to get…interesting."

Interesting it was, but something even more curious was what Oliver was trying to avoid in the first boy's hut all the way across the clearing- but directly across from Mandy's, Portlyn's, and Zora's. In this hut was a fully bandaged Oliver( to hide the sprouting feathers. He wouldn't be able to hid his transformation until he was fully converted), Jackson, Jake, and Rico.

"I can't believe you're well enough to be in here." Jackson shook his head, "It's so weird- you like died and then you're here now." Oliver gulped.

"Yeah, freaky…" His laugh was weak.

"But don'tcha think you should at least take those bandages off?" Jake said, "I mean- you're healed right?"

"Uh…well…." Oliver had to think fast, "I have some pretty grotesque stuff under here- yeah, it even makes me sick to my stomach, ya know? So I don't think you guys really wanna see it…" He trialed off, hoping he had convinced them. Jackson snorted.

"We're all guys here- we can handle a little grossness. That's what guys do- now take those bandages off." He made a motion to grab the ends of one of the gauze wraps. Oliver scooted away.

"Really guys, also Melanie said it would be bad to take them off…" At this, Rico's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you're girlfriend?" He mocked.

"Lily's my girlfriend." His voice was flat and serious.

"Doesn't seem like it, brah." Jackson pointed out, "Everyone thinks you're cheating on her with Melanie."

"Why would they think that?" Oliver demanded.

"You're always spending time with her and you're two new best friends." Jake's voice was scathing.

"I don't mean to! To people really think that?" Oliver added when he saw their faces.

"Well, nearly everyone. Gossip spreads around this camp like a wildfire. You're on of the main topics, unfortch." Jackson put a hand on his shoulder, where a bandage was and Oliver tried not to wince as Jackson gave a not so believable smile.

"How do I get out of it though?" Oliver said.

"Well, I'd start by spending some extra time with Lilly. She says she's okay, but she's pretty close to breaking." Jackson suggested, "Go and find some flowers or something." He shrugged.

"Also, try to say with Chuck, Melanie, and Sam less. Ease away from them and make points of showing yourself with Lilly and with us….ah I deal with this all the time." Jake's eyes glowed as he reminisced by himself.

"I'll try." Oliver said uncertainly. Melanie had told him he'd be okay to stay with his friends until stage two hit- then it was back to the medicine den. No one knew how long, but the approximation was a few days at the least. Oliver didn't try to tell them that he would be sneaking out of he hut tonight to go and lightning catch with the three- they wouldn't believe him even if he tried.

"You know, I had the weirdest dream when I got hurt…" He started, they had instructed him to try and figure out who was a creature here.

"Huh? What was it?" He had told everyone a bear had bit him, not a griffin. But….

"I dreamed I got attacked by- oh, no- you'll probably think I'm being stupid." He decided not to tell them, but he was just acting.

"What? What was it?" Jackson leaned forward with interest.

"Well…a griffin." He said, "I dreamed I was attacked by a griffin." He looked at each of them in the eye.

"That's a dream alright, buddy. Wow, griffins- you musta really been out of it!" Jackson burst out laughing.

"Yeah! A griffin?" Jake agreed, sniggering. Rico glanced at him with curious eyes, but then smirked.

"And I thought you were stupid before." He said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, weird dream- huh?" Oliver winced as he lay down on his bed. He was sore in certain areas, but other than that there was no feeling. As he lay down, something drifted to the floor. He hoped in the dim light that no one would see it. Jake snatched it up.

"What's this?" He asked, holding it to the dim firelight. Oliver gulped- it was a golden fluffy feather.

"Hum…I found that today- and I thought it was cool." Oliver improvised. Wow, he was good at this acting stuff. Why did Miley always complain it was so hard?

"Wonder what kind of bird it's from?" Jackson said, grabbing it away from Jake.

"Well…" Rico started but then scowled, "I don't know." He seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Jake said, tucking the feather away, "I'm going to bed." He announced and got under the thin blanket. He heard the rest of his hut mates settle down themselves, Jackson putting out the fire with some stream water they had. When he was sure everyone was asleep, Jake brought the feather out to look at it.

No…impossible. He thought as he held the feather up to the moonlight, But-it has to be. It can't be anything else. A griffin feather! His took up the soft feather in length, But whom?

His eyes gazed around the hut and landed on Oliver's bandaged body. The feather had fallen not from a pocket or a bag, but from underneath Oliver's bandages. He narrowed his eyes and saw just the faintest glint of golden feather underneath it.

Oliver? His eyes stretched wide, Oliver is a griffin! A new one…I'm not sure if this is good or bad. Should I tell him everything? I'm not sure…but if he's a griffin then maybe Melanie, and Chuck, and Sam are something too! His mind reeled with possibilities.

Guess I'll never know. He thought, carefully putting Oliver's feather underneath his pillow. He lay awake for the longest time. Sleep didn't come easy tonight. And then, just as he was falling asleep, he heard a low whistle. He wouldn't have heard it, but it came after a crash of lightning and a roar of thunder. Then, he heard someone get up. He didn't have to turn to know whom. It was griffin-boy.

He let Oliver leave, and then carefully got out of bed. What was he doing in this kind of weather? Jake was going to find out. He crept out of the den and past the second boy's den.

This den held Justin, Max, Gibby, and Neville- now all long asleep now, but before they were all awake. As usual, around the time the sky grew an inky black color, he felt so overwhelmed and crushed with emotion.

"Juliet." He moaned, as he saw the black sky. She'd be here with him right now, if he had it his way, not gone from him forever. He never really got over her, obviously.

"Who's this girl he keeps talking about?" Gibby whispered to Max.

"His vampire girlfriend." Max said stupidly, but before anyone could address that he had just said 'vampire' he interjected, "Why do oranges never do the tango, I wonder?"

The two boys stared at him, and Justin more glared at him, but in all to be said they had forgotten that one little word that Justin would have wrung Max's neck had they remembered.

"What?" Gibby asked, he was usually the weird one but seriously- this kid must have been on some crazy diet or something. Neville was looking at him with disgusted, like he did most things.

"This kid is mentally challenged, I say." He sniffed.

"Max is always like that." Justin said, balling his hands into fists, "Say that again and someone's going to get it." He growled.

"Someone's depressed and irritated today." Neville said, laughing although his expression was half-hearted. There was fear behind his eyes.

"No one can insult my brother but me!" Justin growled.

"Thanks bro-hey!" He protested when he realized what his brother had just said.

"Oh, you know it's true." Justin punched his brother fondly on the shoulder.

"So…did Juliet break up with you?" Neville changed the subject. Instantly, Justin's face grew dark.

"I don't want to talk about it." He retreated back to his corner. His eyes grew misty, and they swam with memories. His lips pursed, but he didn't say anything.

"Wrong thing to say." Max shifted on his bed, looking at his older brother. Neville didn't seem all that sorry, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hasn't he ever heard live and let go?" He snorted, "I mean it's over! Done!"

"If I had it my way, I would never have let her go." Justin spoke quietly, his voice rough with emotion.

"Then it's your own fault." Neville said, "If you didn't go after her- though- she wasn't worth it at all. She was probably stupid."

Neville never saw it coming. Justin's fist came at his face so fast that all he saw was a flash of pale coming at him; and in the next moment he was lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Never say that! She was brilliant and smart and the most beautiful creature alive on this earth!" He spat and turned around icily. Gibby grabbed Neville underneath his armpits and helped him up.

Justin's fist had hit exactly where he wanted it to. Neville's hand was over his right eye, and it was already bruising.

"Whoa…Justin." Max gaped, staring at Neville. Justin looked at his brother with a small grin.

"Are you going to get me an ice-pack? And maybe an anger management class?" Neville said, sitting up, although he was shaking.

"Do you want another black eye?" Justin said, but got up to get him something cold.

"I'd prefer not." Neville said, "Now go- shoo. My eye is waiting." Justin felt compelled to hit him again, but just clenched his fits and raised his chin. His eyes flashed a deadly warning.

He walked outside, ignoring the thunder and lightning and grit his teeth together. Angrily, he turned and punched a tree. It shook, a few leaves floating to the ground. One of his knuckles bleed and splinters pierced his skin.

"Oh Juliet…" he whispered, as he started picking out the splinters, "What have you done to me?"

Her sweet scent then wrapped around him, death and vanilla, and he wondered if he was dreaming.

"Justin, my love…" Her voice was so close that it was as if she was standing right next to him, "Justin…" Then her voice and sweet smell faded.

"No! Juliet!" He cried, but it was no use. He sat on the ground, and put his head on his knees and wondered just how his life suddenly got so complicated. It was bad to morn this long, and he knew he needed to distract himself. He sucked his knuckles, spitting out the blood on the ground. It had already begun to heal.

Distraction- starting with getting Neville something for his eye. He didn't know what had come over him! But hearing Neville talk to badly about her- he didn't like it. But he felt bad, but not bad enough so he wouldn't have done it.

Ten minuets later, he stood outside his hut with a few small scraps of raw meat. It was meat that wasn't well enough anymore for eating, but they were freezing cold to the touch. He came back in.

"You took long enough." Neville said and he dumped the meat on Neville's lap.

"Here." He said.

"Did you have to dump it on my pair of good pants?" Neville complained.

"You have two pairs of clothing, idiot." Justin growled. Max and Gibby were quiet.

"Yes, well this is my good pair. That's why I only wear them at night. It's horrible!" He sniffed.

"Oh you poor thing." Justin drawled. Neville glared at him, pressing the meat to his eye and snarled slightly.

"Well! I'm tired- good night!" Gibby said and rolled over on his bed. Max gulped audibly as Justin and Neville didn't break contact. Finally, Justin looked away. Neville smirked.

"Go to bed Max." Justin demanded.

"Who are you, dad?" Max grumbled, but lay down anyway. There was no question to Justin's authority. He was the oldest one there- in the whole camp. It filled his heart with pride, he was pretty much the unsaid leader of them all. Of course if Juliet was here…she would be the oldest by a long shot but….

"Stop it." He hissed under his breath. He didn't want to think about her anymore. No siree- he'd focus on survival and not Juliet at all. He wouldn't think about her, talk to her, or feel any need to see her again.

Neville had turned on his mattress, asleep with one hand still holding the meat in place. Justin sighed- it was going to be harder than anything else he'd ever faced.

He decided sleep would help. But Lord help him if he dreamed about her…

Sweet dreams were not something anyone was really having. In the hut next to them, no one was really sleeping at all. Luckily, there wasn't any tension whatsoever in this hut. It consisted of Cody, Marcus, and Woody. But, Cody thought as he sulked, Zach should be there with him.

They were twins- they did everything together. He couldn't remember the last time they'd been so separated. Even on the sea school, they were just a hallway away from each other. So the idea of death was a totally different feeling to Cody.

"Ha-ha! Go fish!" Woody announced to Cody, who grumbled and took another slim wood slice with markings on it.

"How are you so good at this game?" In truth, he was a lot better than most expected. Honestly, he had a feeling Zach wasn't dead. Call it twin telepathy, but Zach was alive. And he was with Alex? Whenever he saw that he knew something must be wrong with his head.

It was impossible…but he still had the hunch is older twin was someone still breathing. If only he knew just how true it was. So, he was doing a lot better than Alex was. Much better.

"Luck?" Woody offered. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"If you want to think that. It think you're cheating." Marcus accused jokingly.

"Cheat? Me? Never- If Zach were here-," Woody cut off, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. If Zach were here I'm sure he would be cheating." Cody snorted, "It would be just like him- you know."

"Cody? Are you sure you're okay?" Marcus said, setting down his cards.

"You've asked me that two hundred times- if not more! Why do you guys assume I'm not?" Cody asked.

"Well, for someone losing a sibling- especially a twin- you seem happy…and not grieving." Woody said hesitantly.

Cody locked his jaw. Should he tell them? No they would think he had gone mad, "It's just that what's the use being sad over something? We still have our lives and we're all healthy and Zach wouldn't have wanted us to cry for him. He's not that kind of person."

"I guess so, but- I don't know…" Woody said hesitantly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes? Now will you please stop asking that? Marcus- got any three's?" He turned to look at the singer. Marcus picked up his wood slates. Grumbling he handed over two of them.

"Here you go." He sighed, "I was not made to play 'go fish'."

"No you were not." Cody said, setting down two pairs, "But Woody's still winning."

"I don't know how I win! I'm just lucky!" Woody said, grinning and running his fingers through his curly hair, "Maybe when we went over the Bermuda Triangle aliens messed with my brain! And now I have superpowers!"

"Right…." Cody eyed him warily, "Woody got any two's?"

"Go fish!" He grinned.

"Awe come on!" He groaned. At that moment, a flash of lightning crashed and Woody literally jumped three feet in the air.

"I hate thunder storms!" He squeaked.

"I wonder if London's okay?" Marcus said worriedly, "She hates thunderstorms too!"

"Ewe…" Cody had never really gotten used to Marcus's love of London.

"I wonder if Addison's okay?" Woody worried as well.

"Addison?" Marcus looked away, "Uh…haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Cody and Marcus exchanged looks.

"Well…she was kind of making out with Chad today so…" Cody started.

"My Addison?" Woody sounded shocked and offended.

"Yeah, your Addison. I hear they're serious now." Marcus said, "Sorry buddy."

"That can't be true though…" Woody said, dejectedly.

"Sorry man." Cody repeated.

"Why aren't you worrying about Bailey?" Marcus asked Cody. He blinked.

"I am…but I don't know how she feels about thunderstorms. She'll be fine though…"

If only Cody had known the real truth, which by the time he did it would be too late. He didn't both walking over to Bailey's tent, like Marcus did to see if London was all right, and Woody did to talk to Addison. If he had, maybe a whole fiasco that was waiting on the edge of time wouldn't have happened.

If he did, though, their story wouldn't have been half as interesting as it was about to get. So, while his two hut mates went out into the cold to race across to the two huts, Cody stayed inside, thinking about Bailey. Woody came back ten minuets later.

"It was just a misunderstanding." He said happily, "Addison said Chad doesn't like her back and she never really liked him." He was glowing with relief.

"That's great!" he said and flinched away as Woody shook his head like a wet dog.

"Marcus not back yet?" He asked.

"Nope, wonders what's taking him so long?" Cody wondered. Woody shrugged, and grabbed a handful of his shirt, wringing it out. Cody was glad he hadn't taken off his shirt, and just wrung it out the best he could with it on.

Marcus didn't come back that night. If he had, he would have told Cody that Bailey wasn't in the hut and hadn't been in there since the rain started. Cody would have skirted the whole island just to find her. Marcus was going to, of course, when London woke up, fearful.

He of course being the gentleman he was, offered to stay with London until she fell back asleep. But, they both fell asleep and Marcus totally forgot about going back to inform Cody. Oops.

In the last hut were four people. They were in the best-made hut. No draft, no leaks, just warmth. It was the biggest too. When deciding who would sleep where, Freddie and Chad go the best hut because they worked their buts off making huts for all the rest. And Grady, Nico, and Chuck had been assigned to stay with them.

Chad was far from pleased when he learned that the two boy 'Random's' would be sleeping with him. Freddie was even more disappointed when Chuck was added at the last second. Luckily, Chad and Freddie had formed a tight bond. Nico and Grady were together out of the hut for as long as they could go, and Chuck was off with his group of half-creature companions. So, it was really only when they went to sleep did they have to somewhat interact. They had even gone in strides not to be put on the same work teams.

But, if Freddie did have to be honest, it was better Chuck than Neville. He hated Neville with every bone in his body- trying to make Carly love him and even kiss him. Freddie had never done that!

Sure he had hinted all that time his undying affection for her, and when the kissed it had felt like liquid happiness but never NEVER would he throw himself at her like Neville did. So in a way, you could say he was pleased with it being Chuck instead of Neville.

She didn't want him anymore; Carly that was. He still had deep feelings for her- feelings that he figured would never cease. But Carly? She showed no indication of wanting him back. Maybe all it had been was a hero's love. He was almost okay with that- if it would just get her back. He flexed his leg.

He was pretty much fully healed. Granted, not fully. It still ached after a lot of running, and when he ran it was still off by just a millisecond. But no one could tell- not really. The horrible day it happened. He didn't remember much.

He just saw the van backing up and it's like his brain wasn't even connected to his body. He didn't think, just act. He ran and pushed her out of the way. It was like in slow motion as he watched her skid all the way to the other sidewalk while people gasped. The oncoming truck loomed.

The way he was laying he was supposed to be killed, brutally killed. But, as everyone could see, he didn't. No, he managed to move in such a way so he was okay, but his leg had gotten crushed underneath the wheels before the van could stop.

The red that filled his vision made him sick, along the unbearable pain that went with it. So painful…he couldn't feel anything than the red-hot bolts of agony shooting up his leg. But, as he was taken to the hospital, he knew one thing.

He'd jump in front of a bus and get hurt like this- killed even- if it meant Carly would be safe. He wished she knew that; he'd do absolutely anything in the world for her. But, it would be overly weird for him to say that, so he let it be.

Freddie looked up. There were four 'rooms' in this large hut. If you could even call it that. Honestly, it was a screen of bamboo pulled into place. But it gave them privacy. Chad and Freddie shared the second largest of the rooms, being honored as the 'builder's. The largest room was like a gathering room. They had decided to build their house over a stream so it rippled through their house. It was nearly overflowing today, but not quite.

Nico and Grady had the second smallest of rooms, right in the back of the hut. Chuck had the smallest room- more like an alcove of his own nearest to the door. Across Freddie and Chad's door was a woven mat, hanging down. Currently, the two were talking about building ideas.

They had job spots- unlike everyone else they were 'builders' now. They didn't have to do any other sort of work unless the wanted to. Mostly, they made moderations to their own hut, but the still were in the process of adding bits and pieces to make the other huts better.

"We could put a pool in Mandy, Zora, and Portlyn's hut." Chad said, as Freddie looked over the plans of huts from birch bark paper, raspberry ink, and a feather writing utensil, "Portlyn asked me to take it into consideration."

It was a known fact that any free time Portlyn had was spent in the water. Every day, every minuet, she'd walk down to the waterfall and swim in it all day long. She was quite beautiful in the water.

"Hm…I guess we could. We'd have to extend the back out here and dig here…" Freddie scowled, brining out their hut plan and already making notes on a smaller birch bark for sizes and alterations, "It's possible." He decided, "We'd have to get sizes and put them in the other huts for a few days though."

"We'd also have to grant each other hut a favor too." Chad said, "Do we really want to?"

"Why do we have to, though?" Freddie asked.

"Well…we do alterations on ideas we think. If we start taking requests, people will ask why they don't get one." He pointed out.

"True…but that's only a few more huts. I say we write up a list of rules and bring it to the council tomorrow. Then we'll accept their request if possible." Freddie decided.

"Yeah, so-," Whatever he was going to say was interrupted as Woody came crashing through their door.

"What is that doing here?" Chad asked, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I just wanted to tell you, stay away from my girl." Woody said. He was shaking, but he looked determined.

"Excuse me?" Chad gaffed.

"Addison. You kiss her again and…and…" Woody was at a loss for words.

"And you'll what? Fart on me to death?" Chad scoffed, "And she kissed me, mkay?"

"Whatever. Just don't do it again."

"Look buddy…wait. How do you know Addison and I kissed?" He demanded.

"Everyone knows. Just like back home you're the topic of all gossip Cooper." Woody started to retreat, "Just thought I'd give you a fair warning."

"Everyone knows?" Chad looked at Freddie. The dark haired boy shrugged.

"Wasn't going to tell you, but now everyone seems to think you and Addison are a thing." He shrugged. Chad groaned and put his head in hands.

"This only happens to me." He growled, "I don't even like her like that! It was ambushed!" He complained.

"They don't know that, sorry." Freddie went back to planning, but not really, "You like…Sonny right?" He said.

"Love." Chad corrected, "I love Sonny."

"That's a pretty strong emotion, CDC." Freddie set down his pen.

"You say you love Carly."

"That's different." Freddie insisted.

"Just how?" Chad said, "Tell me how it's different."

"Well…you know." Freddie blushed.

"Well you know my predicament. I've loved her from the moment I saw her." Chad said, "It kills me."

"Maybe you should tell her- Carly knows very well my affection." Freddie said.

"And that seems to be going real well for you, because you two are so obviously dating." Chad's voice was the familiar drawl Freddie had become accustomed to.

"Look, I think you should tell her. She knows you kissed Addison. What do you think she's feeling?" Freddie said.

"I don't even wanna think about it. I just want to kill Addison at times…I was going to tell Sonny! I had it all planned, but then Addison just had to go and kiss me for her 'experiment'! " Chad was fuming. In fact, his whole body was shaking violently.

"Whoa…Chad! Chad! Don't!" Freddie warned. Chad grit his teeth and thought of Sonny. He started to relax. He flexed his fingers.

"Sorry…didn't mean to." Chad collapsed on his bed, "Why…does the world hate so much?" He asked only half joking, "Why is my life always so unpredictable."

Freddie laughed, "Because I'd much rather live a life that's exciting and unpredictable than a life where nothing ever happens. Wouldn't you?"

Chad didn't want to agree out loud, but that's the exact answer that had come to mind. And not so strangely, he'd agreed without a second thought.

Before the storm had started, Bailey had gone down to the waterfall. No one was there, which she thanked her lucky stars. All that she had was her diary and a fruit salad in a coconut.

She sat down next the water…she picked up her feather to write something, but her mind was in such a state of disorganization, she couldn't find a place to start. She blinked as one thing came to her mind- Cody. She groaned, it was something she didn't really want to address but knew she was going to eventually.

I was so stupid! I made a mistake, and now Cody will never be able to change it! And I haven't even had the courage to tell him about it. You call yourself a fighter, but I'm such a coward. I'm so afraid he'll leave me when he finds out. Of all the idiot things I've gotten us into…well him…but this…

She picked up a stone and threw it hard into the water. She fingered the two charms on her necklace, stroking them. It gave her power. Oh, Cody…I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was so stupid…gosh…you'll kill me when you find out! I was so sure…

She hadn't even realized she was sobbing until it she felt dampness on her leg. Crying helped- it always did. She hadn't tried to think of her problem. But the talk with Cody that other night, it just made everything come crashing down on her. It was something she shouldn't have done, and now what was done was done. It was irreversible.

When the first hits of lighting blazed through the sky, Bailey didn't notice. She thinking of how she would tell him. Everything…every little detail. And hopefully, he wouldn't hate her too much.

When the thunder crashed though, she noticed. Her heart thumped wildly and she drew in a sharp breath. She was terrified of thunderstorms. It was raining heavily by this time. She got up quickly…she had to get back. The water had become choppy and angry as it splashed against the banks. She reached down to grab her diary, and her foot slipped.

"No!" she cried as she felt herself falling into the water. She'd never been a good swimmer in still water. But in this water…she was plunged under and she struggled to break water. It pulled her in though…and the first horrible taste of the mucky water went to her lungs…she couldn't breathe. As the lighting crashed around her, she remembered.

Fire was in every edge of her vision. Everywhere she turned she saw the angry red flames eating away at her town. People screamed and ran with whatever the had grabbed, and Bailey watched with horror.

Where were her mom and dad? And her siblings? She'd just been out playing with her friends when the town started to burn. She stood in the middle, desperately searching for her family. She was afraid…she was alone.

She stood there for nearly ten minuets, searching, letting the fire lap at her skin. Finally, she couldn't stand the heat and fled the town. The woods were dense and she knew she had to run before they caught too. If they did…there would be no escaping. If she could only get to the river that ran at the edge of the forest and across- she'd bee fine then. Her thick clothing was making her sweat, and she was growing tired. Lightning and thunder crashed above her, but no rain fell. That was the scariest of all.

She could have leapt for joy when she came to the river. She leapt into it, the waves beating her small body against rocks. She was bleeding…she realized when the water began to turn red around her. She tried to get to the other end, but it didn't work. She didn't know how long she tried before she gave up. But then she had awakened on the bank, dry. But she felt different.

There was someone next to her- who had saved her, she guessed. She turned to thank them, but found herself staring directly into glowing eyes.

Bailey opened her eyes underwater as her memory ended. She felt something rough grab her arms. She kicked against it, trying to swim upward. Her necklace chocked her, but a hand…or was it a hand?...fingered one of them.

She tried to swat the hand away and looked directly forward. That was the worst thing she could have done. A she screamed underwater, trails of bubbles exited her mouth.

Before her was a creature with glowing red eyes.

**Duh duh duhhhh! Cliffy! Ha-ha evil laugh Yeah! New chappie…okay note…I took the idea for the wings and everything from Maximum Ride- my new love J Ha-ha…Iggy's my fav…if any of u are Maximum Ride fans as well. But the way the wings fold up and everything and the changes like lighter bones and stuff. And the Pixies and Glamour is from the Need Series by Carrie Jones…if you haven't picked up that series I highly recommend it. It's really great. **

**Okay, I am looking for a beta. I might have one, but she hasn't responded and I'd really like one that's on every other day or so if possible to reply, can handle with my horrible grammar skills, and preferably likes all the shows in this, Warriors series, or the Host by Stephanie Meyer. You don't have to like the last two, just at least the shows in this story. So, if you're interested, please tell me in a review. **

**Second thing: You can get a chance to create a kid! Like a child of someone on this island. What's going to happen is each chapter I'll ask a question at the end. You get two right, and I'll contact you and tell you what information you need to give me. More than one person can win each chapter and you can create more than one character. Like if you already have made a kid, you can still guess until you get two more right and create another one. It will either be a correct answer (if it's triva) or an answer that's close (in the case of like a spoiler or a question or a shipping or something like that) I will be keeping track J Okay, I hope that made sense, prob not but, If you really don't get it, PM me and I'll try my best to explain it in a different way. **

**Okay…so the first question will be a double answer. In this question Mandy and Portlyn played five questions to figure out who each other likes. You might have to do some research and reading between the lines of this and episodes, but who do you think each girl likes. There is only one answer acceptable for each. Also, who do you think should lose the bet (This is just for fun and to help me decide). Please tell me what you think! More reviews= faster update!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I got the chapter done! Now that school is out for the summer I have a ton of time to write. So, expect more updates…****J I hope you like this chapter ****J I worked hard on it…soo yeah. **

When Bailey woke up, she didn't know where she was. Her hands clenched around soft silk. Silk? She didn't have silk on her bed, or did she remember ever having a scrap of it.

Her head throbbed like a train had hit it, and she felt unusually warm. She blinked awake and a four-poster bed with curtains around her greeted her. It was so dark outside, she wondered if it was night.

She sat up, rubbing her temples. Where was she? As she stretched a soft material she again didn't think she owned brushed against her bare skin. She looked at her fingers, long with chipped purple nail polish.

What happened? Where was Cody? And London? And Zach? Zach…she blinked and everything came crashing back to her. He was dead! And they were stranded on the island…and it all hit her.

And last night, she'd been angry with herself. And the storm…the memories…the red eyes. Her breath hitched when she thought of that. And then she remembered what happened after. But she really didn't want to.

But before that, she wondered why it was Zach that made her remember? Why not the love of her life, Cody? What was wrong with her? She pushed back the curtains, and the stone room was as equally dark. Her cold feet found slippers. She put them on, and saw a small flickering candle on a stone table next to the bed.

She grabbed it and swiveled it around the room. She saw her clothing that she'd been wearing for the last month folded carefully on a crudely constructed chair. She set the candle down and picked up her jeans and long sleeve tee shirt. They were perfectly mended, and there was other clothing under it.

"Of course." Her voice was scathing.

"Do you not like it?" A voice said from behind her. He seemed to materialize from the shadows. She spun around so quickly the fire was snuffed out. It was so dark, and her weakened eyes could not cut the inky blackness.

He stepped out of the shadows, just into her seeing range. His face was lanced with scars, and his body was beginning to show his true form. His eyes were glowing just as red as they were last night, "Does this make you uncomfortable?" He motioned to his appearance, and when she blinked he looked just as hot and smoking as he did on all those magazine covers.

"Isn't it that they say it's what's on the inside that matters? And not the outside?" Bailey hissed, "So you'll be ugly whatever form you take."

"Then what does you're inside say about you?" He murmured, his voice so sweet and welcoming, although his dark eyes were hazy.

"I'm a good person!" Bailey shot back.

"Your friends think so," He said, placing a hand on the wooden poster of the bed, "But if they knew the real you would they?"

This shook Bailey with uncontrollable rage.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked. Bailey turned away.

"I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it." She said hotly.

"Oh, but it does. You can live- and the rest of you're…friends will die. We shall make sure of that." He gave a dark laugh.

"There's more like me, though!" She spun around.

"We're aware. But one doesn't know." She turned away from him again, and his breath was at her neck, "What would he say? If he found out? I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased, he'll hate you. What if they all found out- everything? Then what. You've killed…you're just as much as a monster as I am."

"I will never be like you!" Bailey insisted, closing her eyes from the tears swelling in her eyes.

"But you could be useful; we'll give offers to all the ones that will serve use as well." He insisted.

"What about you're precious Tawni- she's not like any of us." Bailey taunted. His jaw locked.

"True, but she's my queen. She always has been. She knows, and she loves me back."

"Huh…you don't know the meaning of the word." She scoffed.

"And you do?" He said, raising and eyebrow.

"Of course I do…" Her throat constricted when she thought of Cody. Gosh, she loved him.

"So what's your answer?" He questioned. Bailey turned to face him, her eyes gazing up and down his body.

"My answer is the same. I will never join you and you're evil followers, James Conroy." She spat.

James smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, "Do remember I saved you last night..." He said, "Oh well, you'll come around. Food is waiting for you. You know you're way around." He winked and then walked out of the room.

Bailey turned, and punched a wall. She felt hard pain in her fist, but the wall looked like it was in worse condition than she was. Numbly, she fingered around for her clothing. She put it on and started to where she saw the faint outline of a doorway.

"What did he mean 'you know you're way around?'" She questioned as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. As she walked down the flawlessly cut stone walkways past rooms with elegance and grace, she felt a sudden feeling of déjà. Like she'd been here before.

Maybe it was a dream? As she ran her fingers along a stone rose, letting the stones run against her fingertips, she knew she'd defiantly seen this all here. And although it looked like it had been constructed maybe just a few days ago, she knew it was thousands of years old. She just knew.

She also didn't know how she knew her way around the miles and miles of winding halls, but the sweet scent of food that was making her brain fuzz maybe was something. She hadn't smelt such good food in such a long time…her mouth watered.

She opened a wooden door of one of the hallways and was put into a bright room. A few people milled around, eating and talking in hushed voices. But even they were smiling, and for once Bailey realized James' followers were normal kids too. Or, as close to normal as they could be.

"Ah, look who joined us." James' voice carried all around. She looked to see him seated on a grand throne above everyone else, his legs over one arm and his hands collapsed on his chest. She glared at him.

"Bailey." Someone greeted from her left. She turned to see a thirteen year old or so girl. She hadn't ever met the girl, she believed, but she knew who it was.

"Holly O'Neill." She said with as much scorn as she could muster, "Zach and Cody have told me all about you, you little con-artist." Holly grinned.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said, with a dip of her head.

Bailey narrowed her eyes, letting her gaze rest on her. There was evil radiating from everything around her.

"Ah, so you know each other? I doubt you know anyone else in my group though." James said, and chuckled, clicking. Two people stood up, and Holly went to stand next to them.

"Who are they?" Bailey put as much venom in there as possible.

"These are my most trusted groups of followers; some are gone at the moment though- so you will meet them at a later date-the rest…they are interns, I guess you could say." An evil smile played upon his lips and Bailey knew there was a deeper meaning to his sinister words.

"Dakota Condor and my…family…Zeke." He said pointing to a nine or so year old girl and a sixteen year old.

"You're recruiting children now? Or what is she?" Bailey studied Dakota carefully.

"She is a mortal, but she is a dark magic user. Although a child, she has one of the most devious minds that I have seen. But who's to say she will always be a mortal." James chuckled darkly.

"You're sick!" Bailey spat, "Corrupting children!"

"Who says I don't want to be something powerful!" Dakota argued, "I don't want to be weak like you." As Bailey bared her teeth James watched with a smile playing upon his lips.

"Weak like me?"

"Yes, weak." Dakota sniffed, "You won't stand up and fight for the real side of this war- the side that's going to win. You could save yourself and Cody, but you choose to die!"

"Cody?" Bailey's breath hitched.

"Did I not tell you?" James sounded uninterested, "Dakota has swayed me to offer you this- join us and you can bring one other to be spared."

"One?" Bailey furrowed her eyebrows, and then shook her head, "No! I'll never in my lifetime join the likes of you! Even swamp fungus is too good for you!"

James mocked pain, "That hurt, baby. To think we used to be so in love; ahh those days are past now."

"When you found Tawni." Holly reminded, "Our queen."

"Yes, she will come." James said with a small, but genuine grin.

"When?" Zeke spoke for the first time, sounding excited. James looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"Time is not important." James said sharply.

"Um…sooo are you gunna let me go?" Bailey spoke up. All eyes looked at her.

"Are you kidding?" Holly laughed out loud, "Wow…you're serious!"

"Yes, Holly is right. Letting you go would be stupid on our part. Would we really let you know our secret fort location? No, we will let you go…eventually. But, our own way."

Chills ran up and down Bailey body. They didn't mean death, but they still meant something bad, she figured.

"Now leave." There was a demand in James's voice, one you didn't question. She backtracked, grabbing breakfast as she went.

As the day wore on, it was like she was in a mix between heaven and the underworld. She took a long scented bath in their grand bathtub, slept awhile, ate delectable food, and was given the luxuries. She knew it was a bribe- they wanted her. But she wouldn't allow it; no she would find a way out of here.

When it was night, she assumed because most people were going to bed for the night, she snuck out of her room. She had a bag full of things she had collected- it was heavy, but everything would be needed. Heck, they had a library here! She had been sure to take a map of the island that looked accurate.

Her 'memory' didn't fail her. She soon came to a doorway that lead to nowhere. Well, almost. She didn't know why, but there was something important behind this wall. If she could only get behind it. She started to place a hand on it, but stopped. She felt traces of Old Magick.

She stared at the wall, willing it to reveal it's self. But the wall sat, with its sprinkles of sorcery that had been done by someone great. Maybe she needed to speak in Old Magick?

She was a bit rusty; she hadn't even looked at the handbook in awhile so she couldn't be sure.

"Easeplfalln enopopoh ordoperit!" She commanded, but it didn't budge. She scowled; maybe she had said it wrong?

She started to replace her hands on the door- maybe it needed a connection- but she felt a hand on her shoulder. A cold, lifeless hand and as the smell of death filled the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Oliver walked a few paces behind the three, looking up at the sky. It flashed every so often, jolts of lightning blazing down to the earth. He had never liked thunderstorms and he certainly didn't like them any better now.

"Sure!" Sam said perkily, in a much better mood than he'd seen her for a long while, "Like only fifty people have died doing it."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well, again thousands of people do this every thunderstorm. It's all good." Chuck assured, with a full grin.

"What is it we're doing, exactly?" Oliver groaned, as he flinched at the sound of thunder. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, did you even bother reading the pages that explained it?" She said and then shook her head, "Don't answer- you didn't."

"It's not like I can crack open one of those big books in front of Jackson or Rico!" Oliver said defensively, "I was alone very little in the short time you told me what we were doing."

"I guess so." Melanie sighed.

"So…uh- what is it exactly that we're doing?" He prompted, tripping on a tree and nearly falling on Sam.

"Lot easier done than said- you'll see when we get there." Sam answered, side stepping so Oliver fell face flat in the mud. He got up, and glared at Sam.

"Where exactly is there?" He asked somewhat bitterly, wiping his face off with his hands.

"You ask a lot of questions, don'tcha helmet hair?" Sam said in an irritated tone.

"Excuse me if I'm just a bit confused as I, now a half-griffin, walking through the forest to go 'lightning catching'- whatever that is- with a gargoyle and two…" Oliver paused, "What are you exactly? You've never actually told me."

"Fairies." Melanie said, "Duh." She said like it was oblivious to people.

"Like sparkly wingy-fly around giggling in their dress made of flower petals fairies?" Oliver asked.

"Folk lore." Melanie sniffed, "Humans and their silly stories."

"So…what do fairies do?"

"Well, we have wings- which you will see tonight, and we do have magical powers that can sparkle at times, but we were always this size. How they got the idea we were always the size of a finger is beyond me." Sam shook her head.

"As you will find, most folk lore and things you hear about creatures are untrue. You'd be surprised how different it is from what you hear in the mortal world." Chuck said, blinking at him.

"Okay- what about gargoyles?" Oliver asked.

"Hahah…" Chuck snorted a little bit, "They got most of it right. I do have wings, and I can turn to stone, and I do protect the fragile humans, and I sometimes get horns…but they don't know stuff bout us- you know what I mean?"

"A bit." Oliver in reality didn't know, but he didn't have the energy to listen to Chuck while he explained, "Yeah…well I do." He added.

"We're here." Sam announced as they stood just before a clearing, a high oak tree-maybe one of the tallest on the whole island- stood before them. Oliver snorted; he'd never seen a place where you could be walking into a grove of orange and palm trees but then step into a part of the jungle that held pines and maples. Freaky.

"Can I please hear what we're doing now?" Oliver asked politely, leaning on the tree.

"Lighting is a very important and part of the healthy diet of creatures, although few know of it's nessasarity."

"Is that even a word? I don't thinks so." Chuck asked Sam.

"So? Neither is chumkity-monkity but I still say it." Sam said and coughed, "And yes, before you ask, lightning is edible." A wry grin grew on her face.

"So we go up there and just take a bite from it?" Oliver asked.

"Gosh, no! You'd kill yourself!" Melanie gasped, "No it's called lightning catching, correct? We need to capture it and then it takes maybe three days to create the food that can contain it. Luckily, it goes along way because you can only consume so much."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Oliver smirked, "Are you just going to fly up there and put it in a jar." He laughed at the idea of trying to catch lightning like fireflies. Chuck, Melanie, and Sam weren't laughing.

"Uh…yeah. That's how it's done. It only works for creatures though, or half ones. An since you're still basically human...we do it." Melanie said, "Sorry."

"Then why did you drag me out here? I'm cold and freezing and exhausted. Ya know, if I get phenomena from this it's all your fault."

"I wouldn't know how I'd live with the guilt." Sam drawled sarcastically, "We brought you 'cause we need someone to guard the jars. Lightning in purest form is valuable, in fact the lightning food can be sold for a good price as well."

"Always looking for a quick buck, Sam is." Melanie rolled her eyes, punching her twin sister.

"But not today- I'm so weak right now, gosh I wish it didn't take so long for it to become edible." Sam moaned, "Plus we have to give half to you." There was annoyance in her voice.

"In any transformation, especially winged creatures, lightning is what maintains balance in your body. Usually, they're being a lightning dealer or a dealer with all the proper nutritional things that we could buy from, but sadly here there is none. We do know what you need and how to create it though. Fairies are experts in fields of medicine."

"You are?" Oliver scratched his head, "I've never heard that." He paused for a moment.

"Humans." All four said in unison.

"Oh, but isn't that the answer to everything." Melanie sighed and then withdrawal fourteen tiny viles from her pocket. She cast a spell and they grew to normal size.

"Okay, we shall leave you here and each take one. When we get the lightning we'll come back down and trade. You just watch us and the jars, and learn." Melanie instructed, sounding much like a schoolteacher.

"Got it." Oliver said, scratching a feathered patch through his bandages. Melanie observed that.

"You can take those, off- no one's here. Plus, we can enchant anyone that sees." She said.

"Thank you!" He breathed a sign of relief, peeling back the bandages to reveal tuffs of feathers sprouting from his skin. He examined it, and tried pulling a feather out. Pain shot through him as a silky rowan feather came out in his hand.

"Wouldn't do that- just like you're hair it hurts when they get pulled." Melanie advised and her and Sam took off their shirts. Underneath they were wearing camis; and Oliver could see what looked like wings wrapped around their stomachs with a strand of ribbon. They undid it, and both of their feathery and light wings puffed out. Sam groaned in pleasure as she tied the ribbon around her wrist.

"Gosh that feels so good." She said, stretching her wings and flexing them. She stroked the part where the wings connected with the skin, and the light blue wings shivered.

Melanie was doing something similar, her pink wings fluttering like a butterfly. She rolled her shoulders, "It's been to long- my wings ache!" She exclaimed.

"So do you always have to keep them wound up like that?" Oliver asked.

"Yup- you'll have to do that for your wings- oh no you won't." Sam paused, "Sorry, bit off. Luckily you're wings fold up so people can't see them." There was jealousy in her voice.

"Well the lightning isn't going to stay forever!" Melanie prompted as she grabbed a glass jar, "Come on sis!" She took a running start and jumped up into the sky. Her wings faltered for a second, but then the wind grabbed them and she started to rise. Sam did the same and the two sisters twirled in the sky.

"Whatta bout you, Chuck?" He asked the surly boy.

"I'm going." He said and grabbed a jar, tucking it into a little basket he'd wound around his waist. Then, he grabbed onto the try and like a monkey, scurried up it. Oliver stood, wondering what he was doing. Chuck reached one of the highest branches, extending out beyond the tree and stood there.

Then he jumped. He was free falling and Oliver had to look away, fearing that he would crash to the ground. Melanie and Sam didn't look worried at all though, just rolled their eyes.

"Show off!" He heard Melanie scoff. Oliver didn't look though- well not until he heard the sound of something like a thick cinderblock scraping against another- or two bricks. Either way, it was a rocky sound. When he looked up, Chuck was flying with two wings on his body. But they looked out of place; like they shouldn't have been there-like a child had glued the two wings onto his body with crazy glue.

But the wings were beautifully crafted, out of stone it seemed. And when the flapped, the fainter sound of rocks scraping each other came from it. Oliver thought that it implied that the wings might crack any second and shatter to a million pebbles.

He didn't know how long he watched them, doing something that made the lightning seep into the bottles like goo- but it worked. And when the deposited the lighting filled jars by him, he studied them.

It glowed ghastly yellow color- neon, it could be called. But it glowed so brilliantly; illuminating the whole area he was in so it almost felt like day. It wasn't hot to the touch strangely enough, but rather freezing cold. And sometimes, like the lighting was fighting against the jar, it would give a little jerk that at first gave him a heart- attack.

He stared at it, his gaze switching between the sky and the jars that were easily as bit as his arm in length and as thick as his leg in width. He could understand why it took awhile- they filled the jars all the way to the top. Like water, you could easily see how much was in each- and in every jar it was done so precisely that you couldn't even see the air bubble between the top of the lid and the lightning juice at all.

Sometime when he expected that they'd been collecting for two or three hours, Oliver felt sleepy. His eyes started to droop and he held back yawns. Just as he was nodding off, he heard a twig crack.

He was wide-awake then, his eyes fearfully scanning the small clearing. It came again, and then the sound of a voice cussing. He gulped- he knew that voice! Oh, no! Doing his best to cover up the feathers quickly, he scampered to the bush. He was afraid to pull it back.

When he did, a strange thing met his eyes. The first thing that caught his eyes was the blazing wings attack to the body of the boy. The burned without ever going out, or hurting him it seemed.

Phinox…Oliver's mind whispered. Jerkily, he raised his head to meet the boy's eyes.

"Jake?"

"So what's your story?" Zach hugged his knees, wiping his forehead.

"Story?" He asked Mikayla, as she perked her ear to the thunder outside.

"Yeah." She settled down on her elbows, "Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know? Where should I start?" The last part was more a question from him, but Mikayla answered it for him.

"From the beginning, please." She said.

"Well, I was born in Boston. I have a twin brother, Cody. I'm ten minuets older than he is- and I got the good looks and he got the smarts. I'm obviously the more fortunate twin, you know 'cause I seem to have that undeniable charm to get the ladies."

"And let's not forget you're humbleness." Mikayla rolled her eyes, "A twin, though. Really? Do you look alike?"

"People mistake us all the time. It helps at times, but after awhile it's just annoying." He sighed, "When I was- how old was I?- I think eleven- me, my mom, and Cody moved into the Tipton hotel in Boston. I mean like we literally lived there."

"You lived in hotel?" She gaped, "What fun."

"Oh, it was." Zach agreed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What about your dad? How did you live there?" Zach winced at the first question.

"My parents…divorced. My dad was in a band and he's an actor. I guess his love for that was greater than his passion to stay with mom. It's fine though, he loves us and we still get to visit him but…" Zach struggled too finish the statement, "My mom is a singer too- she sang at the Tipton hotel. We lived in a suite, paid for by my mother's discounts." He explained, completely changing the topic.

"How did you end up on the cruise, then?" Mikayla didn't mind at the way he swayed himself away from the subject.

"We got offered to go to Seven Seas High, a high school on sea. I guess Mr. Mosby- who was the manager at the Tipton and called us hooligans and acted like he hated us most of the time- thought he'd be getting away from us. Well, turns out that they assigned him to be the new manager of the cruise ship." A wicked smile played on Zach's lips.

"Oh, the irony." Mikayla agreed.

"Yeah. There I met our best friends; there's Woody and that boy can fart songs. In proper tune- it's gross but amazes us all. There's Marcus my roommate; he's awesome. He's actually Little Little, ever heard of him?"

"Of course! We had play dates when we were little!" Mikayla squealed, "But he suddenly just dropped off the face of the earth."

"To embarrassed when his voice dropped." Zach shrugged, "Oh, London…we've known her since we came to the Tipton. She's Mr. Tipton's daughter, and he sent her to sea school so that she could study. Didn't exactly work out though. Addison, she's kind of crazy. Her and Woody are like really close though, they so like each other. She's loud and obnoxious, and always is talking about girly stuff I don't get." Zach paused, counting off on his fingers, "I feel like I'm forgetting someone…"

"Can't be that important if you don't remember them." Mikayla said with a shrug, "So if you're room mates with Marcus, then Cody and Woody must be room-mates…. And-,"

"Bailey." Zach whispered, "That's who." He blushed deeply.

"What? Bailey you're girlfriend?" Mikayla teased, "What happened to Alex?"

"No…Bailey is my brother's girlfriend." Zach creased his eyebrows.

"You sound…like that's a bad thing." Mikayla cocked her head.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder though." Zach sighed, "I mean, when she first came to the school she pretended to be a boy because there was no girl's space left. And she was my roommate. I…I liked her from the moment I saw her. So did Cody, though. And I let little bro get the girl this time, I owed it to him. But now…" He shook his head, "She's not like the other girls. Maybe that's just my jealousy talking that Cody has a more stable relationship than I've ever had."

"Never had a stable relationship?" She questioned, "What about Alex?"

"Alex…gosh, we weren't even dating. Well, we would have been- had I not died- just how exactly how did you do it, anyway?"

"Later." She pushed it away, "How about I tell you about my life." He looked away, hoping he was easily distracted. Luckily, he was.

"Okay, spill."

"I'm adopted. I was apparently born in New York, but for some reason, my birth parents set me up for adoption. I never knew them; they opted for a closed adoption. They aren't allowed to contact me unless I say so. But, I can't even do that until I'm eighteen. I don't know if I'd even want to though- I mean I have a great life. My parents have always been so supportive. I'm an only child that has both of her parents wrapped around her finger since I was born. I was three when they discovered I could sing, and they flew me to California. We had lived in Oklahoma previously. I was climbing to the top when Hannah Montana- I despise her, by the way-," Zach broke in.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"What?"

"I know Hannah Montana. A lot of celebrities come the Tipton. She ate cake off my shirt."

"Disgusting." Mikayla shook her head, "Anyway- ignoring that you've fraternized with the enemy, she came in and she got the whole world eating out of her hands when she first opened her lips." Zach listened without interrupting as Mikayla told him her whole story. It was much more explanatory than the short summary he'd given her. He could have told her that him and his brother were freakily close, or that the only reason he switched girls so often is he was afraid of rejection if he stayed with them too longer, or that under his thick skin he- just like his brother- was a hopeless romantic.

When she had finally ceased talking, it grew quiet in the cave. The sound of pattering rain was easing as well, but lightning still flashed from the cave. The illumination gave Mikayal's face a scary glow, and he looked down at his own hands- and saw that they were much paler and ashy than he remembered.

"Now will you tell me how you did it?" He asked softly.

"Did what?"

"Saved me?"

"I'm a wizard."

"Yeah, but you said it doesn't work on this island." He protested, "Even I'm not dumb enough to accept that."

"What if I told you, you weren't alive…" She bit her lip.

"Of course I'm alive." He scoffed.

"Almost…you're like the living dead."

"I'm a zombie?" He gaped, "But that's impossible! I can feel my heart beating!" He insisted.

"It's complicated," Mikayla whined, "But you're not going to be able to live like this for much longer! We need to go to the place where the magic is most compressed on the island and search out a vampire, werewolf, or high dragon to help reverse the temporary spell I put on you that works here. I'd be able to do it if magic actually worked, but hopefully a higher creature can use theirs." She said.

"And if they're just as powerless as you?" Zach gulped. She grinned; but it was grim and dark grin, one that did not seem at all friendly.

"Oh, well let's not go there."

The rain had beat endlessly down against the forest, soaking it to the core. But when it stopped- everyone now in their beds, even those who had gone lightning catching, it came easily.

Sonny awoke an hour before dawn. She was used to it; despite the stereotype that if you lived in Wisconsin you lived in a barn, and got up at the crack of dawn each day- it weren't true. She was just a naturally early riser; at best. And coming to the island, it seemed her sense of time and sleep were mixed up. She didn't bother- she and the council met usually around this time.

She peered outside, happy to see that it had stopped raining. Tawni was still asleep, and Melanie was passed, one arm hanging off her bed. Carefully, Sonny grabbed her day clothing (more like day scraps of fabric, now), some natural tree soap that Freddie had made for everyone, and something that was once a clean white towel.

When she reached outside, she breathed in. She had always loved the after taste of rain, that moist and humid feeling that told you that the worst was over for that day. Also, it was blazing outside- hotter than she remembered any day. Her exposed skin felt warm as she walked a few steps into the clearing.

She looked around, and only Freddie was awake. She waved to him, holding up her bar of soap. He nodded and went over to the food hut, and she melted into the forest. She always awoke this early so she could bathe. It would be so embarrassing to do it during the middle of the day when everyone was walking around!

The waterfall held a certain charm and comfort to everyone here; the sight of it perhaps reminded them all that hope could prevail. Why? No one knew, but it was a good feeling all the same.

She went to the 'shower' as the called it, setting her day clothing in the place it wouldn't get wet. The 'shower' was a flat rock that may have been Jett or Obsidian jutting out over the serene river. The water beat down, but behind it was a pace of dryness. The actual waterfall- the pressure enough to suffocate a person wasn't used. Instead, if you stood almost under it, the spray was enough to soak you to the bone. First, Sonny took all her clothing off, and wrapped the towel carefully around her, and washed her clothing. Yes, it was itchy and stained- but clean. Always clean.

"I'm going to have to ask Bailey to mend this." She said, looking at a wide hole in her shirt. Bailey was the best at sewing- her, Harper, and London were the people that handled clothing.

After her clothing were dried, she hung them over a tree branch just outside the waterfall, knowing that they would be dry by the time she finished in this blazing heat- ready for her to slip into when the day was done.

Everyone had approximately enough clothing to make two sets- day clothing, and pajamas. Sometime someone had an extra shirt or something from extra work, finding it, playing poker- really anything. London was the only with an obnoxious amount of clothing, calming that it was all hers. It was, in fact, and so they let it slide. Besides, none of the boys would have liked to walk around in a knee length, sparkly and sequined dress in bright fuchsia. Of course, London had carefully reconstructed it into a shirt and a jacket to wear separately, but still none of the boys would be caught dead in something like that.

Sonny cleaned her rather quickly; you never knew who was up at this time. Besides, she'd rather be out of the cold water sooner than later- well usually. Today, it felt so good, with it hotter than the underworld up here.

When the first rays of dawn peeked through the clouds, Sonny was just dressing for the day. Her 'day clothing' was her undergarments, an orange tee shirt, and a pair of tan pants that went to her knees. Oh, and her trusty tennis shoes that were so torn up (she'd been wearing them when the boat crashed) that they looked more like sandals now.

Walking back to camp, she was sure to grab a few blackberries as breakfast. As soon as she reached the clearing, the time for food would be long gone. So, long breakfast. She licked her fingers clean from the berry juice.

The clearing in front of her, as she pushed back the bush, was tittering with a little activity. Nearly all of the council was seated, as so- the only ones missing were Bailey and Cody. She smirked, she wondered if they were off kissing somewhere or something. Ah, young love.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them happily, sitting on eh edge of the platform, her feet swinging.

"Morning, Sonny." Freddie answered, and looked around, "Where are Cody and Bailey?"

"Making out, probably. " Justin rolled his eyes, "Let's start without them. We'll be fine, nothing really to report about." He pointed out.

"Yup. Just the normal jobs- oh, and by the way, for construction we have started taking requests for buildings. You can tell your hut-mates, and you can all decide on anything you want. We're making a pool for Portlyn, Mandy, and Zora's cabin." Freddie informed.

"They'll like that." Harper said with a half grin.

"That they will. We're going to need about seven-ish people for that." Freddie said, "Um…plans for today?" He looked around, "Farming and kitchen?" He looked at Justin.

"We will be harvesting today, and planting in another place. Breakfast, as you know is an open meal, and lunch will be today was well. For dinner, we've been saving those ducks- I was going to cook 'em up tonight."

"Yum…duck." Freddie's mouth was watering, "I haven't had that since we had it three weeks ago." He composed himself and looked around, "Um…fashion and the trading post- that's Bailey…Harper, do you by chance know her plans?"

"Inventory day- oh, and she was going to be mending socks." Harper added, rolling her eyes, "No one will want to be in this job today."

"Too bad." Sonny said, "I mean, all the jobs a great!" She said perkily. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Melanie…medics corner? Plans?"

"Not that I know of, maybe make some stuff- show a few basics for healing. I mean, I'm new to this." Melanie had been recently added when learned she knew how to treat people well. Her and her sister Sam co ran it, although it was voted that Sam stay out of the council.

"Sounds great." He shrugged, "Runner/cleaner/washing person- Sonny?"

"Rounds- as usual." She rolled her eyes.

"Harper, interior designing?"

"As usual, "I'll be working on my own hut. We may finish today- if so, I'll start on Sonny's hut."

"Good, good." Freddie wrote with the piece of burned wood.

"Cody's not here an he has the teaching spot and the police spot- hmm hope he's not doing anything drastic today. Whenever he shows up, I'll ask him."

In all honesty; no one thought Cody could pull off the police spot. He just wasn't…she couldn't think of a word, but you know what she meant. If Zach was still here…oh, if only. Everyone who knew him had agreed he'd be better for it. But he wasn't. He was dead.

People didn't talk about his death. It was difficult to imagine; someone dead. Scary too- opened everyone's eyes when Cody told them one night. Before they'd been living in a sort of dream where everything was okay and they'd get rescued. The, Zach died. No one, not even people like London or Max, thought that now.

"Yeah, he'll show up." Someone said, although Sonny was distracted enough not to be able to place the voice.

"Meeting done; people are waking." Freddie announced as the earlier risers, like Max and Miley, were rubbing sleep from their eyes and sauntering over to the food hut.

"Hey, Justin?" Sonny grabbed his arm as people started to dissolve, "Can…can I ask you something? Or, well talk to you in private?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the place he was supposed to be giving assignments, but nodded.

Sonny pulled him to a place in the shade just outside the clearing.

"Okay, I need you're help with something."

"That would be….?" Justin sounded slightly interested.

Sonny quickly told him her plan; he would be her fake boyfriend. Maybe Tawni had intended that she 'woo' him, but she was too honest to do that. Plus, everyone had heard him muttering about a Juliet at one time or another.

"So you want me to be you're faux boyfriend?" Justin said slowly when she had finished.

"Ye…ah." Sonny gulped, "I mean if you don't want to, you totally don't have to." She assured him.

He paused and then looked back into the clearing at his brother and sister, "No. I'll do it. Maybe they'll stop bugging me about the whole Juliet fiasco." He shook his head.

"What is that about, anyway?" Sonny said, tilting her head.

"Hard to explain." Justin chuckled and then sighed, "Maybe…maybe one day."

"Oh, look- Chad's up." Sonny let the venom of her jealously seep into her voice.

"You don't sound like you like him." Justin said. Sonny felt her hands shake.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." she said, "Let's go- remember. Make him jealous, like I never cared about him. Make him crawling back to me."

"Like I'd forget." He scoffed.

They walked back in separately, waiting for the right time to 'announce' their 'relationship'.

Sonny sat at her station, grabbing her board and a charcoal stick. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, and her heart skipped a beat. Chad Dylan Cooper- the source of all good and evil.

"Cooper." She sneered, "What is it?"

"Hey, Sonny can I talk to you?" He asked casually, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm…I'm a little busy." Sonny rejected him easily, although her heart was breaking free against her rib cage.

"What? No…come on. It's me…Chad Dylan Cooper." There was a plead in his tone.

"Maybe that's why!" Sonny snapped irrationally, and Chad looked taken back.

"Sonny- please." He said, making a motion to reach for her arm, as if to drag her into the woods.

"I said, no- Chad." Sonny said deadpanned. Chad got a look of frustration on his face, his eyes narrowing into deep blue slits.

"Sonny- me and Addison, we're-," He started to say.

"Very happy together, I'm sure." She said briskly, "I honestly do not want to hear about you're love life, okay?"

"Just listen!" Chad said sharply, "I'm just trying to say that I-," He was cut off yet again when another voice interrupted him.

"Hey, babe." Justin crooned, and did it so perfectly Sonny wondered if he had ever acted in his life.

"Justin!" She squeaked, hugging him. He kissed her on the cheek, getting a big goofy grin on his face.

"Honey, I thought we were going to wait?" She said rubbing his arm.

"Wait?" Chad asked, "For what?"

"Should we tell him?" Justin asked, looking at the blond haired boy.

"Might as well…" Sonny forced the biggest smile she could muster on her face, "Chad…Justin and I are going out!"

"Go…go-ing out?" Chad looked shocked, and laughed uneasily, "But I…you…uhh…"

"What was it you were going to tell me before?" Sonny asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said softly and turned on his heels, and walked away- head bowed.

"I think that went well." Sonny announced, hugging Justin once again.

"And knowing Chad everyone will know within the hour."

"Great." Sonny grinned, this time it was genuine.

"How long?" Justin asked, still watching Chad.

"I honestly don't know." Sonny said, "Soon- I hope."

"The waterfall- I hear it!" Zach said, jumping happily, but groaned when his stomach clenched. Mikayla caught him before he hit the ground.

"It's starting- oh no…" She murmured, helping him back up.

"How long…do I have." He gasped, steadying himself.

"Not sure, but I'd say a couple of weeks." She said, "Pray someone can help you."

"Which direction now?" He veered away from the subject.

"Uh...this way." She pointed west, he thought. Or maybe it was east? It actually could have been anything- he wasn't sure a tall which direction was which.

"How do you know?" Zach asked. Mikayla's hand tensed around the stick she'd carved as a weapon.

"I just…do." She insisted. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because that makes so much sense." Zach growled irritably.

"I saved your life!" Mikayla said, "You've been so ungrateful!"

"Me? I just made a comment? I wasn't even trying to start a fight!" He argued.

"Well you did!" Mikayla retaliated.

"What's with you're mood swings?" Zach shook his head, "Is you're monthly friend around?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

He didn't see her hand sail across the air, but when it slapped across his face, he sure felt it. He moaned in pain, cradling his aching jaw.

"Yep, defiantly." He chuckled, but winced at the movement when he spoke.

"Do you want to get slapped again?" Mikayla asked savagely.

"Not particularly." He said, stepping back a few steps into a tree, "Um…sorry?"

"Uh…I'll be glad when I get you out of my hair." Mikayla spat, digging the stick into the ground.

"You talk like I'm some kind of annoying kid." Zach said.

"Oh, but aren't you?" Mikayla asked, nodding slowly.

"We're the same age, Mikayla." He said, taking three large strides so they were nose to nose, "And, I'm older than you, if I do remember, plus I'm taller."

"You act like you're about nine." Mikayla said, narrowing her eyes. His lighter brown eyes met her dark ones. His heart skipped a beat; there wasn't a time he looked at her when he didn't see Alex.

Maybe it was the tension between them, or maybe it was because of the Alex reason, but he pulled her close and kissed her.

They hadn't talked about the kiss after it happened, just broke away awkwardly. They also didn't discuss the possibility of them as a couple. The kiss had been a mistake, a heat of the moment thing. This was no different. But, this time, Mikayla wasn't taken away by his kiss but rather upset.

She broke apart, slapping his face with her nails, and he felt the skin break. She grabbed her stick from the ground and hit him square against the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

She turned on her heels, and ran away.

"What's she so mad about?" He murmured, "It's not like she's dating anyone. Any girl would be lucky to kiss these lips!" Something warm trickled down his cheek and his tongue darted out only to taste the metallic taste of blood.

"I'm bleeding?" He gaped, fingering a scar running from right below the eye diagonally down to just above his lip.

He had to admire Mikayla, her tongue and nails were sharp. The bleeding continued and he finally found his breath. He figured he'd better find a stream and then track down Mikayla later; she was all he had. His life depended on her…Zach, for the first time in his life, needed someone.

The stream was only a few yards away, much closer than he'd expected. It was actually a little trickle with foam bubbling over rocks, but it was water. Kneeling down, he cupped his hands and drank a bit. Then he splashed it over his face, gritting his teeth. Man, that stung!

The water colored pinkish red, his blood being carried down the stream. As he dunked his hands in, it touched something…

He reached his hand into the stream and his hands closed around…a book? He pulled it out to see it was a diary of some sort. Well, mostly birch pieces carefully constructed with vine bindings. On the front of the book, someone had scrawled 'diary'. Zach cracked it open.

Was it invading personal space by reading it? Well, eh didn't see anyone around to claim it. Plus, what could it hurt…

The first page, in perfect handwriting read 'This diary is owned by Bailey Pickett'. This made him pause- did he really want to read his brother's girlfriend's diary? Heck, yes!

As he read on, he realized she'd been writing in it from the day he 'died'. She was so caught up with pain- wow; he never knew that she cared for him so much. Even yesterday, she'd written that she couldn't believe she still missed him so much. He felt his ears grow red every time he read something about him…

But it was interesting to read- he learned about everything going on. He felt like he was there. Shockingly though, his brother didn't seem really torn up about his 'death'. This hut a bit- his own brother.

But what really captivated him were the many…hints to some big secret. I hope they don't' find out…if they knew…I'm a monster…how will I live with myself…Sadly though, it never revealed this 'big secret'. He groaned when he reached the last page- he wanted to know!

"Zach?" He nearly fell into the stream at the sound of the voice. He turned to see Mikayla looking sheepish.

"Well, hello." He sneered. Her gaze flickered to his cut on his face.

"Did I do that?" She gaped.

"It's nothing." He touched the puckering wound gingerly.

"Good news…" She said, coming to sit by him. He quickly tucked the diary under his shirt. Luckily, she didn't see him to it.

"Yeah?" he turned away, but not completely, his heart still thumping from reading the diary.

"I felt a magic barrier and talked to a werewolf. He says he can help you." She said grinning.

"That's great!" he gaped.

"Oh, that's not the best news." She said her eyes glimmering.

"Oh yeah? What could be better than finding out that I'm going to live!"

"The werewolf- he lives in the same camp as Alex Russo."

Portlyn walked up to Justin to get her assignment for the day. It was morning, and she was feeling especially impatient to get on with her work for the day. She groaned, work. The line was long, and she absently buffed her fingernails on her tee shirt.

She looked around, seeing pretty much everyone in the camp. Then she spotted Mandy with Zora. She wondered whom the girl liked? She had better figure it out, or else she'd be kissing the person she liked. No, she couldn't let that happen.

Mandy and Zora were obviously placed on food today, as she walked out of the camp with woven baskets. She smirked; while she was gone, she would have some time to ask around. She would figure this out.

"Hello, Justin." She crooned when she reached the front of the line, and Justin nodded to her in a greeting. She felt slightly annoyed; she was beautiful- no mistaking that. Also, she was quite used to boys blushing or stuttering around her. There was little to no effect on Justin.

"Portlyn," He said, and consulted his sheet, "Hmm…what do you want to do?" He asked, and Portlyn smirked. It wasn't big, but letting her choose? Yeah, she had an effect on him.

"I don't know," She said slowly, dumbly- trying to keep her act up, "What you need me to do?"

"Um…" Justin gulped, "Building is looking a bit short- plus they're putting in that pool you asked for." He said. Portlyn jumped, clapping her hands.

"Nomg! This is so great! Oh, I'll have to than them!" She squealed. Justin chuckled.

"Yeah, well- everyone knows about you and you're swimming obsession." He shaded his eyes, "I think Freddie is gathering everyone over in front of your hut. But uh, you know you and Mandy and Zora will have to evacuate for a few days, right?"

"Given, Russo " She smirked as he tore off her work assignment sheet to give to Freddie, "But if it gets me my pool, I'd kiss Grady." She made a disgusted face at the plump So Random boy.

"Hey!" He protested. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and walked over to where there were a few people already standing. Freddie stood in front with a board already assigning jobs.

"Here you go." Portlyn said, handing him her slip. He nodded at her, his face bright red.

"Th-thank you Portlyn." He stuttered, and ran his fingers through his hair. She giggled, and walked back to her spot. Her eyes scanned the group of people.

There was Carly, who she noted Freddie looked at every few seconds. She seemed comfortable; they always assigned her to building. And few didn't know why.

Jackson and Oliver were standing around too, although Oliver looked a bit uneasy as he rubbed his bandages through his shirt. Portlyn narrowed her eyes, wondering if it was smart for him to be working so soon?

Woody was eating a mango, and Portlyn laughed slightly. Despite his rather lubberly appearance, he could lift quite a lot. Which is why this was one of the jobs that requested him most.

The last person made Portlyn flush red. Nico. But, being who she was, she was able to keep her appearance normal with no change. But inside her heart was fluttering a million beats a minuet.

Yes, if Mandy only knew. It would be so easy, but she was gone collecting food so Portlyn's secret was safe.

It had all started awhile ago; longer before Sonny had arrived on the show, or Chad had even became Mackenzie, and even longer than Mackenzie Falls was an idea on a board being presented to Mr. Condor.

Like Tawni and Chad, Nico and Portlyn were some of those stars that started acting at Condor Studios before they could even talk. Portlyn had starred in a show about having twelve siblings, with Nico being a character that appeared frequently. Of course, then, they were just babies and they didn't care.

But, then as they grew older and starred in movies and short shows, Portlyn began to notice. Also, their parents had been best friends, and the lines of her parent's house had pictures of her- with Nico in most of them with her.

She had been a shy girl for being an actor, and hadn't ever had the nerves to tell him how she felt. And he just thought of her as barely a friend. And then, they saw Nico's comedic talent and placed him on a whole new show- So Random.

And she had been in a movie in the spare time, and then they asked her if she wanted to play a girl bearing her same name in a role they had created just for her. Who wouldn't? She gladly accepted. In reality, in the early stages of Mackenzie Falls they hadn't hated So Random.

Then, there hadn't been the main person- Mackenzie. It was Chad to enflamed their hate for the show. He had tried out to be on it- So Random that is, and had been rejected. They didn't find any thing funny about him- but they saw the star of their newest show. Ever since he'd become the 'big boy' of the studio. Mr. Condor worshiped him for making them so rich. And, he'd decided that So Random was a show that everyone in his show had to hate. If not, well did you know there'd been a girl named Jacie on the show? Of course not, she'd shown interest in Grady (GRADY! Of all people?) And Chad had gotten her kicked off.

So, she had pretended to hate it like everyone else. And for a while, it worked. She didn't like Nico at all. And she didn't care. But then…well Sonny had come. And Chad just fell head over heels. And she had brought some changes.

And that camping trip? Where Nico had been hitting on her so constantly? Oh, it was heaven. But the rule of 'No So Random' hadn't been taken off yet- although Chad Dylan Cooper was a big hypocrite they way he loved Sonny.

"Okay- hmm…" Freddie bit his lip as he looked around, "Good, everyone."

"What's for the building today?" Woody asked, licking his lips.

"As the first request, we are building a pool in Portlyn's hut here." Freddie said and then started into a complex plan. Portlyn, of course, knew exactly what he was talking about, but she pretended to look totally lost.

"Any questions?" Freddie finished, and Woody and Oliver raised their hands, "Good. Six people? Good- there's three jobs. Let me partner you up now."

"Oliver and Jackson- you'll be collecting the extra wood and supplies we need. Just report to me and I'll tell you what you need to collect."

"Freddie, can I be on the water committee? And collecting the pond rocks for the bottom of it?" She asked sweetly. Freddie seemed to melt under her smile.

"Yeah, sure…" He coughed and then looked at Woody- obviously thinking he wouldn't be a threat, "You'll go with her, Woodford."

"Okay." Woody burped. Freddie winced but looked over at Nico and Portlyn. Her heart thumped. Oh no….She thought, gritting her teeth.

"Portlyn, Nico- you'll be starting to take apart and digging the hole for the pool. You can go around to the back- I've explained the procedure already and I've colored the ground, the area of hut you need to take out, and where we'll need to extend it." He said.

"Okay." Carly said, "C'mon Woody." She said, motioning the way the waterfall was.

Portlyn pretended to look annoyed with what she was given and when Nico started walking to the back of their hut, she saunter along with him. She showed as little interest as she could.

She noted there was in fact bright colored mud splashed in a rough space of where they needed it to be. She leaned on a tree as she watched Nico examine it carefully.

"What did Freddie say about it?" He asked, and she jumped a little. He was addressing her- of course- the only other person in the clearing.

"Eh…how am I supposed to know?" She said overdramatically, "Like I was listening? Besides, you can work. I'd have to get mud under my nails if I did." She said, scrunching her nose. She expected Nico to agree or get mad at her, but instead he just stared at her.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Uh excuse me?" She spat, "I don't see anything funny!"

"Portlyn, Portlyn, Portlyn…I've known you forever? I know you're whole dumbness is an act- now seriously, what did Freddie say?" Portlyn bit down hard- yeah, she forgot about that. She'd become so used to acting this way around everyone and hating him that after awhile, it was like they had never known each other in the first place.

"Right…" She blushed, something she didn't do often and rattled off what Freddie had said. Nico nodded and examined the lines.

"Go and grab that log over there." He said. Portlyn did as she had been told. She handed it to him and he wedged it between two of the logs, scraping out the mud-cement mixture. After a while, he threw it down and put his hands where it had been.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shh!" He said and rolled his eyes. He staggered his feet and twisted his face with determination. He stared pulling. Portlyn sat down on a rock; sighing. Where did he think he was going with this? Like he could really pull the log down- he was weak. Chad often made remarks about his scrawny arms.

So, when the wood began to splinter and come loose, Portlyn's eyes grew wide. He grunted, and sweat was beading on his forehead. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched him, her heart fluttering. After a bit more grunting and pulling, the wood broke in his hands, pieces flying from it.

Portlyn stared with amazement at the jagged wood log on the ground, most of it splintered with barley any left from that part of the wall. Of course, there were still maybe ten more logs still inside the circle, but this didn't cease to amaze her.

"Crap- splinters." She heard Nico groan. She looked up to see thick splinters embedded in his skin, most sticking up. He bit his teeth around the biggest and pulled, and it came out with a sucking sound. A bead of blood appeared. Nico grit his teeth and sucking in air.

She watched as he carefully pulled all the splinters from both his hands and then nursed his bleeding hands with his tongue. She gracefully floated over to him.

"Wow, Nico." She said, placing two fingers on his wrist and walking them up to his shoulder, "When did you become so…strong?" she whispered in his ear. She knew all the flirting techniques there was to know. Maybe one of them would make him react.

This one did. Nico gave a barely noticeable gulp, and his hands were shaking a bit. "I- uh…well you see…" He said, tongue-tied.

She placed one hand his hand, and drew small circles with her finger, and her other hand on his chest carefully. He looked terrified, but at the same time a nervous excited.

"Thank you soo much." She breathed.

"For…for what?" His voice squeaked. She laughed, and the hand that was on his chest slowly made their way up to his cheek.

"For being such a man." She answered, giving a dazzling smile. He grinned back.

And, at this exact moment, Mandy walked into the clearing, her woven basket piled high with food. She stopped dead, not speaking. Nico couldn't see her, his back was to her, but Portlyn could. She observed the scene in front of her now and her eyes widened with realization.

"It's him! You like Nico!" She mouthed excitedly to Portlyn, "NICO!" She mouthed, as if Portlyn hadn't seen. She knew she was caught. And she knew the bet.

So, for Mandy's benefit and her own (Because it was only them three in the clearing) she kissed Nico on the lips; right then. Right there.

"Bailey is missing!" Cody burst into the hustle and bustle of camp, a wild look in his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too." Woody snorted, hiking the lumber on his shoulder to a more comfortable position.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Justin scoffed, his arm wrapped around Sonny's. It was about a little after noon and already two 'couples' had been announced. Justin and Sonny, for one; and Portlyn and Nico for another.

"Gone! Is there another definition?" Cody looked livid, "I've checked everywhere! Skirted all the outlines we defined for camp- and I know she didn't go out of them…I just know…but I can't find her anywhere and I-," Cody's hands were shaking uncontrollably and he looked ready to burst.

"Whoa, buddy." Freddie put a hand on his shoulder, "She might just need some alone time. She'll show up."

"But I…but…"

"Look, dude, you're all torn up. Just relax and work- don't worry." Marcus said from where he sat next to Freddie.

"I don't know…if she hasn't shown up by nightfall we're looking for her." He insisted.

"Of course, Cody. I fully agree." The group started to dispatch, when Addison came up.

"You guys talking about Bailey?" She tilted her head, "I'm worried about her. She didn't come back to the hut last night." Cody's mouth went dry.

"Wh...what?" He gulped.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since noon yesterday. No one has- I've been asking around." She narrowed her eyes in concern, "You don't think something got her- do you?" She whispered.

Cody gave an 'I told you so' look to the boys before turning back to Addison, "I don't know…but we're going to find out!" He turned to Freddie, "Who did you assign for me today?" He asked.

Freddie picked up his sheet, flipping a few pages. There's ten people- they are over by the food hut until you showed up. Here." He ripped the bark paper off, handing it to Cody. He read off the names.

"Tawni, Max, Marcus, Lilly, Rico, Gibby, Harper, Alex, Grady, and Melanie. Good- I can work with this." He looked up, "I'm going to take them to search for her."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Freddie said, "Find her. We need everyone. Especially her." There was a hard edge to his voice, a tone that made a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Uh…spooky?" Woody squeaked, "You're scary."

"Huh? What did I just say?" Freddie seemed confused.

"SPOOKY!" Woody scurried away quickly, the wood bouncing as he ran to Portlyn's hut.

"Can go with you?" Addison asked, "If that's okay with you Sonny. I was supposed to be helping you…" She twirled a strand of her long hair around her finger, "Cause like no offence but I soo don't want to run around carrying sweaty stuff and I don't think that I'd be good at that and ya know Bailey is one of my best friends so I think-,"

"Go. We're pretty much done for the day. Just stop talking." Sonny laughed. Addison grinned, throwing her arm around Cody, who blushed furiously.

"Okay, let's go and talk to them." Cody walked over to the table where his group was sitting, Marcus and Addison following him.

"Okay…today we're going on a mission. Bailey is missing." He said, his voice cracking. When no one looked shocked or afraid, it irked him.

"Is this like a game to help us be better cops or whatever?" Max asked, "I call I'm the bad guy who kidnaps Bailey!" He stood up, spilling over his coconut. Cody rolled his eyes; he still carried the 'magical coconut' that Cody had dropped on his head a month ago. It was his closet friend. That in itself scared everyone.

"No, Bailey is actually missing!" Cody seethed, "Not role playing, not anything but gone!"

"So… " Tawni crossed her legs and examined her nails, picking at her striped tank-top.

"We're going to go and find her. This is our mission." A few people perked up, but still looked unconcerned.

"Where was the last place anyone saw her?" Lilly asked, seeming to be one of the only people actually concerned about Bailey's whereabouts.

"I think she said something about going down to the waterfall yesterday." Rico piped in.

"Let's start there." Cody pivoted on his heels, "Onward!" A few people rolled their eyes, but everyone followed him without question. At the waterfall, there was no sign of her.

"Look, I think she was sitting here." Marcus pointed to a place scuffed with footprints and a place near the water that had been sat upon. A rotting fruit salad dish sat next to it. Addison got down examining the ground, knocking something into the water.

No one noticed as the diary went floating down the river, but rather the place where the mud had dried, as it slid down.

"She must have fallen into the water." Tawni said quietly, and everyone looked at the place. The river was the most dangerous at this place, and even Portlyn didn't like to swim in this part of the river. It was farther away from the waterfall and could become deadly.

"She's a goner- she's never been a good swimmer." Addison said, gnawing on a strand of her hair.

"No!" Cody said, shaking, "No…she couldn't have died!"

"I'm sorry, Cody." Marcus said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No…she's not dead. She could still be alive!" Cody cried frantically, throwing a stick in the water. It went downstream, and Cody followed it.

"We will find her!" He insisted.

"Her body maybe." Tawni said in a hushed undertone, and three people whacked her arm. Cody seemed oblivious to it, his eyes had become vacant.

He followed the river all day, and everyone was weary with exhaustion when the moon rose in the sky.

"Hey, Cody can we go back?" Max asked, clutching his coconut, rocking it like a baby, "Coco's getting tired."

"No!" Cody was long past the state of saneness- now there was a wild glare in his eyes, a look that made him look ghastly, "We have to find her!"

"There's nothing to find!" Lilly said, "I'm going to miss her as much as the next, but this is ridiculous." She shook her head.

"At least let's head back and search tomorrow." Marcus said, "This is asinine."

"You guys didn't love her like I did!" Cody yelled, "You don't understand!"

"She was my best friend, Cody." Addison looked really upset, "I do. I really do."

"No…we…we loved each other. She's my soul mate…I lost Zach already and I'm NOT loosing her!" He said, "We will search until we find her!"

"Cody, not so loud." Marcus winced, "We don't' need to awake the whole jungle."

"I don't care. I want everyone to know!" Cody ran his fingers through his hair rapidly.

"Cody, maybe you should-,"

"Don't you dare." He turned on the one who had spoken, Alex.

"Cody…I lost Zach as well. Bailey and I were best friends on the boat when we met. I know…I know…Just please, killing ourselves over this isn't going to help her." She put her arms around him. He stiffened.

"But…but…" He sounded more with it.

"Come on, let's go." She said quietly. He paused looking to the winding river, his eyes swimming. But in his eyes was also cold defeat.

He started walking but, something drive into the back of his back. He cried in pain, falling. An arrow stuck out from his back.

"Everyone down!" He commanded and everyone hit the forest floor, the smell of fear thick. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain swirling around his mind. When he opened, he saw feet all around them. They were surrounded. He tried to speak, lift his head, but felt a sharpened spear on the back of his neck.

"Don't speak." A woman's voice said, the spear pressing harder against his neck, "Unless, of course," She chuckled, "You wish to die."

**********____________**

**Okay! So yeah, chapter done ****J So the Old Magick language? Yeah, I made that up. Hehe…The question will be about that though. Kinda. The launguage works like this. Simple Old Magick Talk. I'll probally be making a harder version later…but here's how you do the simple one. You take the first two letters of a word and move it to the end. Then, depending on what the orginal word ended with, you add on a ending per say. It goes as follows. ABC- cisus, DEF- falln, GHI-ihst, JKL-lumin, MNO-opoh, PQR-perit, STU-tuvet, VWX-wequs, YZ- zopi. Okay- you understand? The question is that you have to translate this sentence. Hmm…maybe in future author's notes I'll put spoilers in Old Magick and you'll have to translate it if you want to know it… Extra credit if you can also tell me what Bailey spoke in Old Magick. Here's the sentence:**

********

**_Annychzopi lesrutuvet danfalln osopoh esdotuvet ileyzazopi yssatuvet ostyfrzopi! _**

**__**

**By the way, you cannot answer the question from the last chapter when a new chapter is uploaded. Got it? Can't remember if I put that in the last author's note…**

****

**Okay, so I am holding the next chapter hostage. ( Insert evil laugh here). Depending on how many reviews I get means the next chapter's safety if I get…**

****

**20 reviews: One week**

****

**15 reviews: Two weeks**

****

**10 reviews: Three weeks**

****

**So if u want it quick, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ: I'm disappointed. Very. There were only two reviews I believe in the first week it was up. Granted, I did get seven eventually- but those were mostly from people new reading it so entered more than one. Now I look and I see that I have at least forty alerts and favs. Doesn't that mean I should at least get more than SEVEN REVIEWS? Look, guys. Reviews are what keep me going. I'm surprised I'm even uploading this now. I don't know why I am though…maybe just to say this because I can't just do an Author's note. **

**So, if you actually want this to continue. Review…I don't know if you're still reading it, what you're thinking, or anything. That is the point of a review- okay? So unless I get a little more feedback you aren't going to see this updated for a long time. For those who did review, you get one more point toward creating a character.**

**Again, thanks for those who reviewed. Here's the chapter…**

Cody was pushed through the forest, a spear against the small of his back, at several times drawing blood. It sent pinpricks of pain racing through his body, enough to make him whimper.

The woman- who wasn't actually a woman, but a girl, smirked. She looked about fourteen, with long and flowing nearly black hair- but it was defiantly brown. Her skin was dotted with freckles in a way that made her look more human, and she had the most intriguing blue eyes.

But she was a human- he thought. She looked human, she sounded human, and she gave he affect she was human. So she must be- right? Looks can be deceiving at times, but the small group that had circled them looked just around her age, if not younger.

"Keep going!" She ordered, her voice sharp, and she gingerly pressed the spear more against him. All of her followers- he figured she was the leader- was doing the same to his searching team.

He hadn't known how long he'd been walking, but his feet ached and the sky was turning an inky shade of black. But still, he could see superbly well. He couldn't always, but lately, his vision had been better than ever. When did it start? A little after him and Bailey started dating; he thought.

Bailey- the very word sent his stomach churning and spiraling in a way that made him want to barf. The pressure of the sharp object finally eased, signaling to him that he should stop. A few feet ahead of him was a high barrier or fence.

Looking rather tribal really, thick logs banded together rising two to two and a half stories up, pointed scarily sharp at the top. In front of him were high doors, with two guard dowers at the top. Cody heard the group behind him come to a halt; no one spoke.

The girl who had captured him strode forward. Yes, she was defiantly the leader. A certain air hung around her; the way it to a person with a higher standing. There was a smirk upon her lips, as she looking up to the guard tower.

She said two very strange things- which he assumed was names, and then "It's me- open the gates!" The…words…well one sounded like 'Dee-ah' and the second like 'Fy-dee'. There was a creaking sound, and something tumbling, and the two doors swung open.

The girl roughly grabbed his shoulder and shoved him forward. Although he at first would have thought it were a very primitive civilization- judging the way the spears they were holding were fashioned and their bare feet and sparse clothing. But, now at father examination at what lie around him and their actual clothing they were wearing, he saw wisdom.

The clothing was warrior clothing- stitched perfectly, and looking like something that someone might pay real money for. And inside, there were a lot of people, some even wearing jeans and outfits that London would envy.

The houses- yes houses and not huts- looked like Mexican style houses. Okay, so they weren't really 'houses' but they were a thousand times better looking and probably more suitable than huts. He saw tile in a few houses. They all had metal wire fences around the houses, and mailboxes. They seemed to be split up into clumps, the groupings of houses.

"Come on," The girl said again, pulling Cody along to the center of the actually very large town, or he figured it was the center. It was a tall building that had the words 'town hall' on the sign next to it. But she veered, steering him to a shady building next to it.

At the door was a boy that looked no older than ten, with an over bite, bright brown eyes, and short red hair. He bowed slightly to the girl, who patted his shoulder. "Hey, Ree-ten. Go and get Dee-ah; prisoners." She jerked her finger back at Cody and the bunch.

"Of course Fall!" He said, practically tripping over himself as he ran. Inside, there were cells and doors leading to other rooms. It was dimly lit, and it was stingy and dirty. The jail…

"Put them in groups of two, except this one." She jabbed a finger at Cody, "This leader gets his own cell."

He was grabbed by the shoulders by a strong black boy that looked Fall's age, and pushed him into a smaller cell that was separated from everyone else's. But Cody watched everyone be shoved into their own and he noted no Harper or Alex. He didn't say anything.

_Please let them have escaped! _He begged silently, falling back against the wall and sliding down to sitting, _oh, god please! _

"Fall!" A boy burst into the jail area, "Prisoners?" There was venom in his voice, as his eyes glanced over them, "Where did you find them?"

Fall and the boy he assumed was named Dee-ah talked together for a bit, and after awhile he saw Dee-ah strode over to his cage.

"Come on, dude." He said, and Cody blinked in surprise. He was hoisted to his feet and shoved through a door while his followers watched with fearful eyes. The door slammed behind him. Fall stood in a corner, her eyes and face expressionless.

There was a table with two chairs on either side, and a few cabinets in an area to the left.

"Sit." Dee-ah said and he did so. Dee-ah went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out two jars, sat back down and flicked on the light.

"Okay, dude. Now is time for truth. We do things differently than you may expect here, so…yeah. This jar here," He held up a jar filled with something slimly and he screwed the cap off, "In this jar are nasty little bugs. Truth bugs, as we've come to call them." He pulled on out and it was slimy and the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

Before Cody could think it was slapped onto his face. He started to take it off, it was disgusting, but Dee-ah raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. I have plenty more anyway. You see, I ask you a question. You answer it truthfully. If you lie, this little bug here will sense it and inject you with poison. You'd be dead within the hour. Okay?"

"Understood." Cody gulped. Dee-ah grinned.

"Good." Cody stared at him hard. Light brown hair, a few freckles on his left side of his face, one eye that was brown and one eye that was half green/half brown, "Name and age?"

"I'm C…Cody Mar…Martin and I'm six…tuh…teen years old." He was very well aware of the bug that crawled across his face, and it seemed that it hadn't killed him yet. But he hadn't lied…he hadn't- so he had nothing to worry about.

"Do you know James Conroy?" Dee-ah asked, his face hardening.

"James Conroy? Wasn't he like a TV star or something?" Cody asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He was…are you in league with him?"

"He's on the island?" Cody gaped, eyes wide, "But how! He wasn't on the boat that crashed!" He protested. Dee-ah studied him, "I mean..no- I'm not in league with him."

"You're not lying…hmm…" He wrote something down, looking to Fall expectantly. She nodded, but her expression as now a mixture between confusion and curiosity.

For the next- well Cody didn't know how long, the two questioned him until it came to one question. One question that seemed not really out of the ordinary, but yet…

"Species?" Dee-ah asked. Cody laughed shortly.

"Human? What else is there?" He chuckled, the bug on his face only a minor distraction of an hour of it on there. Dee-ah's pencil stopped in mid write. He looked at Cody hard, as if searching for something that wasn't there.

"Are you so sure?"

SAVEOURSONNY

"Hand me a vine, will ya Carles?" Freddie asked Carly as he worked on the pool for Portlyn's hut. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he grunted as he grabbed a wood paneling and pulled.

"Here." She said slowly, and handed him one. She watched him absently, not really watching him for looking (his shirt was off- the way pretty much all the guys walked around now), but just because it she was.

Freddie paused, setting the rope down and standing up. He looked at her, tilting his head.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, blushing.

"You've been distracted for days." He commented, "It's not like you to be so…out of it." He struggled to grasp the right wording. She shrugged, her mind once again wandering.

"I dunno…" She sighed, "I'm just, confused."

"I think we all are." He chuckled, but it was only half amused, "About what." His voice was warmed with concern.

"We're making a life here." She said simply, "I'm confused on why we aren't making ships and boats and trying to get outta here?" She asked.

"We can't- you know that." Freddie said.

"No! I don't!" She protested, "It's what you tell us- but never why?" She was close to fuming, "I mean, we sit here like we don't want to be rescued or see our families again or anything, when really I cry nightly! We put our efforts into making a community for ourselves, when maybe we should be worried about getting off this! You act like you don't care…but I do." She exploded, and near the end tears ended in her eyes.

"Carly please-," Freddie started.

"Don't you 'Carly, please' me!" She snapped, "You're in with the answers- you and so many others. You think we don't see the looks you give each other? You think we don't know about the secrets you're keeping from the rest of us?" She growled, "Why shouldn't we make a boat? Why can't we go past the restraints? You just decided all willy-nilly that 'if you go past this tree, you die'!"

"We can't make a boat because you go a certain amount of area and then there's an invisible wall. And you saw what happened to Oliver! I…I couldn't bear for you to get hurt." He breathed, his voice softening.

"Just tell me." She pleaded.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Please!"

"I would, if I could…but I just can't." He felt his breath hitch. She looked at him, her wide brown eyes stretching wide.

"Freddie Benson- I think I have a right to know." She said softly, "I just have to know." She sank to the ground, hugging her arms as she leaned back against a tree, sniffling. She was absorbed in pain, she wanted her family back. She wanted her life and her school and iCarly back. She wanted to go home.

Freddie looked at her, a look of agony of his face. How he hated to see her like this. He quietly sat down next to her, sighing.

"You wouldn't believe me." He breathed quietly. She looked up, surprise in her expression.

"I would believe just about anything by now." She broke a strand of long grass between her fingers.

Freddie gave a small smile.

"I'll talk with the council tonight, I promise. We'll see what we can do." He said, "And then I'll tell you. It's…not safe to tell you without them knowing." He scowled. Carly nodded stiffly. She put her head on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"You're a good kid, Freddie. I'm glad I'm here with you." She admitted, and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. Freddie was stunned for a few seconds, before slowly wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah. Me too."

SAVEOURSONNY

Night had fallen by the time people made their way to the center of the camp, sharing a meal together. They always ate when the moon was placed in the sky, so they could sleep late and work in darker times. Fewer buggies, cooler, and less likely to rain.

"Hey- what happened to Cody's group?" Someone asked.

"Got lost?" Someone else guessed, but no one seemed particularly concerned. This was Cody- granted he wasn't a black belt or anything, but he was smart. He would find his way back and out of any problem they came across.

It was quiet after that, sans the crunching of food graciously prepared by the food group- and they sat thinking of their day. A few sparse conversations broke out amongst groups of two or three, but people liked to wind down around this time. Nothing was loud…until two girls crashed into the clearing.

Alex Russo and Harper Finkle burst into the camp, breathing hard. Everyone put down their work, staring at them curiously. They both wore expressions of fear on their faces.

"Guys, where's the fire?" Zora chuckled, but her eyes looked around nervously- as if expecting something to appear from the forest at any moment.

"We were walking...they…attacked…escaped!" Alex breathed, and for once couldn't pull her together to speak words. Justin stood up, and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Breath, Alex. In out…in out…" He reminded. Alex glared at him.

"I know how to breathe!" She snapped, "But Cody's in trouble…" She trailed off, sniffling.

"What happened?" Freddie demanded, standing up.

"We were walking- searching for Bailey…" She looked around cautiously- the word of Bailey's disappearance had spread already, although the council had tried to keep it pressed down for as long as possible, "Cody as in hysterics- demanding we keep searching. We went farther down the river…Harper edged away because she saw some berries that we could eat and I followed her…then they came. It was a group- kids just like us, if not younger. And they attacked them! Drove a spear into Cody's back and captured them…last we saw…they were being carried away!" Alex cried.

A hushed silence met their ears. "Say something…" Harper gulped.

"Well this is…" Sam spoke slowly, "Difficult."

"Yeah...we don't even know where they went!" Miley agreed, "What if they get killed?"

"No more deaths!" Alex said, "No more…" She remembered her conversation with Cody- if she lost him and Max- well she'd only have Justin and Harper- but Justin was off with Sonny now and Harper…god she would nearly die herself.

"It's not like we can do anything!" Traci pointed out casually, biting into a mango.

"You're best friend's live isn't at stake." Nico spat, and Portlyn rubbed his shoulder.

"She's right." Freddie groaned, "What can we do this late at night? From what it sounds like, this is something risky. We shouldn't take it lightly."

"Freddie- Melanie's out there!" Sam said, "She could die!" Although they pretended to hate each other; everyone knew Samantha and Melanie Puckett needed each other, "And if you don't get someone out there looking for them sometime soon, I'll personally rip you're face off!" She growled. Freddie looked down right terrified.

"When it's light, we'll send a small group to try and follow where they went. No actions, just to gage what we're dealing with. Then they'll report back and we'll figure a better plan of action." Justin decided, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"But-," Alex started to say but her older brother glared at her.

"You need sleep; both of you- you look exhausted." He said quietly, his face relaxing. Alex locked her jaw, but nodded- rubbing her aching arm. It was nearly healed now, but ached and felt different to her emotions. Now, it throbbed with exhaustion.

"Let us at least go down and wash up- we were crouching down behind a bush." Harper said, and there were indeed bits of leaves and mud caked at the bottom of her dress.

"Sure, sure…" Freddie agreed with a wave of his hand and already the remaining members were congregating for a 'battle' plan. There were a shocking few left, and Harper winced- although she'd usually be up there, she needed sleep.

She turned to see Alex already walking mechanically toward the forest and she leaped to catch up with her. Alex looked absolutely dead now- the moonlight doing no justice to her sallow face.

"Zach…" She breathed, "Bailey- now Cody and Max?" She murmured, looking at Harper, "Why?"

"It will all work out." Harper promised, and Alex sighed.

"But can you really promise that?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. Harper couldn't answer. Alex huffed, giving a dark chuckle before running off. Harper stood watching her for a few seconds before charging to try and catch her.

"Alex?" She called- the darkness making it hard to see where she was. She came to a place near the river, and saw Alex turned around. She grabbed her shoulder- "Oh, Alex you gave me a scare!" She breathed. Alex looked at her for a second.

"Oh- you must be Harper." Alex laughed, and Harper noted her voice was a bit different.

"Did you get something caught in you're throat- Alex?" She asked, tilting her head, "And…how did you change you're outfit?" She was getting pretty freaked out now.

"Ah, well you see my name is Mikayla." Alex said. Harper shook her head.

"Uh- no, you're name is Alex." Her voice shook.

"People say I look like her, but you're mistaken." Alex-Mikayla insisted. The bushes rustled and a ghost stepped out from it. Okay, so it was Zach- but Zach was dead. She'd seen his cold lifeless body with her own two eyes. Touched his unbeating heart and seen the color drain from his body; the light die from his eyes.

"Hey Harper." Zach the Ghost said casually, as if he were alive and walked past her. He looked so real though; flushed cheeks and lively eyes- but…no. Wow, she must be tired.

"You're…dead!" She screamed, stepping back, "Alex tell him!"

"I'm Mikayla!" Alex snapped.

"Yeah, I thought I was dead too- but I'm not." He shrugged like it was something that happened all the time.

"I saw you." Harper's whole body shook as she insisted through gritted teeth.

The buses behind her moved and Alex stepped out from them. "There you are Harper- why are you yelling?" She chuckled. Then her eyes scanned the two.

"Z…Zach?" Alex's voice broke. Harper felt her heart beat hard. She looked between the two Alexes and the dead Zach, her mind in overload.

Then she did what Harpers do best; she fainted.

SAVEOURSONNY

"You think she'll be okay?" Alex asked Sam for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, yeah she'll be fine." Sam said distractedly, looking at the milky light pouring through the hut door. Harper was still unconscious, and lay there on the hospital bed. Zach gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I can't believe you're alive." She breathed, laying her head on his shoulder. He grinned.

"Not even death can defeat me." He grinned, but then his face fell.

"Cody will be okay- and let's hope Bailey isn't dead…she probably isn't." Alex said, as if reading her mind.

"I know…but he's my twin." He sighed, "And I had the oddest feeling that Bailey is near impossible to kill."

"Hmm- shall we go and see what's become of my brother and Mikayla?" She asked.

"Yeah- also she says there's a werewolf here that'll help me." Zach said, grabbing his side in pain, "It's getting worse." Alex had already been filled in on his dilemma, and winced at his pain.

"I don't know who's a werewolf here- but then again I haven't been exactly 'here'." She grimaced at the memory of the dark days when she believed Zach was gone, "It's so weird- Mikayla being a wizard and being exactly like me." She shook her head, "It's so surreal." Together they waltzed into the clearing.

Woody came up and poked Zach- as he'd done ever time he saw him just to make sure that he was here. London was guarding him with careful eyes, still not believing he was alive. Heck it had taken them long enough to convince her he was dead. She wasn't going to believe so easily again.

Justin sat with his thumbs rubbing his temples, the rest of his fingers making a crown on his head. He looked up at the sound of his sister and Zach. Mikayla sat beside him, twirling her strand of bubblegum pink hair that was on the side of her hair.

"Justin- what's the matter?" Alex asked.

Justin looked up, scowling. "I hoped-we hoped- this day would never come." He muttered, biting his lip.

"What? Who's 'we'?" She demanded.

"We as in me, mom, and dad." He said.

"What's are you talking about?" Mikayla demanded, sounding eerily like Alex.

"Alex…meet you're twin sister Mikayla." Justin said with a wave of his hand. Alex stiffened.

"T…twi…twin?" She asked, shaking her head. Zach's eyes widened.

"Well that was rather unexpected." He laughed.

"That's not possible!" Mikayla agreed.

"But it's true…you two are twins. Mom and dad didn't have the money to care for both of you so gave one away a few days after birth. They of course had Max after they had a bit more money; and they wanted you back but you were already happy. The adoptive parents didn't want us to be contacting them…and they moved away. I figured it out when I was ten and mom and dad made me promise to keep it a secret." Justin explained, "But…"

"Now we both appeared here?" Alex asked, finishing his thoughts. He nodded weakly.

"You two are so much alike- I can see why you're siblings." Zach grinned. Both of the girls glared at him pointedly.

"So…you're now in the wizard battle as well?" Alex realized; "I mean- you are our sister." She asked. Mikayla shrugged, twirling her wand around her fingers- much to the other's amazement.

"I guess so?" She chuckled.

"How do you still have you're wand?" Alex gaped, "Mine was destroyed in the crash- look, its just dust!" She opened the leather pouch around her neck to show Mikayla.

"Oh, well I wasn't on the crash. I poofed myself here- but now I can't get off here." She scowled, tucking the wand back into her stocking.

"OHMG I DO THAT TOO!" Alex squealed, "Or…I used to." Mikayla grinned a tiny bit, and the sisterly bonding moment was interrupted by a hard cough from Zach. Everyone turned to him.

"Oh, I forgot. The werewolf!" She started to grab him, but Justin stopped her.

"Mikayla and I were talking- and I don't think you know what you used exactly." He said darkly.

"Well- no…it was just a uh…spell that I saw in m mentor's forbidden spell book under healing." She shrugged.

"That's dark magic, Mikayla!" He said, "You don't even know what you've done!" He accused. Mikayla shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…no?" She coughed.

"You brought him back to life…but you called upon the dark spirits. As of now, his soul belongs to them. And until you find the dark spirit that has taken his soul- and if that spirit is dying then Zach will die as well." Justin explained, running his fingers through his hair, "He's sick because the spirit is sick as well!"

"What have you done?" Alex's voice shook angrily as she turned on her long lost- slightly evil- twin.

"I didn't know!" Mikayla looked around helplessly.

"Obviously." Justin growled.

"Isn't there some reversal spell?" Zach asked who hadn't spoken much, very uncharacistic of him, and looked shaky.

"No." Justin said curtly, "And if there were, and we were to use it, you'd keel over dead." He said.

"Yeah…good thing…" Zach twitched.

"I've heard of some pretty bad catch 22's…but heck this one is horrible! Death either way!" Mikayla said, "I feel so horrible…but I couldn't just leave you dead! I don't know why; I just couldn't." She was crying now, thick tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We have to find that spirit." Alex whispered, looking at Zach. The thought of losing him again stirred such emotion that it was unbearable, "We gotta…"

"We can't go right away…not with so many gone." Justin winced, and it was a touchy subject for Zach.

"So what does this spirit look like? I mean, are we looking for a shadow or something?" Zach asked, jumping topics.

"I guess 'spirit' is a bad term." Justin tilted his head, "Dark creature, to say." He corrected himself, "Just as there's good creatures, like there's good wizards- there's also bad wizards. So more or less we're looking for a dark creature."

"And where do we even start?" Mikayla sniffed, her eyes red and puffy and her voice crackling.

"Well- that werewolves have really good sense of smell. We take Zach to him, have him phase and sniff him out to determine what we're searching for. After that- we search ruthlessly." Justin said.

"And when we find this sick creature?" Alex spat, "What then?"

"Oh- you'll see." Justin said with a wink.

SAVEOURSONNY

Maddie's mind wandered; how could anyone focus on the Spartans vs. Athens on a day like this? No, it wasn't the temperature or the warmth outside she was referring to; it was a rather dreary cold Boston day- but the date.

How could they expect her to sit in class and be totally pulled together and answer questions that didn't matter in the long run when the impending numbers loomed over her head? And they couldn't possible be surprised when she broke out sobbing in the middle of Literature.

She was excused form school around noon, the nurse smiling sympathetically at her. Although her slip read 'fever'; it was something much different that. As she drove home, she mulled over the real reason. And when she got to her bedroom of the tiny apartment she was renting for college just a little bit away from the city…she knew.

As she looked at the date on her kitten calendar she felt those painful stabs; heartache.

Today it had officially been a month and a half since they died. She was still trying to grasp the idea that they were ALL gone. All her friends. Cody- she'd never have a conversation with their witty and advanced minds over the ideas or theories of global warming. London; she'd never sit through hours of complimenting her soul sister as she tried on dress after dress. Bailey; they'd never share their 'big family, little owning' stories amongst each other. Marcus; there would never be another 'Little Little' album again. They were all…gone.

How was it? Losing all the ones close to you? Knowing that if you'd saved your money you'd be able to have hitched a ride with them too? That their fate could be yours? It sucked man, it really did. It felt every day like she had an open wound and someone was there squeezing lemon juice on it.

She pulled out her collage textbooks (early of course)- a gift after hearing about her terrible loss. Also, London Tipton had left her a big sum of money; how she was paying the rent and for collage. She mindlessly flipped through the pages, not really focusing on anything. After a few forced seconds, she slammed the books shut and grabbed her wallet and keys.

Stopping by her mom's old garden and grabbing bushels of flowers, she drove to the cemetery. She wandered nearly aimlessly through the gravestones, looking at the names and dates without retaining them.

Then she made it to the Tipton mausoleum, where Mr. Tipton had graciously 'buried' Zach and Cody. Of course, there was nothing found too burry from each person so they buried favorite things. Bailey's parents had buried her stuff in their family's grave area back in Kansas.

Maddie put her fingers to their names, letting her finger pads trail against the rock scratched inward for their names. Names, dates, and a few words were the only thing to remember the warm hearts of these spirits. And if she closed her eyes, she could almost feel them beside her again.

How long would it be- before she stopped mourning for them? Months? A year? Three years? Never? She felt guilty…for some unphantomonable reason. She stayed there for who knows how long, just talking to them all. Telling London about all the new clothing they'd released; she knew that if she were here London would buy them all.

She told the twins how their parents were doing- not so well. But each day they got better. The sky was darkening by the time she pulled into the parking lot. As she walked through the lobby, the manager stopped her.

"Maddie- there's someone here to see you." She said.

"Who?"

"I don't know. He just insisted he needed to talk to you- he's waiting in the lounge area." She shrugged and walked away. Maddie looked only to see a man- no a teen more than- sitting there. As she walked up, he got up.

He was wearing a tie, and had dark features. His skin was pale white and his hair was dark black and spiky, and he had nearly black eyes that glittered. He looked oddly familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked warily.

"No...my name is Devon." He said, his eyes smoldering, "And you must be Maddie."

"Yeah…" She said, accepting his handshake. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Do you miss them?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Miss who?" She asked, confused.

"Zach. Cody. London. All of them." He asked.

"Why should I tell you!" She demanded, "You're a stranger."

"I know you do." He chuckled, "And what If I told you I could help you see them again?"

Maddie stiffened, "I'm not suicidal!" She spat at him, recoiling.

"No…but what if I told you they were alive?" He asked.

"You're lying. They died. Their boat sunk." She said flatly.

"The bodies were never found- what if they survived? What if they're on an island right now, just taking shelter?" He asked, and for some reason- she was pulled to believe him.

"They died." She repeated hard, but there was an unsure tone to her voice. Devon smirked; he'd already won.

"I can help you He crooned, "I can help you see them again." He was suddenly behind her shoulder, his breath hot on her neck. She hunched her shoulders, hating herself for saying this

"What do I have to do?" She murmured, her voice barley audible. He smirked, a black smoke forming in front of her- and he appeared, a contract in his hand. One of those old ones too- with the red pressed seal and the ribbon with everything.

A quill was in his other hand, twirling around his fingers, not yet inked. With quick and accuracy, he dove forward. She tried to jump back; but she wasn't quick enough. The sharp tip dove into her skin, coming back dripping with her red blood.

As he spoke, he was already scrawling words across the page, "But there are strings to her agreement- like you're soul perhaps?"

SAVEOURSONNY

"Is he strong?" Chad asked, nervously. He tried to casually look through his window as he glanced up at Freddie, but was failing.

"How am I supposed to know?" Freddie asked, "He's not a glitter-" 'Glitter' the common word used for magical creature, like 'muggles'-, "Like us. He's…different though."

"Freddie!" Chad growled.

"Oh lay off it- your' the one who kissed Addison." He rolled his eyes.

"I did not! Addison kissed me! Chad Dylan Cooper's lips are meant for one…" He said sullenly, "Sonny's." He added quietly.

"You were a lot less annoying when you were just 'Chad Cooper'. Dylan's not even you're real middle name." He laughed shakily.

"The personality came with the 'Dylan'. My agent advised it." He shrugged, "But we're straying off topic. What about Sonny?" He whined.

"Look- Sonny's probably just faking it. To get you jealous- you know. If not, she'll figure out her true place soon enough." Freddie said sourly, irritated.

"Sonny doesn't lie! It kills her!" Chad protested, and as he heard laughed her looked out the window. Justin and Sonny were sitting outside, sharing some fruit and laughing. His eyes soften as the gazed at her, "And...well she's emotional. She can't fake stuff like that. Maybe…maybe the prophet was wrong?"

"No! She was right about Carly and me! I mean, we kissed!" he stuttered, "She will be correct!" He growled.

"You'd do anything to make sure you end up together- huh?" Chad asked, trying to focus himself on anything but Sonny's intoxicating giggles.

"She's my Sonny." He said, his face flushing as he remembered the feeling of Carly's body in his arms.

Chad didn't answer, but winced painfully. "Oh Justin!" Sonny laughed, her voice curling around his mind. Freddie noted it, and pursed his lips.

"Did you feel the dark magic?" He asked, diverting the topic. Chad's shoulder's relaxed, but then he locked his jaw so hard it made a creaking sound.

"It's not good for everyone." He said quietly, "Mikayla reeks of it! Do you think she's a spy?"

"No…too naive." He scowled, "And…she's just a wizard. She's…she's not even immortal!" He sighed, "No. Unknowingly perhaps."

"Yeah, and did you overhear her talking to Alex and Zach? Forbidden spells- mistake, it has to be. But…Zach's in deep. What do you think his spirit connecter is?" Chad looked at Freddie, "I did a report on dark magic spells as so when I was younger." He explained.

"Good- I don't know who knows about it. But we need to reverse it soon." Freddie fretted. He took out a scroll from the many stacked in a barrel. He opened the vine-string, and took a feather pen. On the title it read; "Magical Creature Roster'. Under 'Wizards' he scribbled Mikayla's name. He gave it a once over.

"Nearly half the group is a glitter." He said with a half laugh, half shake of his head, "That can't be…coincidence." He winced.

"You think someone did this on purpose?" Chad bristled.

"Think about it. Most of us that appeared here crashed on the boat- a boat, which just happened to give its tickets to all of us. Then, we all end up in the same place and gravitate toward the same area. And anyone who wasn't here is pretty much a glitter, and they just appear as well. Then, it cuts us off from all magic and there's a barrier around the water. You can't call this all sheer luck." He pointed out, "There's a lot more…but…you see?"

"God, I hadn't thought of it that way!" Chad's body began to shake, "James!" He snapped, his shoulders jerking. Freddie grabbed him with a death grip.

"Dude!" he said, and Chad took a long breath.

"Thanks…oh I hate that guy with a deep intensity. Not just 'casue he used Sonny…but he's been my personal rival since we were babies."

"Oh, I know." Freddie's voice became hardened, "If he's the one behind this…oh I'll rip him limb from limb! And if he's here…well there's nowhere he can hide."

"Okay, so now instead of just surviving we need to figure out Zach's dark magic curse, figure out the reason we're all here, and find James?" Chad said.

"Yeah…we could recruit others to help. Sorry it's a lot." He apologized, but he realized he didn't know why he was.

"Why? And things were just getting boring around here!"

SAVEOURSONNY

Sweat beaded on Griffin's brow, and he groaned. Someone pressed a packet of ice to his forehead, the cooling pressure soothing his body. But inside his mind it was a mess of babbling and incoherent thoughts that trailed off in mid-idea. His lips moved, but nearly nothing came out.

"F-IX H-IM!" He heard his twin brother growl, the words spat out. He opened his eyes, his vision hazy. Yet, he saw Jesse with his hands curled in to dangerous fits, while James just stared at him with a cold expression.

"He's fine." James gave a pfft of disapproval, "Just a virus- he'll weather it out."

"He's not a human!" Jesse exploded, "Glitters sicken differently- you should know that!"

"Relax. I could have you both easily disposed of." He threatened.

"You wouldn't do that." Jesse's voice relaxed, "You know you wouldn't. Not you're childhood best friends."

"That was centuries ago." James's voice turned dark, "I can and I will…to get to the top, you have to sever ties." He said, and Griffin could almost imagine his friend's left brow quirk upward, as he always did when giving 'advice'.

"Just help him." Jesse said finally, after a few tense seconds. There was defeat in his voice.

"Of course." James sighed lazily, "MADDIE!" He snarled, and there was the scurry of footsteps down the hall.

"Maddie?" Jesse asked with a surprised tone.

"She's new." He assured in a stage-whisper, "And medically skilled. She was greatly interested in magical creatures when she was younger; especially healing of so." There was a rustle of paper, which Griffin identified as probably a contract, he knew James oh so well.

"Blood contract?" Jesse's voice was shocked, "How'd you ring her?"

"Devon more or less…tricked her into it." James's voice, for a short second showed uncertainty.

"How? Does she even know? Is she even a glitter?" Jesse's questions came out in a rush of words, so close that he tripped over it.

"Yes- she loosely understands the contract; no- she isn't a glitter. Well, not yet. And how? Well…she wants to see some friends that are here that are believed dead." He said with a shrug, "Bailey Pickett-," He spat her name with venom, "Addison, London, Cody and Zach."

"Zach!" Griffin gaped, feeling his body rock to the core as he said that name.

"Shh…shhh." There was a warm hand petting down his spare feathers, as he was caught in between phasing and human like, "Try not to talk."

"You must be Maddie." James said, and again Griffin saw his expression in his mind. Smoldering eyes and a warm smile that invited girls in.

"Yeah." Her voice was curt.

"Why did he say 'Zach'." Jesse cut in. A breath caught in Maddie's throat.

"I…um...I think…well it's a virus. A big one." She whispered.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Well…unless we can get him the right kind of medicine, he's gunna die." She said.

"Wh…a-t?" Jesse's voice came out strangled.

"Hmm…I'll have to look at the dark magic healing book…but it's going to be difficult to acquire." She warned.

"I'm James Conroy. I'll get whatever you need! Now-,"

"Wait!" Maddie snapped, "There's something else."

"What else?" Jesse's voice sounded agonized.

"He's magically connected…somehow. To my friend Zach. I don't know how it happened." She strained to keep her voice from showing her sobs.

"What's that mean?" James asked warily.

"Well…we need to find Zach and give him the same treatment. And then separate them, otherwise they feel the same emotions- well the ones like pain, death and so on." She said.

"Ah..well that shouldn't be terribly hard." James said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Griffin felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Bring her in." He yelled to someone. Griffin opened his eyes to see what was happening. Zeke dragged in a girl roughly, shoving her in front of them. Her arms were tied behind her back, and she looked shaken, but determined. Her hair was ratty, but her brown eyes still glowed as she glowered at James.

Maddie's hands went to her mouth as a gasp escaped.

"Meet our newest prisoner." James said with a regal wave of his hand.

"Bailey?"

**AHH! YEAH NEW CHAPTER DONE!**** The question is…**

**'Who do you think is the werewolf?' There is more than one correct answer. Oh, and this isn't a question for 'points'; but who's POV would you like to see in the future? **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I updated fast! Honestly, I was fuelled by the amount of reviews you all gave me ****J I couldn't be happier…if you keep it up, I will be updating faster. I promise! Thank you sooooooo much! For the last question? Well…I forgot that Mason is the werewolf, so I'll give that point to ya for my slip of forgetting, but I he's not the only one…you'll find out who I was thinking in this chapter. **

**Kennabear07- Freakishly amazing? Thanks! Ahaha…good guess, but nope ****J**

**Lucindaclair- You like Chad and Cody's Pov? Is that what you mean? Well both are fun to write from…and you'll learn more about the people in this chapter. Ps. Name pronunciations are at the bottom author's note…good guesses for the werewolves but not quite! You have guessed two glitters though!**

**Mollywoodstar: Yes, I keep hearing the second chapter is depressing…and as you see I no longer have H20 in the story**

**LexidaLou- No, you don't sound like you're flaming. In fact- I think I needed to hear this. Thank you. I always mean to…well I'm lazy though. There's no other way to justify why I don't, they all sound rather pathetic. You're right, though. I mean, if I expect for you to all review and care about me, I should care about you. Which I do, but I'm not showing it really. And you didn't come off mean at all. So now I'll do it more…and thank you for being one that has been a supporter since pretty much the beginning.**

**Ashley The Laugh- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think I'm in character- I hate when authors aren't and I always am afraid I'm not. I'm happy that I seem to be ****J**

**Kayalex- Thank you-and yes, one of the werewolves are technically Mason. Point. **

**Lovely SOS- Mason is indeed in the story, but you won't hear from him for a while. He'll appear near the end, but keep in mind he's still there fighting to get to Alex. And Zach will have to make a choice between two girls, but it's not going to be Alex and Mikayla…you'll have to keep reading and see. And that line is one of my favorites as well. **

**Lunarfox's Silverdusk- Thanks, but it's not you're fault that there was so few reviews. I appreciate you're compliment. And trust me, it's hard…but writing is what I love, and I have a ton of help from papers upon papers to help me and great people reviewing that keep me going. **

**Okay! Now we can start the story!**

Sonny awoke the next morning, and smiled.

"Good night, last night?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, come on. I could hear you giggling all night- and you didn't come in until nearly dawn." Sam said.

"Oh yeah…" Sonny murmured, her face growing hot. Not just because her and Justin had been out all night; well nothing had happened. Okay, so he'd kissed her. A one second peck, barely able to even qualify. No, she'd seen Chad glancing out his window all the time. And it wasn't because the moon was beautiful last night.

Melanie chuckled, wrapping her hair in a dainty silk ribbon to put her hair up.

"Big day." She murmured, and Sonny's smile fell, "Bailey gone, Cody's whole group gone…well it was a bad day. But even that couldn't suppress the smiles that peeked out from her lips.

"Planning for injuries?" Sonny asked, wincing.

"Unfortunately. We have no idea what we're up against. I mean, Harper is still freaking out and Alex doesn't have much to get off from. But spearing Cody? Well, we're not sure." She babbled on nervously, and broke off irrationally.

"Uh-huh." Sonny agreed, "If you need anyone to do anything- well there wasn't anything on my plate today." She offered.

"Thanks Sonny." She breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm gunna need everyone I can get to find those plants. They're…good at hiding." She chuckled, but her face fell, "But even that won't give us much."

"Maybe you could ask that werewolf for-," Sam started but Melanie shushed her. Sonny's interest sharpened.

"Werewolf?" She asked.

"No!" Sam looked horrified, "I said…" She heard Sam muttering words under her breath and then cuss, "Yeah I said werewolf? What's it to ya?" She stood up.

"Werewolves…werewolves don't exist." Sonny snorted, laughing slightly.

"Wanna bet?" Sam said and received a whack upside the head from her twin.

Sonny looked at her strangely, but dismissed it with a half laugh. She strolled outside, combing her fingers through her ratty hair. She really needs to go down to the river soon and try to at least get some of those snarls out. Maybe she should just cut it?

That would make things easier. Some had already done so…while others insisted (Tawni) to keep it for as long as they possibly could. But…well she loved her hair. Even when it felt like a bird was sleeping in it.

Luckily, everyone looked just as nearly horrible as she did. Few cared anymore about their looks, mostly everyone wanted just to live. She grabbed an orange from the food pile, nodding to a few sullen faces. She sat down under a tree, looking at the bustling camp already.

Someone came up behind her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Justin." She said. Having Justin be her fake beau wasn't so bad. They both were smart and savvy, and he wasn't that bad of a guy to talk to. Plus, he was becoming her best friend fast. She'd never had a guy be her best friend…but Justin was filling that gap. They had talked the night away last night.

Well, if things didn't work out between her and Chad and he let go of Juliet- maybe she could love him? She believed you had the ability to love anyone after awhile. Or at least tolerate most.

"Hey Sonny." He said, "How are you?"

"Good, tired though." She laughed. He gave her a brilliant smile.

"Oh well me too. But I don't regret it." There was a question to his agreement.

"Did I regret it? Just sitting up and talking? No…yeah I'm tired, but I've never had so much fun." She said. He grinned.

"Think Chad…" he trailed off.

"Oh defiantly; you're great at it." She paused, "The whole faux boyfriend thing."

"Thanks…something to put on my résumé if I ever get outta here. 'Great fake boyfriend'." He chuckled, but his face creased, "I was going to go to collage." He whispers painfully, "Did I tell you that?"

"No…out of all the things." She said, and watched as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I was. And now…maybe I'll never? How long will we be stuck here? Forever? Live and die here?" His voice was shaking now, "Dang it Sonny- I want my life back!" He snarled, "I want to go to college, find a nice girl, have a life with kids, have a good job." He listed off his dreams, his voice rising with each one.

"I know, I know." Sonny put her head on his shoulder, "Me too….I never wanted this; none of us did. I wanted to have my life on So Random for a few years more before doing movies…and maybe…" She trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

"You'll think its stupid." She flushed red.

"No, you know everything embarrassing about me." Justin playfully punched her on the shoulder, "You can tell me."

"Well I thought I'd marry Chad one day." She said, smiling a small grin.

"That's cool, I think it's sweet." Justin said. Sonny looked down, and didn't answer.

"Justin…" She said quietly, "Do you think…maybe we have a future if this doesn't work?"

Justin became ridged beside her and he looked generally in thought. He didn't speak for a few minuets, processing it in his mind.

"Maybe." He said, "But we really haven't even kissed." He chuckled.

"Well we could try." She said and elbowed him, "Chad staring, three o' clock." She murmured under her breath. He smiled and nodded.

It was a bit awkward at first, as he leaned in and gently cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed back, but they didn't melt like it should have felt to kiss him. But it seemed to do the trick; when they pulled away, Chad was sulking.

"Hey Justin, Sam said the funniest thing today." She said, grinning.

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They said something about werewolves being- real." She grinned, "Nice of them to lighten the mood- especially on a day like this."

"Yeah. Totally." Justin grumbled, looking away. Sonny gave him a disbelieving look.

"You told me you were a horrible liar. Now I see what you mean." She paused to digest his words, "Wait…they're real?" She nearly shrieked. He let out a long breath.

"What would I say if I told you I was magic?" He asked weakly.

"I'd say you've lost you're mind." She spat, "You can't be serious." Justin was about so say more when someone called to him from across the clearing.

"Look- talk to Chad. Ask him; he'll tell you and show you." He suggested before getting up and kissing her on the cheek. She was left in his wake, thinking his words with a confused look.

She sat there, mulling over his words. After a few moments, so got up. Chad was sitting next to Freddie, going over a plan for a new hut. She saw him gulp deeply as she appeared. Then, he turned around to give her one of his trademark Chad Dylan Cooper smirks.

"Sonny- someone's looking awful perky today- seeing the circumstances." He said, his sky blue eyes level.

"Chad can I talk to you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure, sure." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Alone?" She pressed.

"Ohh- the lady wants to get a piece of the Chad-Man!" he chuckled.

"Awe give it up, she's dating my brother idiot." Mikayla said sharply. She was using the words like 'sibling' or 'brother' all over now, almost just to hear it so she wasn't just imaging she actually had a family. She was just as snippy as Alex, if not more, but had a harder edge to her.

"Shut it Mikayla!" Chad spat, squeaking slightly.

"Coming, Cooper?" Sonny asked sounding confident, although her legs were like jelly on the inside. Her heart raced a thousand miles and more as she walked off to the forest. Chad was at her heels, tripping over himself with excitement but trying to keep it cool.

They reached an alcove sheltered by palm fronds in a discrete area of the camp. There was a half sunken log embedded in the sand. Sonny sat down, motioning for Chad to join her. He stayed standing, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm here…talk." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…Justin and I were talking-,"

"Did you just bring me here to talk about you're great relationship? Look, Sonny- I don't really want to hear it!" He snarled, and started to turn around. Sonny gave a long sigh and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"No, that doesn't matter. But…earlier today actually I heard Melanie and Sam talk about werewolves…and how they were real." She didn't see Chad's eyes widen, "And well I dismissed it. So I told Justin and he told me he was a wizard. Crazy right? Apparently not…he was going to explain but he had to go. So..." She paused.

"He told you to come to me." Chad finished for her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Well you're wrong. They are real…quite a many things. And…well he's a wizard." He said simply.

"Like Harry Potter?"

"No…different. It's difficult to explain. You'd need to spend time with him, not that it would be a problem," He muttered in an undertone, "And talk to him about it."

"What is the matter with you?" Sonny asked, although she knew exactly what the problem was, "Jealous?" She dared to ask. Chad didn't answer for a long time.

"Dang it Sonny. Yeah, I am. Extremely." He admitted sourly, "And you kissing Justin like there's no tomorrow isn't making it feel better!"

"Well maybe there isn't going to be a tomorrow! I mean, were here on this stupid island and there's no time for regrets! So maybe we should kiss who we want as soon as we can?" She snapped.

Chad caught her off guard as his lips caught hers. Unlike with Justin, it seemed like they were made to fit perfectly together. In all, it has lasted maybe not even twenty seconds- but it shook her to the core.

"You know you liked that." Chad growled, still gripping Sonny as he had when he'd kissed her.

"Ch..Chad!" She gasped, "I have a question…" She paused, gulping trying to regain her mind, "What about the werewolves?"

Chad stepped back, looking sheepish. "Yeah they're real." He grumbled, "You remember the white wolf that you kept seeing in the beginning of this nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah! You said it was my imagination!" She accused.

"Well I had to keep it a secret!" He scoffed.

"Keep what…" She tilted her head.

"That the werewolf?" He scuffled his shoes in the dirt, "Is me."

SAVEOURSONNY

Addison sat in the dark cage for who knows how long. Well, she actually did know how long; roughly. At least the whole night- the way the sky changed from the darkness they'd encountered upon entering to a milky dawn that dripped through cracks in the confinement.

They were fed once; hardened whole grain bread, dingy water, and an edible root. It was devoured quite quickly, hoping that they'd be fed soon again. She was used to eating large quantities of food, and this was just a mere appetizer.

She fell asleep once, uncomfortable as it was. She was shocked back into wakefulness a few times, but eventually lulled herself into a non-satisfying slumber. She was jerked awake as a heavy iron door slammed open to the cell she and her friends were kept in.

Dee-ya, she thought was his name, was leading looking strangely fresh for interrogating all night. Fall- the leader it seemed was a few footsteps behind the teenage boy. Cody followed them, more like sauntered, exhaustion and confusion splashed across his face.

Fall and Dee-ya went around unlocking all the locks to the cells, freeing them. Some came out hesitantly; some ran out with joy, while others looked just plain torn. Addison was one of the wary ones, although inside she was gleeful. But then…a horrible thought hit her.

What if they were going to be killed? What if that was the only reason they were being let free. Their captors didn't give much information at all, other than their faces that looked a mix between bemusement and embarrassment. She hoped it was something good.

"Well," Fall spoke with a small laugh, "Now that you're friend has been brain picked for the last few hours- well I'm sorry." She said rather quietly.

"Huh?"

"Well," She started to address the confusion in the air; "There's a person out here who means bad news- we thought you were in his group. But now Cody and I have made a deal to be allies. I'm sorry for the confusion and such, but we can never be too careful?" Silence met the young girl's ears. Addison locked her jaw, feeling half anger half amusement for this whole fiasco.

"Now, in our apologizes we will explain a bit about ourselves and show you to the bathrooms and send you back to you're camp with some food. Cody will be staying here to…work out problems for awhile though." She said, nodding toward him. Cody gave no indication that he'd heard or cared.

After that, they were showed around the camp. It was actually quite well put together, looking exactly like towns back on the mainland. Smaller scale, of course, but a pretty dang good town just the same.

They didn't know anyway back to the mainland- no wait…there were a few areas or tidbits that caught Addison's attention. One was a pool with a small waterfall in a little cave under Fall's house.

"This is a special transporter- for one whole day during the year, it allows two people from the Tribe of Frosted Dreams," Their tribe name, " to go back to America. We go for supplies and stuff- picking the best two. We have an abundance of rare jewels down here, so we trade them in for money." She had explained. This made a few people groan- they wanted to see if they could go home!

Addison didn't care either way, but was more worried about Cody. He wasn't paying attention at all- although he should have been fascinated. His face looked utterly conflicted the whole time and sometimes his eyes became sad. Mostly, he glanced around like he was expecting something that wasn't there or looked at people with hard eyes; like he no longer trusted anyone. A flash of fear drove into her chest. Did he know? She hoped not.

Someone had asked about his or her names, and Addison found it very interesting.

"We're not human; although we're very close." She said, "In fact we grow at 1/15th slower rate. Basically, every 15 human years is one year for us. During that time, most of us have picked up three names. Our nature name, our birthday, and our most recent name that we used in the real world society. We pushed the first letters of it together to creature our names. Like my name is F-A-L….Frost-Alex-Lex." She suggested.

"Ahh- well that explains a lot." Addison murmured under her breath.

"What about Dee-ya?" Someone asked about he boy who had been walking around with Fal."

"Dea; Deer-Eric-Aaron." He'd explained, "See?"

"That's really cool!" Addison said out loud. Fal had given her a warm smile, and then laughed a bit.

"Who's hungry?" She'd asked and it had been rewarded with whistles and excited yells. She'd first showed them the washrooms. There were the most wonderful thing- real toilets and shows and sinks! The feeling of actual soap and shampoo running down her skin made it prickle from the disuse. Bit in a good way.

The feast had been a truly amazing feast. There were Twix bars and cheetos- and Addison's favorite…soda pop. She'd downed at least four cans of Sprite and put one in her pocket for later.

A little before they were to be escorted back to their camp with a basket of things given to them as a 'we're sorry we speared you' gift basket, Addison slipped away. She caught Cody by the arm.

"Cody!" She hissed, and he gave her a strange look with those lifeless eyes.

"What?" He asked back calmly. She searched his face frantically, finding all the answers she needed.

"You know." It wasn't a question, but more a statement. Cody's face broke.

"Yes. I do- I remember it all!" There was pain and agony in his expression.

"What are you going to do." She asked warily.

"I've been thinking about it all day," He started slowly, "And I've decided just to do nothing."

"Nothing?" Addison said, affronted.

"Zach and Bailey and the rest don't remember a thing. You're mother's potion worked well, but the remembrance is a gaping hole. Because Zach still is in love with Alex and Bailey still wants to be with me…I'll pretend like I do too. I can't justify any other way." He said slowly. Addison gave a slow nod.

"I respect you're choice. But it's only going to be so long before the truth is revealed. And that's when things get ugly." She warned.

"It would be ugly either way." He sniffed, "They don't need to know. If they never remember- well heck fine by me. I still love Bailey, Addison. I always will…if she chooses me, well then I won't be an unhappy…man." He used that term almost not at all, but choose against it.

"You'd do it with the knowledge you're not her true love?" She spat darkly.

"Ya. I think I would." His voice had a cold edge to it, "But as far as she knows, I am her true love."

"Look, we don't know what retriggers the memories. How did it happen for you?" She asked.

"They showed me the mark on my neck. I…I remembered how it got there…" He said slowly, "You're potion didn't turn back the clock…it just made everyone forget and act like they had the three weeks previous." He realized.

"Even we are not strong enough for that." Addison agreed, and sighed, "Okay. I can't change you're mind- but please, be careful. Now that you know there's a greater chance that everyone will remember." Cody's eyes grew into icy flints.

"I know…I know…" He said slowly, "You go on- Fal and I have a bit of negotiating to do. Everyone will be pleased to find out you're alive…" He trailed off. Addison turned to walk away, but remembered something they'd both forgotten during that conversation.

"What will I say about Bailey?" She whispered painfully. Cody's eyes widened, and she saw him tear up.

"Oh, yeah. Bailey…" He said, just remembering her absence.

"What should I tell them?" She pressed.

"Bailey…I think she's still alive." He said simply, with no explanation, but turned around to head into the great hall. Addison watched him go, a tickle in her stomach that could only mean the worse.

SAVEOURSONNY

Grady cut the meat into uneven pieces, and looked down almost guilty. Hopefully he wouldn't be punished for his sloppy work, but then again no one could blame him. It was Grady they looked at; he thought bitterly. Okay, so maybe he was a bit of an idiot, but before he'd been an idiot with a best friend.

Now he didn't even have that. Ever since Portlyn kissed him, they were apart. He never talked to him, joked around with him, or did anything with his best friend. It was all about her.

Was he jealous? Slightly; not that he'd ever liked Portlyn, but rather that he didn't have anyone who liked him like that. Well there was that one girl from McKenzie Falls that liked him…well but that was a long time ago. She was long gone now.

He had liked Sonny briefly, but it was Sonny! Her and Chad were destined, and nearly everyone knew not to interfere with that.

"Grady? How are those uneven pieces going to be able to be given out?" Justin said with a long sigh.

"Sorry." Grady ducked his head sheepishly. Justin pushed him out of the way with a long sigh. He took the roughly made knife and began trimming off the uncooked meat.

"Sorry, Justin." Grady repeated. Justin raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Hey, uh Grady. We're low on lemon- I thought we could soak the meat in it, but we're nearly out. It's to the north, past the crooked willow and a few feet after. Can't miss it." Justin instructed, thrusting a large basket into his hands. Grady blinked at him blankly, "Uhm? You can leave?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry…wait, what about a buddy?" He squeaked, quite afraid of going out along after what happened to Oliver.

"Jackson and Rico are out collecting food just a bit away from where you are. If trouble comes, they'll hear you." Justin said impatiently, eager to get back to fixing the meat. He muttered incoherent words as Grady walked away.

Grady started walking out of the camp, but then paused. _Did Justin say north, or south? And which direction is which anyway? _He thought with a sour after tone. He looked back, tempted to ask Justin…but he looked pretty annoyed.

He trudged in no direction in particular, hoping he was going the correct direction. He gave a long sigh of relief when the twisty branches of the willow loomed in front of him.

"Oh, good!" He nearly dropped his basket, but picked it up again and hurried under it to where he saw the yellow spheres that hung from trees. But when he got there, he was shocked to see someone else already was.

"Oh, sorry Miley…I didn't think Justin sent two people out." Grady said, backtracking. The girl tilted her head.

"My cuz is here?" Miley said in a thick southern drawl, "I'm Louanne. Miley's cousin, boy."

"Oh…I'm Grady." Grady said, "Do…you live around here? There's a big group of us living just a bit away." He offered. Louanne laughed, her pigtail braids flapping around her face. Grady blushed red, thinking she was quite beautiful.

"No, I'm set. I…I have a house." She picked her words carefully. Grady narrowed his eyes,

"You live by yourself? Don't you get lonely?" He asked with concern.

"No, siree. I live with- I mean I'm comfortable." She shrugged, "Y'all shouldn't worry." Grady giggled, "What?"

"You have a nice accent." He grinned.

"Why thank ya." Louanne said, picking a lemon. Grady suddenly remembered why he'd come here in the first place. They talked while they picked the sour fruit.

"That's a lot for one person." He mumbled as he peered into her stone bucket.

"Oh…I uh…you know? Storage?" She squeaked. He nodded.

"Oh, okay." He said without another word. When it came time to go back, he saw he'd been there much longer than he'd expected. He didn't really want to leave though- not now. He liked Louanne.

"I have to go." He apologized.

"Oh- me too! I've been gone much to long." She fretted.

"Can I see you again?" He asked bravely. Louanne looked surprised, but nodded.

"Here again…two days from now at dawn." She instructed. He nodded happily.

"Wait until I tell Miley! She'll be so glad your' here!" He said with a blank smile on his face.

"No!" Louanne protested, "I mean…well we don't exactly get along." She coughed.

"So I shouldn't tell her?" He asked with a confused look.

"No…I'll show myself…when I'm ready." She looked thoughtful.

"O…kay. I can't wait to see you again." He added. Louanne gave a small grin.

"Yeah? Me too." She said simply, and picked up her bucket. She turned around and walked away without another word. As Grady watched her leave, he couldn't help but think he'd just met the most beautiful girl in the world.

SAVEOURSONNY

Oliver wiped a bead of sweat from his skin, sucking in a great breath. His feathers grew back into his skin, carefully, and he felt sick.

"I think I'm third phasing." He groaned, leaning over.

"What? No…it hasn't even been that long!" Melanie protested. Oliver's eyes blackened and he stumbled over to a tree. Melanie stopped to watch as he upchucked his breakfast onto the poor plant.

"Yup, third phase." She agreed as she helped him up, "Ugg…well maybe you'll have a shorter span than usual." She mused with a confused look.

"Is that good or bad?" He moaned.

"Good- means you're strong. Means that well that you could be a heir." She said softly. He looked at her.

"A…what?" He gaped.

"A candidate for royalty, if the current griffin king or queen dies." She explained.

He didn't have a change to reply, because his legs buckled underneath him.

"Ohh…" He growled, feeling the bile rise in his throat once again. Melanie leaned back so he didn't empty his stomach upon her. As she helped him stagger into camp, his mind became fuzzy with sickness.

"Olliepop!" A very distinct voice squeaked, and he saw Lily run toward him. She stopped short when she saw Melanie's arm around his shoulders, "Hello Melanie." She said hotly.

"Hey, Lily." Melanie said back with no venom, but confusion for her harsh words.

"Ollie are you okay?" Lily asked, brushing aside her jealousy to be worried for her love.

"I'm fine." He spat harsher than he meant. Lily took a step back, her lip quivering. Deep hurt pooled in her eyes, "Oh…Lilly I'm sorry." He hastened to apologize.

"Come on Oliver…Sam is waiting?" She jerked her thumb to the medicine tent.

"Yeah, Oliver." Lily snarled, "Wouldn't want to keep you're new best friends waiting!" She turned stiffly on her heels, and started to walk away.

"No, Lily. Don't be like that." Oliver moaned, and wiggled out from Melanie's arm. He took a few drunken steps before finding his balance, and caught up with her. Lily spun angrily on him, her eyes blazing.

"What?" She asked furiously.

"We need to talk." He said, standing up to his full size. Lily raised her chin, looking at him with a searing glare.

"Yeah- we do boy." She replied, and grabbed his shirt and pulled him through the camp. Too weak to fight against it, he let her- humiliation coloring his face. She pulled him out of the main camp and pushed him back.

He gave a long sigh. "Lily…"

"Don't you 'sigh Lily' me!" She demanded, "Why don't you just say it? Get it over with?" She asked.

"W…what?" He asked.

"You're breaking up with me- isn't it obvious." She asked, her voice cracking painfully.

"No, I'm not-," He started to say.

"Of course you are." She said, "And even if you're not…well I am with you." She said. Oliver felt everything around him stop, except for him and Lily. His heart, though, felt like it had stopped beating entirely. Maybe he was entering the final stage- but he doubted it. But the pain felt exactly so.

"No!" He managed a strangled response. Lily stayed strong, not shedding a tear.

"You had to have seen this coming." She said with a soft, but rough voice, "You're head over heels for Melanie. You and I…we never do anything together. You don't know anything that's going on except for what's happening in you're new group of friends. I haven't talked to you in days and you don't even care." She said in a rush.

"No! Lily, I love you!" He said, grabbing her hands, "Please. You're the only thing that I have anymore. You have to believe me." He said, his voice hollow with emotion. Lily pulled her hands from his with a painful sob.

"I wish you were better at lying." She whispered painfully.

"But I'm not! I…I'm a griffin!" He blurted out.

"First lying and now making things up? Nice, Oliver. Real nice." She growled in a low voice.

"I swear I'm not lying! I only hang around with them because I…they're helping me! And I still hang out with Jake." He pointed out.

"More than you do with me. You said you would only love me forever!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I was telling the truth." He said brokenly, but she was already gone. Although standing in front of him, he saw the resolution in her eyes. She gave a sad smile and looked away.

"I thought I knew." She murmured, "That you were being truthful. But now? I don't know anymore." She half laughed-half cried as she walked away from him- leaving him in a windstorm of pain and hurt.

He didn't even realize he had morphed fully until he was flying throughout the air. He saw his whole camp and the area protected, as he broke through the barrier. Then, he let out a long howl of sadness that echoed throughout the whole island.

And Melanie heard, realizing what had happened when she saw Lily appear back in the clearing and shoot her a dark glare. She felt guilty, but yet underneath it all was a bit of triumph.

SAVEOURSONNY

Carly watched in shock as Freddie turned back to her, his final rementas of his transformation gone.

"That was amazing Freddie!" She squeaked, "How…" She was at a complete loss for words.

"Thanks, It's something pretty cool- huh?" Freddie asked.

"I can't believe it…" She shook her head.

"Which part." He asked with a laugh. Carly chuckled, biting her lip trying to decide which outweighed the other.

"All of it." She finally decided, "That you're really a mythical creature. Emphasis on the 'mythical'." She said with a raised eyebrow, "And that you're a dragon- well that's pretty mind blowing. Yet the best of it all that you're a…Bahamut!"

"King of all dragons." He agreed as he rubbed a dragon pendant around his neck.

"What's that?" she asked, spying it. Freddie took it off of his neck to show it to her. It was a dragon in a circle, gold scales and glowing chips of jade eyes; red spikes all around it with a glowing white moonstone sphere no bigger than his thumb in the middle- one of the dragon's claws keeping it in place. It was simply amazing.

"It's my power." He said, stroking the dragon's head, "Every magical creature has one. It's how we retain most of our magical powers…also it's our lifeline. If it gets broken, we die as well. Plus, it's commonly used to show rank." He said. He pointed to the moonstone.

"See this- this means that I'm a ruler of my species. Of all dragons honestly." He said with pride in his voice.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She crooned, "Can I?"

"Of course." He agreed, putting it in her cupped hands. She gasped, holding it close to her face.

"Every magical creature here has one if you can see it. But some don't wear it around their neck- some place it in places like a broach or lucky ring or something. Something that doesn't draw attention or is hard to spot if someone of dark magic is searching out the glitters." He explained. Carly gave a nod, still having her eyes glued to the charm.

The dragon suddenly glowed warm in her hands, radiating a greenish color. "What's happening?" Carly squeaked. Freddie was full on grinning; looking like nothing could make him happier.

"Don't be afraid." He assured as he took it gently from her, "It's…" He grunted, suddenly afraid to tell her.

"What?" She pressed.

"Nothing…I- you don't want to know." He laughed a bit, looking away.

"No, come on! Tell me!" She insisted. He looked at her, full seriousness on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh…yeah?" She said, "Now, come on! You've already showed me that you can become a x-ton dragon- what's more?" She asked with those irritable eyes.

"I've been alive nearly seven hundred years, and I took my place as leader when I was just a mere two hundred. Since then, I've been searching for The One. And…a glitter's charm acts as a searching device- if you will- as well. Usually, when placed in their One's hands, something will happen." He said. Carly stood in shock, silent for a moment.

"I'm…" She whispered. Freddie's lips quirked up.

"Yeah." He said slowly, afraid of her response.

"Does this mean I get to become a cool dragon as well?" She asked, and relief spread throughout his whole body.

"Only if you want to!" He laughed, and hugged her tight.

"A hug?" She said with mock offence, "Is that the way you treat you're future mate?" She laughed. Freddie bit his lip.

"Hmm…you're right." He agreed and leaned down to kiss her. And for the first time in his whole life, the necklace around him relaxed.

"I feel like I'm a cougar- kissing a woman as young as yourself." He told her when he came back up for air.

"You're younger than I am." Carly rolled her eyes.

"I'm technically around 700 years old- give or take a few." He shrugged.

"Will I become immortal as well?" She asked. Freddie hesitated.

"Yes. I'm not sure on the rules and such, but I'm pretty sure you do. I mean, it would be useless for our mates to die within a short time. Glitters usually mate for life." He said slowly.

"And if we have kids- will they be dragons as well?" She asked. Freddie gulped, a bit uncomfortable around this topic.

To cover it up, he gave a weak wheeze. "So many questions." He laughed slowly.

"I'm just curious! I want to know what I'm getting into." She punched him playfully on the shoulder. She questioned him a bit more, him answering the ones he could. When they reached the camp, people were celebrating in a circle.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked above the commotion.

"Addison's back! Everyone's safe!" Zora yelled in excitement. They joined the party, and halfway through, Freddie felt Carly's fingers intertwine with his own. Life was good.

SAVEOURSONNY

Bailey squeaked as a mouse ran across her path, backing up into a wall. She then moaned as she bashed her head accidentally, sinking down to the dirty floor. It was disgusting. It was no bigger than a queen sized bed- no room at all for her to move around in. If she stretched both of her hands up, she could place both upon the gritty ceiling.

She rubbed her scarred writs where Zeke's fingers had dug into her skin as she protested against him. After showing Maddie her, she'd been hauled down and down and down. So far down that sunlight was something she wasn't sure existed anymore.

She'd been down here for a day, maybe. She just knew that she'd fallen asleep once- the only thing able to do here. Being confined was frankly boring…she'd counted all of the cinderblocks on the walls about five times.

There was a rusted and dented bucket in the corner so she could…erm, relieve herself. Food? Nothing, yet. Her throat ached for something to drink…oh. They wanted her alive though. To find Zach- he'd come to save her. Well, Cody would at least and maybe Zach would come with him.

But she realized that maybe James overlooked that if Zach were as sick as Griffin, he wouldn't be coming to anyone's rescue anytime soon. But seeing Cody…well she missed him. It's weird how a while ago, she'd gone a whole summer without seeing him and now she couldn't handle even a few days! But even then, they'd communicated.

She heard the loud swing of the door from the top of the staircase. It was about five minuets before the person managed to get down. She didn't look up, but rather burrowed her head farther down in between her legs and stomach. The door creaked open, and she turned her body farther into the corner.

"Bailey?" Maddie asked, and Bailey snapped her head up.

"Well hello." She snarled.

"I'm here to help heal you." Maddie said, setting down a bag, "Where does it hurt the most?" She asked. Bailey, as mad as she was, couldn't deny help when it was standing right in front of her. Grudgingly, she put out her writs.

"Here…I don't know of any other wounds." She said, "Other than my aching stomach." She added softly. Maddie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"They'll feed you." She assured.

"What though? Roasted rat?" She asked. Maddie didn't answer.

"They have the decency to feed you a bit better." She said slowly, but winced.

"Don't you mean 'we'- you're one of them now." Bailey muttered bitterly, "Why made you decide to join the dark side?"

"It was more that they tricked me into it." She held up her hand, revealing a think pick scar on her palm.

"Blood contract?" Bailey guessed.

"Apparently." Maddie shuddered, but pulled a salve out of her bag, rubbing it on her writs. Bailey hissed, pulling her arms back as it burned.

"Stop moving!" Maddie grabbed them again, "It's not gunna heal if you don't let me wrap it." She said and gingerly started wrapping soft gauze around it. When she was done, she let Bailey's arms fall.

"Wait…I don't know how long it'll be before they feed you, and it won't be good." She said, digging deep into her bag. She pulled out something wrapped tightly in a cloth. She shoved it into Bailey's hands, "Eat quickly…don't let them see what I brought you. I'll do this as often as I can…okay?" She said and got up and left.

Bailey watched her go, waiting until she heard the bang of the door to open up her goods. It was actually a bag, with things wrapped in white paper inside. There was a piece of meat, cooked. A crumbling piece of corn bread, with a square of butter, and a cookie. She ate quickly, licking any remnants off her fingertips. It hit the bottom of her stomach with thud.

Then, she stashed the bag in a broken cinderblock and turned it upside down. She lay there for the longest time, no food or contact from anyone for hours. She slept uncomfortable sleeps, waking several times- blinking with disorientation. Her writs no longer hurt- whatever Maddie had done helped a lot.

After awhile, sleeping held no interest to her and she was wide-awake. She saw a crack higher up. Maybe- she could escape? She started clawing at it, not really thinking it through. There was a tearing sound of flesh, and she pulled back to see her hand cut into ribbons.

She bit her tongue to hold back the screams as she licked it; trying to nurse it back. It gave no healing help; gosh she was so dehydrated. The least she could do was wrap it in scraps of that bag..She grabbed it to tear it, when something clattered to the floor. She wrapped her hand up before picking it up.

It was a metal vial, still warm. She couldn't see what was inside, and she carefully twisted off the cap. Her eyes grew wide as the scent wreathed around her brain…the undeniable tang of human blood.

SAVEOURSONNY

Mikayla gave a flick of her fingers, and her face fell when nothing happened.

"Justin!" She whined, "Nu-thing's happening!"

"It's the magical field, Kayla." He said, using the nickname that they'd started calling her, "It keeps bad things out- but it muffles wizard's powers as well."

"Well that's stupid!" Mikayla snorted, stomping her foot. Justin laughed at her fondly.

"You're just like Alex." He said with a fond smile, "Oh…great. One's bad enough." He sighed with a long shake of his head.

"But I'm farther along in my wizard studies than she is." She snorted, "I was almost at independent studies." She said, smiling brightly.

Justin grinned, "Well that's one difference I can appreciate." He agreed.

"Why thank you!" She squeaked. She'd just recently met Max and was…well, amused at him. It took Max nearly an hour to convince him that she really was his long last sister, and not just the double that Alex had made a few years ago. And when they had, Max was indifferent to it, other than fleeing in terror.

"Alex is the top wolf?" She'd guessed as she smirked at Justin upon learning this. Justin had looked rather annoyed but grumbled a yes. From what Mikayla had figured out from Harper, who had finally came around and was still a bit wary of her, Alex had the whole family wrapped around her finger.

"Well, when I get home- I'll be living with you…you don't know how long I've waited for my real family- that will change." She assured Justin. He bristled slightly, his protective side for his sister that he'd known for her whole life flaring up.

"Alex's not going to give in easily." He spat tartly, "She's not weak."

"I didn't say that." Mikayla's eyes flashed, "Maybe I'm just stronger."

"There's been only one girl I've seen that's stronger than Alex, and she ended up dead. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. That's a death wish!" He warned, pride in his voice. Mikayla's eyebrows twitched.

"Then so be it- I have a motto 'I'm not afraid of death- what's the worst it can do? Kill me?" She looked at Justin's fuming face and sighed, "But a goody-two shoes like you I guess wouldn't understand. There are worse things than death."

"Kayla!" Someone called from across the clearing. She winked, "Well, the people are calling. See ya." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Justin was still there, his hands balled into fists seriously wanting to smack her. I mean, she was his sister- so the normal rules didn't apply anymore.

"Justin!" He turned to see an ecstatic Sonny. She threw her arms around him, hugging him. It felt natural to hug her back- in a best friend way, "Thank you so much!"

"Wait? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"You were great at making him jealous! He kissed me!" She was shining brightly, looking happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Oh, well. Glad to help." He smiled.

"I know you're a wizard now- that you're whole family is. And that he's a werewolf…still trying to wrap my head around that though." She gave a chortle of laughter.

"Yeah- on the topic of magic, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Of course! I owe you SOOOO much." She breathed.

"Stay away from Mikayla, okay?" He asked, taking her hands. Sonny looked confused, her face morphing as she scrunched her nose up.

"Huh…?" She asked.

"I…I care for you, Sonny. Not love- like a sisterly best friend kind of care. And Mikalya? Well he must have explained a bit about dark magic to you- right?" He asked and she nodded, "I…I…well she radiates black magic. And there's something about her that shouldn't be trusted, so please just be careful around her." He said.

"I can only do what I can without getting people suspicious that something's going on, but I guess so." She agreed, and looked over Justin's shoulder to where Mikayla was talking to Tawni. She pulled her eyebrows together, "I hope she's just a girl with a bad attitude." She fretted. Justin followed her gaze.

"Tawni may not be smart, but she's smart enough to know to be careful…people like her give off weird vibes that muggles pick up." He said, and hugged Sonny again, "I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, but…"

"Better safe than sorry. I know. Thanks for the warning." She said and then grinned, "Chad's waiting for me, gotta go. Secret forest meetings!" She said in a hushed whisper and he watched her leave.

As he looked back at his sister, he honestly hoped with everything inside of him that he was just being paranoid. If only everyone was as cautious as him, though…well then something could have been avoided all together.

**Ohhhhhh foreshadowing! One of my fav writing techniques ****J. Not much to say other than review…**

**Oh, and the question…hmm. Try this one: **

**How many kind of glitters do you think, are on the island… **

**A) ****15**

**B) ****3**

**C) ****20**

**D) ****9**

**Guess and review to get a point toward creating a character. BWAHHAHA!**

**Oh, for the Tribe of Frost here's the pronunciation of one's that will appear frequently. If more show up, I'll keep putting how to say it at the end of the notes.**

**FAL- 'Fall'**

**DEA- 'Dee-ya'**

**GRE- 'G-ree'**

**PDC-'Pu-disk'**

**DJN- 'Dee-gin'**

**RKM- 'Ree-keem'**

**CME- 'Sem-ee'**

**BKC- 'Bee-kiss'**

**YTC- 'Why-tick'**

**HMA- 'Hhm-ah'**

**QEE- 'Quee'**

**BRR (Everyone always jokes that he's cold although it's pronounced…)- 'Bee-arh'**

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha, okay so I started watching _Lost _and now I have a bunch of ideas steming off from that. If they start looking familiar. But as I'm watching it…I can't help but ask if you think…well what you think. Is it realistic (minus the whole glitter thing) but about the feelings and the plane crash and everything. Just ah…tell me you're honest opinion.**

**Ok….so I thought I'd give you a sorta time line, if you're confused about anything really. Although even I might get it wrong- gulp. **

**Okay, so on April 23rd, everyone got on the ship. That night, at around midnight is when the boat crashed. I believe it was two days that Sonny was on the water before she reached the island. Then it was three days before her and Chad found Tawni. After that, it took them a week to reach the middle of the island. After everyone had arrived, it was three more weeks. That brings us to…The 26th of May. That was the day that Bailey got captured. There was one night before they went searching, and another where Cody's group got caught. The next morning they were released…that was the last chaper. This take place three weeks after. The date would be… June 19th. Good…I'll put a better timeline sooner or later. **

**Also, from now on each chapter may be a few weeks ahead. Maybe I'll focus on one or two days, but I have a span of years for this story and I need to get going! I mean, we're on chapter twelve already! Gosh, I never thought I'd even get there…wow.**

**Okay- answering reviews I have answers or comments to! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, even if ur name dosen't come up in the comments I'm still glad you did ****J**

**Luncindaclair: Yup more glitters are good. Very good, you'll see why soon…haha, oh and you'll figure two more couples in this chappie**

**Kennabear: YES CHAD IS A WEREWOLF! And technically, Alex, Max and all the other wizards count as one 'glitter' because I was referring to how many different types. Yeah…but wait, when did Portlyn kiss Grady? I don't think that ever happened…**

**Kaylalex- yes he's a werewolf. And I thought I was being too obvious with my clues, but that's good you're all surprised. **

**Hannahpie45- Yeah, I noted the 11th chapter wasn't working for some reason. Hmm…maybe it was just a glitch, hopefully it works now! **

**Maomao64- Wow, those two must REALLY be my weak point haha. I've had like two other people on my other stories tell me the same thing- oops! I do undersand, but it just slips if you know what I mean. Anywho, I'll try to be more careful and try to catch it! Haha**

**And now on with the SHOW!**

Mikayla thought her work was harmless; nothing more than a job.

Well, that's what she was supposed to…but emotions were a fickle thing. In reality it was a lot of things…A job where lives were at stake, she wouldn't be trusted again by anyone if she didn't do it correctly, and her OWN life could be ending quite soon.

Yes, it was a harmless job- she battled within her mind scornfully. She was good at though! Finally, something SHE, Mikayla Marisol Russo, was good at. It felt good to be good at something.

The camp at the break of dawn was quite; no one was up. Huh, weird. Someone was always up now, paranoia finally setting into the minds. At first, the tropical island adventure wasn't _great_, certainly not desirable, but it was almost…fun.

A chance to get away from the parents, and be their only person for once in some of their lives; or maybe it was a chance to prove themselves that they were whatever they were trying to be. Or it was a chance at an adventure, something out of the ordinary that few people could claim.

But now…how long had it been…exactly three weeks since the day where they had discovered the Tribe. You might chuckle, but a lot can happen in three weeks. Especially when you're trapped on a magical island with a ton of teenagers and drama. Oh, and death. Don't forget death.

No one had died- yet. But that didn't mean that danger lurked dangerously. It had taken awhile, a little bit of work, but eventually things seemed a bit darker. Nothing seemed peachy anymore- the bleak truth was that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. No one was coming to rescue them- it had been nearly two months!

After Lily had split her arm open, the blood seemed to shake something within everyone. Usually, they set a guard out at night but tonight- it had seemed to slip their minds. Mikayla didn't care; it just made it all the more easier to escape easily.

Her mind whirled as her foot crunched on a leaf, and she froze. Did she really want to do this? Yeah, she did. He'd be waiting for her and if she didn't come within the next week, they'd surly kill her.

No one awoken…well that was more or less her doing. She'd offered to take the weight off of her poor brother Justin's shoulders, and make dinner for everyone. She made a stew of rabbit, moose, and vegetables…oh yeah, and a sleeping draught she'd made herself. Her hand 'slipped'.

Tasteless- of course, she'd only been taught by the best. Sleep had overcome everyone so swiftly that she felt bored- oh it was only too easy. She stood up fully, tugging on her pink streak nervously.

She'd grown to like these people! And she was a double agent…but it was what she had to do. Zach's very life was at stake.

Did she love him? No, the kiss they'd shared was awkward and frankly there was no sparks. She loved him as her dearest friend. They shared a bond- unfortunately he was in the medicine hut now; on his deathbed.

People could understand why she might be acting up lately…he was really ill. She'd heard a few people placing bets of jobs on his death and she'd slapped them so hard that their faces were still red. Tears welled; Justin, Alex, and Cody didn't know where to look!

He needed to find the person she linked him to- or else. She hadn't done it on purpose; no she knew exactly what she was doing when she did it. Luckily, she was a great actor. She hadn't landed that spot next to Jake Ryan for being cute (not that she totally wasn't). Bottom line; James had instructed her to save him.

It was all part of his oh so elaborate plot- that of course no one knew- but he assured it was a good one. Part of it was to capture a special few….Zach was one of them, surprisingly. He wouldn't reveal why though…he just had told her it was imperative that if he wasn't dead, she killed him and then used it to bring it back to life.

They hadn't been sure whom it would affect; she doubted he'd told anyone about it actually. Well, he must have figured it out when someone got sick. Her job was to originally get to know the community, and then report back with Zach. But blasted family and friends had intervened, insisting they help. She couldn't smuggle him out with his every move under their watch.

But tonight was perfect. The medicine den gleamed in the moonlight, scraps of silver attached to it so it could be seen during the night. Chad and Freddie were nothing if not good builders, making it look pretty good.

Plus, the Tribe had borrowed supplies to them. Cody had worked something out so they shared materials and such and were allies, although it was still a bit foggy about what the Tribe gained. Either way, the food had been slightly better, Mikayla had gotten to slip into jeans again, and she had been addicted to a book from many they'd given to them.

She pushed back the rug (a gift from the Tribe) that had been fixed over the door in an effort to keep bugs out. It worked, actually pretty well. She slipped under so the light didn't wake anyone. Not that it would- the mixture was assured to be a good sleeping potion.

Melanie had taken to sleeping in here, in case Zach needed anything. He woke at odd hours, saying his throat was like the desert floor. Or that it felt like it was on fire in here- or once that he was hungry for a bag of cheetoes. The worst to suffer, she'd heard Melanie say, was when he wanted his mom.

They all wanted their parents back- some more than others- but it was heartbreaking all the same. He had that puppy dog look of a pup that's just been shoved. His face usually would break into a grimace, looking annoyed at him for showing such emotions.

He was sleeping so peacefully now that she regretted doing what she was about to. He hadn't been this content for days; this bothered her. She looked at his face...and tried not to make noise.

A face once so full of life was now so pale and fragile. It was like his skin was wet sheets of paper, and you could see his blue veins underneath his skin, and his lips were bluing. You couldn't see his chest heaving breaths of air…the movement so minimal that it was shocking. His skin was ice cold and clammy, wax like. She felt tears on her cheeks.

It was like she'd never saved him in the first place. Yes, it was time. She put her hand above his heart…he'd would have died within the day if she didn't do this. She would be saving two lives tonight, and this made the situation seem better.

She grabbed him, deciding to carry him. He was feather light, his limbs hanging limply…just swinging in the wind. He was so weak…a slight breeze could knock him over.

Outside it was warm and humid, crickets chirping and the stars twinkled down on her, but a few sparse clouds clotted out their shine. Once outside the barrier of brambles they'd constructed around their camp, she let out a long breath. But she wasn't out of the danger yet.

Out of the boiling water and into the frying pan as they say, she thought. If they'd collected her when she arrived, she wouldn't have thought twice about their feelings. Now, she felt guilt. It was an unfamiliar funny feeling that reminded her she was just like them.

She was a person that liked to sing- like Miley. She was a girl that giggled about cute boys like Tawni. She was a kid that wanted this nightmare to end- like Cody. She had been top of her class- like Justin. She was a teenager caught in fame like Chad. Oh, the list went on. She could find one- if not more- similarities with everyone here.

They all had lives…they all had thoughts and dreams…they all loved people. Could she really take that away from them? She wanted to scream; this was all so confusing!

Yet, she was almost halfway to the mountain where James and his followers lived. This is when Zach started to stir. He blinked, his eyes unfocused.

"M..Mikayla?" He croaked. His voice sounded so quiet…she had to strain to hear him.

"Hey Zachi-Chan." She said, and her insides constricted. Zach grinned the best he could at her insistence at using his 'nick-name' for him.

"Where are we?"

She stayed silent; and she suddenly wanted to turn back. But then Zach would die…

"The forest." She muttered, like a child that's parent had just caught stealing a cookie. Fear flashed across his eyes; he hadn't stepped foot outside lately. Bailey still hadn't been found, although Mikayla had a hunch where she was, and this didn't help Zach squat.

"Where are we going?" Zach demanded, doing his best to sound scathing.

"To save your life, okay?" Mikayla said, trying not to shatter. Zach's eyebrows pulled up, and he looked surprise.

"Why?" He was nothing if not persistent, the girl thought.

"Be grateful-I'm saving you!" She said, tearing up.

"Do they know?" He asked, referring to Justin and the others. Mikayla didn't reply. Zach didn't say anything either, but from the huff he understood. She was surprised; that he hadn't demanded to be put down yet. But even he knew his condition was bad.

"Put me down." He demanded after a few seconds. She sighed; or not.

"No." Her voice was hard.

"Put me down, Mikayla!" He snarled, but it was pathetic and strained.

"No!" She sobbed, "Okay? Do you wanna die? Zach…please." She broke down halfway through.

"How do you know?" He coughed, "I feel…fine." Mikayla set him down, carefully. It was hard to see in the darkness, but she saw the confusion in his deep brown eyes. It was so heartbreaking.

"You might now…but Zach." She paused, and took his hand and put it over his heartbeat, "Listen." She knew exactly what he'd feel…one lone heartbeat. And then nothing, nothing for at least thirty seconds; and after a time much to long for in between heartbeats- maybe he'd feel another. But each time it was getting weaker, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly as it's wings stopped beating.

"I'm dying." He realized slowly, "No…I'm to young to die again." He croaked.

"It's okay…Zach listen, I know how to help. But…but it's complicated. I don't know if you'll be going back, I just know you'll live." She promised.

Zach narrowed his eyes in a look of hurt and thought, his mouth slightly open. He closed his mouth and locked his jaw…now Zach wasn't one to think, but this might have been one of the hardest things.

"I want to live." He finally whispered, "I gotta, I just gotta." He murmured shaking his head. He gulped before looking up, the moonlight reflecting off his eyes making him look ghastly.

"Okay, Kayla…okay."

SAVEOURSONNY

Jesse's hands were fists in his hair, as he lay unmoving beside the bed. He didn't stir at all, and he hadn't for quite some time now. He was long past yelling, and way longer past begging and asking whoever was up their favors. No…all he could do was wait.

"Jesse?" Maddie asked, and he didn't respond, "He's…"

"Dying." He snarled, but his voice was quiet, "I know…I know…" He was close to sobbing, but tears were long gone.

"Jesse, it's…dangerous to you're health for you to be like this." She murmured, but didn't step inside anymore than she had to.

"Huh." He scoffed, "You know…they say when a twin dies, a part of the other one does as well. I'm just…preparing myself." He said slowly, his voice soft. Maddie gave a half smile, a sad one though.

"I'll sit with him. If he seems close to death, I'll get you." She promised, "Go. Please." She paused, "Actually, doctor's orders. Go and eat or sleep or whatever you want to do. Just please, stop worrying."

He stood up but hesitated, "I'll stop worrying when my brother is healthy again." He murmured, and turned around. Maddie sighed…he'd been so vacant the last three weeks. His twin's life was hanging by a thin string, and Zach wasn't coming. If he was as sick as Griffin then…she bit back tears.

She took his waxy hand, stroking it. He was beyond medicine now. She looked into his wide eyes, open but seeing nothing. Her tears dribbled down her cheeks, as she looked at him. He couldn't die, he just couldn't.

Sitting by someone's bed for three long weeks can bond you to someone. Not in the way he was now bonded to Zach, but in a different deeper connection. Maybe it was just because she'd been with him so long, or maybe it was something else.

Whatever it was, she loved him. And he wouldn't probably live to ever know it either. She pushed his hair that was hanging in his eyes back, sweat coming off on her hand. Or maybe it was her own…

He gave a gasping breath, and Maddie jerked back.

"Madeline…" He asked slowly, his voice better than ever before.

"Griffin?" Her voice shook.

"I feel…" He groaned, "I feel…"

"What? Griffin, talk." She begged.

"I don't know…everything feels...surreal." He flexed his fingers, blinking like he was seeing everyone for the first time, "He's here Maddie."

"Who's here?" She stood up abruptly, her heart pounding.

"He's here…he's here…James will be pleased." He gaped out, his breathing shallow and ragged.

"Zach's here?" She realized, but her question didn't get answered, because Griffin succumbed into an unconscious state once like usual, his eyes going hazy. Tears of fear and joy ran down her cheeks. She heard people running around, and a lot of yelling. She didn't want to leave Griffin, but ran to the door.

"Holly?" She grabbed her once worst enemy's arm, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Mikayla dragged Zach back…he's worse than Griffin. They're bringing him here now…he's awake, but not doing well." She explained.

"Go…run to my room and get my box labeled 'Griffin' okay?" She ordered. Holly gave a quiet nod and turned to go but stopped.

"He's going to live? You're going to save him, right?" She asked timidly. She was young, Maddie thought as she looked at her. But she didn't need to be coddled.

"I don't know. But I'm going to do the best I can." She murmured.

Meanwhile, Mikayla with the aid of Zeke and James carried Zach down. She held his hand, although he'd weakly protested against it- his efforts becoming feebler with every second.

"Kay…la." He moaned, "Help me." He begged.

"Zach…you'll be okay." She said and she prayed she wasn't lying.

He reached Griffin's room shortly, but it felt like every second was another hour. There was already a bluish glow coming from the room, and they rushed Zach in. Mikayla tried to follow, but James pushed her back roughly.

"Stay out." He snarled, and she hit her head against the cold stonewall across the hall. There was a slam and the door closed. She couldn't see anything in the darkness that surrounded her now, but she could hear.

There was a lot of talking and demanding, with things shuffling and cries of pain. She let a sob break out. "Zach if you die…" She sucked and held her breath until she thought her lungs would burst. She let her air out and a cry with it.

"Mikayla…" Someone came and sat down beside her, putting an arm around the sobbing girl. She whined, rolling her head so it was rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly, murmuring to her.

"I'm sorry…I just. He can't die." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Maddie's skilled." His voice was confident, "I mean, if there's anyone I trust- besides myself of course- it would be her. Besides…" He didn't know how to end it, but Mikayla gave a small smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She said quietly, "Thank you. I've missed you, Grant." She kissed his cheek.

Grady's older brother grinned back at her, looking happier than he had in a long time. "Yeah, baby. I missed you too."

SAVEOURSONNY

Bailey jerked awake from her sleep at the sound of a door being opened high above her.

"Food time." She laughed feebly, her voice thin from disuse. She placed another scratch on the wall. It had been a bit more than three weeks since they'd captured her. They fed her once a day…water and usually a soup of something that she didn't know. Luckily, every few days Maddie came with smuggled food of leftovers that lasted until she came again.

She had just polished off a foot long sub, rather stale as she licked the remains off her fingers, but better than what they were feeding her.

The door to hers opened, and from the many wounds on her arms she knew better than to try and duck pas them. She expected someone to shove food at her. They did shove something at her…but it wasn't food.

"Bailey?" A gleeful voice cried as someone knocked her to the ground. The door closed behind them, two rations of food shoved into it. Bailey's breath caught. It couldn't be…but here he was. No…she knew better.

"Cody?" She groaned. Disappointment showed on his face.

"No, it's me!" He said, "Oh, Bailey…" He hugged her.

"No. Zach, you're dead." Bailey jumped back, and Zach chuckled.

"Yes, I died. And then came back to life. And then nearly died about an hour or two ago…but hey, you're one to talk! I thought you were dead!" he hugged her again and Bailey gave a small smile. Heck, weirder things had happened.

"Well it's good to see you." She laughed, but pushed him off. She handed him his food, taking hers.

"Ugg- what's this?" he groaned.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this is all we get." She was careful not to tell him about Maddie, for some reason. Zach raised his eyebrow, letting the liquid slosh around the bowl.

"Eh…okay." He made a face but ate it all the same. Bailey watched him. He was…different. Changed, in more ways than she could count, "Dude, can't I eat without you burning a hole through my head?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Yeah…sorry. It's just; well I've talked to no one for about three weeks. I'm just glad it's you." She said with a tiny smile. Zach's trademark smile broke through and he grinned happily.

"I'm glad it's you too. Now how does this place work?" He asked, waving his hands to indicate the imprisonment.

"Not something complicated, you'll be glad to hear." She said dryly, "They feed us once everyday. You're never let out. Easy." She shrugged; it was nearly second nature to her now.

"And how do we," he coughed, "Relieve ourselves?"

"Ah…well there's a hole over there that's a pipe that presumably leads to outside." She felt her face heat. Zach looked equally as flustered. He nodded once, not wanting to linger on the subject.

"Sleeping stuff?" He asked, motioning to the thin blanket that lay on the ground.

"Just this- and Maddie gave it to me. They don't notice it though, but they'd notice if a pillow appeared." She said, already guessing his next question. He opened his mouth, but she raised a finger.

"Ah-ah." She gave an emotionless chuckle, "I get to ask some questions too." Zach looked annoyed but sighed.

"Shoot."

"You said you died and then came back alive…and then nearly died again…care to explain?" Zach licked his lips.

"I'm a bit confused on the whole thing myself," He murmured. But he did the best he could, from the point of the bear to being thrown into the cage with her. She didn't interrupt, but nodded occasionally. Finally, he was quiet.

"I know about the bindings." She said slowly, scowling. Zach looked worried.

"Yes?" He gulped.

"Well-ah…once you're bonded to someone, it can't be unbounded." She said.

"But James said-," Zach protested, referring to his promise that they'd be unwound after this right before he slipped into sleep.

"He lied. He's good at that." Bailey's voice was deadpanned, "But you feel what he feels…the pain, at least." She cocked her head, "Sickness too. Not emotions, but feelings."

"I'm confused." He groaned.

"Even you're brother would. Its pretty confusing stuff." She raised an eyebrow, "If Jesse ever wanted to kill you…he'd just have to…" She trailed off.

"Kill Griffin." He finished for her, a grave expression on his face. She nodded, "So I'm alive as long as he is?" He asked.

"Not necessarily," Bailey game a small smile, "When either of you have children- whenever that is- the bond is automatically broken. But yes, otherwise that would be the case."

"Kids?" Zach winced, "They don't make it desired, do they."

"I know you don't like commitment, but some do." She sniffed, "And who knows, maybe one day you'll be excited for the birth of your child. You and Alex, maybe?" She chuckled.

Zach blushed, "Yeah, well she is pretty special." He grinned, but grimaced, "I don't know…I mean, I can't even commit to a cell phone plan, let alone a wife or children." He groaned.

"It comes with age." Bailey assured him, and winced as she pushed herself up against the wall. Zach noted the disuse of her legs, and looked at her questioningly.

"Bailey?" He whimpered. She gave a grim smile and revealed her legs to him, taking away another thin blanket that had been hiding. He gasped; one was bent at a weird angle, and both looked black and blue, the caking blood along gashes.

"They…uh, decided the best way to make sure I didn't try to escape anymore was to make it impossible to use my legs. They won't let Maddie near my legs." She whispered feebly, "It's fine, I mean I can't even feel anything anymore."

"Oh god Bailey," he whispered, fear in his voice.

"Take it from me- don't try to escape." She laughed faintly. He bit his lip and took the thin blanket that had been covering her legs, "What are you doing?" She asked. He ripped a long piece from the blanket before answering.

"You remember when I said I was a boy scout and everything and I was pretty darn good at it?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were always bragging about you're hero and first aid skills." She rolled her eyes.

"One of the few things I excelled at." He agreed, and when he grabbed broken leg, she made a cry but stopped her, "I'm setting his leg so it can maybe heal right." He said.

Bailey nodded, sucking a deep breath and as he took hold of her leg, she waited for pain.

SAVEOURSONNY

Sonny bit her pencil with her teeth, gnawing on the eraser, like she did when she still went to school. The date was written on the top of the page of her diary, something she'd traded the most delicious berries for. The diary, that was.

After she'd seen Bailey, who was MIA, writing in a crudely constructed one she figured she might as well start one too. So people would know what it was like here…well because even if Bailey had her's with her, she doubted she was really capturing anything in it's pages.

She'd gotten it a few days after the discovery of the Tribe and had been keeping a near steady record ever since. She sighed; flipping past the pages she'd already filled as she reminisced of all that had gone on within the group.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a diary but a collection of lists. She liked lists, she felt organized with them. There were three pages devoted to each subject, the topic and dates listed with it.

Under 'Relationships'…were most of the information was… there were a few bullets.

_Relationships_

_*Justin and I 'broke up' after Chad's first kiss. It was a mutual thing, as we told people. We're still BEST friends, but his job had been done._

_*Chad and I started seeing each other (Secretly). We can't go public; Chad says it could be dangerous. What's more dangerous than dating a werewolf? I don't know, but he looks pretty afraid about it._

_*Nico and Portlyn are still in the 'honeymoon phase' although it's been more than a honeymoon. Well, I guess it's all you can really do and they seem pretty happy together._

_*Freddie and Carly have a pretty steady love going, it's cute. I mean, I love iCarly and I knew they were meant to be together from the webcasts. _

_*Lily and Oliver have broken up…he's devastated but Lily doesn't seem all that upset. Melanie seems more than indifferent about it, anyone seeing a Moliver here?_

_*Miley and Jake have a weird love-hate relationship that I see me and Chad in. Well before…they apparently have a history together, and from what I see they want to keep it going. _

_*Everyone thinks Grady likes someone. He has that blank look- no, not the usual, but the kind you get when you have a crush on someone. Now to just figure out whom…hmm_

_*Tawni, for one, says she likes James still. That jerk ward that used me! I mean, he's probably back at home not caring a thing about her! I'm surprised; there are some pretty hot guys here. (But I think Chad's the hottest)_

_*Alex has been Zach's faithful companion. Poor guy, he's so sick right now. Mikayla- her twin- might like him too! Who's up for a catfight? Ha-ha_

_*Cody is still refusing to like anyone but Bailey. Poor guy, I mean we don't even know if she's still alive. But love is love, right?_

_*Everyone else hasn't really shown interest, or not enough for me to count it useful information. I guess that dating someone must be the last thing on a few people's minds_

**_Glitters_**

_~Ones that I know creature and person_

_*Alex, Mikayla, Justin, Max= Wizards_

_*Chad= Werewolf_

_*Freddie= Dragon_

_*Oliver= Griffin_

_~Other Glitters Chad has told me that are here, but we haven't figure out who yet_

_*Vampire_

_*Another werewolf (Don'tcha think Chad should know this?)_

_* Gargoyle_

_* Werelion (Apparently, there's 'weres' of every animal, werewolves are just the most common. Huh)_

_*Werefox_

_*Fairy_

_*dryaid_

_*Pegasus_

_*Mermaid_

_*Satyer_

_*Nymph_

_*Culebre (Latin Dragon)_

_*Siren_

_*Sea Serpent_

_*Phinox _

_DANG THAT'S A LOT! We've been trying hard to figure out who's who, but it's difficult. There's a reason humans didn't know of their existence. _

_The Tribe_

_Well, the tribe is great. Their leader Fal is really nice, and so it seems are most of her tribe mates as well. They came to our camp and talked briefly. The problem is their camp is nearly a two-day's travel, if you go all day and don't sleep much. They can't help that much, and besides, I think I'd rather do some of this on my own! But they do have outside word things- which after like two months a pillow can seem like the best thing in the world. _

_They run a business with us, if you could even call it that. You see, the Tribe doesn't necessarily have hunting strategies or some of the materials they need. You can only buy so much in the time given to them in the real world with expecting for them to come back with everything._

_Therefore, they have material things and we have the plain old survival 101 stuff they need. We can either trade two ways…_

_First is that the trading post manager, now taken over by Harper that Bailey's missing, every week goes to a secret half way point and trades a whole basket of things they requested. After that it's left to her own devices to decide what goes for what._

_There are certain things that get picked up quickly. Candy bars are gone in seconds. But, Harper always keeps a couple of things for her best friends. Okay, so maybe I'm not her best friend._

_But, she gives/saves some of that stuff for Justin and because we're super tight now, he gives it to me. Good deal huh?_

_The second is that if there's something you really want that they don't give us, or something in particular, you can take a two-day travel there (five days in all) to try to banter. London went to get the latest Fashion Magazine (not that it helps her here) and a Prada bag. _

_Also, I've heard from Chad that some people, mostly glitters, have been talking war about that. He's pretty protective and won't let ME anywhere near that sort of talk. He's afraid for me; glitter wars are ruthless he says. But it worries me still, even if their plans sound far away. _

_Things I've gotten from the Tribe_

_*Five candy bars_

_*This notebook and a pencil_

_*A cow patterned blanket'_

_*Two new outfits_

_*The Harry Potter Series (cost me some earrings I found washed up on the beach- and they were real diamonds too!)_

Sonny looked outside, the stars glittering. She grinned and set down her notebook. Time to go and see Chad. She rose from her bed, but sucked in a breath when she heard scuffling outside in the clearing. She didn't want anyone to see- it raised suspicion.

Instead, she waited until the sound was gone and carefully padded outside, keeping to the sides of the camp. The air was hot even now, and she pushed back the sleeves of her shirt. Now into July, the heat was blazing and nearly unbearable during the day. The stream was a commonly visited place at the moment, swarming with people relieving themselves from the scorching sun.

The heat wasn't the only thing rising, emotions were hot too. Every emotion seemed to be intensified, but anger and irritation was the worst. Fights (Not-physical yet, thankfully) were breaking out and it seemed nearly everyone was in a pretty bad mood.

Sonny tried to stay bright and cherry, but it was even a bit difficult for her. She slipped into the alcove where they'd first shared that heated kiss, closing it with palm fronds. Chad was waiting for her, looking absolutely adorable with his muscle shirt and shorts on.

"Hey baby." He purred, taking her hand. She grinned; glad he couldn't see her blushing.

"Hi Chad." She replied back sitting down on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her, the other intertwined with her fingers.

"What's new with my lady?" He asked. Sonny grinned- she loved it when he took claim on her, "Watcha thinking about?"

"Wondering if I'll have to pry Zora off of Miley again." She groaned, referring to the incident the other day over a tube of lipstick. Chad grimaced.

"Sometimes all that Tribe brings is bad things." He grumbled. She raised an eyebrow.

"More war talk?" She guessed. He'd met up with Dea, Fdi, and Rjr to yesterday, but hadn't told her about what. His lips pressed into a thin line, indicating that she'd guessed correctly.

"I don't like it." He said honestly, "They keep talking about this major war approaching- but if you've noted time is different for them! And their vague about it too…their physic and Fal's sister Mal says it's approaching but…" He lowed his head and cussed under his breath.

"Chad…" She said warningly, dislike of his four mouth. He winced.

"Sorry…I just don't want you to get hurt." He apologized, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I wouldn't fight in the war if it came around anyway." She shrugged, "I mean, I hate fighting." She shuddered, "Unless of course…I was a uh- werewolf?" She squeaked timidly.

Chad's face became hard set, "Sonny…" He sighed.

"Why not? You never game me an answer…just 'no'." She scowled.

"I don't want to hurt you." He murmured.

"Hurt me?" She scoffed, "Pray tell."

"Erm…not now. There's a lot you should know before I were to even imagine turning you. Not now though, later. Maybe when the danger has passed." He said brushing away the topic.

"But I could help you!" She protested, "From whatever this coming threat is!"

"You want to know the threat?" He snarled, body bristling, "It's James Conroy!" He spat, his eyes blazing.

"But…but…" She swallowed thickly.

"He used you- I could have literally slaughtered him then and there at the arcade, you know? He's a glitter- a dang powerful one but which I don't know. I just know that…well he wants us all to die." His voice rose, "What he did to you isn't even close to the damage he's possible of causing. It will be a bloodbath."

"Chad…whenever this is, I want to help. There's almost an equal amount of glitters and humans- the more glitters the better protected we'll be. Do you think that any of the other non-glitters would watch their men fighting for their lives and know that if they could have changed they could be saving people?" She said breathlessly.

Chad gave an emotionless laugh, "Freddie's running into the same problem with Carly now." He commented, "You two are more alike than you think."

"Well she's smart like me!" Sonny said, jutting out her chin, but then looked down, "Please- think about it…"

Chad nodded, looking quite defeated but bemused at the same time.

"Fine." He whispered in her ear.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh- we're so good." She finished nearly breathlessly; her fingers trailing up his neck to finally his lips, as her eyebrows raised with a sly smile. He breathed ruggedly, and she could feel his heat as she pressed against him to kiss him.

They lost track of time…sooner or later they broke apart when they heard a loud sound of a fight coming from the camp.

"Shoot!" Sonny stood up, "It's after sunrise- everyone's up! What if they wonder?" She whimpered.

"Relax, baby. It sounds like something's going on. No one will notice if we slip in but go to different sides. Mkay?" He instructed. Sonny nodded, as she tried to straighten herself out.

Somehow a few of her buttons had been unbuttoned, and her hair was a mess. She did her best to make it look casual, but her heart was beating against her ribcage like a caught bird.

She nodded to Chad who had also been doing the same. She nodded to him and he went first. She waited ten seconds before following, going the opposite side of the mass of people. She shouldered her way to the front to see Rico and Chuck in a full on fistfight.

SAVEOURSONNY

"You two are idiots." Melanie seethed, examining the two boys as she thrust an icy cold fabric cloth to Rico. He snatched it from her hands and put pressure on his still bleeding head gash.

"Yes," Cody agreed tartly, "I have better things to deal with than to worry about fights! Ugg, with Zach and Mikayla missing again. God, I need to plan a search party! I'm not gunna loose my brother again- this is wasting my time." He snarled, and both of the boys sank back a little lower at his tone.

"He started it." Chuck muttered angrily, staring down Rico. The Latin boy stood, but was pushed down quickly by Justin and Jackson. Sonny, Freddie, Carly, and Alex stood in the background, their faces disapproving.

"I don't honestly care who 'started it'! I just want to know what could be a possible reason for this madness!"

"Sorry 'dad'." Rico mocked, "But I so didn't- for the record."

"Yeah right." Chuck retorted. Cody gave a loud groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look! Just sit still and tell Cody why I'm using medicine to heal you up right now." Sam said, and Melanie gave a pointed huff.

"Chuck? You're side?" Cody said stiffly with a wave of his hand. He leaned back on the shelf he sat on, arms crossed angrily. His foot tapped the thin air impatiently.

"This thief took something of mine!" Chuck said, pointing an accusing finger at Rico.

"And…" He prompted, "What was it, why did you need it, yadda yadda yadda." He bit down hard to keep from yelling.

"I spent nearly a whole week making a basket and then filling it with every kind of fruit and vegetable and food I could find to take to the Tribe today to trade something!" He spat, "I left it outside my hut for an hour so I could eat, and then I see him walking around with a fruit cake and a soup dish I know I had in my basket. I go to see, and its' gone!"

"Maybe I made it myself, stupid." Rico said with a roll of his eyes. He winced as his snarl made a cut on his eyebrow sting.

"And what were you going to trade this basket for?" Cody asked, his eyes widening slightly. Chuck's face suddenly grew red and he gulped, muttering something inaudible.

"What was that? If you can't say then maybe I'll just have to deem you gui-,"

"I was trading it for a necklace and a pair of earrings for Melanie okay?" He shouted, looking thoroughly humiliated. Silence met his ears. Rico was doubling over in silent laughter, the girls looked awed, the boys looked sorry they asked, and Melanie looked just plain frozen.

"Well," Cody was the first to speak, coughing, "Rico?"

"I saw him making them all the week and I thought- hey those look pretty good. So I made myself some and kept them in a place where they wouldn't go bad. I grabbed it today for a snack before work. I didn't even touch you're basket okay? I was just walking when you flung at me."

"You fought back like you were hiding something, you liar." Chuck bristled.

"Do you think I was just gunna sit there and let myself become a human punching bag?" Rico retorted. The two had a stare down for a few seconds.

"Liar." Chuck said the same time Rico said, "Psychopath."

"CODY?" They both demanded in union. The older boy groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You know, I don't have time for this nonsense. Justin- you decide." He said, getting down and angrily exiting. They both swung their head toward Justin who looked surprised. But he shook it off. He was about to say something when Miley coughed.

Everyone turned to her, as she held a shredded basket.

"What did you do?" Chuck growled, as he snatched the remains of something beautiful.

"Hey-," Rico started to protest.

"Uh…I found a badger in this a little way out of the camp." Miley said hesitantly, "Scared it away but it had already taken most of the food in here. Sorry." She added before leaving.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Rico said after she'd gone. Chuck glared at him.

"How do we know you didn't lead the badger to it? You have an evil little mind like that." He pointed out sourly.

"I think I'll need to see this storage of food, Rico." Justin decided, "Then I'll come to a decision." Rico looked ready to argue, but snapped his jaw shut and nodded. He walked out, nearly everyone following. Melanie grabbed Chuck's arm before he could go.

"Look Chuck, it think it's cute what you did for me." She admitted. Chuck eyed her cautiously.

"But…" He prompted.

"No but. And it was sweet that you'd beat up someone like that for me."

"I'm hearing a but somewhere in here." Chuck sighed, turning to go. Melanie bit her lip.

"There's no but like I said. It's just…well I have a bit to think about now." She said.

"Me and Oliver? Yeah it's that obvious." He added, anticipating her next question. Melanie gave a slow nod.

"Yes. That." She agreed. Chuck gave a long sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his basket, sighing.

"Well, I'll be waiting." He looked at the basket before tossing it, "And in maybe five or so days, you can expect something beautiful waiting for you. Even more beautiful than you already are." He added in a low undertone and walked into the camp to meet waiting eyes.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Spill." Portlyn groaned as she and Mandy swam in the stream.

"Uhm?" Mandy looked confused.

"I've been trying to figure out who you like for…" She counted it off on her fingers, "I don't know how long- but I can't figure it out!" She growled. Mandy grimaced.

"Yeah, well I don't think he likes me." She murmured with a disappointed look.

"Who could not like you?" Portlyn gaped, "Sure you can be a bit annoying, overbearing, sometimes a bit scary, obsessive-,"

"Is there a point here?" Mandy asked splashing Portlyn. She raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Yeah- underneath all that, you're kind of nice. But I still can't figure out who you like!" She finished irritably. Mandy snorted, making bubbles in the water.

"You'd expect I'd go crazy stalker on whoever I have a crush on like I did with iCarly and that other band, huh?" She said dryly. Portlyn blinked.

"Well…yeah." She admitted. Mandy gave a wry smile.

"Let's just say I treat guys differently." She said slowly, "No one would like me if I did all that stuff." She dismissed it with a sniff.

"Well maybe if you tell me then I'd help you. I know how guys think and I'm sure I could maybe help him see the real you." Portlyn offered. Mandy sank lower into the water, considering it. She saw a sparkly rock at the bottom of the pool and swam down to grab it, and when she resurfaced, sighed.

"What's that for?" Portlyn asked.

"I'm collecting sparkly rocks that hopefully I can trade with Harper to get some feathers. I'm making a new duck mask- didja know? I've also improved my duck call!"

"Maybe you could use that duck call and get us some duck. I haven't had that since the very beginning here." Portlyn said with a laugh.

"Huh I wish. If I could catch some duck, I'd banter it with Justin to get some Goldfish Crackers. I miss those…" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"It's odd how the Tribe's affected us." Portlyn mused, "No longer is it really we bring back any food we find to him, but now we're trading for our own stuff. We might as well find a place outside of the circle and build our own house." She snorted. Mandy pursed her lips.

"Might be the case soon enough." She said, "Couples like you and Nico, or Freddie and Carly- sooner or later they're going to want to not JUST be dating." She said with a knowing expression.

"I know what you mean. We'll date for a while and then go back to our houses like we would if we still lived back in the real realm. But here, what if two years go by and he decides to propose to me or something? Or someone wants to have kids? Sooner or later, people will pair off and then we'll be forced to make our own shelter. What then?"

"I think that's a long ways away." Scoffed a voice, and both girls turned to see Neville walking past, "Seems as though this area is being used." He added. Portlyn glared him down while Mandy sank beneath the water and flushed bright red.

"How do you know?" Portlyn challenged, "I know you're only thirteen but there's nineteen year olds here. How do you think they'll feel in two years? Maybe when they want a family of their own?"

"Two years is a long time." He snorted, "But yes, the Tribe is seeming to make our lives more difficult." He agreed.

"Can you like go? Like you said we were obviously using this part of the stream." Portlyn finally snapped. Neville just smirked as he sat down against a tree, hands behind his back.

"Why should I? The view is great from here." He said, eyeing both girls down.

"You're a disgusting pig, you know that Papperman?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Such ugly words for such a pretty girl." He sighed, and looked at Mandy, "No word from you- how…unusual." He muttered, "Cat got you're tongue, ducky?" He teased.

"N…no!" She stuttered.

"Quite." He decided to himself.

"Get away, creep." Portlyn growled and flicked her hand and a spray of water descended on him. He jumped back with a very girl-like scream.

"You got my good shirt wet!" He complained.

"News flash, genius. We're on a deserted island- there is no such wood as 'good' clothing." She taunted.

"You're just unsophisticated and are too narrow minded to see the delicacy of this shirt." He raised his chin, "Now excuse me before you soil it anymore." He decided and left with a huff.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and turned back. "Whatta loser. Jerkish one at that too."

Mandy didn't reply, but bit her lip to the point it drew blood. Portlyn's eyes widened, "Nervous around him, can't speak, he's thirteen, no bad comments…" She listed it off, "You like Neville!" She schreetehced.

"Shut up!" Mandy shushed her, "Not so loud. He could still be around." She glanced around warily, waiting for him to pop out and make fun of her at any moment.

"When did you start liking him?" Portlyn asked, shaking her head.

"Long before this." Mandy sighed, "I dunno. I saw him on iCarly once and then…well I admired him from afar. Then when we got stuck here together…" She gulped, as if she'd done something wrong.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about competition." Portlyn said quietly. Mandy narrowed her eyes.

"So maybe he's not the nicest or cutest, but he's mine. Or, he will be." She edited.

"Yeah, looks aren't everything…they usually say personality is."

"Don't say a word." Mandy said, guessing her next comment. Portlyn's eyes widened, but she didn't talk.

"Maybe if he...maybe when you two…Perhaps, his attitude will improve if he has someone liking him." She finally caught the words that had been escaping her. Mandy sucked in a breath.

"I do hope." She agreed, "Hey- where's Zora? Wasn't she supposed to meet us here?" She asked, referring to her best friend.

"Oops, she told me she'd be late. Forgot to tell you." Portlyn said, whacking her head, "She's helping Grady with something. We need to find Zora a guy now that we have one." She mused in an afterthought.

"Zora might not want one." Mandy shrugged, "But her and Grady? Do you-," Mandy started to ask. Portlyn laughed.

"Those two? Heck no! They're like siblings." She snorted with laughter.

"Oh…well you know she's been spending a lot of time with him." She pointed out.

"Her other cast mates are in love, she's abandoned." Portlyn shrugged, "Me and Nico, Tawni and herself, Sonny and Justin- I know they broke up but I still swear there's something going on- they're the only ones left."

"People are saying Grady has a girlfriend." Mandy said.

"Maybe, but who? No one I know wants to go out with him."

"Well…" Mandy sort of agreed, "But he just has that blank happy expression on his face all the time."

"Huh, he wears that regardless of what's going on in his mind. He's…not the sharpest crayon in the box, or the lightest in the pencil case…no lights in the attic. Get what I'm saying?" She said, giving a few examples.

"Oooohhh!" Mandy said knowingly, "Well there's one in every group."

"Two in mine- have you met Tawni Hart?" She scowled, "And people think I'm the dumb one."

"You're not dumb- just academically challenged." Mandy said with an overly fake innocent expression on her face. Portlyn just stared at her for a few seconds. Then, they burst out laughing.

SAVEOURSONNY

Tawni opened her eyes to see the tarp that she'd borrowed. She groaned, she'd have to disassemble it. It felt so warm though- why couldn't she just stay here? Oh yeah, because if she wasn't back in a week's time they'd send out search parties.

Currently, she was on her way to see the Tribe. Few dared to even do this, really. Everyone had been afraid since Bailey's disappearance; it made fear drive a hard stake into his or her adventurous streak.

Tawni was one who had never liked it in the first place, so everyone was beyond shocked when she requested to do this. She could have maybe done the things everyone else did…wait slowly for the shipment or bribe Harper to get a special something. But she was stubborn; she was looking in a few things in particular.

Actually, she was unsure of what her catch could really get her. But she'd try. The Tribe didn't have as much as they all thought they did- well not a lot of nature made stuff. What they had was a lot of the same things, but things they wanted nonetheless. Like soap- they had a lot of soap. But did they have gloves? No.

They'd warned everyone that this island experienced all four seasons. They apparently stayed out of the cold weather when it hit, masking their camp in a bubble of warm relying on the new supplies they just collected. The portal opened on September 22nd every year.

So, watching how Sonny had made her rabbit fur mittens she copied it. Four pairs, actually. Two rabbit fur, one minx, and one some creature that looked like a dog but no one really knew what it was. In addition to that, she had some extra fur for whatever they'd need, and some natural ink to stain clothing if they wanted it. Hopefully, they'd get her what she wanted.

"What do I want?" She asked herself with a shaky laugh, "What does Tawni Hart want?"

She shook her head, sighing a she restarted the fire and cooked a piece of meat over it. She'd gotten over her disgust- Sonny was right. She needed to live. While it cooked, she consulted the map they'd given her. She'd been traveling all yesterday and was nearly there. She'd get there by nightfall- if she were lucky. That way, she'd say the whole next day and get three days for her journey back. One day early; they'd like that.

Right now, she was lugging two bags. Her survival bag, and her bag of things she was trading. Her mind wandered as she ate the dry meat. What did she want?

Honestly, maybe she didn't want anything in particular. She just wanted to see their storage and pick and choose like a child at an arcade ticket counter. From what Melanie, who'd gone to see their medicine count, said it worked with points. They had a score sheet of what everything would be. Then they divided the goods into points as well. Just like an arcade.

Harper was making her own modifications to that list, working endlessly on it to get it just right. Now it was 'what would this cost in the real world'. But there, it was a count of 'what's more useful to us'. Seemed utterly confusing, but really simple when mulled over.

Grudgingly, Tawni got up and packed her stuff up and started walking.

She reached the entrance just as the sky was painting itself colors of indigo and black. Hard to miss- a grand entrance with guards that could see probably all the way to their camp- they were so far up. She didn't know any of their names, but they nodded her through. They had a picture of everyone in the camp so they knew whom the let through and whom to not, Fal explained in the one time she made an appearance to camp.

Inside, there was a murmur of people going about their daily and nightly duties, the houses lighted by lanterns that swung merrily in the breeze. She wandered around aimlessly, not quite knowing where to go. It was like an amusement park in here- easy to get lost in without a map.

A girl a little younger than she with bright red hair tipped with black and freckles all over stopped her. "Can I help you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to make a trade." She held up the bag she'd been dragging on the ground.

"Dur." The girl rolled her eyes, "I'll take you to Fal." She said.

"Thank you- I'm Tawni by the way." She added. The girl seemed uninterested.

"Uh-huh. I'm Amb (A/N: Pronounced Ah-mnd)." She said nearly emotionlessly, "You're on So Random, right?" She asked.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, jumping a bit.

"We're not without electronics here. We have to know the world when two of us go for supplies. Plus, it's interesting to see the society change." She said.

"Oh." She blinked, "What's happening? Now that…" Tawni trailed off.

"At Condor Studios?" Amb sucked in, "Sank. With everyone from so Random gone AND Mackenzie Falls it succumbed into bankruptcy." She said simply, "Mr. Condor kind of gave up after his daughter disappeared as well. I mean, they searched and everything for the kidnapper and they have her name on the back of milk cartons, but she's just gone."

"I never liked that kid." Tawni snarled, "Evil."

"Weather you liked her or not, she's just a little kid!" Amb sounded shocked.

"What about…other things? Like the other worlds that people here lived in?" She asked.

"We've been keeping tabs on those especially. Hey, you know after you get you're stuff why don'tcha sleep at my house? Maybe take back a report- maybe everyone would like to know how their families are doing now?" She suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Tawni had never been one to help others, but something pulled at her curiosity to even catch a glimpse of the other side…plus, she'd been changed ever so slightly at her time here.

"Fal!" Amb called as they approached her grand house. She was sitting on the steps, drawing while stroking a cat at her feet. Tawni sometimes forgot that all of these people's age was lower than theirs. Yes, the whole '15:1' ratio existed, but Fal was a normal fourteen year old girl that liked boys and loved to draw. But yet she was a leader- weird.

"Amb." She greeted curtly, and Tawni picked up on some tension between the two, "Tawni." She said with a nod at the girl.

"She's here to trade." Amb said, "And after I offered to let her sleep at my house. So could you…"

"Yeah, of course." Fal seemed relieved, "This way, Tawni." She added as she got up and started down the road. As she walked, the place reminded Tawni of Disneyworld. Well, the Mexican city under the Mayan temple actually. The same kind of glow all around and the dome overhead that protected them from unwanted weather. The almost fake feeling, like it was for an attraction. Also, it seemed to safe here- no one bothered to lock doors or keep gates latched. It was nice- Tawni decided.

Fal led her to a large hut and opened the door; "The keeper- Bkc- is off duty right now. I'll just banter in his place." She said, and flipped on the light switch. Tawni soaked in the appearance. All around her, on wall upon wall, were things stacked with numbers underneath. It edged out into two other rooms, forking off. One held food, the other clothing. There was also a back room for furniture. The first and biggest room held everything else.

"Okay, whatta got for me?" Fal leaned on a table, looking at her two bags.

"This is where I kept the stuff." Tawni said, plopping the now dirty bag on the counter. She took out her goods, afraid to see the girl's reaction. When she was done, she put her bag down. Fal had a large binder and was flipping through it, with a pad and a pencil in front of her. She watched as she picked up the items one by one, inspecting them, before scrawling something down.

Ten minuets later, she nodded. "Good stuff, good deal." She said appraisingly.

"And?" She gulped, "What…what can I get?"

"You have two thousand points. Pretty darn good- I mean, decent stuff is about ninety anyway." She shrugged, "I'll be here waiting to count you're stuff. I'm trusting you not to steal, by the way." She added.

"Never! Tawni Hart may be a lot of things, but I'm not a thief!" Tawni assured.

"Good to hear." Fal grabbed her sketchbook from her bag and sat down.

It was a good hour before she'd decided on what to get. She came back to Fal, her arms full. Fal set down her stuff and motioned back to the counter. She let her arms out to carefully set everything down. She hadn't grabbed anything from the back room- no need and much to expensive. Although there was a comforter set that looked nice, but it was expensive. She mentally began to think what she'd need to bring to even begin to save for that. She focused her attention back at what she was getting.

Fal counted it off, writing it down on one of those pads of paper where it came off on two sheets, nodding. "Not a point to spare. Here's you're receipt." She said, handed her the paper as she started packing it into her bag. Tawni scanned it over; a thrill of knowing it was hers now.

_2000 Points_

_*Twix- 20_

_*Protein bar- 30_

_*5 gal. Of assorted nuts- 100_

_*Latest Vouge mag- 100_

_*Gucci shoes- 200_

_*Avalon lipstick- 50_

_*Onyx necklace- 200_

_*bag of assorted cosmetics- 300_

_*12 pk of Propel- 400_

_*notebook and pen- 100_

_*Strawberry shampoo- 200_

_*DKNY bag- 300_

She barley noted as Fal began to close up until she turned the lights off, "You coming?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

Amb's house was just a short walk away, the air cooler than during the day as white Christmas lights illuminated the roads, hanging from trees you'd find in a normal suburban town. And the roads, were hardly. There weren't any cars, and everyone walked wherever they needed to go.

Amb's house was a small house, looking very old fashioned with a white picket fence, brick walls, and wide pillars making the porch. Amb answered five seconds after ringing the door. The two girls shared a quick good-bye, and she led Tawni inside.

It was very comfortable, just enough to fill up voids but still make it non-claustrophobic. It was single storied, although with everyone living by themselves who really needed more? Five rooms; bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and sun porch. There was a tiny backyard with an inflatable pool.

Amb's room was slashed with the colors of fire, looking like an average teenage room. She plopped down on her bed, and Tawni felt a twinge of envy. She had the oddest feeling; how surreal it was sitting here in a real room! She'd been away only about two months, but already it felt a little strange. Nature was slowly becoming second nature, with luxuries like so something just a fantasy.

"You ready to get started?" She asked, pulling out a Dell Laptop. She threw Tawni a notebook and a black skull pen.

"Sure." She said, quickly jotted down all of their names.

"Who's first?" Amb asked, cracking her knuckles. Tawni looked down at the list, and flipped to the first page.

"How about Miley Stewart?" She asked, and Amb nodded. The reflection of the pale light coming from the laptop made her face look ghastly. Tawni watched Amb's face turn amused, then confused, thoughtful and finally shocked.

"What?" Tawni asked anxiously, and Amb turned the computer around. She pointed to the title of the webpage and Tawni's breath caught.

**'**

Robby Ray Stewart revealed daughter Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana.'

**OHHHH Wats gunna happen now? Ahaha…well I might not get to update very often anymore ****L School's starting pretty soon, but I will try to get at least two chapters after this up. By the way, this fanfic is going to have about 30 or so chapters, and then I'll probably going to do a squel about their children. Would you like that? But there's still a whole lot to go through before the first kid is even born, hehe. Oh, and if you noticed I try to do seven sections each chapter, so…what do you think should happen? What do you want to see more of? What do you think should happen? I'm letting you maybe map something out here! That's not the question though, this one is kinda easy kinda difficult. **

**Here's how it works. Sonny listed above all the creatures there are on the island, and we already know some of them (even if she dosen't). But, there is still a majority that we do not. I have them listed down here. You choose four of them and try to guess who's who. If you get two right, that's one point. If you get the other two, that's another point. But only choose four of the creatures, and you can have three guesses of what person it is. Everyone is included, that means all the evil people too! Anyone who's on the evil team that's a creature you've met in the chapters, by the way. The numbers in the parentesis are how many there are**

***Vampire (3-This dosen't count Juilet!; one girl, two boys)**

***Werewolf (1- other than Chad and Mason; boys)**

***Werelion (1; girl)**

***Werefox (1; girl)**

***Dryaid (1; girl)**

***Pegasus (1; boy)**

***Mermaid (1; girl)**

***Satyer (1; boy)**

***Culebre-Latin Dragon (1; boy)**

***Siren (1; girl)**

***Sea Serpent (2; both boys) **


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Wow I got a TON of reviews, thank everyone SOOOO Much! **

**Ella101- Yeah, there's a lot of people. I do it because it makes things more interesting. And yes, although this is Sonny with a Chance story, its' going to be about other people. This story would be unbelievably short and boring if it was just them. But as you'll see, I'll go the most in depth with their **

**relationship compared to everyone else.**

**Kayalex- yeah…I do plan a head for everything. But I don't' have the next few week of my own life planned out either ****J**

**Lucindaclaire: yes the question was hard! But good guessing!**

**Unnamed- Read on, is all I can say, read on! Terrible!**

**Lexidalou- haha thank you! And could u please make that kid soon? Just askin..**

**15kemp- yes, let's just say they all did not tragically make it to the island. **

**Ljean4333- Yeah, I just got overloaded and I realized I didn't really like some of those shows enough to know the characters or make a plot out of their stories.**

**Maomao64- did I answer you're questions? I think I did…wow I'm getting really mixed up! Ugg stupid school! Lol**

**MoonLightShadowBeams- Why thank ya! You know, I am creating a story kind of like this, along the same lines, that is totally original so I hope to get it published!**

**OneDream 2 Dream- Let me start out by saying thank you for all the reviews. It made me smile. Now let's answer some of you're questions…Thanks for the compliments, yes I do need to check it over more often, no I actually didn't get it from the Harry Potter series…maybe my subconscious mind did it? Sad? The 5th chapter? HmmI guess so…what what in chapter seven was like the book? A banshee- didn't even think of that creature! I'll have to make it sometime…and shhh don't' tell! Teeheh…Good guesses by the way, is there any way I could reach you so I could send u the stuff to make a kid? Good guesses…**

**Now on with the story!**

**Two Weeks and a day from last chapter- Date: Fourth of July**

Zach's eyes looked up into the endless stonewalls that confined him. Light barley penetrated, but he had grown used to seeing in such dim conditions. His stomach no longer growled because of lack of food, and he felt like a skeleton with paper skin. He probably smelled too- no, he knew he did.

If he had been back home or even back in the camp, someone would have made him wash by now. He was sad that when no one badgered him about such things, he could have killed for it. Oh well, they always said you never miss something until it's gone.

He wiped his face, and a bit of grit came off but at the moment it seemed dirt had been acrylic painted on his face, and now it was there to stay. Great. Something moved on his chest, and he looked down to see Bailey sleeping.

It was only natural that they huddled together for warmth and comfort…and now this was a common position they awoke in. The awkwardness had slowly washed away when it was realized they weren't going to be able to avoid each other in a small space.

There was a thicker blanket between them, not that the guards ever noticed. An iron door had been installed in front of the bars with a slot for their daily food. Maddie had begun to slip more and more things to them in the last week, because the guards didn't open the door.

No, it seemed that they were here just to be kept locked up so they couldn't get out. But they heard the sounds of work being done all around them as they constructed more cages. It didn't take long for Bailey to realize James was going to capture everyone- if possible.

They had their secret agent too, Mikayla. She'd been slipping between the two camps so far unnoticed. The second day after his capture she'd dared to come down here. Well, he told her exactly what he felt about her. Needless to say, she didn't visit again.

Last he heard from Maddie passing notes through the door to keep them updated was she'd left to rejoin his camp for a longer time. Gain their trust…it made him sick.

Speaking of sick, as Bailey moved her body the blanket slipped down her legs, revealing it. Water was a necessity, something they couldn't live without. But they'd taken a bowl that their soup came in, claiming it had broken.

The guard had smacked Zach across the face, leaving a raw patch. It was the only time a guard had come in contact with him. They slowly were filling the bowl with a little water as they could spare. Today, they'd use it to try and wipe away some of that icky blood.

There was a scraping sound and the mucky soup with water was pushed through. Zach gently stirred Bailey awake- she'd been looking dreadfully pale for the last few days. It was worrying him. She'd been here just about five weeks. Five long weeks can made any slightly un-ordinary person go mad. Now she wasn't crazy, but it could only be so long before it started affecting her as well.

"Food, Bailey." He said as she blinked groggily. She nodded, scraping another hatch on the wall of numbers. It counted the days they'd been locked up here, well rather that she had. They took the bowl out carefully from its hiding place, drinking all their water but the last few centimeters at the bottom, and poured it into the bowl.

"After we eat?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. The ate swiftly, the soup tasting the same as the day before, and the day before that and- well it was very boring here, Zach had decided early on. Someone as jumpy as him was doing surprisingly well for the smallness of his moving space.

After pushing their bowls outside, he started peeling back the bandages they'd crafted from the first day. It was all they had, and now they looked dirt encrusted and there were the brownish hints of dried blood. He tried not to barf, sucking in a deep breath as he looked at her legs.

Too gross for words, he concurred. "This is going to sting." He warned, although it was clear she knew that.

"I'll be fine." She nodded.

"Are you sure, you seem weaker than usual." He paused, more or less procrastinating.

"Zach!" She said in a warning hiss. He jolted a bit, but didn't spill any of their precious water, "Come on!"

"Ow!" He yelped as he trod backwards on a sharp rock. He held up his hand to see it poking from his skin, and with a sucking sound it came out. Blood followed and he licked it.

"Bailey?" He said as he held his injured hand, "You look…" He trailed off, a loss for words. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking, and she wasn't looking at him, "Sheesh, its just blood. See? All better now?" He waved his hand.

"Jus…just…get on with i….it." She said brokenly, not looking at him. He nodded, and poured the first droplets of water onto her flesh. She hissed at the stinging pain. Slowly, every so carefully, he worked. He'd never spent so much time or put so much effort into something in his life. But he would for her.

Who knows how long later, it didn't actually look all to bad anymore. Yes, there were open welts that he doubted would heal and some had began to bleed again, and her leg wasn't quite fixed yet but it looked a thousand times better.

"Wow…" Zach said, "I dunno if those will heal." He winced, almost tracing his fingers over one. Bailey's lip quirked.

"I can heal fast if I put my mind to it." She shrugged, a wry smile upon her face.

Zach was silent for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I had another dream last night," Bailey said nudging him. Lately, both had had dreams of them together, dreams that seemed totally unrealistic. Unrealistic in the sense of that it would never happen, but it felt so real. Looked so real, that they could have been memories.

This didn't change his expression, but his upper lip twitched. It didn't really change their relationship, although they had them nearly every night. They both still loved Alex and Cody too much to give up their feelings.

"We need to get out of here." He finally said. Bailey gave a small frown, rubbing his broad shoulders.

"I know, Zach, I know. And we will." She promised.

"How?" He asked dejectedly, "There's guards, and we don't where we are, and we're just so weak! I…I don't know…" He broke down staring at his hands blankly.

"We plan, and trust me, I can be plenty strong." She said with a raised chin.

"Bailey, face the facts…I mean, we're barely fed and you've been here for such a long time. Our muscles are bad from disuse, and there's absolutely no light down here. We're caged animals." He snarled.

"Zach, I know a way that will get us out. But you just HAVE to trust me on this, okay? Uhh I can't believe I didn't think of this before, not that it was possible. Just, please Zach don't question if I tell you to do something? " She asked. Zach looked at her, but bit his lip hard.

"When?" He asked. Bailey scowled, and thought for a moment, "A week from now. And I'm going to need a paper and pencil for when Maddie comes along again." She whispered hastily, as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough, "And I'll need something from you."

"Anything if it gets us outta here!" He agreed, perking up a bit, but then his eyebrows pulled together, "What, though?"

Bailey rolled her eyes, "No questions?" She reminded but answered anyway, "I'd rather not tell you, but…you'll know soon enough."

SAVEOURSONNY

He'd given up hope. That was all there was to it, really. Three weeks, and he hadn't had any idea on where Zach was. The island was cruel to him, yes. Him and his brother hadn't gotten more than three weeks with each other before they'd been pulled in different directions.

Each thought the other was gone, neither could find each other…it was leaving him breathless. And Bailey, well he'd almost given up hope on her too. Mikayal, who appeared a few days after his disappearance, claimed she'd been dragged out of the camp with Zach. She escaped, and had bruises all over her body to prove it. But she couldn't remember anything.

Almost given up hope on Bailey; he thought, but still there was that part of him that overtook him more and more each day. And it was like a broken record to his ears, telling him the impossible thing that maybe was beginning to be true. Bailey wasn't coming back either.

Somehow, he mused, he'd been picked for leader. Like over EVERYONE. It was scary, really. He was still trying to wrap his head around it, although it was a almost gradual type of thing. Little by little, people started to look to him until it was official that he was the one in charge.

He wasn't oldest, best at fixing conflicts, strongest, calmest, or a whole lot of other things. But he was the one that was usually making descions, and he might just be the smartest. Even smarter than Justin, surprisingly.

They'd even given him his own hut, a small one. It was a square one, situated nearest to the food bin. It was simple…a bed taking up most of the space, a desk on the other side, and a fire burning down to it's charred embers in the middle.

"Knock, knock." A quite voice said and he turned around quickly. Alex stood in his doorway, her face unreadable.

"Oh, hey." He stood up, knocking over a few papers on his desk, which he sat at. It was nearly nightfall, but there was still enough light in the day to do the last chores.

"Hungry? You missed dinner." She held up a few pieces of food.

"Didn't even notice." He mumbled, peering out the door, "Come in, come in." He offered. Alex looked him over; his eyes were dreary, his face was smudged, his clothing was wrinkled and stained, and his hair was messy.

"Are you okay, Cody?" She asked, standing uncomfortably in the hut. He took the food from her, setting it down on his bed.

"Why would you say that?" He asked with a laugh.

"No one has seen you for days, Cody. And you look…" She couldn't finish that sentence, "Like a hobo." She said finally.

"Aren't we all one known, pretty much? A homeless person eating rats and begging from the Tribe?" He asked dryly, but there was a lighted amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." She agreed, and sat down on the end of his bed.

"I've been working on maps," He said and threw a few more logs in the fire to make the dark inside lighter. She waved a hand toward his cluttered desk. He sat down, picking up a few pens and empty inkbottles and set them in a tiny bookshelf next to it.

"Wow…" Alex said appraisingly, although Cody couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or actually amazed. But as she leaned over him, he felt his heart beat quicker. He looked back to see her leaning over his shoulder. Her hair fell down like a waterfall, and she put half of it behind her ear.

He breathed in deeply, and turned back to the maps.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to a jumble of papers to the side of the elaborate map.

"Notes, I've been trying to figure out what happened to Mikayla and Zach." He said.

"I'd like to help, if that's fine." She said, "I have a hunch that Bailey is where Zach was taken to, and someone attempted to take Mikayla. Well, I have a hunch where they are." She added. Cody turned to her.

"Really? That's interesting…but, maybe…" he turned back and shuffled through a few papers, nodding to himself. He went stiff when Alex put her hand on his shoulder. She seemed oblivious to what he was feeling, but traced something on the map.

"Oh this is amazing!" She gushed, "It's so…detailed, looks so accurate." She looked awed.

"I don't have everything right quite yet, and unfortunately I'm not a great drawer. You see..these are just a big bunch of papers placed together carefully. After I get everything done, I was going to get a really big poster board from the Tribe. Maybe you'd like to re-do it?" He offered.

She smiled, "You might have heard a lot of terrible things about me, my lack of try for everything. But, I love art…and if this helps us get them back, then I'd do it." She told him.

"Well, not that bad of stuff." He felt his face blush, "Tomorrow I was going to go back into the area and try to get a few more things down. I could steal you for the day?" He offered.

"Um…okay." She agreed, 'Hey, look…I need to go back. I was wanted on building, but Freddie told me to bring you some food."

"Yeah, that's fine." He sighed, "See you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." She agreed, and there was actual happiness and excitement in his eyes.

He watched her go before chuckling, she'd been checking up on him more often, and he rather liked it. He wasn't surprised that Zach picked her up so quickly, and felt the slightest twinge of guilt. But, then he pulled out a faded picture Bailey and his heart leapt again. He loved her so much, and the pain she was gone was like a thorn prodding into his heart more everyday.

Her smile, her laugh, they way her eyes sparkled, her white skin looking like crystals when the sun shined…she was absoulty beautiful. And his, for now at least. But he would take however much time he got.

He worked a bit longer on going through notes and trying to piece them together- he'd read hundred of books on crime solving. He had done so many of those murder mystery books that it was almost too easy, and he had solved the mystery in England on the ship. But this…he had no idea. Nothing was fitting together! It was all so infuriating!

He sighed, straitening up his desk and grabbing his food. He went outside, surprised that it was darkening. People clumped in groups in various places around the camp, talking quietly before going to bed. Chores were done for the day and people were relaxing. It was always the height of the day, the part looked forward to.

He looked around, and saw his friends busy. Marcus and Woody were sitting in a circle, both their arms around their girls- Marcus and London, and Woody and Addison. He chuckled- about time! Both guys had been fawning over them for such a long time; well it made him feel slightly better. At least his friends had a good relationship going.

He walked slowly out of camp and found a gentle sloping hill overlooking a field. He sat down, his legs dangling over the side. He looked at his food now, not noticing his options until now. Smoked fish with a bit of herbs, a sauce poured carefully over it. It was done with care, much more care than usually dolled out.

Alex made this for him, he thought as he tore apiece off and dipped it in. It tasted a whole lot better than usual, or maybe it was just his imagination. His drink was a smoothie, more like a slushy fruit drink after waiting so long to eat it. But even that tasted pretty good.

After he was done, he lay down and looked up at the sky. Unfamiliar patters met his eyes- the north star and big dipper were missing, and this scared him. What kind of a place was this? All he wanted by now was a bit of normality. The simple thing of being able to trace constellations in the sky would have soothed him.

He tilted his head, looking at the stars and trying to make his own. Maybe after the map of the area they were in, he'd make his own constellation map. Who knew how long they'd be here- it was clear no one was coming by now. Maybe…if they survived to have kids…his star shapes could last generations!

After awhile, this island would be able to grow to where their world was now. Simple evolution. He didn't think anyone had really realized that they could be the start of a whole new life! It was breathtaking, really.

Maybe he'd start doing this too- enlisting people to take down their history, something like that could be taught in the schools here one day. And he Cody Martin would be remembered as the first leader. One day he'd choose the next leader. Would he choose a young ambitious kid of someone here, or his own child?

Obviously, his own children would be a prime choice. Him and Bailey's kids, if they made it, would be braniacs. All smart and handsome and beautiful. Or what if he had too chosen the leader sooner than his children was ready?

Well, any of Justin's children would be a good choice as well. Justin was his unofficial deputy and second hand- usually taking weight of his shoulders when he'd had too much. Actually, anyone in the council would have good leader choices. Depending on whom they married, of course.

Like Melanie was a smart girl, but if she and Chuck kept up their relationship like they'd announced yesterday…he scowled. He didn't think Chuck's anger management problems would travel down and make a good leader.

But maybe that part wouldn't reach his kid? Maybe it would be all Melanie, and then that child would be a good idea for a next leader. He chuckled in the middle of his thoughts- they'd been here about four months and he was already deciding kids! Well, it defiantly made him curious.

He knew about genes like he'd learned in school, and he was interested to see what would happen. He had a certain feeling most of the couples dating would stay together and eventually have kids...

Would Portlyn and Nico's kids be white, or dark? Would the beautiful daughter of London be smart like her father, or an airhead like her mother? Where would Carly's silky brown hair end up? It was things like these that made him want the future to come faster.

Who would end up together? After awhile, everyone would pair up- already people were. And it was different here, not like back home. You weren't going to meet anyone new here, you knew who you had and you made the best of that. Also, it's not like if you were to break up you'd rarely see you're ex again. Plus, all the people in a relationship seemed to have something deeper than puppy love. Anyone who was currently involved, he predicted, would end up together.

This left a good glob of people left over, but already that number was dwindling. People generally knew who was with whom, and were looking at the remainders, planning whom they'd like to end up with.

But it wasn't simple. Nothing in life was simple, he guessed, but this was sticky. Love always had been, so why shouldn't it be now? But this was different- love triangles became everyone's problem, and that person that didn't get their way? Well, what was gunna happen if you're so in love with someone that you can't have.

Confusion and heartache. That would be the end of many things; most couldn't live forever, huh? And he was surprised there were no deaths yet. Most stories he'd heard about island crashes were different. Even if it was TV or books, they depicted something…well another life.

Days went by slowly, in those books or TV series, where here it seemed to be passing them by half the time. Also, someone had died early one. There had been no such deaths, which he was grateful for all the same, but they were thriving.

It dealt with pain and work in all those stories, where here it seemed peachy in comparison. Should he be jealous? No, he was thankful for their good fortune, but he had the feeling things were too good.

No sicknesses, or infections, deaths, famine, thirst, sleep exhaustion, pain, or anything else unwanted had reached their safe little place- it made him worry. They shouldn't be living, they should all be dead, he thought bitterly.

They were just kids! The oldest he was only twenty- no one had education over highs school or know anything real! This was crazy, impossible that they could still be here like this! Reality was playing a nasty trick on them, making them think they had it all under control and then one day, everything would fall.

He was afraid. He wanted to go home and see his mom and dad and his teachers and friends. He was just a teenager that didn't know what he was doing, or what decisions he should be making, or didn't know a thing abound running an island village.

Maybe he should resign? He didn't think it were possible. This was a life choice. Endefintently, no one was coming for them and they weren't going anywhere. They were going to die here.

His mother would never hear him say 'I love you' again, and his dad would never get to hug him. It was a fantasy, and it was impossible.

What was he doing? He thought, and picked up a rock in his hand, weighing it. Then he threw it as far as he could, watching it sail and land farther down. He looked down at his dangling feet.

He was Cody Martin, age seventeen and the leader of perhaps thirty people. Thirty kids. Thirty kids that were going to live and die here, and wanted him to tell him it was okay when he knew it wasn't.

He was supposed to make the right choice when there wasn't one.

He was supposed to make sure nothing hurt them when he was powerless to everything.

He was supposed to be the Cody knew knew, the one that always had an answer. Always knew what he was doing.

But, for once, he had absoulty no idea what he was doing.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Chad this is really something beautiful." Sonny said, as she saw the sky start to drop.

"I worked hard to do this." He admitted, and started unpacking the picnic, "Thought you'd like it."

"It's romantic." She grinned, "You're too sweet."

"Nothing's too good for you, you know that, right?" He asked, and kissed her forehead.

"You're too good for me." She said, laughing, "I don't know what I did to get someone like you in my life."

"No, it's really me that is lucky." He said, "I've liked you since the moment I met Marge in that fat suite. And you looked beautiful even then." He murmured, twining his fingers with hers.

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper." Her cheeks bloomed with bright scarlet roses, "You're the perfect guy."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He said, "Perfect guy, protector, home-builder-,"

"Father?" Sonny asked, her brown eyes slanting.

"Have you been talking to Carly?" He asked with a roll of his eyes, pulling her close and handing her a grape vine.

"Maybe a bit- but it makes sense. Both you and Freddie have found you're soul mates, why not settle down?" She asked.

"Because of the impending doom hanging over us?" He said dryly, "Because of the biggest war the world will never know is coming?"

"Oh-kay." Sonny gave a long sigh, "Besides that." She huffed.

"I said I'd be whatever you want me to be." He said, raising an eyebrow, "Even if that means father." He winced, "But a couple of years, at least."

"I can agree to that. I didn't mean now, I just meant sometime in the future." She shrugged, "Have you ever thought about it?"

He tilted his head, "About what?" He asked between a mouthful of salmon.

"Having a family. What would be you're perfect life?" She asked, nudging him. He thought for a moment.

"A beautiful wife- you," He clarified which earned a smile from Sonny, "And a few kids. More than two, at least." He said, "I was an only child and hated it. I want my children to never be alone."

"If we're still here on this island, I don't think that will be a problem." Sonny chuckled, "It's not just Carly that wants kids…"

"Just about every female on this place with a steady boyfriend, trust me. I know." He chuckled, "You're turn."

"My perfect life?" He nodded, "I've always imagined a good husband, with four kids; two girls and two boys."

"You have it down to a dot." He smiled, "Huh?"

"It gives me something to strive for." She shrugged, "Plus, back in Wisconsin we used to choose everything…husbands, children…and everything about our children. Looks, personalities, birthdays. Saying we had it 'down to the dot' is an understatement." She grinned.

"I'd like to hear that sometime." Chad said, "Sounds….intriguing." He said, his breath hot against the nape of her neck. It made Goosebumps appear, and she turned away. His lips brushed lightly against the place where her neck met her shoulder.

"I don't think it's my fantasizing that intrigues you." She said evenly as his lips made their way up her neck.

"What else to you fantasies about?" He murmured in her ear, his teeth gently grazing the lobe. She shivered.

"Lots of stuff," Her voice was high, "Homes, jobs, boys…" She trailed off as Chad gave a throaty laugh.

"Only about me, for those boys I hope." She could hear the slight mock in his tone.

"No other." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm…well I can tell you that those I am most defiantly interested in." He assured her, "Care to share?"

His lips were inches away from hers now and she turned to see his sky blue eyes. She narrowed her mischievously, "How about I show you." She said and kissed him slowly; deeply, like molten lava flowing over rocks. It shook her to the core, like every kiss did.

But more now, she was braver and let her tongue wander across his, sending bolts of electricity down her spine. She loved this; it made her feel so alive, like she was flying.

Her fingers twined in his hair, locking like she'd never let go. She was acutely aware of the way his hands were trailing lower and lower down her sides, until they reached-

"Chad, stop." She said, pulling away. Chad grumbled sligly, but pulled back too. Sonny wasn't quite comfortable with the way his hands carried themselves yet, and she wanted this to be a gradual thing.

"Sorry. Too quick?" He said and she nodded, looking almost ashamed of herself, "You're just too innocent, aren't you, Sonny?" He asked with a mild chuckle. Her cheeks turned red.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" She muttered.

"I never said that!" Chad protested, and then took one of her hand, gingerly rubbing her palm, "It will just make this more…interesting." He smirked.

"You have such experience?" Sonny asked, although there was no surprise in her voice. She'd always known, but almost didn't want to believe it. Chad sensed this, but didn't comment.

"Well, yeah? Do you think someone like me would remain pure and…naïve," He picked the second wore carefully, "For as long as I've been alive? Heck no! I also had to try girls to figure out who was my soul mate."

"How do you know?" Sonny asked, averting the topic of her little experience.

"Any glitter can go to a prophetess to get a reading. Most do, and see a small vision of what their True One, as it's known, looks like. I choose to do it the other way, date many and gather characteristics in my mind until I could see her." He said, "It's a difficult way, but a interesting one."

"When did you see me?" She asked in a small voice. Chad locked his jaw, sucking on his lower lip.

"Twenty years ago, I finally found the picture." He said, "Cutting it close. Sometimes, you miss it if you do it my way. There are sometimes replacements, but usually you'd spend you're life alone." He shuddered, "If I hadn't found you…" He trailed off, twisting the grass below them in his fingers.

"Ah…I see." She lied, knowing she didn't, "This is a bit to take in…and you only tell me bits of things at a time…why don't you sit me down and explain everything sometime- including why you won't change me."

Chad groaned, "It was only a matter of time." He muttered, "Freddie and I are doing it tonight. We freed schedules so we could. We're hoping to discover more glitters too." He added.

"We only know of the wizards, Freddie, and Oliver- does he know of us, though?" She added.

"Nope, but he will tonight. He also must know SOME others. Plus, we all have a system of calling together glitters." He said, "You'll see that though, tonight I think." He said.

"Uh-huh…" She sighed, "Has Mal given anymore information on the upcoming war?" She asked, knowing Chad went to a meeting every so often. He scowled.

"No." He looked peeved, "Nothing that we don't already know. I'm sick and tired of it though, you know? Talking about a war that could be years away! Acting like we can't do anything without this stupid war interfering! Freddie feels the same to, you know? He said something about him and Carly seriously thinking about children and they forewarned against it! Said it could 'interfere with preparation'. Sometimes, I just don't want to go anymore!" He finished angrily, shaking fiercely.

"Just don't go then?" Sonny suggested. Chad gave a dark laugh.

"God I wish." He snarled, "But you don't understand! I have to, it's my responsibility! I'm the prince over the weres…the highest up! I…I made a blood pact- I gotta. If I don't, sickness will plague me. It's a stupid law, but…it makes me so mad." He grit his teeth, the shaking slowing as he exhaled. Sonny backed up slowly, but he held up a hand.

"I'm fine." He growled, "I'm fine."

"What's it like…to change?" She asked with a wave of her hand. He gave a short laugh.

"Terrifying…in between every phase there's a five second point where we can't tell one from another…enemy from friend…our monster and animalistic instincts take over, and there's nothing we wouldn't slash out at. You must never be close to me when I change, okay? If I hurt you…I couldn't live with myself." He asked, holding Sonny's heart shaped face between his warm hands.

She saw real fear for her in his eyes, and she nodded slowly. "Ok. I promise." He looked more relaxed as he leaned down to gently kiss her lips. She tilted her head upward to meet them, sinking deeply into a sweet kiss.

SAVEOURSONNY

"This way." Freddie took Carly's hand and led her through the forest.

"What are we doing?" She asked, slightly annoyed about the way he hadn't told her anything.

"Explaining." Was all he replied. The darkening sky made her skin prickle, but as the cool air blew across her face she felt relieved. She inhaled to smell Freddie's natural smell (To die for, she thought), the smell of rotting leaves that you find in a forest, and the smell of dew already starting to cling to the grass and leaves.

Her hands brushed against Freddie's and the other stayed firmly at her side- the trees could sometimes be unforgiving as they reached out to prick her fingers and arms.

"That's not an answer." She huffed half-heartedly, but she was intrigued to figure out where he was leading her so confidently. Three minuets out of camp he reached some brambles.

"Chad and I figure it's best to explain everything to you all at once. All about us and our magic…plus we're seeing if we can figure out a few more glitters." He added.

"Oh…" Carly raised her eyebrows, "Oh...kay." Freddie was about to pull back the bushes when someone met came up next to them.

"Addison." He gritted the long-legged girl. She smirked, returning the acknowledgement with a nod to both.

"What is she doing here?" Carly asked in a low undertone.

"'She' is standing right here," Addison said dryly, hiking the leather band of her bow and arrows better onto her shoulder, "And she's here because Chad asked her too." She said, laughing slightly as she spoke in first person.

"Yeah. What she said." Freddie agreed with a nod.

"Let's go, spicy." She said, patting Freddie's shoulders as she went past him. She had a knack for nicknames it seemed, calling Freddie 'spicy', Carly was 'giggle', Chad was 'stars', and Sonny was 'bambi'. She held the leafy door back for them to enter through, side stepping into the clearing. Carly and Freddie followed behind.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting something?" Addison asked while Freddie's face turned red and Carly giggled a bit.

Sonny and Chad were tangled in each other's arms, his discarded next to him and Sonny's shirt nearly unbuttoned. They broke apart, quickly tidying themselves up, both flushed red.

"You coulda warned me you were here." Chad grumbled to Freddie who looked uncomfortable as he slipped back into his shirt. Carly sat down next to Sonny.

"Taking it slowly? Oh yes, of course." She asked sarcastically, amusement in her brown eyes. Sonny let a small smile escape her lips.

"Got carried away?" She replied weakly.

"Uh-huh." Carly chuckled, laying down in the grass as she laughed at the unfinished picnic in front of them, "Lost you're appetite?" She guessed. Sonny's blush hadn't lessened and she smiled wider.

"Yeah? You like fruit?" She asked picking up a fruit cake still pristine.

"Well, it would be such a horrible thing for it to go to waste." She drawled, her eyes glimmering as she reached for it. Sonny handed it to her, grabbing a piece of roasted squirrel (which, with the right sauce and spices, didn't taste half bad) and nibbled on it as the three stood in front.

What had Freddie told Carly they were, she wondered? Glaumors? Sparkles? Eh…it was something like that, but she made a mental note to ask Freddie about it later.

"Okay, well let's get this done with." Addison said as she sat down on a stump, "I'm on a week project with trading post and I need sleep."

"Oh hush!" Chad rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure." She said dragging out the word 'sure'. She lifted her bow over her head and dropped it on the ground beside her. Then she unclipped her bows and let them fall beside the long piece of wood. She then crossed her legs and made a motion with her hand, "Go on." She prompted.

"Well…I guess I should start by saying that the transformation is very painful…"

For the next who knows how long, they sat explaining with Addison in the background. She only got up to show them her glowing bow, explaining it's magical properties. Around the time when their explaining trickled to a stop, the sky was nearly into the night.

"Hey, Freddie- you wanna go and get the glitters?" Chad asked.

"Sure, uh-huh." Freddie said, "Be back soon, okay Carly?" He said.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling quietly.

"What's with that?"

Carly turned and looked at her question, "With…what?" She asked, confused.

"You two seem, different." Sonny titled her head, drumming her fingers on her chin, trying to place it.

"I guess so. Maybe…it's less that we're all lovely dovy and wanting to be near each other all the time, but rather that it's simple. We're together, and over the honeymoon phase, and just enjoy together." She licked hier lips, it's hard to describe."

"I think I understand, a little bit." Sonny agreed, wringing her hands, "Chad and I aren't there yet- we're too new at the moment."

"Mine and Freddie's relationship isn't much older than yours." Carly raised an eyebrow with a chuckle, "You make us sound old. Don't worry; you'll barley notice when it happens. It's so natural." She breathed happily.

"Uh-hum…" Sonny grinned and looked over at Chad who was discussing something with Addison. As if he could sense her looking at him, the blond werewolf looked over at her and gave a goofy grin. She blushed and looked away while Carly observed this with amusement.

There was no more talking between them; Sonny just sat thinking, obviously. Carly thought as well, eating while doing so. She thought about her and Freddie, how their blazing red relationship had slowly flamed down to a deep blue; hotter than before, but more likely to last.

It was ten minuets later when Freddie reappears, quickly sliding back next to Carly, wrapping an arm around her. She pressed up against him, enjoying the warm pulsating off his skin.

The four wizards appeared; Justin, Max, Alex and Mikayla who had been nearly mute since Zach's disappearance. She looked sullen, her hair duller and eyes less bright, but she had plastered a fake happy smile on her face.

After came Oliver, who looked unusually surly and kept a coconut cup pressed against his thigh tightly. She wondered why, but didn't speak up. Whatever it was, he was trying to do his best to hide it, looking slightly embarrassed.

But strangely, after them, Carly expected it to stay silent. But the bushes rustled again and her eyes grew wide when Chuck, Melanie, Jake and Sam stepped into the clearing. Her and Sam caught their eyes.

"Sam?" Carly gaped the same moment Sam gasped,

"Carly?"

"You're a glitter?" They asked in unison. Neither answered, waiting for the other's answer for a moment. From somewhere on the ground, Oliver coughed.

"Awkward?" He sang, and at least three people glared in his general direction. Carly was the first to sheepishly cough.

"Uhm, no. I'm not a glitter. But I'm Freddie's 'one'." She clarified. At this Sam's eyes narrowed a small bit, and she looked nearly expressionless. Nearly- Carly caught the the flicker of pain and sadness across her emotion.

But it was gone so quickly; it might have just been her imagination. "So you're a glitter?" She asked.

"Yes." Sam answered almost haughtily, "I am." She smirked.

"So what are you two?" Chad asked, his eyes wide with amazement, "And you two?" He asked, waving his hand toward Chuck and Jake, "And how did you all figure it out? And how did you end up here? Someone please explain!" He threw his hands up, "My head is whirling." He groaned.

"I'll explain." Jake said stepping forward, but Melanie pushed him back.

"No, I think I should. I'll do it without all the dramatics, that is." She chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Jake grumbled something inaudible, but he just scuffled his feet in submission.

"Starting out, Sam and I are fairies. Chuck is a gargoyle, and Jake is a phinox. Chuck figured out I was a creature when we were first coming here, before everyone found each other at the waterfall. I kinda stopped time, and gargoyles are immune to it. He figured because I was something that Sam was something."

"We were the ones that got to Oliver first after he got bit by the griffin, so we've been taking him under our wing. As you can see, he's going though Powering right now." Melanie gave a wave to him. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, one arm hugging them, the other holding his cup that he was under his mouth.

"Venom overload." He clarified, "Griffin fangs came in three days ago." All of the glitters nodded sympathetically. Carly didn't' quite understand, but she could tell it was something all glitters had gone through, so it was something rather close to them .

"A little bit ago we went lightning catching- which by the way we have a ton of extras if anyone's changing soon," She looked at Carly and Sonny who shifted uncomfortably, "and Oliver was shedding. Jake found a feather and followed us there. Today when Freddie came for Oliver, Oliver told us that he was a glitter too. So we came." She shrugged, "Simple."

"Yeah, _simple._" Chuck smirked. Chad laughed.

"Good one!" He then licked his lips, "Well now we know of more glitters. Addison here gave us a list of all the glitters- species that is. We haven't been able to plug identies to the kinds though." Chad explained.

"Oh, well where's that list? Maybe we can help figure it out?" Melanie offered and everyone but Carly and Sam went and hurried over to Addison. Sam instead came and sat down in the spot Freddie had vacated.

"So…you and Freddie?" Sam asked, her voice sounding dry.

"Yeah…it's been going on for awhile. He's…he's not bacon. He's my 'one' as well." She giggled, pulling out grass between her fingers. Sam looked down.

"Yeah, great for you two." There was venom in her tone, and this made Carly jump a bit.

"What's you're problem?" She spat, shielding away.

She chuckled darkly, "I knew for a while that Freddie was a dragon. Actually since he moved to Seattle. Anyways, I was in love with him for the longest time. He never liked me at all…I guess that's why I started hating him pretty much. I guess it would be impossible- it's hard to interbreed creatures. Nearly impossible…then when you came in sixth grade…" She wheezed a breath, still not meeting her best friend's incredulous look, "Well it's been hard."

Carly sat in shocked silence for a minuet, trying to capture everything in her mind. Finally she opened her mouth and Sam finally looked at her.

"I understand everything now." She said quietly, "Thanks for telling me. I…I guess I'll look at it differently now." She said. Sam snorted.

"I don't need you're sympathy." She said icily. Carly gulped hard, not knowing what to say really. But she luckily, didn't need to. There care a sharp intake of breath from someone over there, and Carly jumped up. She craned her neck to see Oliver holding his nose, cussing.

"A bloody nose!" Melanie gaped, looking at him with wide eyes, "How often?" She squeaked.

"What?" He asked, although it sounded muted because he was nose.

"How many have you had so far?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Uhm, I think this is my fourth?" All the glitters around him gasped.

"Oliver! Stay down, Sit down that is. Don't get up!" Chad said, pushing him down.

"Huh? What?" He asked, confused as the crimson blood squirted through his fingers, soaking the grass, his clothing, and Chad's hands.

"It's happening." Sam's voice shook as she spoke. Oliver looked toward her, his eyes afraid.

"What? What's happening?" He demanded, shaking.

"The final stage of changing." Freddie answered with a shudder, and all the glitters said the next word in unison, "First Death."

SAVEOURSONNY

Melanie felt her heart race as Oliver started to shake and hypervenalate. She'd expected it..she'd been waiting for it to happen. But now it was here, she didn't want it to. She'd never done a procedure of the first death…she'd read about it and practiced on models. But she'd never done it…she was just as afraid as Oliver was.

But she just gave a bit intake of breath and counted to five slowly in her head. Then she lifted her chin and took a medical and leadership tone to her voice, "Chuck- run back and grab the leather bag in the tent- okay?" She told him sternly. He nodded and ran without being told twice.

"Oliver- you're going to feel incredible pain soon. Don't worry, we'll sedate you soon…so just sit and take you're hand away. Let the blood flow." Oliver gulped.

"Yeah. I should just let you know…I don't like blood." His voice sounded very high as he slowly took his hand away. He looked slightly green.

"Just hang in there…" She murmured comfortingly, "Okay, now this will be a few hours. And then when his heart stops he won't be able to move for…well until he wakes up. That could be anytime between two and three weeks." At this, Oliver looked even sicker.

"How can we help?" Sonny asked stepping forward.

"Yeah?" Carly asked. Freddie and Chad exchanged looks.

"You two should probably go. It can be gruesome, glitters have experienced disgusting things but you two haven't. " Chad started.

"So you want to keep us innocent?" Carly said with her hands on her hips.

"Exactly." Chad confirmed, "You two go."

"No! We're staying!" Sonny said defiantly, "We can help, right Melanie?"

"No! They can't!" Freddie and Chad said in unison.

"Melanie!" Chad whined.

"No, they can help. We need them." She said and both of the boys looked ashen, and the girls looked happy.

"Okay, we need to go quickly. Freddie- it's getting dark outside. We need flaming torches all around this clearing. Chad- we need no one but us to be able to enter for the next few weeks, make it fortified, okay? Addison and Jake- we need water and food and any other things you think we'd need because someone will have to be with him twenty four seven. Sonny and Carly, we need blankets, pillows and anything else soft to make two beds at least. Sam- find Cody and make up some excuse about his absence and a few of us will have to not work for afew days,. Everyone, go NOW!" She yelled and everyone ran away.

This just left Melanie and Oliver left in the clearing. He was letting his nose run, and he looked close to crying.

"Mel…what's the chance of my dying?" He asked with a gulp, "Like I won't wake up ever?" He asked. She didn't want to answer; she wanted to coddle him like a naive little child. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"I don't know. We can never be sure…slim, but…" She trailed off. He nodded, his eyes a storm.

"Okay, thanks." He said, but didn't say anything else. He just sat there, the blood like a lake now, when he first groaned in pain.

"It's starting." She said calmly, and ran her fingers over his arm and felt ripples as the bones in his shoulders and elbow dislocated themselves, ripples contracting underneath his now stretching flesh.

Oliver's face was wet with sweat from pain, and he was trying not to make any noise of pain. He started breathing in and out rapidly, and his arms started turning blue as the blood started to gather. His bloody nose started to decrease, but he wished it had stayed compared to what was happening next.

"We need to cut you open now- sorry there's no sedate." Melanie said and Oliver shook his head.

"No!" He yelled, "I can't…I can't do this…I don't want to. I'm afraid!" He cried. Melanie tried not to cry.

"I am too. But, we need to do this. Or you won't have a chance- do you want to start bleed through you're eyes?" She asked and Oliver couldn't answer. She just pat his head comfortingly and eased him down in a laying position, Oliver's eyes light with acceptance.

She quickly located the sharpest stone she could find and a thick stick. "Here, bit down. It will help." She said, placing the stick in his mouth. Oliver nodded; sniffling and his fingers curled themselves in the high grass in a terror filled anticipation.

Melanie's hand shook as she sharpened the stone with another one and spoke softly to him, "Okay. Now, we need to get most of you're fully human blood out so the new blood can be made with griffin DNA. I would usually put you under for it, because it's going to hurt. More than what's going on within you're body- when I do it though, you'll feel very weak. I'm going to cut a vein open, okay" She hesitated, "You might not want to look." Oliver could only nod and turn his head away, shutting his lids tightly.

She took his arm that was collecting the blood away from his body and found the largest vein. She picked the stone up and sliced his skin open. She heard the stick snap between his teeth.

The blood poured out from the open wound and she tried to veer it downhill the best she could, so it didn't cake around where he would have to lay for the next few days. Oliver whimpered in muted pain now, and just then everyone started coming back.

Chad had made a border all around the area, made only for glitters to come in. He'd said he accompany Sonny and Carly back in, because they couldn't themselves and then he was gone again.

Freddie came back in and took no time driving the stakes to the torches into the ground and lighting them with a flick of his wrist. He then sat cross-legged a little ways away, looking at Oliver with an expressionless face.

Sam came back, only nodding as she sat on the other side of Oliver. "We need his other arm cut." She said and this time Oliver wasn't even responsive. She took no time in doing so, but was skilled and careful- much more than she'd ever been really. She too, her hands red, tried to cup as much as she could into a coconut can she'd grabbed on her way back.

Sonny and Carly came back with arms filled with bedding, their backs with more strapped on. They had enough to make four beds, plus Oliver's, which the all worked to gently slide under him the best they could.

Chuck, Addison, and Jake came at the same time. Addison handed Sam water, which she tipped Oliver's head back and poured the water into his mouth. He gave a feeble swallow.

"Chuck? What took you so long?" She turned on him, and bit his lip.

"Couldn't find the bag- you really need to tidy you're room more often." He rolled his eyes. She greedily took the syringe out and got the sedation and special glitter medicine to put creature's under- only enough for an hour. After that, he wouldn't need it- she thought with a small sigh.

"Oliver? Can you hear me?" She asked. He groaned, "I'm going to put you out now, and numb the pain-okay? The next time you wake up, it will be a few weeks later. You'll also be a real glitter then." She murmured pride fully.

"_IF _I wake up." He emphasized and she scowled.

"Don't say things like that!" She scolded, "You will."

"You can't promise that." He whispered slowly, "But…can you to something for me, two something actually if I don't wake up?" He asked. She felt her eyes water.

"Anything." She breathed.

"I…I made a notebook of notes and thoughts and lists about if I die…I made it the day after I became a griffin. It has instructions in it- do that." He said, "But there's something else. If I die for real, tell Lily…" He paused coughing.

"Yes?" She leaned forward. When he spoke his voice was already thinning.

"Tell her that I love her. That I was wrong; that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. That I could never love another…she's my 'one' even I'm not a glitter. I know she is. I wanted to be with her forever- but If I die she shouldn't be grieving over me. She should get on with her life, but she shouldn't ever forget me. But mostly, just tell her how much I loved her." He finished hazily as Melanie aligned the shot.

"I will." She smiled at his words, and watched as he closed his eyes.

He wasn't in pain, and he didn't wake up all during the next hour. And then, when all the blood was discarded, the bones relocated, and the tissue regrown together- self-healing the two gashes on his arms, it happened.

It was right around dawn when she knew the First Death was happening. She was the only one there, the rest she'd ordered to leave, saying she could stay with him. She held his hand, as his breath grew shallow until it was nothing at all. It was the first light of dawn when his hands grew cold and clammy, his skin a frightening white color. And when she leaned in, his heart didn't beat anymore.

Although she knew this was a temporary state where his body wouldn't decompose (glitters don't decompose- even if they really die) She couldn't help but cry. She held his lifeless hand go her beating heart.

And when his own heart beat to a different, more vibrant tune that matched her's, she'd still be waiting for him when he opened his eyes.

SAVEOURSONNY

Tawni sat with her list in front of her, just coming from meeting with Amb again the previous night; she hadn't told anyone about what was going on back home yet…for some reason, she was resisting.

She would though, in all good time. Yes, but when? Not even she knew. Now she sat in her hut with papers and printed-out sheets all across the ground. She didn't know where her hut mates were, nor did she really care.

Besides, no one came to check on her. No one would see the papers with names and dates highlighted in electronic pink across the page. No one would hear of their lives they left behind; not yet. And no one would see thoughts of a murder sweeping the nation.

Why should that be important? Why should a murderer attract Miss Tawni Hart's attention when she was on this island? Well, one look at the CNN report and she knew something was up. It wasn't just on CNN but everywhere on the Internet she turned, reports of the killer flashes before her eyes.

This killer- called No Trace- was striking everywhere. And it wasn't just a random pattern, like they'd thought in the first few days; it slowly progressed to a very big common key point. All the people disappearing usually had some kind of link to someone on the Golden Seal cruise, the one that had crashed a few months ago.

It listed people, some that were in her presence right now. Well, meaning people like Woody or Melanie- people that had disappeared without a trace. That's why they called the 'killer' no trace. Oh, if they only knew.

Well Tawni knew, and if most people read this they'd knew too, that it wasn't a killer. It was something worse. It was James Conroy.

And any name that wasn't taking shelter in their camp, she knew James was collecting for a war bigger than anything in her six hundred years. She was a dryaid- you know, tree creatures? She'd once been a beautiful pink cherry blossom tree. But then James had destroyed her forest. She should have died with her family and friends, but she did the impossible- she survived.

She apparently wasn't a full dryaid, so she could actually live without her tree. But she always had to have a piece of it with her, otherwise she woud perish. Her hands flew to a ring of wood on a silver chain around her neck. Touching it made her feel stronger. She had personal beef with James, and she planned to bring this information on the 'killer' to the war council the next time they met. She shuffled those papers aside, and started looking over papers about what was going on at home.

So Random and Mackenzie Falls had been cancled, seeing every member either 'died' on the cruise or was 'killed' by No Trace. Mr. Condor just kind a gave up, it seemed…he let his company fall after his daughter was as well killed. Condor studioes crumpled and sold for a very low price.

Tawni's mother had gone in to a sever depression- but she wasn't really her mother, of course. It was a relative from her human side way back with no driayd blood. But she loved Tawni like a daughter reguardless.

Sonny's whole town back in Wisconsin had built a Theator in her honor, with the money Sonny had made at So Random. They named it the Sonny Monroe Theator- she would like that, Tawni thought with a side note. Her family was…cooping, to say the least.

There wansn't much on Nico or Grady- their families were sad, yadda-yadda, money donated to some child relief, whatever…borning!

Zora's family had teamed up with Mr. Condor though and put in all their money to find the No Trace killer. Zora would hate that the parents of hers and the parent's of 'evil' were in cahoots, but they'd teamed up for them. Not that they'd ever find them, of course. Also, somewhere in the mix Portlyn's parents had donted money to the search as well.

Chad was a big deal! No surprise, there were momorials, gardens, countless bundles of money and the whole works in his name. The whole world seemed to be mourning for Chad Dylan Cooper. There was at least five pages on notes and things about how the world missed him, but Tawni was jealous, so didn't linger on those.

The Waverly Place Sub Station had forclosed and the children-less Jerry and Thereasa Russo had moved to Florida. No one else from her area of people had much on them because they weren't stars like the majority of the people here.

Zach and Cody's parents were back together, reunited after losing their only children. They were going on tour to raise money for a foundation to make ships safer. Mr. Tiption had sued the Golden Seal makers a big some of money, and donated all of London's clothing to charity (London would not like that!). But nothing really changed his heart, he still mostly cared about his company. Although the gross had gone up from people feeling sorry for the death of his only child.

Mr. Mosby and Mrs. Tutwiller were set to marry, it seemed. Tawni had no clue who those people were but on many occaisons she'd heard one of the boys (Whiever wasn't dead at the moment) muse about how Mr. Mosby was more of a father to them than their real dad was.

Marcus Little, if he ever returned, would be overflowed with money. People bought up every album they could now that he was 'dead' and they couldn't prouduce fast enough. His Broadway Musical was filled everynight- he'd come back to the ship after producing it- and some songs found in his cabin were made and sold for extra money. He could have been ranking it in.

iCarly's videos were doing well; more than well really. People thought that now that they were dead they could just slip in, but nothing would ever replace them. Spencer kept up a blog every so often, except he wasn't doing well. Their dad had flew back from his post and didn't go back. Him and Spencer helped each other cope…Mrs. Benson was just a wreck.

She had been put into an insane assylym she'd gone so wacko! She was being treated, but she kept talking about dragons over and over. No one knew what she was trying to say.

Jake Ryan's fan club was in a battle with Chad Dyaln's fans, trying to compete to see who was the most loved late star. Chad was winning. There wasn't much about anyone one else. But there was still that one article that started it all- Miley Stewart being Hannah Montana. Tawni saw it now, and she wondered when the little secret popstar was planning on telling anyone?

She chuckled and gathered her papers in a pile, shoving them under her bed. She'd tell everyone.

In due time, in due time…

SAVEOURSONNY

Lily pulled her hair back with a overly-streached elastic band. The air outside was blazing, and she fanned herself with her hand. She wanted water. Although it was late in the day, she noted a lot of people still milled around without rhyme or reason. She walked over to the place where the water was kept- a contraption made to keep purified, freezing water cold.

How they did it- the purifying and freezing- she didn't know. She didn't need to either; she just needed to take a cup and drink deeply. The water ran down her throat with a satisfying feeling to her whole body, sending electric shivers up and down her back.

"Hi Lily!" A voice greeted. She turned to see Jackson standing there, hands behind his back.

"Hi, Jackson." She smiled, "Where's you're sister?"

"Don't know."

"When will she re appear?"

"Don't care." He scoffed.

"Can you-," He inturrpted her, already anticipating her question.

"Don't count on it." He finished and despite his answer, Lily grinned.

"Oh, well what are you doing?" Lily asked, setting down her cup.

"Besides talking to a pretty girl, nothing much." He said, narrowing his eyes. Lily rolled hers.

"Trying to charm me, now are you?" She asked skeptically.

"Maybe I'm not." He shrugged and then smirked, "But then again, maybe I am." He grabbed her hand. She pulled away.

"Jackson, seriously." She whined.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You're my best friend's brother. I just broke up with my boyfriend and you're best friend." She complained.

"'Just broke up'? That was like a month ago!" He said, widening his eyes.

"Look…Jackson. I like you- but not like that. I mean, you've always treated me like a sister." She said. Jackson looked crestfallen.

"But…I…" He shuffled his feet, "Look…I've sorta liked you all along." He murmured, red in the face. Lily was stunned.

"Jackson…I…we…" She stuttered, unsure how to reply. Jackson waved his hand away.

"No, no it's fine. I just thought that I should tell you…you never know how much time you have left with someone, right?" He asked meekly, "Especailly when you're stuck on an island."

"Yeah. I guess so." Lily agreed slowly.

"Well…geeze that was awkward- I guess I'll go now." He laughed a bit, coughing uncertantly and shuffled away. Lily felt sorry for him, and her heart jumped a bit at the idea of him liking her. It was…pleasureable. Yes, it was a nice thought.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she might just sorta have a crush on him. All the times he made her laugh, even as disgusting as he was he couldn't make her run, and what he'd said. That he'd always kinda liked her? Well it made her look at him…differently.

But another thing was pricking her in the back of her mind. That he said you never knew how much time you with someone. It made her think of Oliver; she still had feelings for him. Heck, she even still loved him. She wanted to tell him that- well maybe not that exactly. She wanted to becomes friends again, or maybe try and work their way back up what they had. Melanie was dating Chuck now, so maybe?

She stopped Jake who was just coming into the clearing, and didn't notice how weary and depressed he looked.

"Jake!" She called. He looked up, surprised like she'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Lily." He sounded a bit afraid. She brushed it away.

"Hey, uh- have you seen Oliver around in the last hour or so?" She asked. He winced.

"Uh…"

"What!" She demanded. Jake gulped.

"Nothing!" He said quickly. Lily grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell me now, Leslie!" She treatened. His eyes grew wide.

"How did you know about that? Did Miley tell you?" He asked through narrowed eyes.

"No she didn't. I just have my ways- but tell me where is Oliver?" She said sharper.

"He's…he's in the clearing with-," He broke off, obviously thinking better, "But don't go looking for him. You don't want to! You can't!"

"Is he with Melanie?" She gapsed. Jacke stepped back.

"Yes. But don't go looking for him!" He warned.

"And why shouldn't I?" She asked arily.

"Just don't!" He begged. She didn't listen and ran out of the forest. She came to the clearing that she thought Jake had come from…but couldn't enter. She frowned- she could see in though.

She gapsed. There were torches lit all around. There was blankets, pillows, and supplises stacked next to the big touch that made the whole place seem almost light.

In the middle was Oliver and Melanie. At first, her jealous flared into a raging fire when she saw she was holding his hand, gently stoking his hair. Then something, well rather a smell caught her attention. Blood.

She felt sick when she saw it pooled around him, and like crimson flowers had bloomed all across his body too. It covered all over him, gashes cut on his arms and all over his face. She felt vomiting-sick.

At the moment, she also noticed how Oliver wasn't breathing, it seemed. His eyes were open, a gauzy haze across his brown eyes as they looked into nothingness, his mouth open slightly, and his chest didn't rise at all.

"He's dead!" She whispered, all that she could mange. The sight physically repulsed her. She turned and ran. Her Oliver, the boy she loved was dead. She'd seen him! She saw the blood all around him that was his, saw the look on Melanie's face- such a look of anguish that she hadn't realized before.

She just couldn't wrap her mind around it! She loved him, she loved him, she loved him…he just died! That wasn't fair. Her mind sprouted gibberish and eyes flowed with tears. Halfway to camp she ran into someone. Jackson.

"Lilly!" His concern was obvous, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. She couldn't answer. All she did was snuggle close to him and sob into his shirt. He put his arms around her as she let it all out.

Their first dance, first date, first kiss, on the boat, when they'd told Miley, their first fight, that poem he'd written her, how much she loved his voice when he sang, the feeling of seeing him after his tour, when they'd first held hands in kingergarten, when she first met him when they were three…all her memories flashed before her mind.

And then regrets; that she hadn't kissed him, had broken up with him, hadn't told him how she truly felt, let jealousy flame her impulsive decision, told him to come on the cruise with them (he would still be alive if he hand't come) and a thousand other things. Mostly, she just wished she could tell him she loved him one last time.

Finally, she sniffed and stopped crying. "I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. Jackson nodded.

"That's okay." He murmured, and smiled a bit, "What day is it, Lily?" He asked. She snorted, wiping he eyes.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No…" He grinned, "it's the Fourth of July today!" He said. Lily rasied a disbelifing eyebrow.

"it is?" She asked.

"Yeah! Even though we're not in America anymore, they mangaged to get fireworks. Come on, they're probably starting soon." He took her hand, and it felt warm. Comforting. They arrived just in time.

Everyone was sitting there. Everyoen but Oliver and Melanie that is- at this, she wanted to cry again but wouldn't let herself. She just looked away from the sight of the exploding colors, her thouhts all caught up.

Halfway though she flet Jackson's strong hand cup her cheek. She turned toward him just as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Yeah! Sorry, I probably won't be able to update much now cause I have school. ****L But this is good, right? **

**Okay, so the question is…In the last episode of Sonny with a Chance, how long had Channy been dating? **

**Okay also, I'm getting a new kitty but I need you're help naming it! Pick you're favorite four out of this list please!**

**Moonlight**

**Firefly**

**Daybreak**

**Evergreen**

**Riptide**

**Snowflake**

**Bluebell**

**Moonstone**

**Dragonfly**

**Thunder Storm**

**Frost Bite**

**Rosemary**

**Or Watermint!  
Thanks and review, **

**Frosty**


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Sorry! I've started school and been SOOOO uber busy! It's so hard…but I got this up! I will finish it…mwahaha. Anyway, here 's the reviews things…**

**But OMG I JUST REALZED I PAST THE ONE YEAR MARK OF WRITING THIS STORY! WHOLLY CRAP I'VE NEER ACTUALLY COMITTED TO ANY STORY THIS LONG I'm SO EXCITED! I THINK I NEED TO CELEBRATE! Ok, so if you have any suggestions of how I can celebrate my one year of working on SOS, put it in the review!**

**For all of those who suggested names for my new kitty I'm naming her Firefly ****J**

**Kaylalex- You won't have to wait long! Zach/Baily and Cody/Alex will start to unravel itself in this chapter…hehe**

**OneDream2Dream- thanks for the long reviews, I LOVE Them. Never mind the harry potter thing, whatever…and I do try to look it over. I might just have to include the banshee thing and such…and yeah, the kid thing is that you'd get to make a kid for the sequel I think. But it would the child of someone on the island, and you'd get to choose. If you have an account, I'd send you the full explanation and information. Ps. I did watch That's So Sonny**

**Sophie-Ann- haha, I rarely do fluff. I do it, but there's a ton of darkness and dramatics with it. Glad you like it though…**

**Lucindaclair- yup, I thought it was about time to make Oliver a glitter. He's been in the transition WAY to long, kinda forgot about him. Oops…**

**0. LittleRaven. 0- thanks; I try hard to come up with things so you'll never be bored. And in the end, it will be revealed who's all a glitter and who's not…actually in not this chapter but maybe two or three away? **

_Two Weeks Later: June 18th _

His sleep was not a good sleep; rather it was dark and scary. Well maybe it wasn't even that. He couldn't place it, but it held a certain dark and bleak theme to it, although in the morning he'd remember only one part about it.

In his dream, he was still confined to his little dingy cell. But in this first part of his dream was very nice. He very much liked it…

There were hands ticking over his skin, soft delicate hands running up and down. A soft and warm mouth was pressed against his, a tongue dancing with his, and soft moans came from the woman's mouth. As he pressed harder against her, long nails scraped his back. Finally they came to knot in his sandy hair, tugging on the roots.

He could have dreamed this dream forever, but soon he grew curious. Who was this amazing girl? He looked up to see two brown eyes just before he was sucked somewhere else.

It had to be Alex- he missed her so much that he was dreaming the perfect reunion with her! He hoped that when him and Bailey escaped, those dreams would become a reality. He wanted to feel her hands caressing his cheeks once again, so bad it hurt.

In the next part of his dream was much darker. He was back in his cell, but it was colder without Alex and he was just lying there. He felt a weird feeling; no there was someone else with him here. Lips were warm on his neck, and at first he purred happily.

Then it hurt, like fire spreading through his whole body. He squirmed, but two strong hands pinned him down. There was a smacking sound, and something warm and wet trickled down his skin. He felt weaker and weaker…

He let his eyes slip shut, but forced them to stay open. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the lips kissed his neck gingerly and they retreated. There was no sound, and he held his breath for a good five minuets. Finally, he stirred and sat up.

He rubbed where it felt like something sticky was. A reddish substance came off on his fingers, and he licked it. He made a face as the bitter tang of blood entered his lips, and he spat. He rubbed his neck, trying to get the kinks out of them.

His hand paused when they brushed something that hadn't been there before. A closing wound…he felt his breath stop when his fingers brushed two holes, just about an inch in between.

He turned around and saw Bailey crouching in the corner. "Bay…" He murmured, afraid. The Bailey- who wasn't Bailey- spun and snarled. He screamed when he saw her lips and face smeared with blood, dark soulless eyes, and fangs dripping with his blood.

He jolted awake, breathing heavily. He looked over at Bailey, who was looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Z?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Bad dream." He groaned, thumping his head back against the wall, "It's…nothing." He added.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you're okay? You look really white." She said with concern. He scowled.

"I'm fine, okay?" he said sharper, the lingering fear from the dream still making his heart thump erratically. He blinked a couple of times, giving a bemused laugh.

"Zach, are you getting sick?" She asked, sliding up by him. She put her arm around him, and he flinched. He was glad to see her leg was getting better though; she could now kind of crawl…

"Can I ask something?" He started. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ask away." She said.

"When are we going to…you know." He lowed his voice an octave, "Escape? We're two weeks late."

"Soon- today." She assured, and Zack jumped a bit, "I'm just waiting on something from Maddie. She's helping us."

"She could get killed! Are you crazy? Why involve her!" Zach yelled, eyes wide. Bailey scowled.

"She wanted to help!" She said with a shake of her head, "She insisted."

"You could have not let her." Zach looked away, angry.

"We need her. She was willing- Z, we have to get out of here." She said slowly, quietly. Zach knew all too well, but refused to agree.

"If we're escaping today, you should sleep. I'll wake you up when Maddie comes." He said slowly, "You didn't sleep while I was." He said.

"True…" She paused, squirming, "Yeah, sleep will do me good. Be sure to though, don't forget! We have to do it soon after." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said faintly and watched as she lay down. She put her hands under her head for a sorry pillow, curling her legs up all the way to her stomach for warmth, digging her face into her knees.

She looked so peaceful, he thought with a side note, almost dead. She didn't move at all, just drifted off into such a serene slumber with no effort what so ever. It was…intriguing to watch her.

_Great! I've turned into frickin Edward Cullen. _He thought sharply, turning away, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. He was glad she wasn't awake to watch the scarlet bloom across his cheeks. He occupied his time by drawing sketchy pictures in the dirt, and then swiping his hand to erase them once again.

It was a good two hours before he heard the clang of metal, and that familiar face appeared through the square opening.

"Food's here." There was a sly grin on her face, almost amused as her brown eyes shone. He grinned, but then glared at Maddie.

"Just push it through," He muttered sourly. Maddie looked sad, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Zach. I really am." She whimpered, although there could have been a number of things she was referring to. Rejecting him all those times as a child, kissing him on the cruise and then never contacting him again, telling him she 'loved' him but didn't have the guts to free him, or just imprisoning him all the same.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said curtly, gazing over those gentle features of her face he thought he'd loved so long ago. Was it possible such hate could generate in just such a short time? Or maybe there was always a twinge of animosity toward her that he suppressed.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated, and then turned away. A second later, two trays were shoved through the bottom square. Zach didn't see her face after that, and he was almost grateful.

There was much more food than usual, plus more suited for strength insuring. But next to it was a large black bag that he was surprised had even fit through the door. He was curious- Bailey had not discussed plans with him yet, although she'd need him to escape as well. Her legs still weren't fully ready, and she could almost manage a three second stand before crumpling.

He could carry her; otherwise she wouldn't escape at all. With this thought, he deserved to know some of it so he unlatched the buttoned bag. He dumped everything out onto the floor, and saw some basic survival supplies, fresh change of clothing with soap (oh, how he wanted that soap), a couple of papers folded neatly into to squares, and a bag of food. He was about to grab the papers when a shiny metal flask caught his eye- it was separated from all of the food, so it caught his eye.

As he picked it up, something flashed before his eyes. The smell of achcohal was thick, and his mind felt fuzzy with a swarm of bugs flying around. His vision showed him back in the cabin, muttering inaudible sentences lanced with swear words. It was about someone, but before a name was given he was back in the cell. The first thing he noticed was that it was warm in his hand. Not hot, but not cold but defiantly warm. Tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee? What was in it?

He unscrewed the lid and couldn't see anything but darkness in it. A peculiar smell wreathed around him, but he didn't realize it until he put the lid of the jar to his lips and took a sip.

Blood. Warm blood.

He dropped the flask, but none of the blood spilled out, and the clang woke Bailey. As she grumbled with grogginess, his mind whizzed through a thousand things. Everything he'd ever known about her, everything that had gone on the island, his dream…oh god his dream. His fingers touched his neck and the hairs on the nape of his neck rose.

Two small dots, like wounds or punctures, with the crusty remains of his own blood. Bailey saw the flask on the ground, grabbed at it, and Zach backed away.

"Vampire!" He gasped, putting his two pointer fingers in front of him in a cross. Bailey just blinked at him, and shrugged.

"You caught me. I'm a bloodsucker." She laughed at the name, before drinking from the metal flask. This physically revolted Zach to the point he felt his last meal come back up.

"You do know how ridiculous that looks, hmm?" She asked almost reaching a finger out to touch his hands, but curled back when he flinched away, fear in his eyes.

"You…you drank my blood." His voice was hollow, "Am…I…I am a parasite now?" He asked with unbridled fury.

"No." She said simply, "I didn't. You know, you're really overreacting." She laughed a bit. Zach eyes' widened.

"OVERREACTING?" He yelled, "This…it's not normal! Vampires are NOT real! How can I not 'overreact'!"

Bailey patted his cheek with a gentle coo, and the coolness of her skin- her icy marble skin- seemed as cold as the tundra to his face. He flinched away, breathing quickly, anticipating something horrible.

"You really are naive, hmm?" She asked with a gentle murmur, "Sweetie, luckily innocence looks good on you."

"What are you talking about." He said through gritted teeth.

"You'll soon see." She said with a sigh, "Well, Maddie really did do well." She commented as she started reputing everything in the bag. She kept the papers out, though. Zach watched her, pressed against the wall.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're gunna have to be a bit more specific." Bailey said with a sigh, gulping another swallow of the blood.

"Why did you need my blood." His fingers absentmindedly brushed his neck, "Maddie brought you that." He pointed to the flask.

"This blood is…older. It's not human blood either. It just makes me feel good again. But to be strong enough and have certain capabilities, I needed human blood. You were the only one on hand." She said apologetically.

"Why not Maddie?" HE asked with venom, "She 'insisted' on helping us!"

"She's half…something, probably daemon at the moment. She's not a full human anymore." She shook her head, "Look, Zach. I was going to tell you tonight anyway. "

When Zach didn't answer, she read the paper. His eyes strayed to her a couple of times, unmoving anger swarming beneath his smarmy depts. Her skin was pale and icy, and when she opened her mouth to grab something to eat, he could see nearly invisible fangs- but they were there. There was no blood moving beneath that papery skin, and her eyes were the most brilliant shade of brown he'd ever seen. Almost hypnotic. After a few minuets, she looked up, tucking the paper into a pocket.

"Okay, there's a big banquet going on tonight, some reason…she's gunna make a scene. She left the door to the upstairs open, so we will be able to hear it. When we hear her scream 'Glitter' we run."

"And this door?" He asked with a cold voice, indicating to the probably many ton door. She laughed, standing up complete- shocking Zach- and replied.

"Oh. I don't think that will be a problem. The rest of the paper is information about the stone walls, how to get out, and other such things, plus a way back to our camp." She said. Zach smiled.

"I can't wait to get back." He said as he closed his eyes, imagining Alex's face waiting for him.

Just then, there was a commotion sounding and then a high-pitched scream. "Glitters!"

"That's it!" Bailey grabbed the bag and shoved some food in her mouth, and Zach did the same, "Stand back Zach!" She said and grabbed the door of the cell. She gripped it like it was clay and with an earsplitting screech, bended the door away. The she kicked it and it fell to the ground with a thud. She turned back.

"Close you're mouth Zach, you'll catch flies." She advised, and he snapped his jaw shut.

_That…is kind of hot. _He thought with a laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. She grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way up through the many flights of stairs. There were people running all about, screaming and yelling to one another. She ducked with him behind a hallway, and then ran off without warning. His limbs ached from her jerking them, and he nearly tripped over himself. Her icy grip was making his hand shake, and he felt real fear inside of his body.

"This way! Hurry! Stop tripping!" She would yell occasionally in a stage whisper, more like, and it felt like forever until that cool air of outside reached his face. There were so many things he realized he missed, as they ran through the cool night air, like the stars. Or the smells, the sounds, the way the wind could be cold or warm, or how icily pure it felt when he breathed in.

"We're free." The words felt so gratifying on his lips. "We're free!" he wiped his eyes, feeling tears. He looked at Bailey, and blinked at her. She was a vampire…it felt odd in his mind. But looking at her, he threw his arms around her.

He didn't care at that matter. "Thank you…" He inhaled, smelling the bitter smell of cinnamon and vanilla, with the faint underlying smell of decay. He couldn't think of anything better, "Thank you so much."

She seemed momentarily stunned, but wrapped her arms around him and patted his back.

"You're welcome, Zach."

SAVEOURSONNY

Lily crouched in the bushes, waiting. Jake got up and left, and she had her chance. She never knew how much time she had, but usually it was five minuets. She'd take all the time she could get.

As soon as the bushes stopped moving she darted out into the clearing with the seemingly eternally burning flames on the torches. Oliver still lay in the middle; dead.

She didn't understand why they weren't burring him, although the weathering seemed no effect on him. He looked the same (With the blood cleared away, eyes closed) like he did two weeks ago. If she really tried hard enough, she told herself he was just sleeping. But that never worked.

Gently, she knelt by him. She'd been doing this periodically, she couldn't stay away. She took his flaxy hand, rubbing over the granite solid skin cold as ice.

"Hey Ollie…" She murmured, her fingers dancing across his cheeks, "How's heaven?" She asked the same question every day, but he never answered her. She felt tears and sniffled, holding them back.

"Well, things are going well here…" She started, "Miley and Jake got into a fight- no surprise there, heh? Maybe they'll finally end it? Yeah, id didn't think so either…we caught a hen today- it was so good. To bad we didn't think to try and breed it for eggs. Seriously, food is the only thing on our minds! And…oh! I've been making myself a new shirt- see, just like this." She turned all around, as if he could see the tight hugging shirt on her body. Her smile faltered.

"They told us you and a few others were on a special mission. That you wouldn't be back for a few weeks. What are they going to say? You died on this mission? Make up some tragic accident and bring you back? Oliver…why?" She asked finally. She started crying, looking at his body so limp and useless now.

His hair that she had loved, well she loved everything about him. Just looking at him reminded her that all her plans that she'd have with him had shattered. There would be no little Loliver's running around in a quaint house with a picket fence and a garden out front. When they got rescued, he wouldn't be coming back with them.

She wiped her tears away, soaking her shirtsleeve. "God, I'm…" She shook her head wildly, trying to rid herself of tears.

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you've been too strong, for too long." She jumped and turned around to see Chuck.

"C….Chuck!" She gaped, "This…I…he…"

"I've known you've been coming to visit him. For awhile now, actually." He said calmly and closed the space between them, looking emotionlessly at him.

"Why don't you burry him!" She demanded, "he's DEAD." She spat, angry with herself for not being able to move on. Chuck's dark eyes glinted.

"For now." He shrugged.

"What's that mean?" She demanded in her scariest tone. Chuck clicked his tongue.

"Can't really tell you right now…have to ask Chad…" He shrugged.

"Tell me what?" She asked hotly. Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"Classified." He said simply, and then took her gently by the elbow, leading her away.

"You know?" He said, "You might want to scram. I'm the only one that knows, and I'm being very nice in letting you even see him. Other, well they might now be as kind as I. Melanie's back here in about a minuet- don't want to be here when she arrives." He explained hurriedly.

"And you?" She asked sharply.

"I'm 'in the know' let's say. I'm welcome." He grinned. Lily didn't budge, and he gave a long sigh, "Look- we watch him in four hour shifts. There's usually a five-minuet period between each one, while getting each other. Come back then, if you must. I'll also allow you for awhile, but mine is at three in the morning."

"I'd come." She said almost guiltily.

"I guess I'll be waiting." He shrugged, and then they heard the crunch of a stick breaking, "Go-now!"

Lily was shoved roughly into the bushes, scraping and cutting herself as she tried to find her balance. She sucked in a deep breath, sinking to the ground slowly. She saw the wispy blond hair of Melanie through the trees.

"Hey baby." She heard the soothing honey-like voice, and then a quick kiss, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, no one." Chuck was a good liar, "Well, Oliver I guess. Just saying that it will all be over soon." Lily wondered what would 'all be over soon'? His death- you couldn't raise from the dead, could you?

"Oh, well I thought I heard you say 'Lily'." She said. There was no accusation, just a chime of laughter.

"Naw, I was just repeating what Oliver is probably thinking about. I guess I was amused." He finished, and Lily's eyes widened.

"Yes, I suppose so. You know, just as he was dying, he told me…well that if anything should happen to tell Lily something." Melanie said hesitantly. Lily nearly jumped from the bush to strangle her for Oliver's last words.

"Oh, really?" He asked, "And what was that?" She saw him look toward the bush, as he knew she was still there. He gave a nearly un-noticeable shake of his head, telling her not to move.

"Well…he said he still loved her. And that letting her go was the biggest mistake of his whole life. A lot of other really mushy stuff, mostly repeating himself." She chucked, bemused, "Sweet huh?" Lily didn't hear Chuck's answer. Instead she ran as quietly as she could.

He loved her? He loved her…the words seemed more and more real as they wrapped like a noose around her mind. Oh, god he loved her. She still loved him. But she was too late to realize it, wasn't she?

But just knowing that! Oh, lordy. She was at the river and slipped into he water, clothing and all. Beneath the water was a calm world, with no distractions to cloud her mind. Her eyes blinked into the crystal clear oasis, peering at the color fish and soft river moss that made the stones slippery.

She hated Melanie; it was official. First she tried to steal Oliver; then she didn't tell her that he LOVED her. A thing that he wanted her to know as he used his DYING BREATHE! She loved him still, that little fox. She would bet on it!

She was crying, she could tell because of the way her eyes stung and her throat constricted. She didn't open her mouth, but cried silently on the inside. When her lunges were breathing for air, she resurfaced.

"Mind if I join you?" Lily gave a slow nod, and there was a slash.

"Are you okay?" Lily gave another nod, much to his concern. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, her deep brown eyes seeing his frosty hazel ones.

"Jackson…" She murmured his name in a whisper.

"Fess up." He said, not breaking his gaze.

"I don't' know-," She started.

"Cut the crap, Lil. You've been moping for the last two weeks, not eating, not speaking, crying in fits- and you still won't tell why." He demanded.

"It's…Oliver." She whispered.

"Did he say something? Or are you worried, because if you are- don't' be. He'll be back before you know it from whatever he's doing." He said cheerfully, rubbing her shoulders. Lilly shook her head frantically.

"No!" She shouted, "He's dead! Oliver Oken is dead!" She screamed it, saying the word with his name for the first time. Jackson looked at her in a stunned silence. Then he laughed. Lily slapped him.

"Shut up, shut up!" She sobbed, "You're laughing when he's not living? You're sick!"

"Lily, I'm sure you're just overreacting. I mean, just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean that he's-,"

"I saw him, Jackson! I saw him!" She shook violently, "I saw his gauzy eyes as he looked into nothingness. I touched his waxy hand; saw the pale expression on his face because no blood was flowing. I saw all his blood blossoming across his body and his chest! I saw him…I saw him!" She finished, looking away. Jackson looked at her, a very emotionless look on his face.

"And you know what? With his last breath, he said he loved me! How can I ever forget that? How can I live knowing that? I…I…Jackson…I saw him…" She finished feebly.

"Lily." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "Where's he…buried? How did he…"

"I don't know how he died." She said painfully, "And _they _won't burry him. Two weeks ago he died- and now he's just lying in that same clearing looking exactly the same. It's so sick!" she spat.

"Who's 'they'?"

"Jake, Melanie, Sam, Chuck…" She said painfully, "A few others. Addison, Sonny, Chad…" She trailed off, sniffling. Jackson had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ah…" was all he said.

"Ah?" She asked, angry, "You're not…angry? That's you're best friend that just a bug buffet right now!"

"It's…I'm…ok, I'm mad." He didn't sound mad.

"You're hiding something." She said accusingly. Jackson shrugged.

"I'm gunna tell you something, But don't jump to conclusions. You'll find out… "

Three AM came quicker than expected; well she hoped it was that time. Her watch had run out of batteries long ago. No one really felt a need for time anymore, anyway. But she had guessed. She was pretty good at guessing.

It was maybe a ten-minuet walk from her hut to the clearing, and on the way, her mind whirled. Especially about that one little sentence that Jackson had said. It made her…it made her head hurt, honestly. It was something she couldn't quite wrap her mind around…something so unreal that it couldn't exist; yet he'd said it with such certainty that she was positive…

Chuck appeared from nowhere, it seemed.

"Lily." There was surprise in his voice.

"You thought I wouldn't come." She said scornfully, laughing darkly. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I didn't." he admitted, sighing, "He's here."

"Well duh. He's dead. Where would he go?" She asked deadpanned. Chuck locked his jaw, but didn't answer.

She pushed past him into the clearing, noting the flickering lights, "How often do you have to re-light these? It makes it feel like a creepy shrine, you know? Like all those old civilizations. Or like some kind of ceremony, don't you think?" She blabbed on, nervously. Chuck didn't respond to any of her questions.

"Sure." He said slowly, gazing around as if just noting the lights for the first time. Lily sat cross-legged by Oliver's head, petting down his hair. She took his hand, feeling the cold in it.

"When are you going to burry him; I won't be able to last much longer." She murmured question.

"When he dies." Chuck murmured so quietly that she couldn't hear him.

"I heard Mel say that he loved me…I love him too. I guess it's too late now, right?" She asked him, her voice soft. Chuck didn't know how to answer. Lily didn't require one, though.

"I just wish…I wish he were alive again. How did it happen?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Classified." Chuck said uncomfortably. Lily half laughed, half cried.

"Figured." She said calmly, much calmer than earlier, "I just…well there's a lot of things I wish." She laughed.

Chuck didn't speak, and neither did Lily after that. She just saw, looking at his face and how peaceful he was. Hopefully he was peaceful where ever he was. She'd hate for him to be sad. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him actually…

She remembered, how long ago was it? It was hard to tell when days were slurring into one another. But she remembered when he'd been found screaming and talking nonsense right in the forest. She'd seen his hand, mutated and burning, it seemed. She stroked the scar, now, looking at it.

It was big and puckered still, but a darker pink that would never heal. It was strangely perfect; unlike how he supposedly got it- cutting himself with a knife he had. That's what _they said_ at least. She believed it- until now.

She sat there for an hour, not crying. She was done being sad- she'd finally come to facts. He was dead. There wasn't anything she could do to change it, and there was no reason to join him. She…she maybe could move on.

Chuck heard it first. The soft fluttering beat of a heart; so fragile and soft that maybe it was just his imagination. It didn't come, but oh- it happened again. Stronger this time, faltering a bit though.

Then it progressed, growing louder and stronger with each beat. And soon, when it was beating almost regularly, Chuck could compare it to his own. A normal human's heart sang 'lub-dub, lub-dub'. A glitter's heart? It was different, instead it pounded like drums, saying, 'duh-duh-dum-ah' or like a person slapping their feet like 'slap-slap-slap (pause) long hit'. Really it was something foreign, and unless you knew the sound, it would have been odd.

Chuck new it, and he could have cried with joy. Lily, who had put her hand on his chest somewhere during the hour, felt it after two minuets. She at first thought she was dreaming. Then, maybe it was a cruel joke. But when she pressed her ear against his chest, she knew it was real.

She cried then, happy tears of joy. Oliver was alive! Impossible, but true! And she stared at him, until he took that first sharp intake of breathe, jolting awake. His eyes flew open, foggy at first to adjust to the light.

"Lily…" He breathed, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Oliver!" She laughed while crying, hitting his arm, "God- you scared me!" She wiped her tears away before more came. Oliver laughed brokenly, his voice scratchy and gazed at her. Suddenly, he pulled her lips to his.

It was the best kiss she'd ever had. He paused, "I love you. I…I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No, I should apologize. I jumped to conclusions…I love you too." She said, and Oliver grinned. He kissed her sweetly this time, and she couldn't help but think that a few minuets ago he was dead. But he wasn't really, as Jackson's words came flying back to her.

_"Oliver can't die. At least, not really. Do you know why? Well, of course not. Oliver can't die…because Oliver's immortal now." _

SAVEOURSONNY

Grady sat under their apple tree, tossing one above his head and catching it. He did this a few times before laughing, biting into it. He pulled the woven basket closer to his side, elbowing the tree and shaking two more apples loose, and he nudged them closer to him with his foot, putting them into the basket.

He scarfed down the apple quickly, and threw the core as hard as he could, sending it flying a good amount away. Grinning, he flexed his new arm muscles- smirking. In fact, he had them all over. Being on the island was good for him, he'd found out. He didn't exactly have a very big meal everyday, or a thousand things to choose from. Because of this, he'd dropped a lot of that extra weight he didn't really need.

After that, he'd started working out to impress his lady. One of their secret meetings, she'd revealed she liked men that were strong and she could trace their muscles. Day after he'd worked harder than anyone else, lifting the heaviest things, finding tree branches and doing chin ups a day. Gradually, he got stronger and stronger.

Now, he was proud to say he was buff. People had noticed it to- women looked at him differently, and guys congratulated him or were starting to want him on their team of work.

She hadn't seen his new body yet; but today she would. He was bursting with excitement and anticipation. They'd met maybe four, five times since their meeting? Yes, that sounded right- five times. Each time was imbedded in his head, his perfectly perfect times of the day. Yes, he did just use perfect two times in a row. That's how much he liked her.

He'd never met someone so…so easy to fall for. She was funny, had that sweet country accent that made his blush when she called him things like 'sweetie' or sugar, those adorable freckles, ability to eat just as much as he without gaining a pound, her down to earth way of life, and a thousand other things.

The only vice was her secrets she was keeping. He knew her name, and her favorite color, flower, and even little things like her biggest pet peeve. But she still wouldn't let him see where she lived. And there were times, when she said something border lining weird, and then's she'd take it back or try to cover it up swiftly, like she'd said to much. She wouldn't answer his questions when he cornered her once.

Not today; he thought with a sly grin, he would follow her today to find out where it was she was going. He was so very curious he was bursting with anxiety. He finished setting up a picnic he'd packed for them, putting everything perfectly set up. When the sky was darkening, he wondered why she wasn't here yet?

He became angry when it became nighttime, swearing a bit as he paced. "She stood me up!" he fumed, "I can't believe it! How dare she!" Those were the very angry thoughts circulating. He was past thinking logically, like she couldn't get out of her house or a bear mauled her. That was the problem- he wouldn't know! If he knew where she lived…there was a crunching in the undergrowth.

He jumped back against the tree, grabbing a bottle and breaking it against the tree, showing the jagged points to the attacker.

"Who's there?" His voice was a thin line. There wasn't an answer, "Who's there!" He spat more forcefully.

Something fell from the trees. Carefully, he approached it. It was hurt- whatever it was…but he didn't let his guard down. Not until he saw the familiar braids marred and dirty hanging down.

"Luanne!" He cried, dropping the bottle and running to her. He turned her over, and she moaned weakly.

"G…gr.." She stuttered, blood on her lips. Her face was black and blue, cuts and scratches all over with a gash on her forehead, dripping down still. Her clothing were ripped and torn, her braids askew, her glasses missing as well. She looked horrible.

Grady felt unbridled rage burn inside of him, billowing up harder and harder.

"Who did this to you." He said through gritted teeth as he held her close.

She just moaned pitifully, her eyes glazing over before she blinked it away. He heard a roaring sound; loud and forceful shake the trees. At the sound, the girl whimpered and flinched away. Grady understood, and stood up over him and whatever was coming for her.

He felt fear, but let it go and drain away when he remembered that she was bleeding away under his feet. He wouldn't need the bottle anymore, he cracked his knuckles. He would take on anything (nearly) barehanded.

A great force swept thought he trees, shaking them all around, rattling like bones. Grady knew who it was before it even reached the clearing. Low and behold, when the torrent stopped, a figure was standing before him. None could be more surprised than the force itself, but even Grady had to blink just to be sure.

"Grady?"

"Grant?"

SAVEOURSONNY

"Wow, you're a really good drawer." Alex bit her lip, blushing as she looked away.

"I'm just drawing that tree." She mumbled, pointing with her pen to a twisting oak that was a landmark. It was difficult to miss, really.

"Yeah but I can't even draw a leaf from there! To draw the whole tree…" He shook his head, and sighed again, "Well you're something different."

"That's sweet, Cody." Alex said, closing her sketchbook. Cody sat beside her on the fallen mossy log, and she pulled her legs up to a pretzel position.

"Well…it's the truth." He studied her, as if seeing something new, "You're…different." He repeated.

"Wow thanks." She rolled her eyes to cover up the happiness in her voice.

"No! I mean, that was a compliment!" He turned red as well, stuttering. Alex laughed a bit, looking down.

"This is fun." She whispered. Cody assumed she meant the mapping of the forest- she'd been with him faithfully everyday for the last two weeks. They'd made great progress, and Alex was in heaven. They had already moved to the larger paper kept back at Cody's. They worked well together, Cody giving instructions of areas with Alex drawing them out.

"Well of course! What could be more fun than mapping?" He asked, a totally oblivious look to his face. Alex's voice was like wind chimes.

"No, silly!" She playfully swatted him, "Us." Cody's eyes widened.

"Us?" His voice echoed.

"Yeah, you know us hanging out." She said, and for a second Cody couldn't help but feel deflated a bit, "You're different too." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, his voice coming out a bit raspy.

"Yeah. I know." He coughed.

"If people got a chance to know you, you're really funny! Of course, when I get the jokes you're telling." She added with a wink. Cody mocked offence.

"I tried to dumb it down for you!" He said jokingly, with a tsk.

"'Dumb it down'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I…" He tried to cover it up, but Alex shook her head.

"I was just kidding. I know you try." She chuckled, leaning against him. Cody shifted away, and she looked a bit hurt, "What's wrong?" He gulped.

"What are we doing?" He asked quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"We're…in a relationship right now. You're…you're with my brother, and I'm with one of you're best friends. Alex…this is…" He struggled to find the right words. He saw Alex's eyes narrow.

"We're friends hanging out and doing things for the camp! How's that bad?" She demanded. Cody paused, not answering for a second.

"I guess you're right." He allowed, cautiously. Alex relaxed her tense shoulders.

"That's better." She said and shook her head, "We…we don't even know if they're still alive."

"Oh, well Bailey is, no doubt." He said with a bit more meaning than intended. Alex tipped her head, questioningly.

"How…would you know?" She asked. Cody blinked, trying to think of an answer that would suffice.

"When you're that connected to someone, you just know." He said truthfully, gazing over Alex's figure. She was breath-takingly beautiful, and he loved every part about it, from her perfectly shiny hair to her dainty feet. His eyes lingered on her chest for a second, but then realized it and blushed red- turning away.

"Were you, checking me out?" There was amusement in her voice.

"Darn it…" He said, although he didn't actually say 'darn' under his breath, but this is not the place to say that word. He gulped and shook his head. Alex laughed a bit, scooting closer to him so their hips were touching. He felt his whole body tingle.

"Cody…do you…have a crush on me?" She asked, bemused. Cody licked his lips, trying not to look at her and have her eyes hypnotize him.

"I'm…with…Bailey." He managed to murmur out. Alex rubbed his arm, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"You didn't answer my question." She said, "Do you like me?"

Cody turned back to look at her, gnawing on his lower lip. Alex's fingers caressed his check, and he flinched away like it had burned him. The second time, he didn't move away, but rather relaxed into her soft palm.

"You're making this difficult, Alex." He groaned, and Alex's eyes narrowed.

"It's an easy yes or no question." She said tartly, but there was hurt in her eyes.

"Maybe…" She paused, and strained to hear the two-syllabic word.

"Huh?" She asked, shocked he'd actually answered. Her fingers traced his face, unintentially, like they had a mind of their own. Cody grit his teeth.

"I like you way more than I should, Alex." He said painfully, "So yeah, I do." His voice was sharp. He took Alex's hands away, gazing into her deep brown eyes, which were shining. She leaned forward, and their lips brushed. It wasn't even a real kiss; just so light that it was feathery. When Cody didn't respond, she started to again, but Cody stood up.

"I…I…we…I gotta go." Cody muttered quickly, shaking his head rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, Cody!" Alex tried to say, feeling terribly guilty, "Please…"

But she was speaking to open air.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Come on, my sunshine." Chad said playfully, pulling her along. She giggled, gripping his hand with both of hers.

"Where are we going?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise!" He chuckled, "Duh."

"You know I'm terrible at waiting like this though!" She whine, "Please tell me?" She asked, looking at him with her biggest and cutest eyes. Chad looked away, laughing.

"Ah, you're powers are useless against me now. I'm immune." He winked, kissing her cheek, "And I promise- we're nearly there."

"What could we possibly be doing at this time of day?" She asked, waving her hands to the darkening sky.

"Oh, lots." He gave a cheeky grin, a suggestive grin, and she slapped his arm.

"Chaaaad!" She shook her head, "You're such a boy."

"I think that's a good thing, babe. 'Sides, I was only joking." He assured but then paused in mid step, "Unless of course you want to-,"

"No." She said curtly, "You know." He gave a long sigh.

"Couldn't hurt to try." He resumed walking, "It's something to think about, you know, though?"

"Can we please talk about something else?" She touched her temples, "It's giving me a stupid headache." She said and Chad obliged.

"Cover you're eyes." He instructed. Sonny closed them and Chad put a hand over them, using the other to guide her through a thicket of brush.

"Careful, rock." He warned, leading her to a flat area, "Aaaand…open." He said and took away his hand. Sonny opened her eyes, as she drank in the landscape. It was beautiful.

There was a lake with a tiny waterfall, making barley any noise. The clearing was tiny, miniscule and probably only a few yards across. Chad had dragged out two bedding sets and had a small cake and…

"Is that wine?" She asked skeptically.

"You're of age." He said.

"Just recently!" She protested.

"Come one, I've been drinking wine since I was like fifteen. One glass- not even that if you don't like it. But let me tell you, it's delicious!" He insisted. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Sounds good." Her body was pumping with excitement, knowing that she was really here with Chad in this perfect setting. They ate quickly; laughing as they talked and Sonny couldn't help but think this was how life should be every day. How perfect, how simple it was but how it made her feel like a bright star. The dark was upon them as they lay and Chad sat up.

"What is it?" She asked lazily as he started grinning.

"You know, I'm kind of hot…I think I'm going to jump into the pool. Want to join me?" He smirked and Sonny hit his shoulder.

"Clothing ON, Cooper." She instructed and he held up his hands.

"Good with me." He helped her up and then they both just stared at the black rippling liquid starlight in front of them. Sonny had barley any time to realize what was happening when he swooped down and swept her off her feet.

"ChAAAAD!" She yelped as he threw her into the water, and she collided with a slash. She surfaced, pushing her hair back from her face, "Oh- you're so dead." She growled menacingly.

"Really Sonny, am I really?" He said as he slipped gracefully into the water.

"Yes, you are. You should be concerned for you're life at the very moment." She warned him as she lunged for him. He ducked beneath the water and Sonny grabbed at water.

"No, I think it's you that should worry." He corrected from behind, and she spun and saw him inches away. She jumped away just in time. They play fought for a while, back and forth with neither getting any closer to capture. Until, Chad grabbed her by the shoulders that is. She cried out, gulping in water and sputtering.

"Oh, you're not getting away so easily." He chuckled pressing down on her shoulders slightly, his breath warm on her neck. She slid into the water, motionless other than letting a few bubbles escape from her mouth.

Above she could hear Chad anxiously calling, fear in his voice. She waited an appropriate amount of time before springing up, grabbing him around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Gotcha." She whispered in his ear, letting her chin rest on his shoulders.

"Sonny you scared the crap out of me!" He said angrily, "Never do that again! I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh, lighten up." She teased, "I'm fine, see?" She asked, pulling back so they were face to face. She shivered.

"You cold?" He asked, "Maybe we should get out…" He bit his lip, and Sonny shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess the water is a bit chilly." She agreed. She swam to the edge, clambering back to the blanket and wringing her hair out onto the grass. Chad was a second behind her, and he watched her shiver.

"You know, us werewolves do run on a higher temperature than usual." He said.

"Like in twilight?" She asked, tilting her head. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, like in Twilight." He said with sarcasm, "But it's true…" He said and pushed her back against the blanket, "See?" He said as he wrapped his arm around her, lying next to her. She pressed against him, laying her head against his chest where his heart pounded like only a glitter's can.

"Go to sleep, Sonny. It's the moon's turn." He grinned a lopsided grin at his lady, but she'd already fallen asleep.

SAVEOURSONNY

"You're so beautiful…" Justin breathed, and the girl turned away.

"You're just saying that…" She said sheepishly, and Justin gazed at her with awe.

"No, you are the utmost beautiful thing in the whole word- no the whole universe!" He insisted, grabbing her hands. She grinned a bit.

"You certainly know how to charm a lady." She giggled like a schoolgirl, while Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I can charm, I am a wizard." He smirked, taking out his wand.

"Ha-ha, very pun-ny." She replied and Justin looked at her, "Two can play at that game." She said with a sexy grin. Justin groaned when she kissed feather light on his neck, drawing back all too soon. Justin blinked looking up and down her beautiful figure.

The dress she was wearing looked like she had just stepped out of ancient Greece, like she was a goddess there herself. She put her manicured fingernails to her lips, chuckling giddily. Justin leaned forward and kissed her lips, a sweet gentle kiss that left his mouth with the taste of death and vanilla.

"Too bad this is only a dream." He murmured to himself, but he wanted to never wake up from it.

"I love you." He said the words he hadn't said to anyone in such a long time, the words that caught in his throat even when he tried saying it to his family, "I love you Juliet."

Juliet just gave sad smile and took his hand, "I love you too, Justin. We'll be together somehow." She said, and for a second he could believe that it was the real world and it was a promise that would come through. But this was just his mind, just his mind playing a dirty evil trick on him while he slept defenseless.

"How?" He still felt compelled to say it. She began to dissolve, as Justin grappled at her fizzing edges. When she was gone, and his dream turned dark he heard her icy words.

"In death…" They whispered on the wind, chocking him like a noose. He opened his eyes to smell the scent of blood, the sky as dark as crimson liquid. He looked down and saw Juliet's body, slain and motionless below him, her white robes she'd just been wearing soaked with black darkness.

A heavy iron bell tolled, pounding in Justin's head and he saw a vial next to her, Juliet's fingers just barley caressing the edge. He leaned down, picking it up and felt the words burn into his mind…'drink me…drink me…'

The bottle was clearly labed, skull in all, looking sinister and deadly as it sloshed an unnatural color that he couldn't even describe. He didn't even think he was in control of his fingers as they uncapped the bottle, and he heard her voice again.

"In death, my sweet Romeo- in death…" He raised the bottle to his lips, and drank. He woke up in a cold sweat, could still feel the burn of the liquid in his mouth, and the words of her lips in his mind, taunting him. He blinked…"Juliet…"

Many miles away, Juliet woke up too; touching her sagging skin, wishing her work would go faster. She was becoming younger, but to slow! By the time it would all be done, Justin would already be dead, or have another family! She couldn't bear- the dream had felt so real. She really missed Justin.

Back on the island, Alex had stayed awake feeling a mixture between two emotions. She felt guilty and horrible for kissing Cody, but at the same time she still felt all tingly from it. It had felt so right- when she'd kissed Zach it had surly never felt like that! Oh, the fireworks that had exploded in her mind, so vibrant and beautiful, just for that one brush of the lips. Her eyes narrowed when she imagined what full on making out could do.

Eventually she had drifted off into a battle-raging sleep, her mind still fighting between two- scratch, three- guys. She had thought of Mason just before it, you see…the way he'd looked before she'd lost him. How she loved him so much, and thought they'd be together forever.

Her dreams were all too good to be true too, because it started out with her and Mason passionately kissing. More passionately than her parents should ever see their child kissing, really, but she sure liked it. Mason too, from the way he was grunting with pleasure, as she got braver.

Then she felt a sudden pain on her hand, and she looked to see scarlet gushing down her arm. Mason's hands were red with blood too- her blood. She jumped back, grabbing her arm as it screamed in pain, looking at Mason.

"What did you do!" She yelled. Mason swooped down, pinning her against the wall that had suddenly appeared, and her stomach was a blooming red flower suddenly.

"I'm doing this so we can be together forever, werewolves." He said, leaning forward, his teeth gleaming.

"Why?" She was crying…she wanted to, but this wasn't Mason. This was an evil dream person, because Mason could never posses such a look of hatred and glinted amber in his eyes.

He didn't answer as his fangs loomed near her, and she closed waiting for the end. Then, a gleam pushed dream Mason aside, and she opened her eyes to see a boy fighting him.

"You picked the wrong werewolf, Vampire!" Mason yowled, and Alex called out, because she loved the vampire that was fighting Mason. She loved the real Mason too…but whom did she love more? Her senses were getting fuzzy, blood pooling around her. She didn't say awake long enough to see the vampire fight Mason off, but opened just in time to coo gently.

"Thank you…" She said, reaching her hands up to the blond vampire. The vampire blinked at her, crying.

"I love you Alex." He whispered, kissing her lips and she coughed.

"Please…" She begged, and the blond eighteen-year old vampire knew. He nodded and slowly lowered his fangs to her neck…

She woke up, her hands flying to her neck, arms, and stomach. Nope, she was still in one piece. Good god, that was a terrifying yet amazing dream. She blinked…blond vampire…who was it? She honestly couldn't remember, and this annoyed her. But she knew one thing- he was the one that she would end up with…

****

**ANNND END! Wow, don't know why that took so long for me to upload? Well…school has started…I'm real busy…sorry. I'll give ya an easy one today. Here's the question..**

**A white house is made of white bricks, a red house is made of red bricks, a brown house is made of brown bricks, so what's the green house made out of?**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas or suggestions of things you'd like to see, tell me cause I'd like to write about some of the lesser things on the island. Any couples, scenses, specific charactesr…yeah…**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Be warned, this starts to take a darker twist. You'll see…but yeah…**

When Cody passed her that day, and pulled her aside, saying that he needed to ask her about something in the drawing, she was surprised. No, more than surprised. She expects Cody to treat her like a plague for however long it took for him to get over the kiss. No one else knew that, so Harper looked at her strangely when she nearly spat up her food before nodding.

He led her to the forest, and breathed deeply. "I didn't wanna talk about the drawing." He started awkwardly, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. Alex watched him, her heart thumping and she couldn't help but think that he looked adorable with his long hair.

"I figured." She said, trying to keep her voice level. Cody didn't look surprise, and licked his lips.

"Can we…" He motioned farther out into the forest. She looked back, "I'd better get back- I signed up to help Harper, you know I just thought…" She said and Cody blushed.

"Yeah, no I understand. Uhh…can we meet later? Dusk maybe?" He suggested. She looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed.

He walked away, hands shaking and the oddest feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it was a good feeling; like something extraordinary had happened although he couldn't even phantom what that might be.

Dusk rolled around in a shorter time than he expected, but it was a mixture of want and dis-want. He couldn't wait- but he was afraid. He was afraid of this new road, and where it was taking him. Bailey and Barbara had always been the light- he knew every aspect of them and their relationship and where it could travel. With Alex- she was dark, and shadowy. She had a certain air around her, a force field of secrecy. He knew nearly nothing about her, but yet it felt like he'd known her forever.

He was as jumpy as a rabbit, and every time a bush rustled or a stick snapped, he spun around excitedly hoping to see her. But it wasn't her, and soon he began to loose faith that she was coming.

It was dark outside, much later than dusk, when she sauntered through the forest. It seemed like she was suspended in a beautiful glowing halo of white as the moonlight hit behind her. But he felt anger flare. Bailey was always on time; she'd never be late.

"You're late." He growled.

"Uh-huh." She shrugged, "Had stuff to do." She said nonchalantly.

"I've been waiting!" He said.

"Hey, don't get mad- I'm here, right?" She said, taking a bit of an apple.

"If anything- you tried to kiss me! May I remind you that you have a boyfriend?" He curled his fists. She glared at him for a moment, and threw the apple down. It hit the ground with a thud. She crossed her arms and regarded him for a second.

His heart pounded, and neither spoke for a while. Then, Alex closed the space between them with a few quick strides.

"I did." She whispered, taking his hand. It felt so warm, and he let him lead him. She sat them down on a log, her face expressionless.

"You don't even feel sorry. What can you justify?" Cody looked away, not meeting her eyes. Her warm hands once again found his, but then she paused, and they were on his cheeks.

"You don't know." Her rough voice didn't match her soft hands, "how horrible I feel. How much I miss him. But…he's gone." Her voice hitched, "And so is she." Cody snapped around, glowering.

"Don't!" He whispered, screwing his eyes shut.

"I know- you don't want to say it's true. But she's been gone for a long time. We're not getting her back." She licked her lips, and tears formed in the edges of her eyes, "Or…Z..Zach." At his name, Cody felt part of his heart being torn.

"Alex…" He saw the hurt, confusion, and guilt in her eyes, just even talking to him now.

"They wouldn't want us to slave over them." She said.

"They might have wanted us to wait! What if they-," Cody started.

"There's a thousand 'what if's' in the world, Cody." She said sagely, and took a deep breath, suddenly her cheeks reddened, "We could wonder what if they come back, or what if they were still here. But those are far of." She said. Cody looked at her with interest as she fiddled with a worn leather pouch she wore around her neck, "But I have a lot of those what ifs as well."

"Oh?"

"And the one that I want to know is what if I kiss you right now." She asked timidly. She leaned in, but Cody looked away.

"It's to soon." He whispered, "And you were dating my brother. I remember when I thought I'd lost Bailey, and it seemed Zach was moving in. How…crushed I felt. I know he'd never find out, but I just can't." He whimpered, "I…how can you even try to kiss me?"

Alex thought for a second. "Yes, I tried to kiss you. Twice. But yet, you asked to be here with me. That counts for something, if nothing?" She narrowed her eyes. Cody looked to her again, and gazed over her features.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered so small he doubted she heard. But when a wide grin broke on her face, he knew she did.

"You're a real gentleman." She said quietly. He gave her a nod of acknolgement.

"You're lucky, you know." He said, "You always had a full family. I envied that. Mr. Mosby and a crazy guy named Arwin was the closest thing we ever had to a father. I guess I might know what to do right now if my dad had been around to teach me. But he did. I had to learn everything on my own, because it never came second nature like it did to Zach." He said. Alex gazed at him longingly.

"You turned out alright, in my book."

"Thanks. That means a lot." He said bashfully. He looked away for the umpteenth time, and smiled a bit. He didn't know what made him to what he did next, but whatever the ungodly reason was he turned around to kiss Alex.

The look on her face before he leaned in fully made him feel like the lucky one.

SAVEOURSONNT

Chad flew back into the rough, unforgiving stone. It jolted his shoulder, and a flash of searing hot pain soared through his limbs. Chad yowled out; grabbing the place where it felt like his joint had been dislocated.

Just as quickly, the figure came up to him and pushed him back again, this time with his long, spidery fingers curling around his neck. Chad immediately felt his breath shorten, and he gasped, trying to pull in air. His fingers grabbed weakly at the hands, but to no avail. The hand closed around his throat tighter, and he gave up. They didn't lessen, the strong fingernails pricking his throat, almost drawing blood. His fingers made long scores against the rock as he tried to bring in a shaky breath.

"Chad." The voice was dark, "James is not pleased. Do you know why?"

Chad tried to answer, but his breath was too short. As he drew in to speak, he saw black dots against his vision, and he started to sink down to the ground as his legs shook.

"W…why..?" He gasped, his breath hitching.

"You're duties are not being taken seriously, Cooper." His voice was suddenly as sharp as his fingernails.

"Can't…." Chad gaped, his fingers pulling at the boy's hand again, as he felt ready to faint. He was momentarily relieved when they were taken off, but a blow was taken across his head, leaving a slightly bleeding score near his forehead, and he started to sink down to the floor.

"I'll cooperate!" He cried in a pained voice, "Please!"

"That's right, beg for mercy." There was evil pride in his begging that made Chad want to spit.

"What is this about, Zeke." He asked quietly, meeting the boy's gaze.

"How are you doing?" He asked in an un-naturally calm voice. Chad was not so surprised, but raised his eyebrows all the same.

"Fine." He said, "Of course, I was before you strangled me." He said sassily. Zeke glared at him but didn't punish him.

"Is everyone following you? Dose no one suspect?" He asked, expecting 'not'. Chad blinked.

"Yup, if it weren't for Cody- well I might be leader." He said, "All the glitters go to me or Freddie, at least. A no- no one yet is suspicious." He said.

"Cody…" Zeke squinted, "Why does that name ring a bell?" He asked tapping his chin. Chad shrugged.

"Beats me…but he's the leader of everyone." He said.

"Hmm, well we might take care of that soon enough." Zeke laughed darkly, "And Freddie? He's that dragon boy, right?"

"Yes sir." Chad agreed, "He's a nice kid though. He would never expect me to be a double agent." He gulped.

Zeke sighed, "This is what we're all concerned about. That you are beginning to like these simpletons." He said with disgust.

"Is that what this is about?" Chad grit his teeth and stood up.

"James is concerned you've become attactched to the target." He said breezily, flicking the droplets of blood from his fingers.

"Of course not." Chad said with a hard mask, "I'm not attached to her in any way." Zeke's eyebrows rose.

"Oh? You just seem like you-,"

"I'm not the greatest actor of my generation without a reason!" He snapped quickly, "Love? Pfft, easy. James picked me because of my ability to act. To make her fall in love with me."

"You seem fine with that, it's the follow-through we're concerned about, then." Zeke said.

"You and James?" Chad asked flatly, "Where is the great leader? Too cowardly to come and take care of this himself? Worried he'll break a nail?" Chad taunted. Zeke froze whipping around.

"He is just thinking like a leader!" Zeke leaped to defend his cousin angrily, "How dare you even…dare think that?"

"I'm just saying, these torture interrogations aren't what they used to be." Chad sniffed. He realized to late, and Zeke's fingers were at his throat once again.

"I could dispose of you, Cooper. James would understand- that maybe you're too weak for this? Maybe you do have an attraction? Even so, he won't like you saying such things about him and his choices." Zeke's fingers pricked his skin, and he felt blood come. He was shaking- not because he was going to phase, but because of fear.

Zeke wouldn't kill him? Spill magic blood? He knew Zeke had reservations about it, and to consider killing such a high-powered glitter with the 'good' side was…well Zeke wouldn't be able to do it. Kill, certainly not. On the other hand, if James decided he was unworthy, the death would be in no way merciful.

"No. I'm just saying…I was just…" Chad was at a loss for words for once, and Zeke threw him to the ground.

"I'm sure that many back in the camp would love to woo her, and take you're job. I know I would- she's a catch, isn't she? Maybe I'll just spread the word that-,"

"No!" Chad jumped up, a spark of anger at these words, "I…I'm just gaining her trust." He assured, "Don't touch her."

Zeke looked at him, trying to decipher the feeling behind his words, but came up with none. "Trust?" The word was almost foreign to the teen's tongue, "You could just have it over with."

This made him blush with fury. "She'd hate me." He spat the words carefully, "I wouldn't be able to be any part of the child's life."

"You don't necessarily need to be." Zeke dismissed his excuse, "James had an idea that-,"

"James hasn't told you my stories." Chad growled, receiving another score on his face, "Look. I'll do it. Give me time- these things take time! You can't rush perfection." He said. Zeke glared at him, kicking his ribs while he was down once more, as if for him. He turned to leave, turning back with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"That may be, but perfectionists are overrated." Chad rubbed his face, the gashes stinging, as he watched the boy literally melt into the gathering shadows.

SAVEOURSONNY

Grady grabbed his side, feeling the blood pump out between his fingers, leaving a very defined trail. His hands did nothing but made him feel the heat steaming from his open wound.

He felt slightly dizzy, turning around when he thought he heard the branch snap. Gosh, he didn't think he could fight much longer. His brother had become ruthless; well he already knew he was but he'd become a cold-blooded monster.

He hadn't thought his own brother would attack him…would try to kill him…but he was wrong. Family just isn't what it used to be, he thought angrily. They used to be best friends, his mind added wistfully. Oh, if he could go back to those days.

His family had always known the existence of glitters, but none were of magical blood. Long ago, they'd had a stupid great to the umpteenth power grandfather who got their powers stripped. The used to be wizards, Grady had figured. Now they lived on the outskirts of the magic world, never entering but in all due knowledge of who was.

Then, Grant had been late one day. He'd come home bleeding in places, but ecstatic. Claimed he'd met a glitter who thought he was of pure enough blood to become one. His parents were happy, of course, no more than happy. They were so…proud.

But after that, he was gone longer and longer, and only Grady could see the horrible transformation that was becoming his dear brother. The way the light died from his eyes and was replaced with a void of darkness, the scorn on his face and haunt pity when he looked down on anyone who wasn't a glitter…stuff like such. Like him. Soon, he'd become like a pet to his brother- a little worthless pet. It was degrading, but his parents couldn't see through the fog. When he'd gained a spot on So Random, he'd thought he'd been free.

Grant hadn't bothered him; glitters rarely bothered with TV and such other things that were so easily replicable. They lived for the written word, and that's why Grady wasn't an author. But when Grant had come and Sonny had been so willing- there had been a hard evil thinking behind his brother's capped grin.

She had the making of a glitter, but wasn't one. He wanted her- the very basis of glitters were strong offspring from usually non-glitters. Interbreeding or two or more glitters marrying was uncommon, but not unheard of. Usually glitters found a nice mortal to change later.

Grady was one of the few overly glad when Chad had started liking her; she needed a strong powered glitter to protector. And it wasn't just Grant; James the maniacal leader had an eye on her too. He needed a queen, otherwise his empire that he'd so carefully constructed would fall.

But then again, he'd never really had an eye on Sonny. It had always been Tawni Hart. Grady cared for his cast mate, enough so that the thought of James with her sickened him. She was so blissfully ignorant of everything. From his dark affection, to how much he needed her she stayed oblivious to it all. Thank god she had the common sense to dump him hard. But who was to stay that he wouldn't entangle her here?

Likewise with Grant, Sonny was just a…a…beautiful girl that could be kissed and ticked, but not a queen. He had an inkling that Grant crushed on her just to annoy Chad. There had only been one girl that Grant had ever liked; he'd said he loved her but Grady didn't think such a creature of pure evil could love. No, a monster like his brother was incapable of loving. It was a strong connection- that's all. But never love. Mikayla Russo was too good for his 'love'.

Camp was barley stirring when he arrived back, just a few of the early birds awake. He slumped against a tree just in the outskirts of the cleared area, looking at Lou-Anne. She was barley stirring now, and if one hadn't been staring like he, they might have found her already dead. But she wasn't; not yet at least.

He blinked, trying to see past the reddish haze that was covering his vision. He needed to be in that camp- now! Thank god he saw Melanie awake already, eating a pomegranate by the medic's hut. He sauntered into camp, half Lou-Anne in his arms, hanging so limply. He collapsed in the middle of camp. Immediately, a sea of people was upon him. He blinked back, and when someone placed a hand on his back. Fearing it was Grant, he jumped away.

"Grady- it's me!" He saw Melanie- or was it Sam?- looming over him, their face looking terrified.

He couldn't hear their words, but saw their lips moving. He couldn't feel their hands, but he knew they were on him. He saw their faces, but wished he hadn't, when they looked at the sorry state Grady was in.

Then, they all looked like Grant. He snarled, making a protective shield around Lou-Ann's body.

"Stay back." He snarled, and they multitudes of Grant came closer. One stepped forward, and for a second, his brother's looks fade into Miley, but it was gone. The words were in her voice although.

"Why did you bring that witch back here!" He saw her finger pointing to the girl underneath him, "That monster!" Her voice was filled with venom and hatred, and he felt anger flash.

"No! You're all the monsters! You mauled her, nearly killed her, and you say she's the monster! This is…is…" he went into rage, but couldn't find the right word. He advanced toward the Grant that had stepped forward, "I so swear I'll rip you're limbs off for what you did." The Grant, that in all reality was Miley, looked afraid as he took a knife from under his shirt.

But before anything happened, something hard struck him in the back of his head. He toppled over with a thud; his last thought of how he'd left his brother- weak and bleeding all over their tree. How silly it was to assume these people had been he, while his brother was dying right now. But that was just a quickest flash of a second, less than that, before he sunk into a deep black void. All looked to Jake, how was standing over him with a slightly bloody log clutched in his fingers.

SAVEOURSONNY

"How long have we been walking?"

"Not even two hours." Bailey's reply was stiff, as she flexed her fingers.

"My legs aren't used to the excersize!" Zach complained, "Can't we rest?"

"We rested two hours ago." She said tartly, "Do you want to get back or not?"

"Of course I want to get back, but why worry? We ditched those stupid guys when we escaped." He said.

"Idiot. They can, and probably will, track us." She spat, "We need to put as much distance between us and them as possible!"

"So we can fight them if they come; I mean, you wrenched that door from its hinges! You're a vampire! You'd win." He said assured.

"Oh, I'm not even the worst." She winced, "James and nearly everyone else there is…powerful." She had known for a long time of their glitter status. Because they were evil, it made them dark glitters that just enhanced their powers. Strange and unfair, but that's how it was.

"They're vampires as well?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No. Only one of them is- wait, two, and the rest are…" She shook her head, "Come on, daylight's wasting!" She tugged him forward, strongly so that he went headfirst into a summersault.

"You did that on purpose!" He accused as he rubbed his leg, "Gosh- I think it's broken." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"I did no such thing! You're just being a baby, now come ON!" She hissed and started walking brisker, "Or would you rather be left behind?"

She turned, and expected him to scamper after her. But he didn't, just clutched his leg with a look of agony on his face. She gave a long sigh, "Lemme see…" She murmured and picked Zach up wedding style.

"This is degrading." He hissed, squirming.

"I'm not carrying you all the way, rest assured." She said dryly, "I'm just walking to find a concealed place where I can fix you."

"Can you do magic?" He asked excitedly, his eyes shining like a small child.

"Hardly." She laughed, "But I do know some other things that can heal it." She said, and he pouted.

"Well what's the fun in that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never said it was fun." She said, "You just had to go and break you're leg." She said irritably.

"You grabbed me- therefore it's your fault." He sniffed, and Bailey rolled her eyes. She pushed Zach first through a prickly bush, and they broke into small clearing barley bigger than the cell they'd been confided to. The moss grew thick, and the leaves created a dome. Bailey paused, setting him down. She ran a hand over his leg and winced.  
"Defiantly broken." She flinched.

"Whatta you gunna do?" He asked, biting his lip.

"If I can just find…" She broke off suddenly, gasping.

"I feel magic here." She whispered.

Standing up, she started waving her hands around, and closing them like she was catching little bugs. Zach laughed out loud.

"What are you doing?" He sniggered.

"This place..."Her eyebrows creased and her forehead crinkled, "It's the light side- but it wasn't made by anyone from camp." She shook her head, "You see this?" She pointed around her.

"What? Air?" He looked into the space around her with a laugh.

"Glitters must be the only ones who can see it." She said, "Okay. There's a great dome around us- it's sparkling light blue. Only pure of heart can enter through, making it unaccessible to them. But, this part here…" It looked like she was placing her fingers on mid air, but obviously it was the dome.

"It's cracked, making this place…well if one was small enough or could be smoke they could get through. It looks like it was made from the outside, and all around the wall is weak. Someone they…broke in." She saw shaking. Zach didn't understand, but she looked unusually pale. She crossed the area to where a tree was.

"There are words scratched on here." She said, and Zach looked up.

"Looks like a lot of gibberish to me!" he laughed, "They musta been losing their mind."

"No, this is Old Magic." She corrected, "Any glitter must learn the basics. There's complex and varying laws to it, like in this, but I can pick apart the main parts of it. Hand me a stick." She said. He complied, and she ripped up some moss, leaving a damp area of dirt. She wrote shakily on the ground, Zach leering at her words.

_Warebefalln ethihst lfwoopoh rdloopoh. Miihst ethihst stlacisus ihookphihst ethist ittergllumin ftlefalln rehefalln noopoh lversiihist ndsacisus landistuvet. Ethihst uthtrperit esliihst ybcisus ehihst ackbllumin rtexvoopoh arnefalln ethihst stwefalln rbiddenfoopoh astcoopoh noopoh ethist ckroopoh foopoh okesmopoh. _

"Yup, gibberish. Maybe they were drunk? I mean that just looks…" he laughed. Bailey just gaped, and gripped Zach's arm and swung him over her shoulder.

"We got to get back and I have to tell them this! Oh god…." She was in hysterics now.

"What? What does it mean? I don't understand." He shook his head. Her answer was angry.

"You wouldn't- you're not a glitter. This is for us only- and trust me, we have to get back. Now hold you're breath." She instructed. He thought it was odd, but did a she said. She hopped twice and started running really fast. He wasn't sure how long she was running, but it was dusk when she finally stopped.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when she stopped, "What was that- are you like the Cullen's and can run really fast? Can you also climb trees and stuff?" He asked.

"How do you know that stuff?" She asked and broke into a grin, "Have you read Twilight?"

"It wasn't my fault! Marcus left it in my room- he loved that series. I was so bored because I got banished to my room and I just picked it up and-,"

"I don't hold it against you, okay?" She chuckled, "Actually if you've ever read the Cirque du Freak series, we're more like the vampires there although we're totally on our own in our being. But we're most like them."

"Ahh…" He said, although he'd never actually heard of them.

"Yeah right. Now come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled them through the bushes close to camp.

"Bailey!" Bailey was attacked by a blond figure and it took her a second to realize it was Cody.

"Cody!" She gaped, "Oh, Cody…" She hugged him tight, and saw Zach hugging Alex, who had a grin too wide, too, be real plastered on her face.

They broke apart and Zach hugged Cody. It was then she realized that they'd never been in the same camp setting together since his supposed 'death'. This was a more tearful reunion.

"I always knew you were alive." They said in unison.

"Do they always do that?" Alex asked with a laugh, her face breaking into a real smile.

"Yeah. Quite a bit." Bailey agreed, and turned and held out her arms, "Hug?"

"I don't hug all that often." Alex grumped, but when Bailey hugged her anyway, she sighed, "But I guess I'll give this one exception."

Bailey felt so secure and everything, happy for the first time in a long time. That is, until she heard Zach's awed question.

"Hey Cody, Alex," He said with a big smile, "Did you know that Bailey's a vampire?"

SAVEOURSONNY

"I know what you did." Maddie raised her silted eyes, glowering as he continued; "Aiding our prisoners in escaping- do you know how long it took to capture those? A long time, mind you!"

"And?" She spat. James just scoffed at her.

"I'm handing you over to your master, Devon, for punishment. I don't have time to deal with such scum like you." He rubbed his temples, "People missing, Mikayla gone mad- I swear- all these relationships problems." He muttered to himself, shoving her out the door as he did. Devon was waiting outside the door, a small smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at!" She sneered, glaring.

"Just you beautiful." He purred, a hand reaching out to her. She swat it away. He tisked, rubbing his hand.

"Well aren't we feisty today?" He chuckled and slinked over to her. His hands trailed over her neck, his lips on her collarbone, "And naughty."

"Get off of me!" She said through gritted teeth, shuddering away.

"Doll, you won't be going anywhere for a long time." He laughed, "Crafty what you did, but stupid."

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered throatily, blinking back tears as his grip tightened on her.

"I've been craving a taste of you for some time now." He said, licking his fangs, "But James wouldn't let me. But now, you're all mine." He raised her lips to his, and she bit down- hard.

"Oh- you shouldn't have done that." He laughed a bit as he licked his tongue over his lip, and it healed, "Such a beautiful face you have." He growled, and shoved her back against a wall, "Too bad we have to spoil it." He ran his fingernails down her cheek leaving three bleeding wounds.

She whimpered, but didn't cry out. "So brave." He sighed, "I might fix those later- if you're good, we wouldn't want ugly to be dumped on you, hmm? But I think I'll let you suffer a bit first."

"You're sick." She sputtered, turning away.

"I love it when you talk like that. Do go on." He murmured, working his lips up her neck, pausing on a spot where the veins met and her pulse pumped.

She slapped him when he started sucking a bit, and then kicked him between the legs. "I said stop!" She wailed. Devon grimaced in pain, anger in his eyes.

"Have you forgotten? You're mine! I own you, Maddie!" He snarled, "You're mine…" He said softer. Her heart beat erratically as he grabbed her wrists and yanked back, and she squeaked. He pulled her through the stone mazes, back to his room.

"What's going on?" She asked as he threw her against the bed. She expected him to join her, but instead he lit a candle and went to his closet. He came out with chains, and she closed her eyes. How stupid she'd been, to accept that request. What had she gotten herself into? She felt the chains snap around her ankles and wrists, and she was dragged off to the deepest corner of his room.

"You're blood smells so good." He whispered, his expression crazed with hunger. She shook.

"You're gunna kill me- drink me dry." She realized quietly, tears on her face.

"No." He said simply, "I wouldn't waste a life like you. You'll be of use to me." He said simply and walked back over to a cabinet filled with vials. He pulled out one that was dark blue in color, buck thick like a milkshake. He came back over to her, uncorking it. It smelled vile.

"What is that." She turned away, coughing.

"An experiment." He said softly, "You'd be perfect to test it on." He said with a sly grin.

"What exactly are you testing." She was afraid to ask. He didn't answer but pressed the lip of the bottle to her lips and forced her to drink. It tasted…well not bad, but not good either. But it was hot and seared her tongue, and she swalled it all against her will. She tried vomiting after he took it away, but it wouldn't come back up.

"What are you experimenting!" She demanded more forceful this time as a tingly feeling spread through her whole body.

"Fertility of vampires, per request of James." He smirked.

"But I'm not a vampire!" She protested, but was already anticipating the answer.

"No. Not yet." He agreed, and stood up to put the vial away, "I'm going to drink you're blood which will turn you. The process is painful, and your punishment is that you'll have to go through it on the cold floor, chained. It will take maybe a month or so, because of the vial I just gave you. Once your changed, I'd expect the potion I gave to work within the year. Then, the real experiment starts." He looked back and she felt chills.

She just cried, knowing the enviable was coming and there was no possible way to stop it as he approached her. He knelt down beside her, his frigid cold body against her own, and he leaned her neck to the side. She gasped a little as his fingers brushed away the blond hair, tracing circles around where his breath was hot.

He seemed to pause a bit, and the anxiety was the worst. But it only lasted a second before he bit down, and started to drink.

SAVEOURSONNY

James sat in his room, shaking his head. He had so much on his mind at the moment, so may things he didn't want to have to deal with. From the room directly behind his, he heard the sounds of Devon feeding. He shook his head; He could only deny his taste of the girl for so long.

Besides, he would soon need to know if Devon's potion worked. The talk with the enchantress echoed in his mind. It had happened nearly 50 years ago, but still rang clear as a bell. He let his mind travel back.

_"How can I win this time?" He asked and the beautiful lady smiled softly._

_"I am not to tell you." Her rough voice didn't match her ginger smile. _

_"Tell me! I need to know!" James pushed the chair back, clenching his fists, "If nothing- tell me of my future." _

_The lady paused, and dipped her head, "I shall- but be warned, nothing is as I tell you."_

_"Don't talk in riddles." He snarled, "What do you mean?" _

_"Just take careful of what I say. The first guess may not be the correct." This was just as confusing as the first, but he didn't comment on that fact. _

_"Soon, you will reunite with Chad Cooper." She said._

_"He left me to become a 'star'." He scoffed._

_"You will meet again, and that he shall be under the new name as Chad Dylan Cooper. You will make him rejoin. There will be a lady that he's drawn to- Sonny Monroe."_

_"That sounds…familiar." He creased his forehead._

_"It is from you're future, don't dwell on ones like she until you meet her with Chad. Their children will overthrow you." She said. James jumped up._

_"So I need to make sure they don't fall in love or kill their children?" He demanded. The lady raised a hand._

_"They will destroy you, or if you play correctly, they will help you win." She added. He snapped his head up._

_"But which one? How?" He demanded._

_"The future is not clear." She waved a hand, "It could go either way. If Chad plays for you're side, the children will help. If not then you will fail." _

_"Is that it?" He asked sarcastically, "You know I can't fail again! What happened 200 years ago was…" he shook his head, wincing as he rubbed a long scar on his arm. _

_"I know. I know…" She crooned, "Remember that. Children are the key this time…if you can get together children and teach their to grow in you're ways, then you're odds of winning are better." She advised._

_"But that will take years, longer because they'll be glitters!" he protested._

_"I never said this would be easy!" She snapped, "If you want to be victorious, do this. If you find a queen and she bears you're children, then you will also have a better chance of survival." _

_"So…children are the key?" He repeated lonely._

_"Yes. But the Cooper children are the most powerful- they will have power like no other. When they come, you need to watch carefully and be merciless at the first signs of a traitor. Remember that." She said._

_"I will not fail!" He promised, "My father will not make a fool of me again." He promised himself. James got up to leave, nodding. He was nearly at the door when she stopped him. _

_"James?" Her voice barley carried across the room. He turned and looked at her, a soft smile on his face._

_"Yes?" _

_"I love you." She said. He gave a forced smile, a sad smile as he turned away._

_"I love you too, mom." _

Zeke had come to him telling him about his run-in with Cooper and such. He was worried- he might have to pay his long friend a visit if things weren't getting any farther along. He wished he could just be done with, but it needed to be Chad' child she gave. His win or loose of the whole universe he owned depended on it. He hadn't told anyone except Devon of his talk with his mother yet.

Only because Devon was a mastermind at potions, and said he believed he could reverse the barren property of vampires, without taking away another abilities. If they could reproduce strong child vampires, he was sure they could be more likely to win!

The whole situation about his 'queen' although was still up in the air. Who? None of the girls here, although Maddie had been a certain beauty, would suffice. He'd only had one girl that he remotely would fight for, but she wouldn't even give him the time of day. Ms. Tawni Hart. Maybe she was the one. But would she really betray her friends? For a guy? Even as idiotic as she was, that didn't seem likely.

Yet his mind zoomed back to the plan. Children? Brats were the key to success- had it not been his mother who had never steered him wrong before, he would have said they were a lunatic and walked away laughing. Many would think they were much to young- this was a lengthy process, years and decades at most. He couldn't think of one person right now that would be willing to have a child. Well, then again, who said they had to be willing?

He shook his head, and realized he was hungry. He met up with Devon a little ways to the mess hall. He was still licking blood from around his lips, a content look on his face.

"Devon." He growled, nodding to the vampire.

"She was good, man." He laughed, "Tasty, sweet, with a little hint of spice. If I hadn't remembered we needed her, I would have sucked her dry. Won't have to feed for awhile after this."

"And Maddie?" He questioned.

"She passed out halfway between feeding. She's weak and low on blood at the moment….I found it to cruel to let her hang, so just her feet are chained now. But they're on a very short leash." He assured when James chuckled.

"Not going soft on her, I hope?" He asked.

"No! Of course not- I just think it would affect her transformation to be so…uncomfortable." He stammered.

"You managed just fine." Devon scowled at the memory of his own transformation, which I won't go into detail, but was a very painful one.

"Well, I'm not as strong because of it." He argued, "If you really think the whole child-,"

"Do not speak of it!" He hushed him, "And yes I do. Just remember that she is being punished. Not to comfortable, Devon."

"I know." He dipped his head, but paused, "Have you noted how quiet this place is?" HE asked, looking around, "It unsettles me. "

"Yes, I guess it is unusually quite. Maybe that's why I haven't been getting a headache today. I guess I wouldn't be so lucky for it to continue." He said with a sigh as he opened the doors. He was quite surprised to see everyone in the stone manor gathered. Everyone; from lowly staff to his best fighters.

They were all silent, glum looking, and only a few lifted their heads when the two came in. He saw unbridled sorrow and anguish in their eyes, so much he had to look away. His neck crawled, and his sea serpent on his arm wiggled. He rubbed it, forcing a laugh.

"Who died?" He joked, and started to walk toward the kitchen. He stopped when Zeke pulled something from a table. I was budling and covered with cloth, and he hadn't noticed it before. Now on closer inspection, he saw Mikayla sobbing in a corner with Sarah gently comforting her and tears glistens on people's cheeks. His mouth went dry.

Zeke wordlessly opened the blanket, and it was horrible. Mangled and bloody, mauled beyond recognition he wondered if it was even human. He felt his stomach convulse. He'd seen many things, maybe even been the cause of such horrors before, but never in his life had he been so repulsed. He looked Zeke in the eye.

"Who?" He asked, but knew in unison when the words left his cousin's mouth.

"Grant Mitchell."

SAVEOURSONNY

The arrival of Zach and Bailey had everyone in a party mode. It was like everyone had been acting like responsible grown-ups for so long that now they just went crazy. Mayhem and madness occurred and everyone decided this deserved some celebration.

It was a first for a lot of people that night; first big party since getting stranded, first time people kissed a little more passionately than usual, and for most first time people got drunk. Well, not too drunk.

Glitters have better intake of drinking than humans, and humans that did drink did in moderation, luckily. Unluckily that night, a certain non-glitter drank a little too much. It was Gibby, and he was about to change everything.

If they had known what was to happen that night, no one would be celebrating. The glitters would be running for the hills and the non-glitters fortifying their places because everything they thought they knew was about to chance.

It was innocent, his doing. He was the only one who got drunk enough to say anything really. Some would later blame him, others thank him. If one was to point fingers, although, maybe they'd say it was Tawni's fault for not putting away the papers properly. Or maybe it was Amb's fault for helping her record it, or even Freddie's fault for prompting her to make the list.

In the end, they could all point fingers but some would argue that the truth couldn't be pushed away forever. Like a wise man once said; there are three things in this world that cannot be hidden: the moon, the stars, and the truth. Or something like that.

Later, they would find this a blessing, but when it happened it was no more than an embarrassment and ultime time of letting all those pesky secrets they'd bound themselves to for so long free.

How he stumbled upon this mind-blowing secret was that he wandered into Tanwi's tent in search of her. She had promised to teach a lesson to the girls on lip-gloss (about the only thing she was good at) and Gibby was wondering if there was any lip balms she knew about, because his lips got terribly chapped.

The papers were just lying on her bed, inviting him to read them. A breeze could have lost them, or something of the sort and it wasn't like they were hidden away at all. He wondered if these were the sheets on how to make it. He picked the pile up and started going through it.

At first, it made no sense. Unfamiliar words, articles he didn't know how she got circled and highlighted, and a very peculiar list that one would think to be fiction if it had been circulated. Few would know how vital this list was that it keep secret, and he was not in that group.

When he took it back to his bed, he spent hours pouring over it. He'd never studied papers and notes so hard before, never had studied for tests even. But this…enthralled him and he looked at it until he got the feeling that this was something not to share. But it made him look at people differently as he walked out of the hut, the papers stashed under his bed safely. Much safer that Tawni had made them.

He planned on never saying anything; just letting nature take it's course. But that was before he got drunk. It was nearly midnight and it was a very rare night that everyone was there. When Gibby sauntered up to the bit platform, shaking, anyone could have guessed something bad was coming.

"Can I have yuuur….attention?" He slurred, letting a bottle fall from his hand. It broke with a crash of glass and he swore loudly. If anyone was wondering, by the way, Chad knew how to get it from the Tribe with a little bribe. He'd been saving it for special occasions, and now that they all the Tribe had it….well, you can imagine.

"Oh dear." Sonny said, but it was more of a half laugh, wondering what he was doing up there.

"I said…can ya'll shut you're traps?" He asked, sidestepping the glass, "I have something to tellll yoooou!" He sang, his voice cracking.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Melanie teased, the crowd know looking up at the only drunk in the crowd with amused eyes.

"I know…." He said laughing, "I know…you're seeeecret….and I'm gunna tellll…" He sang and waved a finger around the crowd, which by luck landed on Miley. This was accidental of course, but seeing it was a night of revealing, it was good she spoke now.

There was a pregnant silence for a bit before Miley broke down. She'd been twirling her hair, biting her lip as all eyes were on her. "All right!" She cried, "He's right- I'm Hannah Montana." She said.

People gasped, eyes widened, but Gibby looked confused. He was conscious enough to understand that this wasn't what he was going to say, and he processed it slowly.

"Whaaat? You're Hannah Montana?" he gaped.

"Well….wasn't that what you were gunna say?" She asked timidly. He shook his head erratically and she turned bright red.

"Well…I guess that's out. Yep, I'm Hannah Montana people and if we ever get outta here, you squeal and you die!" She threatened, pointing her finger around.

"Can you perform a concert later? I loved you're music!" Zora asked, shocking everyone.

"Yeah sure. I'll-," She started.

"Quite! I have something else!" He said and reached down his pants and pulled the papers out that he'd saved from his bed. He waved them, and several twirled like leaves. Tawni grabbed one, reading it and her mouth turned into an 'o'.

"No!" She said, but her voice was lost in the roar of his laughter. No one understood until he started reading.

"Chad is a werewolf- white and big. King; queen is not been turned." He started, and people looked at Chad with big eyes, "Yessireee! Chad is a…werewolf...like Jacob Black….and nearly all of you…" his fingers danced around the crowd, "Are a glitter…" He emphasized his new word almost proudly, "So yep…" He got down, leaving everyone either confused or their jaws touching the ground.

"So everyone here is a glitter?" Lily asked, amazed, looking around nervously.

"What are you?" Someone asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not one…I just know because…" She looked at her friends.

"Let's get this sorted out now." Cody stepped forward, "I wish we could erase this all, but Gibby is about the only one drunk enough to forget." He glared at the boy with hostility who was working on downing another glass, totally obvious to everyone around him.

"Who is not a glitter? Or better yet, who doesn't know what those are?" He asked. No one spoke, "Okay…how about all the non-glitters over there." He pointed to the left of the podium. Zach, Carly, Miley, Sonny, Lily, London, Zora, Grady (who had recovered from his big fight), Louanne (who was avoiding Miley at all costs and vice versa), Neville, Traci, and Gibby (who was more or less pushed over there) all went to the non-magical side.

"Wow…" He gazed at all the magical people still standing, "This is so many!"

"Yes, I've never seen so many in one place before." Chad agreed, looking around rather nervously, "How about we take turns telling what we are?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jake said, "And I'd like to start. Now that we're all out in the open, I'm not gunna hide my wings anymore." He said. A few others with similar thoughts nodded in agreement. He took his shirt off and released flaming wings, "As you see here..I'm a phionex." He said waving his hands.

Everyone else went around, listing what they were, quite a few letting tails or wings free that had previously been tied back, looking much more at ease than ever before. Cody followed along on the list he'd had to tear away from Gibby that they'd compiled, seeing it was accurate. It was as follows…

*Justin: Wizard

*Max: Wizard

*Alex: Wizard

*Cody: Vampire (newly changed)

*Bailey: Vampire

*Freddie: Bahamut (king of all dragons)

*Chad- Werewolf

*Oliver: Griffin (newly changed)

* Jackson: Werewolf

*Chuck: gargoyle

*Haper- were-bird

*Sam: Fairy

*Melanie: fairy

*Tawni- dryaid

*Nicco: Pegasus

*Portlyn: mermaid

*Woody: Satyer

*Addison: nymph

*Rico: Culebre (Spanish dragon)

*Mandy: Siren

*Jake: Phionex

No one really knew what to say when the last had spoken. It was silent, and everyone looked at each other like they had just met each other. Miley was the first to break away.

"How…you're my brother- and you're a werewolf…how?" She managed to spit out, confusion, "And why am I not one?"

"I was bitten when I was ten, Miles." He said quietly, "Dad didn't want anyone to know."

"Not even your own sister?" her voice was venom filled. He blinked, looking away, ashamed.

"Yeah."

After this silent exchange, everyone surged, talking. It soon grew back into a reason to celebrate, wings flapping and powers being shown. Everyone looked so at ease. But Cody, as he watched Zach and Alex kiss, couldn't help but wonder…

…

_What now?_

****

**Ahha! Wow, big chapter huh? Let's see…Alex and Cody pretty much atmit they like each other, only to be inturrped by their former dates who discovered something that will impact us majorly. Grady fought his brother, and killed him. Yup, first death. Maddie is being turned into a vampire, and James lets on about a propechy that could make or break him. Oh, and Chad is a double agent. Gee, nothing big happed at all…**

**I got the vampire ways from Cirque Du Freak. I do kinda like Twilight, but I think their vampires are stupid. Cirque du Freak is amazing, I love it, and their vampires are realistic. So basically, I created them from Darren Shan's totally amazing serires. If you haven't read it, I say pick up the first book. You won't regret it.**

**The question is to translate the Old Magic Bailey found. If you do it perfectlu with every word correcltely, every 'the' 'and' or 'it' in place you'll get two points. Which is basically skip to creating a child. If you're close, you get one pont. You'll have to look back to find out how to translate. **

**Happy translating! Big things happening in the next few chapters! Bigger than this? Oh yes….oh yes…**


	16. Chapter 16

****

**We are back to a similar problem. What is it, you ask? I only got four reviews on the last chapter. Now, I totally understand if maybe you didn't have time at that moment, but I would appreciate it if you actually did do it. I was very reluctant to post this chapter because of this. I don't want to end this story. It would be unfair to those who faithfully review (Three I can name out of the four) because they, I know, will always be there. But I may be forced to stop updating unless you start reviewing. **

**You have to give me something for I to give it back to you in return. What was it, that made you all decide not to review? I can't think of anything- because I know you're all reading this right now, and I am very disappointed. Maybe the number of reviews I have is going to my head, and before just four reviews would have me jumping for joy. But seeing as how on one chapter I got nearly twenty, I think asking for a bit more than four is not to hard to ask for.**

**So please, just review. Otherwise, I won't post the next chapter. And trust me, the next chapter is one that I have been planning since the first- therefore, I don't think you want me to end it here.**

**Now I would like to thank Faithful for being my 150th reviewr. This is something I thought I'd never get to, and I'm so glad that I did.**

**Faithful- yea, I hear that a lot…but its how it is**

**Lucindaclaire- I'm glad you love it! And yes, Chad being the traitor. Big twist- huh? Oh, there's more coming up for him…poor Channy may be at risk…**

**OneDream 2Dream- Oh, the good stuff it yet to come. I love you you did you're review in old magic!**

**Ljean433- A very twisted path that led him to something he regretted, and James the buisness man snatched him up quick. But he likes paying with souls…evil laugh!**

Date: June 20th

"I saw we celebrate." It was mid-morning, and everyone was up. No jobs had been yet assigned, because people were still getting used to the changes of everything. There was no way that last night could have been erased, so now they were stuck like they were.

Oliver tugged on a feather at the ends of his wings, "Isn't that what we did last night?" He asked bitterly, glaring at Gibby. Gibby, who couldn't keep it together enough to remember anything about what he'd done. He thought he'd died when he stepped out and everyone was letting his or her natural form show.

"Well, kind of." Cody agreed, "But, Zach has suggested something…fun." He said the word like it was something foreign to him, "Not just because they have returned, but just because he thinks we work to hard."

"You do." Alex agreed from where she sat. Cody glared at her, something flashing in his eyes that no one could place- except for Alex, who hung her head shamefully when Zach pulled her closer.

"What does he suggest?" Grady called happily.

"A game of sorts. He's been up all night making it with me so that it would work seamlessly, and I have to say- I agree." Gaps echoed. Cody? Wanting to do something fun? And non school-related?

"With everyone? That's going to be…difficult." Justin winced, "Are you sure?"

"Zach's original plans were…." He paused, "Interesting. With a bit of tweaking, I've made it easy for everyone to do and make sense." He promised, "And powers are allowed." He added.

There was a string of excitement from the glitters and groaning from the muggles. This seemed to spark everyone's interest slightly more.

"And if we win?" Rico asked, pushing his way to the front, his leathery black wings thumping with his foot.

"There's a prize." Zach interjected, "Not sure what it is yet- maybe the winner will decide."

A wide grin fell on the boys face, "I like this." He said, "I say we play."

"Cool? So is everyone game?" Cody asked.

"You haven't told us what game it is yet!" The laughter came from Harper, and this eased anything that had been edging all along.

"Oh…" Cody would have blushed if he could, but didn't, although everyone could tell his mortification, "Assassin." As soon as the words left his mouth, people murmured excitedly.

"Does anyone not know how to play?" He asked, "Just in case I'll go over the directions." People groaned. Zach got up on the podium, and chided his brother gently.

"Why don't I? This way, we may actually get to play." He suggested.

"Gee, thanks." Cody said sarcastically, but stepped down from the podium. Bailey tried to come beside him, but he stayed distant as he pretended not to notice. The hurt was evident on her face.

"Okay, this is how our version works. It starts and doesn't end until there is a winner. The whole island inside the magic barrier is fair game, and Cody went around making them more visible. You won't miss them." He assured, "Glitters can use their powers, and non-glitters can have a safe 'save'. We have strips of fabric, each different in color or pattern, that you tie around your waist .They all have you're names on it, just so that you can't do anything shifty.. If your attacker can grab it and take it, you're dead. The person will add your fabric to their waist to show who they've all gotten. If your attacker wants a helper, they will say and you stay with them. You cannot be the one to take the flag, though- cause you're dead. IF not, you come back to this camp. You cannot enter here unless you've been killed. You don't get assigned a person, that's much too difficult. More or less if you see someone, kill him or her before they can kill you. That way- you can't end up killing yourself. After you get you're fabric, go into the forest. Cody will blow something up and that means start. Did I miss anything?" He looked back at Cody. Cody shook his head, and got back up.

"Simple enough." Grady said in a low undertone to Lou-Anne who was attached to his side, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I'm fine." She snapped, "Besides, then I'll get a chance to know everyone." She said. Grady nodded, grinning, but it faltered, "I doubt I'll win."

"We can team up." She suggested, "But if I have to, I'm killing you." She teased. Grady flexed, smiling.

"Likewise."

"OKAY! Line up!" Cody said, "Zach will give you you're fabric." People pushed and shoved to get in line. Grady and Lou-Anne found themselves somewhere near the back, and waited for their turn. People had already melted into the forest, in groups or alone.

"Here." Zach gave a pink plaid strip to Lou-Anne who tied it around her waist promptly. Grady was given a (longer) blue shark one. She grabbed his hand and pulled him deep into the forest.

They didn't really speak, not until a great boom came from direction of camp.

"I guess that means start." Grady grinned, nudging her. She pushed her glasses up her nose more, "Oh, let's get this on."

SAVEOURSONNY

The caves were dark and monotone the following morning. Michaela's sobbing was the only thing that echoed through the dimly lit corridors. His funeral was done promptly at sunrise. His body wasn't fit to be placed anywhere in viewing eyes. They couldn't even try and make him look presentable, because there wasn't much of him left.

So, Trevor set no time wasting in making a casket, with Sarah making a tombstone. The funeral was everyone inside the room James had never wanted to use- the cemetery. It was the only room that didn't have stone floors. Instead, it had soft moist soil and dusty walls with only two or three torches to make the shadows dance.

They all squished into the area, wearing all black and masks of pain. A few people got up to say a few words about him, and they offered Michaela to. She could only say brokenly, "I loved him."

Love was a forging term to most, so this completely appalled them. For those that understood it, they cooed with sympathy. James just narrowed his eyes a tiny bit more than they already were.

The words ended, and Zeke and Devon stepped forward to lower the casket into the ground. It was silent as they started shoveling dirt back onto it. They sank back into the crowd, and Sarah fixated the headstone at the end of the lump. Michaela's body shook with sobs, but she didn't make a sound.

After that, everyone left. A few said a few words to the stricken girl, maybe putting hand on her shoulder, but everyone was uncomfortable. Soon, it was just Michaela sitting on the ground with her friend Joanie beside her.

"You go. I want to be alone." She whispered. The girl knew better than to cross her, and left. James watched from the darkness as she just stared at his headstone. He sat beside her, and she didn't notice until he spoke.

"His brother killed him." James didn't want many to know, but he felt obliged to tell her now. She jumped around, eyes confused.

"Grady? But…" She asked.

"Haven't you noted Lou-Anne's absence? Apparently those two were playing Romeo and Juliet. Grant tried to interfere, and well…he's more powerful than we first realized." James narrowed, thinking maybe it was he that he should have had joined.

"He killed his own brother?" Michaela asked in wonderment.

"He was still alive when he left." James said soberly, "I don't think he even knows. The wounds, if had been treated, wouldn't have been fatal."

"We were too late." There was anguish in her voice.

"Yes." He was quiet for a few seconds, "We were too late." Michaela started crying all over again at this, shaking her head.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Do? Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

"Revenge." There was a cold edge to her voice, "My siblings may be good and wouldn't ever do this, but I am with you. And I want revenge." She spat. James gave a smirk.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He chuckled, "Construction on the confinements are better than ever and completed. We could capture him."

Michaela thought about this, "Didn't you say you had a new addition come in a few days ago? A sibling?" She asked.

"Not of he." James corrected.

"Oh, I know. I don't think we should capture Grady- not yet. Let him fear us for a while. Just grab anyone we can, although. We really should try to weaken their side by getting as many as possible." She suggested.

"Okay…" James nodded, not totally sold, "They'll know if we steal too many it's us."

"Afraid?" She sneered, "We can easily overpower them." She said, "If we do it quickly and get as many as we can in little time, they could try. But we'll already have the upper hand. We start today."

"Are you giving the orders." She blushed.

"I mean, with you're permission." She added.

"Yes. In fact, you oversee it." He said, "Make this work." He said, and left. Her question stopped him.

"So this means war?" She asked. He paused, and laughed.

"Oh, war started a long time ago." He gave a throaty laugh, "Work hard; remember."

It was only when she gazed down at his nameplate she realized it was probably to distract her from his absence. He looked back in, and saw her. The words left his lips without him realizing it.

"Grant would be proud." He was gone before Michaela could turn to see who could murmur his name, but then maybe thought it was just an imagination, and left. If only she had turned back around for once last look, she could have seen the shadowy figure of an angel sitting on it's headstone.

SAVEOURSONNY

"If we stick together, we can stand against them." Marcus said to Woody, Addison, and London.

"You're acting like this is war." Addison laughed.

"Might as well be." He said, "The game has started. We need to be on our toes, keep an eye open for anything." He growled, "I say we start by making a pact not to kill each other… I mean, if we don't then we'll have to watch our backs, fronts, and everywhere else." Marcus suggested.

"Sure!" Woody said happily, "Sounds great- I mean, this will be great. This game is great. We'll all be-,"

"If you say 'great' one more time, I swear." Addison shook her head, "But…okay."

"Okay, repeat after me. I swear to not kill my three teammates, unless I absolutely have to. If I fail to do so, then I must do their chores for the next month." He said, "Okay guys…go!" Woody and Addison said theirs, and they all looked at London with questioning eyes.

"What?" She looked up.

"You have to repeat the pact, so we don't kill each other." He said, his voice soft.

"Kill?" She squeaked, "I didn't know we were trying to kill each other! If only I'd kept that super pointy stick I found…I better go find it! Oh, I hope my nails don't get to dirty!" She fretted, running off. Marcus slapped his forehead.

"London!" He called after her, running to try to catch up.

"She'll be out in ten minuets." Addison nudged Woody with a laugh.

"Yeah." He agreed with a tiny grin, "And Marcus too- if he follows her! I could hear her whining halfway around the forest!" He exclaimed.

"It's going to be all to easy for us glitters." Addison said, sitting down, "Honestly…people like Marcus? Or London? They don't stand a chance!"

"Totally! I mean, I know they get like their 'safe' and what-not, but only once." Woody said, "Who do you think we should target first?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She paused, tapping her chin, "Cody, Zach, and Bailey?" She asked with a sly grin. Woody nodded, his curly black hair dancing.

"Oh yeeeah." He said with double thumbs up, "I hope they're ready for a living nightmare!"

SAVEOURSONNY

"I cannot believe you got me into this mess." Sam snarled, trying to yank her hands away.

"Quiet!" Zeke growled, gripping her together. His fingernails dug into her skin, and she cried out, "It seems our Fairy Princess has softened." He scoffed.

"I got us into this? I did?" Gibby questioned, "How so, Sam?" He demanded.

"Well," She started, "We could both be still in the game if you hadn't walked right into the girl's trap. And, we wouldn't have been captured if you hadn't insisted we take the short cut back to camp-which wasn't even short!"

"Sorry! I thought it was, if we had taken the left walk in the 'v', it would have been short." He apologized, "I forgot." He hung his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." She growled, and Zeke slapped her across the face. Gibby received one from his captor, as well the slimy Michaela.

"You talk one more time, and blood will be spilt." She said with a raised chin. She said, yanking a piece of Sam's wings off. Sam bit her lip, but refused to scream in pain. Michaela just grinned, and tugged harder on the wings.

As Sam looked at her, she narrowed her eyes. Michaela had spent little time in their camp. But, they'd been put together as work partners many times and she'd grown to think of the girl as a friend, perhaps.

She could tell something had changed about her. Something had hardened, making what used to be slightly shifty browns eyes into hard lumps of rock. Something had died, almost, and the way she spoke was like a monster had consumed her.

"What a shame." Sam sneered, and Zeke punched her. She felt blood when she bit her lip, "What you haven't ever heard of the rule about guys hitting girls?"

"She's infuriating, why her?" Zeke demanded, shaking his knuckled clean of the blood.

"She was there." Michaela shrugged, "And it's not like we can set her free now!" She added, "James will be here soon. Tie them up while I go fetch him." She said, pointing to the far side of the room where a set of chains was. Zeke motioned for another henchmen, and together, they bound Gibby and Sam's hands above their heads, on the knees, ankles latched on the floor.

They went back over to the group of evil people, and Gibby's teeth chattered.

"Shut up." She snapped under her breath, "I have a plan to escape." She said. His eyes lit up.

"You do? But we're in chains- and there's nearly ten of them, and two of us. And they're probably all glitters…." He started chattering again.

"These chains? Pfft." She laughed, "To many, they would be state of the art. But firstly, I hate art, and secondly, no lock can hold me." She assured, and started working intently on freeing her hands. She explained as she worked.

"I have two knives in my boots. I'll give one to you, but pretend you're still locked until I say go. When you do, go and grab that girl over there- the small, tiny looking one." She said.

"The one in the pigtails?" He asked.

"Yes, the easy target. I'll grab that slime Griffin." She growled.

"What are we gunna do to them?" He asked. She looked down, quiet.

"What we have to do to survive." She murmured.

"And that is?"

"Kill them, slit their throats. The others will be so dumbfounded- we have to do it quickly- it will give us time to escape." She said. Gibby looked horrified.

"Kill?" He squeaked.

"Yes. No stop being a yellow-belly! Do you think we'll be alive here for very long? We need to kill them before they kill us!" She said. She waited until they were looking away, uninterested in their captured prisoners, when she unlocked hers and Gibby's ankles easily. She slid her hands back into their confinements when Zeke looked over.

She quietly whispered the instructions for Gibby to get his hands free. He didn't fully understand, but he did the best and managed to get his hands free. Sam swiftly slid a knife to him, a sharp looking weapon with skulls on the handle. He didn't dare grab that nasty thing yet, just slid it out of their way. Would he be able to kill them when the time came?

Ordinarily, he wouldn't. But Sam was right, if nothing. Maybe he could, but he would surly be sick after he did. Then again, he could puke all he wanted back at camp. Besides, Sam would be killing someone too. They could go through it together, right?

"Now." The words had barley left her mouth when Sam leapt up with the knife in hand and ran. Gibby paused almost momentarily, but grabbed his knife and ran with her at the tiny girl. He felt bad at killing such an innocent looking girl, but he just kept telling himself Sam was right beside him.

It all happened so quickly. Sam was stabbing the knife right at Griffin's neck, but someone took her from behind. Instead, the knife plunged deep into her own arm. Gibby paused, and ducked the small girl's fists. He grabbed her and had the knife at her throat, going to do it before he psyched out, when the call came.

"Stop!" The people parted, and someone he'd seen on TV stepped from the crowd. James Conroy. He was behind the girl, knife at her throat, holding her by her hair.

"Why?" He asked savagely.

"Because if you do, I'll kill Sam." He said. He looked down. Sam who was bleeding all over. Sam who was being held by Griffin, and who was holding her head ready to snap it. Sam, who had been in his dreams since long before. Sam, who through it all, held his attention. Sam. Sam. Sam.

His mind became jumbled. Sam. Death. Kill. Kill the girl. Don't kill her. Sam dying. James Conroy. Scarlet blood. So much. Decisions. No time…

"Don't give in, Gib." Sam spat, "If I die, then at least a devil is going with me." She said. Gibby hesitated, "Do it Gibby!" She said more forcefully, and he tensed his grip. James saw that he wasn't bluffing and his expression turned dark.

"No? How about this- you kill her, and I kill him." He waved his hand and Gibby watched with horror as his younger brother was dragged out.

"Gibby!" Guppy cried when he saw his older brother. His face was bruised, and Gibby felt his heart beat.

"Don't hurt him!" Gibby shouted as James placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. His fingers clenched, and a nail went into his tiny brother's soft skin. Guppy yelled in pain as a bead of crimson beaded around the nail. Gibby felt his whole body tense- forget the girl- he'd rip that James Conroy limb from limb!

"Release the girl." He said, "Give yourselves up."

"Don't hurt him." Gibby whimpered, looking at his brave little brother's face, "Please. And let Sam go." He looked at her.

"We can't let her 'leave' if that's what you mean," James said, "But I suppose we won't kill her."

"Don't kill either of them." Gibby said, "I won't…." he felt tears on the corners of his eyes. James snapped his fingers and Sam was released, Guppy shoved toward her. Guppy, afraid and confused, buried his tiny face in her arms. She wrapped her arms around the child in an almost protective way, a mother bear sort of way that he'd never seen in her before.

"Drop you're weapons." He heard Sam's knife clatter to the ground, and the girl turned around and socked him. Blood squirted from his broken nose, and he fell back. James raised his chin, a wicked smile.

"You made the right choice." He assured, and had his men grab the three. They were pushed and prodded all the way down to the dungeons. There still lay a door broken in the hallway, and Gibby couldn't help but smile. Bailey had explained her and Zach's escape. But that prison looked older. The ones they were lead to, were newer.

The men opened them with three identification tests- blood, eye, and tongue. Sam and Guppy were pushed into one, and Gibby was pushed in the other direction.

He fought against them, watching his younger brother scream for him, wondering why his brother wasn't being put where they were. Zeke was stronger, though, and shoved him back. The prison was actually underneath, with high impossible walls around him. The walls were all steel, the ground a cold wood. To his north was a mirror wall- probably a two way, he figured. He thumped against it, hoping to break it, but no matter how hard he hit it- it would not shatter. It was cold and dark, and he was alone.

But he fell asleep almost okay, because he knew that Guppy and Sam were okay- for the time being, of course.

SAVEROURSONNY

She'd been adment on winning.

It could be all too easy, she thought. Evading such things and striking when the moment was perfect was all she'd been taught when she was little. So, she'd stayed unseen and under the radar for the better half of the game- even with Miley wandered by her hiding place she hadn't moved a muscle.

Every part of her was alert, eyes that jumped with every sound and her body ready to defend or flee. Her plan was to wait until they thought they were alone- or until there was only five or so people left. Then she'd finish them all.

Dark thoughts, but she was fine on this. She had been raised with slightly odd morals her whole life, and doing the good thing had at first been a struggle. More and more she'd learned, until she only let her devious side show at insignificant times like this.

It had been just a mere hour when it first started- and uncomfortable stab in her lower stomach area that she hadn't experienced in a long time. Not in all the years since her second birth. Cramps? Maybe- she figured, although she knew that was stupid. But it went away so she just let it be. An hour later, they returned more forcefully. This time she grunted a tiny bit in pain, clenching her jaw.

The third time, when she thought it was gone a half an hour later, had her sitting on the ground. She breathed deeply, and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her long fingernails sank into the soft ground.

"What's happening?" She croaked softly to herself. It disappeared as quickly as it came. The last time it came around, she stumbled from her hiding place.

Her stomach was in terrible pain, leaving her feel sickly. But she didn't get sick- she was immortal! She breathed in and out, trying desperately to collect herself. Next it wasn't pain but sickness. Pure and utter nausea.

It took all she could to drag herself to the stream- or nearly there. A foot away, she started retching. She coughed out, feeling her stomach empty itself. This was completely nerve-racking. She didn't know what was happening, or why, or when it would stop.

She seemed to vomit all of her stomach's contents, but it didn't stop there. Next came the vile taste of bile that rose until it seemed she was coughing up nothing. Tremors ransacked her body, leaving her shaking. She barley had the strength to get to the stream. The water tasted horrible to her lips, and she forced it down, but it came right back up.

Slithering away, she curled up into a ball, her hair fanning out behind her. She just lay like that, shaking as she felt her whole body heave. Her voice had been lost long ago, and she doubted anyone would find her here. Maybe it was death- a punishable crime of all the things she'd done. All the blood, and people, and wronged morals that she'd been taught were right. Death's comedic side was obviously lacking; she thought bitterly.

She tried to retch up something occasionally, but she seemed dehydrated from every liquid in her body.

Soon, there were footsteps. At first she thought in her stage of delirium it was another cruel joke. They lessened, and she knew it was too good to be true. Then, they came faster and she saw black combat boots.

"Zach…" She crooned, her voice breaking. The boots stopped.

"Bailey?" Came his surprised voice. He was down at her level in a second, but his deep brown eyes were guarded.

"I…I'm sick." She said, shuddering. Zach smirked, standing up.

"Nice try." He said, "But don't you think I of all people would fall for this? The faux sickness- I'll help you, and you'll take my ribbon, eh?"He sneered.

"No…really." She gaped, and detached her ribbon from her wrist, "Take it please, and _help me_." Her last two words were beyond pitiful, and something inside Zach's heart leaped and hit him. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He looked over her, her shaking figure, her wide pleading eyes, and her skin nearly translucent in the sun. He didn't take the scrap of fabric, but nodded.

"What can I do?" He asked, knowing that he should do this. Usually, he had a no-helping motto, but she saved his lives in the dungeons. He was just repaying the favor, and that was the only reason he felt compelled to do this. Right?

"Not sure what's wrong with me." She said as he helped her to a sitting position, and she felt dizzy all over again.

"Vampires can't get sick, though." He was confused, and she realized that if he hadn't known, it could have been a set up. She stored that back into her mind and nodded.

"No we can't." She said, "Well…"

"Have you eaten anything bad lately?" He questioned.

"No. Otherwise people would be sick with me." She reasoned, "I can hold down alcohol, and I didn't really drink any last night so that shouldn't be problem some…" She put her hands to he temples.

"What about before?" He prompted, and she noticed how deep and dark his eyes were, and it made her heart thump to see them filled with worry and concern.

"Barley anything. We were running…I mean I just had you're blood and-,"

She took a sharp intake of breath, and flinched away from him like he was going to kill her or something. He looked down at his hands and saw a faint purple vein on under his skin.

"My blood." He echoed faintly, but there was a tone of bitterness to it, "You needed a non-glitter's blood to help you." He shook his head. Bailey was scarily silent, and even her violent shudders seemed to have subsided.

"Bailey?" He asked weakly when she was silent for much to long.

"I needed a non-glitter." She said quietly as she spoke her thoughts. Zach was put on the edge by her scary tone, and licked his lips unsure.

"Yeah. Me." He added, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"But you're not." She said firmly in an after tone.

"That's preposterous!" He leapt up, "I know Cody may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I am! I'm a muggle, non-glitter, whatever you call it!" He protested. She yanked him down to her level, and his shoulder ached.

"Jeeze! I think you just dislocated my shoulder bla-," He started to complain but she was looking hard into his eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." She shook her head, shying away from him now. He ran his hands over his skin and face- he still felt the same.

"I don't understand…" his voice shook.

She grabbed his hand and with a fingernail cut a long slit in his hand. He tensed, sucking in a deep breath from the pain. But he didn't cry out, but a tear edged on the side of his eyes. Did that ever hurt!

Bailey ran her fingers along the cut, her hands soaking in his crimson blood. She held it up to the light, "See there?" She asked, "Like the name describes, glitters have…well glitter in their blood. Yours is barley noticeable, but there…" Indeed Zach saw a glint of something shine as she held it to the light.

"What?" He shook his head, yanking his bleeding hand away.

"No, no, noooo…" He repeated, "I…this…what?" He demanded.

"Zombie." She said, "Or you're returning to a human, but the traces are still there. Whoever did this, oh it's dark magic." She mumbled, and Zach could only stare at his hand.

"I died." He said softly, "And she…brought me back to life." He didn't say her name, but the thought slowly wrapped around his head, "I got sick. She said I would die. Then…she did something. We got here…Jackson, he was the werewolf she had talked about. He made me drink something. And then…I wasn't sick anymore. A day later I was captured…they took a bit of my blood." He spoke slowly, each piece clicking together.

"Darn you Zach!" She spat, "You could have told me! Whatever you drank to get better went into you're blood stream and now it's messing with mine!" She was livid.

She tried to stand, but the world was spinning around her. Zach jumped forward just before her head hit the ground. She moaned, shivering, and blacked out. Zach stood there, a bleeding hand and a girl that had just fainted, and looked at her.

He didn't want her to be any more hurt. He couldn't go back to the camp unless he was dead. Her neither. He didn't care about the game anymore, he decide as he untied his ribbon. Before he would have never sacrificed this. But now, Bailey was in trouble. He untied left both of theirs on the road, as he picked himself up and walked back to camp.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Chad!" She called to him from across the stream and he jumped nearly out of his skin. Spinning, he forced himself to face her. He couldn't run now…

"Yeah?" He asked, planting a signature smile that had most girls melting. But Sonny just looked at him hard.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She whimpered, her face hurt. It nearly killed Chad to see her like this, and he coughed unsurely.

"I'm not avoiding you." He said. Sonny shook her head.

"Yes, you are!" There was a hard edge to her tone, "Last night you…you avoided me. I thought maybe it was just my imagination, but today you seemed to distant and cold!" She shook her head, "What's going on."

"I told you. I'm not avoiding you. Now, unless you want me to take you're fabric- I must go." He said shortly. He began to slither away, but she forcefully grabbed his wrist.

"There you go again!" She jerked him toward her, and gasped. His face was covered in bruises, and there were some fresh scars. But he'd obviously tried to hide them. All over his hands, she ran her hands over the raised puckered skin. His sky blue eyes looked duller, and he seemed emotionless.

"Chad…" A gasp caught in her breath. He wrenched his hand away from her, but stood, unmoving, "What…happened?" She whispered quietly, fear edging in her voice.

"Nothing." He said slowly, "It's nothing." He looked away, unable to look at her any longer.

She gently turned his head toward her and he winced as her fingers brushed a nasty bruise on his temple. "Don't say that. Did you not want me to see these?" She asked quietly.

"No. I'm not avoiding you." He insisted, "I tripped yesterday in the stream. Put my hands out in front of me…that's why my hands are cut up…I hit my head against a rock." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically, searching his face for any type of guilt.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked her softly, begging her to buy her lie. She looked at him lovingly.

"Of course. I'm just concerned about you." She said. He just smiled at her and leaned down for a quick kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"You're hair is getting long again." She murmured as her fingers wove themselves into his golden locks, "Like when we first met. I like it." She said, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He'd kept it shorter back at Condor Studios, but she had to say she always liked his longer hair better. Now, because he didn't cut it, it was just like she remembered him that first day. He looked a bit older, and his eyes were usually warmer, but if she closed her eyes it was like she was home again.

"Homesick?" He guessed as her face morphed unhappily. She looked down.

"Yes." Her voice was scarcely a whisper, "I miss my family so much."

"I'll be you're family now. No, it's not even a question. We're each other's family now." He said with a comforting tone.

She gave a weak smile. "It's not the same, but it's nice to know that all the while." She gave a small nod. Chad leaned down to kiss her again, and her hands slipped under his shirt. She felt him stiffen, and she nearly jumped back. Her hands came out and they were tinged with blood.

Before he had time to blink, she had his shirt off. Deep scars, some still oozing, marred his back and chest. He opened his mouth and gaped for air like a fish. She wiped her hands on his shirt angrily.

"Fell in the stream, eh?" She laughed bitterly, "Why did you lie!" She demanded, each word cutting him and just as painful as the ones on his skin.

"Look, Sonny-," He started.

"Tell me what happened…" Her voice shook, "The truth."

"I can't." His voice was small.

"I trust you, you can tell me anything." She insisted, "I just want to know who did this to you!" She snarled.

"Why do you assume it's a person or a thing? Maybe I was clumsy and fell or something?" He asked smoothly.

"Huh. We both know that's just poppycock." She snarked.

"I really can't tell you…" He was shaking his head, "It's better if you don't know." Sonny looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before; fear. She wrung her hands, the shirt still between them. Chad wasn't afraid of anything! What made him so fearful?

"I need to know. I'm you're girl." She said, her voice quivering.

"You don't. You wouldn't stay with me if you knew." He said, "If I tell you, you'll get hurt. I know you will- it's unsafe. Better if stayed naive." He rambled on, his words slurring as he back up.

"What? So I can't know? I'm yours now…like you are mine. I think I can insist to know why my boyfriend is practically mauled." She snapped.

"Please, I can't tell you!" He repeated for the umpteenth time.

"What? Glitters only? Well, sorry I'm not one of you!" She was getting angry now, "Wait- who's fault is that!" She looked pointedly at his pendant to show his glitter status hanging around his neck still.

"It would endanger you're life if you knew." He pleaded.

"It's endangering yours right now! As a glitter you should be healed!" She screeched.

"I know…but these wounds are just a little deep." He admitted.

"But you won't tell me where they're from." She shook her head, "OF all the..." The words died on her lips and she grit her teeth.

"Fine." She said slowly, "Don't tell me. Just don't expect any help from me." She turned around, chin raised as she threw his shirt back at him.

"Sonny, please!" He said desperately, "I just…" he never finished, because he was talking to thin air now. Sonny was already gone.

SAVEOURSONNY

"What did you do to her!" Cody restrained himself from strangling his brother's neck. Bailey lay in his arms, both their hands bloody and she herself unresponsive. Zach flinched as he handed the feather light girl to Melanie, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Jeeze, cool down. Why do you assume I did something?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Cody had to say this was far fetched that his brother would do something like so, but he narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I don't know. Sad I jump to that conclusion, hm?" He challenged. In a tiny drawer in the back of his mind, he thought about all he knew about them. The future and past. It angered him to see that maybe he wouldn't get her after all.

"What are you saying?" he spat, turning to his twin. Although there was hurt and betrayal in his eyes, at the very thought that his brother would say something.

"You know what I'm saying." Cody shook his head sourly, "What happened." He switched the subject.

"I don't know. I just found her like this. Well, there was something else." He quickly relayed what Bailey had told him. Cody's eyes grew wide.

"Why hadn't I heard about this before?" He wheezed.

"What part?" He growled, "Michaela fixing me, or her drinking my blood?"

"Both!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well it's not like we were both here together a lot." Zach rolled his eyes, "That darn Michaela- she tricked me." He grumped. He looked so angry with himself, Cody couldn't bare stand it.

"She tricked all of us." He dismissed his brother's anger, trying to assure him.

Zach gave a harrumph for an answer, walking sourly over to the food bin. Cody watched him go, knowing that there was a tiny crack between them. Bailey stone being wedged between them, even if she didn't know it, and it would continue until there was a deep abyss between them. He hoped he could find away around it to the side Zach was on when that happened.

He walked into the medicine hut to see Melanie hurrying around, drawing blood from here, flipping pages there, and mixing mixtures over by that table..Cody could see it was a bad time to ask how she was. And he was correct from the murderous glare that she gave him when he opened the door.

"Sorry." He said softly, and backtracked. Only a few people had come back, the game seemed to be progressing quite well actually.

He went back to his hut, opening the blinds over the windows. Sun streamed into his room. He thought back to all the war meetings, problems, and things that had been running through his mind. In all honesty, this was not a game- this was a test. Zach didn't know it, only a select few did. Well, actually anyone that came back to camp. But Melanie was needed, and Zach was a bit mad at him so they didn't know. But there was a reason those three, and the ailing Bailey, were the only ones in the area.

And even when he told them it was all just a test and they were off the hook, he was testing them. His mind worked very hard to plan this all, and he was going to get answers.

Truth was, a war was coming. Yes, most everyone here was a glitter and therefore had the upper hand. But who knew how many of them were glitters as well? And who's to say all of the good side was skilled in combat and fighting techniques? This way, whoever won or stayed the longest would be front line people.

Obviously, most who had already come back were not those types of people. Maybe they had no fighting talent at all? Maybe they'd be behind the scenes type or the crafters of weapons. He didn't exclude the idea that perhaps they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That is why he sent them out a second time, saying that he needed them to spy on how people did things.

If they managed to sneak around without getting caught (Because if you're 'dead' you'd be penalized to be out and about, honestly. When they ask Cody of this, he replies 'Then don't get caught!") then they are worthy of a fighter. If not…well then they were never meant to be it.

He knew these things were true in all wars- Soilders decide to fend for them. New allignes are made. But there are casualties. In all matters of love and war, weapons cause injury. The question is…who will live to fight another day?

This 'game' could tell him a lot of things. Would you be able to sneak and spy? Could you 'kill' someone if they came into you're sight, even if it were a friend? Would you stand there and let yourself be killed? Or could you go back on a friend if it meant saving your own life? There was many more, of course, but these were the first Cody thought of.

And he had bit plans, too. He had no wish to go back home anymore. If he lived and died here, the leader of these people, he'd be content. He got the feeling more and more were feeling that way too. So, he had begun to make elaborate plans and ideas on how he would run his own country. Rules, traditions, training and schooling- his room was even messier than usual! He had sudden ideas all the time, and they just kept coming. Yes, this would be good.

Very good.

Yet, he remembered with a shudder the first words Bailey spoke to him when he got back, trusting the paper she'd scrawled Old Magic on, which he had yet to translate.

_"Danger…it's near…beware, and prepare!" _

SAVEVOURSONNY

Zeke thrust his hands underneath the cold spray of water, muttering angrily under his breath. The blood stained his hands, and he scrubbed at it furiously with the soap. Even when it stung his flesh, though, the faint red ring still was there. His legs were splattered as well, along with his clothing.

The metallic scent usually didn't bother him, but right now with ever breath it was like he was huffing poison. He ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up, and looked into the foggy, shattered mirror.

What had happened?

He looked down, feeling disgusted for seeing Grant's blood on his shirt. He'd been the one to find the mangled body, he'd seen it all…he was the one who was suffering the most. It scarred his mind, seeing the body so horribly mauled. Sure, Michaela was sad and angst and all but she hadn't seen him. She hadn't stumbled upon him and then had to drag him back, feeling horrible, knowing that you were too late.

He'd known that Grant had gone out to retrieve the blood-traitor Lou-Anne, but never did he think that he'd die from it! He knew it was bad as soon as he wasn't back in the hour. But he just had to stop and talk to Sarah for half an hour. Maybe if he'd gone right on the hour, Grant would still be alive. Michaela wouldn't be so cold, and the world would be right again.

Who was he kidding? He would never be right- he'd been born into a life he never wanted, a future that was never his to play with.

Ever since he could remember him and his cousin James were taught about this great future and life. He was always the weaker one…James showed so much promise. Like when they were three in human years and James broke Zeke's arm; the parents had congratulated James and commented on how strong he was. How good of a leader he'd be one day. How he was going to be amazing. After that, they looked at Zeke sadly, and made comments they thought he couldn't hear behind his back.

It got worse, James's head swelled from the praise and he grew into a monster. Zeke never had any interest in that things- he even avoided his fate for a while pretending to be normal and shared a life with the Russo family. That was the single time he could remember ever being happy.

James had snatched him up when it was 'time' and that's how he landed on this cursed island. And even now, James treated him like dirt. Family; that was a laugh! Family meant nothing to James, otherwise he'd be at his rightful place as second in command. Instead, James favored Grant- his precious apprentice. Now his late apprentice, Zeke gave an after thought.

Maybe now, he would gain his rightful place. He felt horrible and guilty for maybe having to achieve it this way, and he wished with all his heart Grant were alive and well.

He was respected by most, Zeke was, only because he was the henchman. He did the dirty work. He did the threats, drew the blood, and had to live with the terrible person James had made him become.

Did he want to torture Chad? He looked down at the blood encrusted under his fingernails from it. It was just as bad for him as it were for Chad. He didn't want to. But he had to.

Did he want to be the one to separate the little boy and Gibby? He wanted to push them together and save their family, because they should at least be happy and know they were safe together. But he had to.

Was it ever his intention to drag that Bailey vampire around like a rag doll? She was beautiful, and James was a fool for never seeing that. Not that he liked her like that, but it was horrible to see that sheer and utter beauty go to waste. But he had to treat her like dirt, kick her around, and throw her down. But he had to.

He had to do a lot. It's not like James didn't enjoy getting his hands dirty, but he had the 'stress of being a leader' or so he claimed. He didn't have time for such trifles, such things so he left it to Zeke. Zeke spun around and punched the glass, making yet another crack appear. Blood dripped down his knuckles, shards of glass sticking from his skin.

He cursed under his breath as his blood mixed with Chad's and Grant's, and dripping to the pristine white sink- the colors juxtaposed. Whimpering in pain, he picked the pieces from his bloody mess, crying softly. If he died, this would all go away.

What did he have to live for? James never treating him like he should? Doing a million more things he didn't want to do? Watching good people like Grant die? Tearing apart families? He should have never been born. His fingers brushed the steel dagger at his side, hands nearly clasping the handle.

But a voice stopped him. "Zeke?" It was quiet, soft, and hesitant. He turned, his breath catching.

"Sarah." He murmured, his hand dropping to his side, away from the dagger.

"You're hand!" She gasped, looking at his still bleeding hand. The worry in her voice made his heart leap. She looked at the new break in the mirror, her face darkening, "Zeke…"

"I know." He said, ashamed, "I just…" He made a motion with his hands in a hopeless manner, and she nodded.

"It's quite the characteristic mirror now." She offered with a small smile, "Beautiful almost."

"Beautiful? With all that blood?" He tensed, looking at the smeared crimson.

"It makes it colorful." She countered.

"Even when it's drilled into my hand?" He held up his bleeding knuckle, an angry edge to his voice. She didn't flinch.

"The reflections of light dancing off it make you look like you're glowing." She grinned. He gave a slow shake of his head, trying to remove a bigger shard.

"How did someone like you- someone who sees the glass half full- end up in place like this?" He asked quietly, awed.

"I'm not as good as you think." She said softly, "I owe James some time." Was her next explanation.

"James is quite good at redeeming those." He agreed, "Waiting until now, how long?" He asked.

"Can't tell, really." She mulled, "Could be years and years- decades." She scowled.

"Are you a glitter?" He asked, realizing he'd never asked this before. She pulled her long sleeve up to show a long scar.

"Hybrid- a Devon/James experiment." She explained. Zeke nodded mutely. Sarah shook herself.

"Enough of that- let's clean up you're hand." She said, gently taking his marred hand in hers. She didn't even made any noise of disgust as his blood dripped onto her pale hand. He tried not to make any noises of pain as she plucked the pieces of glass out of his hand, flicking them into the wastebasket. When she was done, she gently put it under the water. He ground his teeth, but watched with a sense of peace as all the blood washed away.

"See? All better now." She said, her thumb gliding over the fresh scars.

"Yeah." He said softly. When there was a quiet silence, she spoke.

"I know what you were thinking of doing." She murmured. He went tense, "You shouldn't think so. There's much to live for."

"Like what? You must know my pain!" He demanded.

"I see it. It's clear to me. Lighted, and trust me- you have it good." She said, "And there's people that would miss you."

"Oh yeah? Who?" he turned away sharply.

"James would, even if you don't' think so. And Harper, and the Russo wizards if they ever found out. You were their friends, you did like Harper and she did like you. Maddie thinks you're really funny. And I…" the words died on her lips.

"Yes?" He asked turning around to look at her, his dark eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. She now looked red, and she turned her head away slightly, the light making a screen of light over her glasses.

"I defiantly would." Were her quiet words. He smiled softly.

"Yeah?" He asked. She gave a shaky grin, and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. I would."

SAVEOURSONNY

Neville was bored. No, not just bored, he felt…he felt. He scowled when he realized there were no words for his feeling. This game was a child's game, such like him shouldn't have to play. But he humored his dim-witted leader, and then found a nice tree to fall asleep in.

When he woke up, it was a bit disoriented, and there was a terrible pain in his back. He nearly fell off when he sat up quickly, wondering how the heck he got in a tree. Then, as a stick cracked underneath his tree and Olive crept slowly out, he remembered.

Was he going to let such easy prey walk away unscathed, when it practically walked right into his hands? No…even if he despised this game, might as well school everyone.

School all those…glitters. He wasn't one, and he felt fury when they walked around like they were so much better than everyone else. Oh, he'd show them! He hung from the branch, waiting until Oliver was looking elsewhere. Swiftly, he fell from the tree, crouching low. Before Oliver could process what had just fell in front of him, Neville yanked the fabric from him.

"Where did you come from?" Olive gaped, staring at him, "You…Neville." He shook his head like he just couldn't believe it.

"Oh, so very nice." He drawled, "Did you have anyone else?" He asked, slapping his hand out.

"Yeah, five people." He moaned, "I was doing so well…" he grumbled.

"Hmm, too bad." He said unsympathetically, "Now…shoo." He dismissed him sourly. After this, Neville re-thought it. Beating Oliver was actually…fun. Hmm, maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

Within the hour, he'd killed seven other people, collecting their fabrics, knotting them together to form one long strand. He tied this around his neck like a scarf, a greedy glint in his eye as he searched the forest for people.

It was dawn when Addison stepped out. She had an equally long strand, just tied around her waist, a cute little belt.

"So I hear you're good." She said breezily, twirling the fabric around like a lasso, her other hand on her hip.

"I haven't heard anything about you." He said honestly, eyeing her warily.

"Hmm, wouldn't be surprised. I work in the shadows, stalk, and leave without them knowing who hit them. I literally can blend with the trees." She smirked. He ground his teeth angrily.

"Yes, because you glitters are so much better." He spat.

"I never said that." She frowned, looking confused.

"But your' very demeanor, screams it." He gripped the ends of the chain hard.

Addison looked taken back, but shook it away. "You must have come to the idea, it's just you and me now." She said.

"I assumed." He agreed, and they started to circle each other, eyes never blinking or leaving the moving figures. Addison made the first move. She slinked like a snake, moving like she was floating, but she was quick like a dart. He just nearly missed her, her long ponytail slapping across his check, and it burned like fire.

He ducked under her, coming up behind her. Where was her fabric? Crap- he saw it dangling and tied around her high ponytail. How the heck was he supposed to get that? His own, tied around his upper arm, suddenly seemed unprotected.

She recovered, jumping, and landing an inch away from his face. Suddenly, he had an idea. Leaning up just slightly, he put his lips over hers. She stiffened, surprised. He took the moment to deepen the kiss, and she relaxed. His hands twined in her hair…and untangled her fabric. He pulled away and she looked so amazed it made him laugh.

"Oh, I win." He said triumphantly, clicking his tongue. She just glared at him, wiping her mouth like she couldn't believe he'd kissed her. It seemed she wasn't going to allow it at first. She glowered at him, a sheer look of hate on her face.

Then, she cracked a smile. "Well played, Papperman. Well played." She laughed, and untwined her long strand from around her waist. She balled it up and tossed it to him, "You know, I never thought you would be able to win."

Neville caught it, raising an eyebrow. "Why the surprise?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, actually. Maybe cause you act like you're too good for everything, and you're kind of not muscular?" She suggested, "But…you're not half bad you know."

He thought about snapping at her for insulting him, but he felt the corners of his mouth lifting up without thinking. "Thanks…pretty slick moves back there- any chance you'd teach me some?"

She thought for a moment, and slung her arm around his. He tensed, but let it be. "Let's head back. I'm sure everyone is dying to know how this ends up. And…if you really want to, you have some skills. I think…we can work something out."

****

**Hmm not much to write. What did you think? Rember the starting author's note- REVIEW!**

**And for the question….hmm… ah, I'll do an easy one. But first, do you still have intrests in making kids (or is this just getting old?). But here it is…I am currently obsessed with Harry Potter right now, and I LOVE Tom Riddle Jr…young Voldemort. So, what are the seven horcruxs? **


	17. Chapter 17

**MERRRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS PPL! I'm playing Santa and giving you this nice update ****J Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten a chapter out so quickly! 25 days- don't get used to it although….**

**Well, thank you I got seven reviews. Much better, but I still know there's a ton of you out there!**

**Lucindaclaire- yeah, that was more or less a filler chapter to get to this one! I LOVE HARRY POTTER TOOOOOOO! Just thought I'd put that out there…**

**Sky Sailor- they would be! Love hexagon…yeah…teehehe**

**OneDream 2Dream- I love you're long reviews! They make me so happy ****J And that was the point, so you all went (gasp) CHAD IS A TRAITOR!**

**Hollagirl- thank you! And the Channy problem; let's just say I hate sad endings ;) **

**.0- Yeah, I was reading and I realized I'd never addressed that problem- oops! Yes, it is a bit weird but you will defiantly figure it out in this chapter. Actually, I got the idea from Gossip Girl- they were playing assassin and one of the lines that I used came on and I thought- Hmm, SOS! Wow, this fanfiction is eating my life. Hahha…**

**Okay, now on with the goods ****J **

**Two Months Later: September 20th**

Addison tugged the scarf around her neck tighter, trying to expel the cold wind from her body. June had ended, the hotness assaulting them in one last defiant stance, before it melted easily into a perfect August temperature.

Now in the middle of September, the wind bit their exposed cheeks. After months of continuous blazing weather, the rainstorms that made their skin prickle, and have no idea how changing the weather could be…it shocked them all.

Slowly the trees had turned colors like fire and shed their coats, leaving few trees for coverage. This led the wind that nearly knocked them over so much harder, so much more forcefully, shocking them to the core. They dreaded when it snowed- seeing how obviously this island experienced changes.

Except, there wasn't many left. Addison looked around the silent camp, sadness seeping into her expression. The wind made blew around it, making it look a ghost camp. There were eight, including her.

Herself, Bailey, Zach, Cody, Chuck, Oliver, Zora, and Portyln.

Where were the rest, you ask? Dead or captured, it was all the same. All she knew is that the dark forces were slowly taking them one by one, inflicting fear into those who remained. No doubt they wouldn't stop until they were all gone. Addison wiped her eyes when she felt moisture.

Woody had been captured early August. Or taken, she had watched them drag away while she was rendered helpless. Was he dead? Alive? Did they torture him? Solitary confinement? It killed her so completely…most of all that she couldn't do anything to save him. His fingers automatically brushed a long scar over her neck, where blood had poured while she thought she'd been left to die there.

Zach had found her, and she had only gauzily remembered that finally he'd paid back the debt of her saving his nearly five months ago. Of course, he didn't remember that. He didn't remember anything real from five months ago. Things fabricated, but not real memories.

A crack behind her makes her stiffen. With one quick movement, she grabbed an arrow from her sheath, strung it, and swung it around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

It was one of them; she was sure. Back to claim another like the did every so often. She would kill them before they did though; her aim was perfect and clean. She'd kill them all if she had to if it meant keeping the seven people safe that still lived in the clearing.

If they thought they could just walk in and steal people away (Which already proven true, because they had) She wanted to prove them wrong. She got read to shoot, right through the heart if possible. The best way really…she expelled all fear, all feeling. She just made circles with her bow and arrow, waiting. Suddenly, the figure unmasked its self and she came face to face with-,

"Chuck!" She breathed a sigh of relief, cautiously lowering her weapon, "Jezze! You game me a heart attack!"

"Addison." He nodded stiffly to her, his stony face expressing nothing. He'd become a real stone gargoyle, the ones perched ontop of the Notre Dame for example, after Melanie had been taken. He coped with it better than Addison had, but worse yet in a way.

"What are you doing around?" She asked casually, not more or less trying to suggest anything, but rather distract her from her nervous feeling.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He demanded, "You think I'm the traitor?" He snarled. There had been talk, talk of a traitor. Someone who was feeding them looks and whereabouts, because the always snuck in while someone was alone doing whatever they liked doing. Now with only a few people left, tensions and suspicion was running higher than ever.

"No! It was just a question." She assured. He relaxed his body.

"Oh. I was just hunting." He said. She looked at his empty hands.

"No such luck?" She asked. He gave a smile.

"Actually, I need you're help carrying it back." He said and she raised an eyebrow question, "It's a buck."

"Like venison!" She cried happily, clapping her hands, "Oh, I haven't had that since…since…oh…" She breathed, reluctant to say 'since she was off this island'. He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, me too. I resisted jumping out and eating it raw." His stomach groaned, "It's big too! It should keep us fed for a good while. Plus, I saw a heard- this one was just off from it." He added.

"Oh, this is good news. We should get lots of meat for when winter comes." She said.

"The smoke house is nearly done." He said, as they figured they'd need to build one for the coming cold days because the meat wasn't going to be stupid enough to go out during the winter.

"Should it be done by today?" She asked. He gave a nod, and then started into the tree, "Come on, I need you're help caring it." He said.

The buck indeed was big, and meaty it seemed. When slung over both their shoulders, it still felt like a dead weight. Well, maybe that's because it was dead but that was beside the point, Addison decided as her shoulders started to ache.

But the ecstatic looks on everyone's faces when they paraded it into the clearing couldn't make her glow with any more pride, even if it wasn't her kill.

"Oh my gosh!" Bailey sprang from the alcove in the clearing she'd been taking cover in, "That's huge!"

Chuck's face imidediatly reddened, and he coughed. "It put up a pretty good fight, let me tell you…but I wrestled it…with my bare hands. And as you can see…I won." He said with a fake voice. Addison rolled her eyes.

"And just happened to fall on that knife sticking out of its neck." Zach drawled, coming up behind it, gesturing to the knife Chuck had actually killed it with. He coughed.

"Well, I uh…it…you know, I decided to spare it's painful death." He said quickly.

"Of course." Zach said quietly, and took Addison's place, "Cody and Oliver should be about finished with the smoke hut." He added off-handedly.

"Good timing too!" Bailey agreed, tugging on the leg of it, "Should we fix it up?"

"Yes. Would you help me with that, Bailey?" Addison asked.

"Oh, of course." She said, brushing past Zach. Zach watched her go, only tearing his eyes away when he saw Cody in his side vision.

Inside the food hut, it was dark. Flickering jars with captured light bugs swung in the September breeze. Together, the two girls thud the deer onto the table, carving it carefully.

"I think…I think that we should do something fun."

Both girls turned around to see Portyln standing in the doorway. She walked in, running her hands over the buck's pelt.

"Why?" Bailey frowned, setting down her knife.

"This is pretty awesome, you know. I think we should celebrate. Everyone has been so…tense lately, we've all forgotten about the fun we had two months ago." She said, jumping to sit on the table.

"With good reason." Bailey growled, "Two months is when it all started."

"Stillshouldn't we just…calm down a bit?" She asked, "Come on!" She finally huffed, "I have like the greatest idea and everything!"

"And what is that?" Addison asked without looking up from her work.

"Truth. Or. Dare."

SAVEOURSONNY

"How do you feel?"

Maddie gave a wry smile as she accepted the food from whoever was on lunch duty today- a small, shaking boy- an apprentice probably, but excited to be in the presence of such high people.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked softly, walking over to an empty stone table. She watched as Michaela's face contorted, and she angrily set her metal tray down. The clang of it was all but lost in the chatter of the large room.

"It's been two months." She said quietly.

"That doesn't answer my question." Maddie reached across the table and placed a hand over her's. The wizard blinked a couple of times, and she saw tears that she knew wouldn't fall in the girl's eyes.

"I'm never going to be fine." Michaela eased her hand away, and sat stiffly. Sarah and Joanie exchanged looks, and changed subjects.

"So, how's it like...being a vampire?" Sarah asked, her eyes glowing. She wasn't a glitter yet, and no one was pushing her to be.

Maddie ran her teeth over her new fangs, and the bloodlust inside of her kindled. She shoved it back down coughing.

"I just woke up yesterday. I feel exhausted, but…it's different." She said. She uncapped the canteen Devon had given to her, only allowing herself to drink a little bit of the crimson liquid.

"Must be difficult adjusting." Joanie added thoughtfully, swallowing a bite of steak.

"Devon has been un-naturally nice to me." Maddie grumbled, and there was something else on her face. Something she hoped no one could place. His words still echoed around her head…why had she been out for so long? Was it that stupid potion? She shuddered when she thought of the capabilities.

"Maddie?" There was a hand in front of her face. She blinked, jerking her head back.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"You were zoning." Sarah said softly, "Have you heard all the news around the place? There's been a lot."

"Some, Devon told me a bit. But not much." Maddie cracked her knuckles, "What's new?"

"Well, we've captured nearly everyone from the camps…there's just eight hold outs, I believe. James doesn't want them killed, though. He's been sending down some boys down to visit with girls- all very discreet about it. No one, not even the guys, knows what's running through his head." Sarah took a breath to take a deep gulp of her water, "We just caught Grady yesterday…James might kill him though."

"Why?" Maddie asked. Michaela threw her knife down.

"If anyone gunna kill that son-of-a...it's going to be me." She spat with more venom than anyone had ever heard her use. Maddie quickly connected the missing piece of Grant's death. Her face became sullen.

"Oh." She murmured faintly.

"I'm going to make him pay as equal to what he did." Michaela's voice was shaking now, "He deserves to know- to see my suffering and carry it with him all the way to the underworld." There was a long silence.

"Lou-Anne is also going to pay too." She added softer, "If not for her, Grant would have never had to go out that day."

"So she's really a traitor?" Maddie said, "Devon told me…they were unsure whether she was stringing them all into a trap but Grant misunderstood-,"

"It wasn't Grant!" Michaela thundered, "If anyone would believe that bull then they deserve the same fate as I'm going to be serving soon!" Heads turned, most giving her sympathetic looks. Maddie winced, seeing all the faces.

_Poor girl is going mad. What a shame; she was so good before. _

She shook away the looks and saw Joanie sputter.

"We weren't" Joanie stuttterd, "I was just…she was…We didn't mean that it was Grant's fault!" She said hysterically, worried that Michaela would kill her.

Michaela glared at her sternly for a few moments before she sat down slowly, putting her head in her hands. "I miss him so much…" She murmured, and Maddie saw a few tears leak from her eyes and onto the stone table.

"I know you do, M." Sarah said soothingly, "We know how much you loved him. Maybe you should find someone else to like?" Maddie flinched…oh, Sarah shouldn't have said that. But to her surprise, Michaela just raised her head, wiping away a few loose tears.

"I'll always love Grant, forever. No one else…I couldn't!" She protested.

"But you have a ton of guys falling for you already!" Joanie pointed out and Maddie nearly chocked on her lunch.

"Oh, yes- she hasn't heard." Sarah gave a nervous laugh, "Well…Michaela seems to be the prize of choice among the boys now..."

"Oh, it's not me they like." Michaela said almost snidely, "It's these- you never get looked at until they grow overnight." She pointed to her breasts, which did look larger than Maddie had remembered, "All they do is stare at my chest. Pigs."

"Grant used to be one of those pigs." Joanie sniggered.

"Yes, but he was my pig." Michaela said softly, and rubbed her head, "I've been exhausted lately, and all these gosh darn headaches." She moaned.

"You probably are suffering from some sort of depression." Maddie said, "An after effect or something. I mean, It's not a big thing- it could be lots of reasons. First off, you look like a twig. Eat." She jabbed her fork in the girl's direction. Michaela looked at the food with disgust.

"I haven't been hungry." She said curtly.

"Only for pickles at three am." Sarah chuckled, and Michaela's face turned bright red.

"She ate pickles at three am?" Maddie asked slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. I was working clean up, and preparing something for the next day and she waltzes in demanding pickles." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well at least she was eating!" Joanie nodded, "Maddie's right- you like translucent. Eat!" She said firmer. Maddie barley heard it though, her mind whirling. Michaela took a small bite of the food in front of her. Almost immediately, she bolted for the door, hand over her mouth.

"Geeze, that was quick." Sarah said with a hint of surprise, "I mean, she's been barfing a lot lately. "

"In the morning?" Maddie felt her hands shake.

"Sometimes. Mostly, I guess." Joanie gave an unconcerned shrug, "Hey! Where are you going, Maddie?" She called as the blond abruptly left.

"I'll…I have to…she's…" She shook her head, figuring talking would just be bad at the moment and walked out.

She found Michaela retching up her 'breakfast' in a corner a little out of the way. "Kayla?" She whispered softly. Michaela looked up, her brown eyes dull.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, her voice strained.

"Mood swings, exhaustion, headaches, food cravings, barfing, you're breast growing…" Maddie started to list slowly, counting them off on her fingers. With each word she could see another piece of the puzzle assemble in Michaela's mind. There was a silence once she was done, neither wanting to speak.

Finally, Michaela's face turned a look of joy, sadness, and pain all mixed into one. "I…" She said, but Maddie knew that Michaela was looking for her to confirm it. Michaela's hands gingerly set on her stomach.

"Michaela, you're pregnant."

SAVEOURSONNY

"Tawni, you look beautiful, as always." His voice was deep and rough, just as she'd remembered it.

"This is a dream." Tawni whispered softly, "Too good…" She sat in a stone room, but the floor was just a mattress, like it had always been like that. Pillows and blankets were thrown across the area, rose petals sprinkling, a pure red color contrasting with the whiteness of everything. It would be pitch black, if not for the lighted candles balanced on ledges.

"Oh, but it is." His voice came from all around, but nowhere at once.

"You captured me." She said simply, "And put me in here."

"Only the best for the best." He laughed a bit, still refusing to show himself. She rocked on her knees, a beautiful long and flowing black dress spilling all around her like a lake.

"You're flattery is useless to me." She said, swallowing thickly.

"Not as I remember, my dear." He said with a laugh, and she tried to stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks, "I could get anything from whispering sweet words to you."

"Empty ones." She said dully, feeling the weight of her broken heart crash down on her.

"My dear, I resent you believe them to be so." He said firmly, and finally stepped from the shadow of the threshold, making his way to where she sat directly in the middle.

"You're…breathtaking, beautiful, sexy, alluring, a goddess, the light to my dark, and best of all- you're mine." He said, as he eyes traveled up and down his body. He'd been working out, she noted with satisfaction. He looked just as hot and steamy as she had last seen him at Condor Studios. But his eyes were different, harder and not the same ones she'd once loved.

"Not by choice." She closed her eyes, and felt his strong hands cut her dainty one.

"Maybe at first." He agreed, "But then, love happened." He said softly, with so much conviction she almost believed him.

"You are incapable of love." She scoffed, "I learned that when you dumped me. When you killed me, a worse death than watching my home smashed to bits with everyone I love."

"I was young, foolish to doubt us." He said softly, "You would not be linent in this position if you still didn't feel something."

"Just dislike." She replied airily, and turned to face him, "You're a jerk, Conroy."

"And you're a bitch, Hart."

A small smile spread across her face. "I've missed you, babe." She murmured.

"See, there's my girl." He said happily, "And I." He leaned in, and brushed his lips gently against her, and started to pull away.

"That was a whimpy kiss." She murmured, "If you remember, we've gone over this. I'm so not a delicate little flower." He gave a throaty laugh.

"Never." He chuckled, "I just…are you sure? You were just going on about how you didn't like me anymore."

"I'm fickle. You know that. And I lie." She added, and pressed against him, "So shut up and kiss me like a man."

"With pleasure." James obliged, and covered her mouth with his own. They fell back, Tawni on her back, while he over her.

"Jeeze, you don't know how much I've missed you." He whispered against her lips. She smirked.

"I think I have an idea."

"Sly one, hmm?" He chuckled, "I'm never going to let you go again." He promised. She felt her heart thud.

"But…what about…everyone. They'll rescue us…and they'll surly take me. They wouldn't let me stay!" She said softly, twining her fingers in the roots of his hair.

"You want to stay here?" He asked. She bit her lip.

'With you, I'd go anywhere." She said honestly.

"Then I'll take care of it. Now push all those thoughts away from you're mind and focus on me." He said.

"But-," he cut her off with an aggressive kiss, one that made her melt. He pulled back, his eyes ranging.

"Shh..it's just you and me tonight, my queen."

SAVEOURSONNY

"They're cowards! All of them!" Max pounded with his fits on the two-way mirror that was also his wall, "Open this door and take me like a man!" He yelled, and hit harder, but to no avail.

"Max sit down! It's no use." Harper muttered, adjusting her position on the floor.

"I'll show you 'no use'." He muttered.

"You sound like that kid…that wizard- what was his name…" Harper tapped her chin, but gave up, "Whatever."

"Tj." Max responded angrily, and kicked the wall, "Why wont this break!" he yelled, throwing his whole body at the wall.

"I've been trying since I got here." Traci said softly, looking ragged, "It's no use…" She shook he her head dejectedly.

"Of course there's use!" He sounded appalled, "This is glass- I think- so it HAS to break after awhile."

"You of all people should know, Max." Harper murmured, "Not so. Wizard glass or something?" Max was about to argue, but shook his head, and sunk down.

"I just want my coconut." He whimpered softly, "Coco…coco…" He moaned, hitting his head against the back of the wall.

"Stop! You're going to break you're skull open!" Traci cried, looking away.

"I wouldn't care. It would serve them right, they're obviously not going to kill us or they would have done so already!" He retorted, a thought that hadn't occurred to anyone.

"But Max…you'd loose everything." Harper said as he went to hit his head harder.

"Like there's anything left!" He was shaking, "We're on a blasted island, captured and thrown in cages like animals, everyone thinks we're dead back home…" He began sourly, "So really, what's left?"

"You're friends. Family." Harper tried to convince.

"Family?" He laughed outright, "Big help my older sister Michaela is doing for us! Sure, I can feel the sisterly love as she was the one who captured us and threw us in the cage!"

"Okay, not her." Traci now jumped on Harper's words, "But…the other ones."

"How can I know they're even alive." He muttered.

"I would know if my best friend is dead." Harper said icily, "I would feel it."

"Of course you would." He sounded unconvinced. He them became quiet, unresponsive. Harper and Traci shared uneasy looks as he didn't speak, didn't breath it seemed, for five minuets. What was he playing at?

The sound of a door clicking open made them all jump. It wasn't anyone next to them, it was their own. They'd heard it enough, with screams of their friends echoing all around, enough to know that someone was coming in. Instantly, all three were on there feet, pressing back to the corner farthest from the door.

When the person entered, Max's face turned white. He shook, catching in deep breaths, and his eyes widened.

"You're dead!" He said, his voice quivering. The person, who Harper recognized and her anger grew tenfold, had to agree.

"Sorry to disappoint." She sneered, "But now, I've come to repay the favor."

"What…what's that supposed to mean?" Harper asked, trying to sound cold and unaffected.

"He killed me." The girl said, her fingers running up and down her now alabaster white skin, "So I kill him."

"No!" Max and Harper shouted together, and Harper pushed herself in front of Max.

"You listen here," She said, her fear about the dead girl being overridden by her fear for Max's life making her brave, as she jabbed a finger into her chest, "You lay one finger on him and you'll be sorry!" She snapped.

"Awe, Max has a little girlfriend. Maybe I'll kill her instead, make you watch her die before I kill you." She said, taking a sharp silver knife from her boot, where her wand used to be.

"Wait, what the heck is going on?" Traci interrupted, "Who…are you? Why do you want to kill that boy?"

"Ah, so sorry!" The girl gave an overdramatic sigh, "I'm being such a bad host." She smirked, and wedged her knife into the stones in the wall, so both her hands were free.

"I am Stevie Nicholls and," She paused, "Once upon a time- you know, scratch that. I hate those sappy stories, because this 'once upon a time' is going to end in blood." Stevie laughed, and Max paled more.

"Really, this is the story. I went to school with Max and became friends with his sister Alex. I was a wizard like she and her family, except I had this grant idea. A world where everyone gets to keep his or her wizarding powers. But they thought I was evil, corrupt, and out of my mind. So, they turned on me and turned me to stone. I would have been fine, stayed in that frozen state for a bit before someone came and rescued me but no…" She looked at Max, staring him down, "This one here had to touch me. He shattered me into a million pieces, in a sense making me dead."

"Then how are you here now?" Harper demanded, still trying to shield Max.

"Well aren't we inquisitive? Can't I get just on with the murder without all these questions? But I suppose." She sighed once more, "A very strong wizard who actually found me cute worked to put me back together. Then he brought me here, in promises of revenge. And I do like revenge." She said. Then, she pulled the knife away with amazing strength, "Story time over. Now, who to kill first…" She said, eyeing between the two people she had formally known.

"Ah, I'll just get it over with. Harper really hasn't done anything wrong…besides, I'm hungry. They're serving tacos tonight, and if I'm not up there in ten minuets, they're all be gone." She waved her hand, and Harper flew away from Max, slamming against the wall.

"Nonverbal magic? And no wand?" Max said, awed.

"But magic doesn't work here?" Harper tried to stand, but her shoulder sent jolts of pain down her arm, and she saw blood already dripping down her clothing.

"Doesn't it?" Stevie taunted, and advanced on Max.

"No!" Harper tried to stand once again, failing still, sobbing and cussing at Stevie as she advanced. She raised the knife and threw it right where Max's heart was.

"No! Stop! Don't!" Harper screamed, "Don't kill him!" There was a flash of black, as Max closed his eyes and waited for his life to end.

Harper hadn't looked. She heart the knife connect, and a sharp gurgle followed by a cry of pain. She felt the tears overflowing, but stopped when she realized it had been a woman's cry. Cracking one eye open, she saw Stevie staring in shock…with knife lodged through the heart of Traci Van Horne.

Harper gathered up all the courage she had and attacked Stevie, pulling at her hair and punching her all over. Max was too paralyzed to join in, but Harper managed to lodge a sharp rock in Stevie's stomach. Stevie threw her off.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Stevie coughed, her hands shaking as blood spilled all over her hands, "I WILL kill you now! But I'll leave and let you wallow in fear until I empty out this rat hole!" She said with a slam of the door, leaving Max and Harper and the bleeding Traci.

"Max." Harper crawled, the pain in her shoulder more prominent now that Stevie was gone. She embraced Max in a tight hug, and Max let her cry on his shoulder. Traci's eyes were dull and her breathing was short.

"Should we pull the knife out?" Max's voice was strange; rough and still afraid.

"No. She'll die sooner." Harper wiped her eyes and stopped crying, but didn't let go of Max.

"Traci? Can you hear me?" Max whispered, taking her tiny-bonded hand. Traci gave a grunt in response.

"Thank you…thank you…" Max said tearfully, and touched the beautiful head of hair that boys had fallen in love with back home. Traci tried to give a smile, but pain overtook her expression. This just sends Harper into another fit of cries. Traci had seemed to realize that there was no medical help whatsoever here….she was going to die.

Soon, Max fell asleep, his head resting in Harper's shoulder. Harper couldn't sleep though, nor would she. Traci was still alive, just barley. Harper stoked her hand, and one question stood out in her mind.

Traci was no saint; she was selfish, rude, and thought everything of herself. She didn't talk to anyone on the island and had nearly no friends, sans Jake (Which Miley hated) and didn't want to associate with anyone else. She had helped none at all, refusing to work most days. So why had she sacrificed her life for Max's? Harper didn't think they'd even talked! Her lips asked before she knew what she was doing.

"Why?" She broke the silence that had been so heavy.

"You…love…him." She said shortly, those three words hard for her, "I…didn't…have…anyone…you still…have…everything…and..one…another." Traci explained, "My…life…was…useless…"

"Don't say that!" Harper said, "And of course I love Max! He's like my brother!" She said fondly. Traci's eyes lighted in amusement, and she gave a short laugh.

"Sure…like…a…brother." She sounded unconvinced, but laughed still as she closed her eyes. For everything, Harper had to say that went wrong, Traci Van Horne- fashionista, celebrity, and millionaire- died with a smile on her lips.

It was a few moments after that comment that Harper realized she wasn't breathing anymore. She let the hand drop, and burrowed her face into Max's hair, trying not to cry. The first death from her friends and people she lived with.

How many more would there be?

SAVEOURSONNY

Miley huddled against the wall, eaten with guilt.

Jesse hated to see her like that, as he looked at her through the two-way mirror that made the cage. With a click of the door, he walked into her solitary space.

"It's been two months." Miley spat, not bothering to look up. She'd been the third to be captured, right after Sam and Gibby.

"I've been busy." Jessie said curtly, but didn't make a move for her.

"You said you loved me." She said icily.

"I do." Miley snorted; his act was good. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was telling the truth. But a disgusting slime like him couldn't have emotions or feel.

"You don't act like it." She said.

"You have to understand-,"

"Understand what?" She whipped her head around, "What I don't think YOU understand is how guilty I've been feeling? How much I hate myself? And how angry am I at you for seducing me!"

"Jake has cheated plenty of times. Once isn't going to-," Jesse tried again, but Miley once again cut him off.

"So what?" She asked, "He's with me now! He has been since this stupid island! There's no one that he could possibly cheat on me with! I…I…can't believe it…I love him."

"More than you love me?" He asked angrily.

"I never loved you." She said, stone faced.

"That's not what you told me two months ago when-,"

"That was a mistake. I can't believe I let myself believe for one second, that you're good. Jake will hate me now." The words she whispered were quieter. Jesse looked at her, and tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, clutching his shirt and pushed him away, "Get out! GET OUT!" She was in near hysterics.

"Miley…." He sighed, and she clenched her teeth.

"Get. Out." She spat. He hesitated, and then took of his signature scarf and wrapped it around her body.

"You might regret what we did two months ago, but I never could." He said softly before he left her alone with her misery.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Where's Grant- he hasn't even come to rub my defeat in my face." Grady hung his head.

"Maybe he knows that it's bugging you and that's why he hasn't come." Lou-Anne suggested softly, her hair falling softly down her back, out of their usual braids.

"But he's my brother." Grady's voice broke as he whimpered.

"You nearly killed him the last time you saw him. Maybe…he's not coming because of that." Lou-Anne scowled, "Then it's my fault."

"No." Grady took her hand, looking her in the eye, "It's not you're fault. It could never be." He leaned into a kiss, but a cough jerked them apart.

"Yeah. I'm still here." Gibby said angrily, leaning on the back wall, "You nearly forgot about me, huh?"

"Sorry…you just haven't spoken much. We've been in here for nearly two weeks and you haven't said a thing." Lou-Anne sniffed.

"Well you hadn't tried anything overly disgusting before." He retorted, his voice cracking from disuse.

"I think he's just a bit jealous." Grady smirked.

"You don't know the meaning of the word." He cackled, and rubbed his back, his bare top dusty and dirty, "I…I am a big, maybe, but not by much. You wouldn't be too happy either if you're younger brother and girl could be dead right now, and you'd never know." He growled.

"You never had to kill someone either. Or almost done so- you were lucky. You were caught and thrown in here. I almost killed someone trying to escape- and the worst is I would have too if they hadn't been holding Guppy hostage."

"Gibby…do you need to talk about it?" Lou-Anne asked softly.

"What the heck do you think I'm doing now?" He snarled, "You wouldn't know! I nearly became a monster! So excuse me if things aren't bright and sunny like they are for you."

"You're right, I've never killed anyone." Grady paused, "or…tried to." He restated, "But...I'm sure she's alive." He switched topics quickly, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Huhmph." He grumbled, turning his head away, "You wouldn't know…"

"Michaela!" Lou-Anne jumped around as someone entered his or her cage.

"Blood-traitor." Michaela spat in her direction, and took out a knife. Before anyone could react, she was holding it to Grady's neck. Lou-Anne shirked, and Gibby just shrunk away, father from her commotion.

"What are you doing?" He gaped, clawing at her hands. She pressed the knife against him harder.

"Quiet! This will be messy." She smirked.

"Why?" He croaked, looking to Lou-Anne who was frozen with horror. There was a deep, rumbling and dark tone to her voice when she replied.

"Revenge."

"If you're going to kill me…can't I at least see my brother first?" He asked desperately. Michaela froze for a second, even stopped breathing. Then she said softly, almost regretfully.

"You won't need to say good-bye because you'll see him soon enough." She sniffed, and rehandled the grip on the knife.

"What does that mean? Why hasn't he come to see me?" He questioned, trying to stall her. She spun around, so she was in front of him. The knife was still pressed to the soft flesh of his neck. There was a confused look on Michaela's face.

"No one's told you yet?" The confusion slowly morphed into a sick look of glee.

"Told me what?" He growled, "No one's been down here since we were caught!"

"Oh, well then." Michaela took the knife away, but still held onto it, and onto him, with no intention of letting him go harm free, "Let me be the bearer of bad news." She said with fake sorrow, "You're brother is dead."

"D…e…a…d?" Grady stretched the word out hollowly, and then shook his head.

"That's just sick, Michaela!" Lou-Anne spoke harshly from across the room, "You guys are pretty bad! But making up lies like that, lies about family members dying just to see them broken? That's cruel even for James! You loved him even!" She said, and Michaela flinched under that last second.

"Oh." She said quietly, full of emotion, "Let me be the first to assure you that I am not lying. Grant died before my very eyes, in my arms- nonetheless!" She said.

"Liar." He said, "You couldn't be telling the truth! Prove it!" She hesitated, but then took something from her pocket. It was a necklace with a piece of jet stone shaped like a snake.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. Grady furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yah, it's his. But how does that prove anything? You could have just taken that from his neck right now." He said with a shrug.

"I forget, none of you are glitters." She scoffed lightly, holding the stone close to her heart, like if not it would turn to sand, and "A glitter is recognized by their necklace No two are the same and everyone gets one at birth, reguardless of who their parents are or anything. Usually the parents make it for them, but the world will step in if needed. This is mine." She took a leather stringed necklace with a moonstone in the shape of a moon on it. She let it hang down over her clothing; "They are used not only to find true love, but also a protection. They can help you live, to an extent. Also, it is impossible to take off once put on. Go on- try to take it off me." She offered to them. Grady tried, but it wouldn't go over her head. She handed him the knife, and tried to saw through the rope. When he did, it magically sealed back together.

'IS this going anywhere?" He asked as she snatched the knife away and tucked both necklaces back from where they were.

"The only way to take the necklace off…is if the glitter is dead." Lou-Anne took a sharp breath of realization.

"Well, aren't you smart." Michaela nodded in agreement. Grady blinked. Grant was…dead? How was that possible? It seemed just yesterday he was six and Grant was eight and they were playing superheros on the front lawn.

"How long has he been dead?" Grady asked quietly.

"Two months." Michaela replied coolly.

"And no one bothered to TELL ME? I'M HIS BROTHER!" He yelled clenching his fists so hard his fingernail sunk into his palm. Oh, how he wanted to strangle her little neck.

"No." She said, and her eyes glowed maliciously, "And the worst part of it all?" She asked softly, "You killed him."

SAVEOURSONNY

Justin threw the bouncy ball against the wall, catching it again. Alex gave a huff of frustration.

"Would you stop that?" She snapped, catching the ball in mid bounce, "Where did you even get this anyway?" Justin shrugged.

"It was in my pocket from back home. Like New York home…never bothered to take it out, I guess." He replied with a long sigh, "Can I have it back now?"

"You're annoying me." She said tensely.

"Obviously-now give it back." He demanded a bit more firmly, trying muster up all his brotherly-like autoritiveness.

"Maybe I don't wanna." She said, throwing it had against the ground. It sailed a good few feet in the air, and bounced awkwardly on a stone next to her, bouncing out toward the back. It hit Carly, who was trying to sleep, who jerked awake with a cry.

"Good job, you woke her." Justin snatched the bouncy ball back, depositing it into his pocket once again.

"Sorry, Carles." Alex apologized, "Just go back to sleep." The girl nodded groggily and curled up into a ball.

"I can't believe she can sleep." Justin laughed a bit, "Wish I could. But the nightmares just keep coming back…"

"Juliet?" Alex asked with a wince.

"Yup." He said softly, "She haunts me. I miss her so much!"

"Just like I miss Mason." Alex agreed and scotted over by her brother, leaning on him, "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I wish I knew." His voice sounded strained, "I mean, you have Zach to fall back on. I have no one." He said quietly.

"If you looked around I'm sure there's someone." She protested, "And you and Sonny were great!"

"She belongs with Chad, though." He shook his head, "No one is left- they've all paired up. If I had stopped worrying about her…turned on the charm a bit…" Alex held back a snort and witty reply, but instead spoke slowly.

"But you would never love anyone else." She said, confused.

"No. I don't think I could. Maybe I could fool myself for awhile, but I would never really love them." Justin said, his eyes vacant.

"Uh-huh." Alex agreed half-heartedly. Justin was about to speak when a loud 'bang' echoed throughout the cage. Carly woke again, this time looking around with a long roll of her eyes, and falling back into slumber. Justin was really curious how she did that.

He turned his attention to the source of the noise- a paper. Not just any paper, it was…magical. Yellowing with golden leafing, burnt like a treasure map, and it held the Wizarding world symbol on it. With shaking fingers, he reached for it.

He held it, feeling it pulse as it started to radiate a soft blue glow. He looked at Alex, who was staring at it with an unreadable expression on her face. Slowly, he broke the wax seal, opening the crinkled paper. There was fine calligraphy on the inside, and he drew in a sharp breath before he started reading.

_'Dear Alex and Justin Russo, Silver Sand Island, cage number four;_

_With greatest pleasure does the wizarding world announce the start of you're families' wizarding competition. This is the beginning of a whole new start of all of you're lives. The wizarding council will conduct you're tournament exactly two months from now, in the nearest area. You will be apparated there at the start, and apparated back when it is over. _

_The wizards in this tournament….Justin Russo, Alexandra Russo, Maximillan Russo, and Michaela Russo._

_Best of luck to all,_

_The Wizarding Council_

Justin finished, coughing, "The rest is rules and regulations and a bunch of crap we don't really need to know." He said. Alex shook her head.

"No…this is crazy!" She said loudly, "I mean…this can't be happing so soon!"

"But it is." Justin said meekly, and then composed himself, switching into know-it-all mode, "There's three different reasons for a wizard competition to take place." He held up three fingers, bending down the first, "When all members of the family reach the wizarding age, 21."

"Can't be that." Alex shook her head, "I mean- even you're not that old yet!"

"Yes. The second," He put down the second finger, "Is if a parent calls it together, like dad did on the trip. But it's effective immediately."

"For one, dad isn't here. He probably thinks us to be dead." She said sourly, "And, ours is two months away. We can check that one off." She said, "And…" She prompted. Justin put his hand down, coughing, his face blushing.

"Have you…." His last words trailed off into incoherent coughing.

"What?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips "Didn't quite catch that." He tried again, but once again she couldn't make out words.

"Have you…you know…done…it?" He finally managed, his whole face red now, wincing. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Done what?" She demanded with a roll of her eyes, "You're really going to have to be more specific!"

"Erm…" He rubbed his neck uneasily, staring down at her lower abdomen.

"What's the third." She gave a long sigh, "Just say it!"

"The third is…if a member becomes pregnant. I guess they suppose if one is old enough to have kids, then they're old enough to endure the wizard tournament." He said, his face the same color as a tomato.

"Oh…oooooh." Alex sucked in a breath, rubbing her stomach.

"So…"

"NO!" She said, disgusted, "I can't believe you'd think….no…I haven't." She finished curtly.

"Oh thank god!" He said, then paused, "Then…."

"Which is it?" Alex finished his thoughts, "Have you?"

"Guys can't get pregnant, Alex." He rolled his eyes, "And if I were to…you know, get a girl pregnant that wouldn't count because she wouldn't be competing for powers anyway."

"Okay so then…" She tried to think, then her face morphed, "Michaela." She said.

"You don't think-,"

"She would." Alex rolled her eyes, "In the little time I spent with her, she seems like the kind that would. And what other explanation do we have?"

"If she is…" Justin shook his head, "The next time I'm gunna see her I'm going to have a stern talking to with her! And, the guy that did it will have to face my wrath!" He growled, "She's still our sister." He said when Alex looked at him strangely.

"Sure, because that's going to help us so much now." Alex said sarcastically, trying to keep the worry from seeping into her voice.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Why are we sitting in a circle?" Zach asked for the umpteenth time, "Better yet- why aren't we eating yet?" He demanded.

"Yeah, I'm starved. I worked on that smoke hut all day!" Oliver agreed with a nod.

"Portlyn…"Bailey gave a long sigh, looking around for the girl who was conducting this whole night. She appeared a second later, carrying plates stacked upon each other.

"Who's ready for some fun?" She asked with a broad smile.

"I'm ready to eat, if that's what you mean." Chuck muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Why can't we just eat in our hut?" Zach complained.

"Because I'm doing something fun for us tonight." There was a collective groan.

"Oh, no!" Cody shook his head, "Did you forget what happened to us the last time?"

"Well this will be different. We're all going to stay in this clearing, pretty much in this circle. Plus, it will be a bonding experience!" She squealed, nearly dropping the plates.

"What is that exactly?" Chuck narrowed his eyes at her, eyeing her up and down.

"Truth or dare!" There was a collective groan from the circle. She scowled, sniffing, "You only get you're food if you play." She tempted.

"Who's willing to just go and eat raw fish? I could catch some." Chuck offered, starting to stand.

"Party pooper!" She whined, "And besides, I made dessert." This caught everyone's attention.

"Dee…de….dessert?" Zach's mouth watered, "Come on, don't play cruel jokes on us!" He muttered, his stomach growling.

"But it's not." She said with all honesty, "Chocolate cake."

No one had eaten any sweets since the crash. At the very idea, people's eyes lit up and faces brightened.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Zora jumped up and down, "Oh goodie!"

"Chocolate cake? Really truly?" Cody asked her with a look of hopefulness. She smiled.

"Of course! But…you only get it if you play!" She sang. The people around the circle looked at each other. Was it worth it? It was chocolate cake for Pete's sake! How could they turn it down.

"Fine. I'll play." Addison finally said, and Bailey agreed a second later. Everyone did eventually, Cody grudgingly agreeing after five minuets of protesting. But when she passed the plates out and everyone scarfed down their cake, it was worth it.

"Now…let's play." She said while everyone munched carefully on the rest of their meal, "I'll go first. Oliver- truth or dare?"

"Uhm…dare?" He replied, sounding a little unsure.

"Hmm, okay…I dare you to…switch clothes with Addison…for the rest of the game!"

"WHAT?" The boy yelled in unison.

"That's not allowed!" Addison protested.

"Anything goes. We never put down any rules." Portlyn smirked, looking over their clothing. Oliver was wearing…well he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sure, in the summer, none of the boys had worn one. It gave the ladies a nice view, but it was altogether more practical.

But in September, he'd lost a bet with Jackson and had to go shirtless until December. He wouldn't tell anyone what the lost bet was- they all assumed it was…erm, inappropriate. But nevertheless, he stuck to his lost bet and went shirtless.

But she'd allow Addison to wear a cami- if she was wearing one under her clothing. The rest of Oliver's ensemble was basketball shorts, a baseball cap, and sandals. Addison, on the other hand, was wearing a tight fitting short and short shorts with flip-flops. This would be…interesting.

She pulled them separately away, informing Addison she could wear a tank if she had one on, and collected their clothing, and switched them. Five minuets later they re-appeared, Addison thankfully wearing a cami, and both red in the face.

"Good thing no one has cameras." Oliver muttered, slinking back over to his seat, looking absolutely ridiculous in Addison's form fitting clothing. Chuck burst out laughing, pounding the ground.

"Oh, gosh Ollie." He chuckled.

"Truth or dare, Chuck!" Oliver retaliate, stopping the boy, "Scared to say dare?" He taunted when Chuck paused.

"Fine- dare!" He agreed.

"I dare you to eat that leaf." He pointed to a trampled leaf. Chuck smirked. He grabbed it up and laughed.

"Easy." He said and stuffed it in his mouth. The girls squeaked in disgust as he opened his mouth and showed the chewed up leaf.

No one would say, but it was fun. More fun then they'd had in awhile. They were all laughing and dying of embarrassment, but it soothed their worries if even for awhile.

Bailey had stayed out of the light, picking truth every time. She loathed dares. Then, came Zora's turn.

"Truth or dare, Bailey?" She asked.

"Truth." She answered automatically.

"I don't think so." Portlyn tisked, "You've said truth five times already! You have to pick a dare."

"No I don't." She said angrily, "Remember- no rules?" She said.

"But come on!" Portlyn said, her words drowned out by sneers, taunting, and other things.

"Scardy cat!" Zach laughed, pointing. This sent her over the edge.

"Fine! Dare!" She yelled, and a very devious grin appeared on the young girl's face.

"Good." She said, "Make out with…." She paused, her eyes dancing over the boys in the area, Cody's eyes already flaming angrily, "Zach."

"NO!" Was Cody's shout, "That's completely horrible! Disgusting! No, I won't allow it!" He said.

"Jeeze, who are you? Her dad?" Chuck asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"It's not even the worst." Addison agreed, looking down at her goose bumped skin. And Bailey knew it was true. Throw eight teenagers together, most hormonal boys, and things got very PG-13 (And slightly above) very fast. This was actually a pretty mild one, compared to the stuff she'd seen her friends do! She shuddered as she thought of the ones that the guys had come up with.

"Yeah, I mean- I'm going easy." Zora agreed. She, even though she was a girl and only thirteen, had the dirtiest mind there. The boys loved it, the girls hated it, "Unless of course…I had this really good one planned for someone- boy or girl works fine, Oliver, a pile of dirt, and the remains of the chocolate. And it's NOT what you think." She said. Oliver paled a bit, while Bailey looked downright afraid.

"I'll do the kiss." She agreed hastily.

"But Bailey!" Cody said, "You don't have to give into these disgusting people!"

"But I do. I have to say, I don't want to be the weakest link…I mean even you and that one dare with the ice-,"

"We agreed that no one was to talk about that!" Cody snapped, crossing his legs and blushing furiously.

"Just…saying." Bailey said, and walked over to Zach. She took a deep breath, and looked at him.

They'd grown close, closer than anyone 'just friends' should be. But that's what he was now- a best friend. Before it would disgust her just to kiss him because he was Zach, but now it would disgust her to kiss him because he was her FRIEND Zach.

She saw his sea green eyes flashing nervously between her and Cody, who looked ready to kill him just for her kissing him, but his eyes always wandered back to her. She gave a smile, deciding if she was going to do anything- she was going to go all out.

She sat down on his lap, her legs wrapped around his torso, facing him. If her heart could beat, it would be pounding a thousand miles a minuet. She gave her best alluring smile, leaned down and kissed him.

There was cat calls and whistles as she let her tongue wander, knotting her fists in his hair. All she could think for a second was _I can't believe I'm doing this! My boyfriend's brother…how horrible of me! And putting on such a show…and…enjoying it?_

Zach was motionless for all of two seconds before it seemed his more animalistic instincts took over. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried to kiss back. Well, it was more than try…

Then, just as she started to pull away, she was assaulted with a typhoon of memories. Yes- memories! Like a floodgate, they poured through her mind, flashing before her for the quickest second, but she remembered.

Before they went on the boat, saving the whales, the closet, him getting drunk, vampires, telling Cody, Talmon and her friends, Addison killing Jun, the battle, drinking the water that forced these memories away. But most of all…Zach. Zach, Zach, Zach…Z. Her Zach.

She kissed him fiercely, trying to make up for all the months she was deluded. Zach replied aggressively, and she felt her eyes water with tears. His eyes were wetting a bit as well, and his tongue was doing amazing things.

It wasn't until someone dumped water on them that they jumped apart. They regarded each other with new eyes, alit faces, and emotion clogging everything out but each other.

"Bay…" He said, laughing and crying.

"Z…" She said, throwing herself onto him, "Oh, Zach…"

"What the hell just happened?" Chuck's voice jerked them from their reunion. Cody was standing with the bucket of water, an enraged look on his face.

"I don't know." The lie was obvious in Cody's voice, but only Zach, Bailey, and Addison caught on. Addison shared a tense glance with Cody, who had his eyes locked on his brother and girlfriend.

"What did you give me, Addison?" Zach spun around, "In April! I…I…" he fumbled for words.

"It's what had to be done." She said softly, regretfully.

"What had to be done?" He roared, "I love Bailey!" This caused everyone who wasn't in the know to gasp, and Cody's face morphed into a look of sheer murder. Zach went in to kiss Bailey again, who stood with a conflicted look on her face. Cody yanked him away, though, and jerked him around.

"Don't you dare!" he snarled, and his eyes flickered with a flame. He pulled his fist and socked his brother in the jaw. He hit again, this time hitting his nose. Zach staggered back, holding his bloody nose in his hand. He cussed.

"I'd rather you break my arm again." He growled, wincing in pain.

"What is going on?" Chuck asked again looking fully confused.

"Cody!" Bailey wailed, "Don't!" She said as Cody looked ready to hit him again.

"Stay out of this, Bailey!" He yelled at her, "It's none of your' business."

"Excuse me, it's all of my business." She said, grabbing his arm. He shrugged her off, "Cody!" She cried again.

He went in again, but Addison leapt in front of the brothers. She grabbed his fist, and cracked it downward. Cody wailed as there was a snap.

"Game's over." She snapped at the remaining people. They scampered off, knowing what was good for them. Only four remained.

"Bailey, take Zach to the medic hut. Try to stop his nose." She said, glaring at Cody coldly.

"No. She's not taking him anywhere. I won't allow it." Cody balled his fists, rotating his shoulder sourly.

"It's not you're choice." Addison said breezily, "Bailey. Zach. Go." She ordered.

"Who's in charge at this camp! I am. I overrule you." He said, straitening his back.

"Really, Cody. Do you really?" She asked in a way that would have Chad Dylan Cooper jealous, "You two go. Cody and I are going to have a little…chat." She said. Bailey picked Zach up off the ground, shooting glances over her shoulder all the way, biting her lip. Cody watched them go.

"What the heck?" he advanced on Addison, "What are you doing?"

"I could be asking you the same." She said dryly, "You knew it was going to happen."

"Yeah, but it just reminded me that I was too much of a pushover the first time." He said bitterly, "I should have killed him." Addison laughed nervously, but then saw the truth in his eyes and the chuckle died on her lips.

"You'd regret it." She said shaking her head, "Look- Bailey loves Zach. Would you really let her be miserable just to be with you?"

"Yes."

"Really? Would you kiss her knowing she never craved you're kisses, marry her but know she wished it was you're brother, have kids- okay, so you're both vampires so therefore you CAN'T- but if you could, know she wished they were his? You wouldn't be able to live and see her that sad." She shook her head.

"You don't know me. I've changed." He said, raising his chin.

Addison sighed, deciding to give up the argument and try later when he was more relaxed. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful, Cody." She warned, "You're loosing sight of the shore without a raft." He gave a not-at-all amused smile.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a strong swimmer."

**YEEEEEEEP I'm done with this chapter. I have seriously been planning that last section- the Bailey/Zach kiss- since I became a fan. What chapter was that? 5? 4? Well, a long time…**

**It will probably make a whole lot more sense if you read the companion piece I wrote. It's a Suite Life on Deck one, Zailey of course. It's on my profile, because it's a fanfic (duh) called Is It Getting hot in Here? Read that, and this whole end part will become a thousand times clearer. And…I want people to read it…it's kind of prequel for the SLOD characters. **

**Secondly, I am no longer going to be doing the question. I figure, if you want to make a kid, just tell me in the review. You can only make one per chapter. Just tell me in a review and (because I'm sure most of you will be repeated) I'll send you the new parent list, or just the whole thing if you're new. I'll remind you at the end of each that you can make another kid. This way, if you actually are going to make one; you actually will.**

**We're moving into a new part of the story. Michaels pregnancy will be the first of many, therefore we need to start getting all the kid's pinned down. Btw, what did you think of that, hmm? Thought it would be a nice way to keep Grant alive…**

**Actually, this was a pretty big chapter in general. I mean, like everyone is captured and stuff…soo…yah. If you go on my profile, and click my homepage it will bring you to my DeviantART account. I don't have it up today, but soon I will have a drawing of the cage layout. I'll also be putting a lot of other SOS stuff up there, so keep checking it out! Like some drawings of kids and couples, the map of the island, and lots of other cool stuff.**

**We won't be having a question for points, but more of a you're opion that I ask. Who should win the wizarding tournament? Go on my profile and please vote- I have NO idea who should win and that's the next chapter XD.**

**I think that's all! Wow, lot of stuff to check! Remember, tell me in the review if you wanna make a kid! **


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG SO SORRY! I AM NOT DEAD! Basically what happened is I wanted to finish my orginal series (I did-the first book at least, and now it's being sent of to publishers). And I got this new muse, and I put it away after I finished the book. This was like three dyas after my last update. But then, up until yesterday when I brought it out again, I coudln't write! But I can now, and I spit this chapter out! hehe...**

**OneDreamToDream- Yes, he is awsome. I know there was no Sonny or Chad and I'm sorry for that, I kinda forgot! There is a bit in this chappie though! **

**Lucindaclaire- I know, I'm sorry it's depressing :( And yes, I do want confusion. But don't worry a couple good things happen in this chapter! I know, I never liked her either (which Is why I killed her off) but, I wanted her to go out with a bang- in good way. And no, I don't like Miley which Is why I made her a bad girl as well. Tawni is a bit confused of her place in the world at the moment, but she isn't evil. Sorry Chad wasn't in it! He is (kinda) in this chapter. If u want to make a kid, just tell me and stuff in the next review! And the people with the 'funny names' and why they won't help is explained in this chapter. **

**ljean433. Yes I know Channy was nowehere in this chapter. I forgot- which is sad. Thank you though, for the compliment.**

**Diasgirlsparty- you can make a kid. I'll send u the info soon!**

Two Months Later: November 20th

"Cody. Cody. Cody. CODY! Look at me!" Addison grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. He looked over her blankly, his eyes void of any emotion.

"What?" HE asked, shoving the carcass away.

"What's that." Her voice was tense. He sneered, licking his lips.

"What do you think it is?" He chuckled darkly, sitting back on his haunches, his face going back into the shadows. Addison wedged the torch into the frosty snow covered dirt, and blew hot air into her hands.

The darkness made Cody look even scarier, it seemed. His skin was so white now it almost blended in to the snow. The snow, an unbroken and pristine white only interred by the bright splashes of crimson blood. When he laughed, his fangs were red, with rings of red from previous kills. He'd changed so much in twp months.

"Cody…this isn't the way to go." She said brokenly, kneeling down, "I didn't want to say anything…but…but…"

"I'm a vampire." He said blankly, "What other way is there?"

"You did fine before the ga-," She started.

"Don't!" He snarled, blood still dripping from his fangs, "Don't talk about that!"

"Okay, I won't!" She pushed him back, but then held onto his shoulder, "You did fine before! Vampires don't change much in two months- mind you! You're being irrational about the whole thing, Cody!" She yelled.

"I'm embracing the monster she made me." He laughed darkly, "Now, excuse me but I need to finish my meal."

She jumped in front of him before he could continue drinking. "Excuses!" She muttered, shaking her head at the mangled boar in front of him, "This isn't what a real vampire is."

"Well if you see a mortal around here, I'd be happy to be as true as true is." Cody said sarcastically, "But because seven of us are glitters, and the mortal is my twin- and trust me, you don't know how many times I want to kill him- I don't see any other options." He said, tugging the bleeding neck of the boar closer, "So, I'll stick with this."

Addison stared at him for a second, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't even know you anymore." She whispered so softly; it could have been just a trick of the wind.

He raised his head, "No. You just never knew the real me."

"Cody…this isn't you!" She objected, "You can't tell me for seventeen years you were pretending to be someone! That this person…is you, when never did you ever show it? You think it's you…but it's not!"

"I think I'd know who I am and aren't better than you." He growled, drinking a bit more.

"You look like a vampire." She said softly.

"Newsflash- I AM one."

"No…you never wanted to be before the game! Yes I said it- you need to get you're ass off the ground and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" She spoke harshly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He muttered looking away.

"Yes, you do. You walk around ignoring Zach and Bailey. You pretend like they're not even there! You're acting immature and stupid. Zach, I'd understand- but you? You're the smart one, so why can't you see how much of an IDIOT you're being?"

"I'm not being and idiot." He said his voice strained, "It's just hard for me." Addison threw her hands up.

"There you go again- acting all pathetic and sorry for yourself!" She said, shaking her head, "Get over it."

Cody grit his teeth, "I'm trying to 'get over it' but it's rather hard! When I see them together everyday, so sweet. His chaste kisses, not even bashful! They sleep together in the same bed- not like they can do anything with all of us in there too, but they sleep in the same bed! They aren't even guilty!" He snarled.

"You will never know how bad Bailey feels." Addison said softly, "She feels so awful for doing this to you…but you never give her a chance."

He was silent, so she kept talking, "You remember back in April…before I gave you all the memory drink? When I assured you that you'd find you're soul mate?" She asked.

"Course I do." He grumbled, "I remember everything like it was yesterday." He said painfully.

"I wasn't lying."

"Do you know who it was?" He asked hopefully. She pursed her lips.

"I…I cannot say." She coughed a bit, embarrassed, "But she's someone here. Not here, like captured." She said.

"Yeah, like we're ever going to get them back." He snorted.

"Did you ever contact the tribe?" Addison asked. She'd sent Cody to the tribe yesterday to see if they'd help. She felt he needed to get out. Besides, the liked Cody and Cody knew the way.

He sighed, "No." He sighed.

"No?" She asked, surprised.

"I got to them…but Fal wouldn't see me." He shrugged, "I talked to..oh, what was her name? Rkm…small blond girl? She dismissed me rather irritably. She said that they couldn't help. Apparently, we are not the only ones who do trades with the tribe. How did she put it? Oh yes, 'we stay impartial…we stay alive.'" He quoted.

"So they're out." She nodded slowly, setting he bow and arrows down, and sat against the trunk of a tree, "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do?" She questioned, "It's been two months. We're going to get them back. They've stopped their advances- the eight there was before is still sitting here now." She said.

"Maybe we're not important to them?" Cody said breezily.

"Hardly. You, me, Bailey…we are the most important pieces of the game board- I know for a fact."

"He's playing us?" Cody seethed.

"You never guessed? This whole island is just a big chessboard. We are some of the players, color undecided, but there are certain people that make up the knights, kings, and queens while everyone else is the pawns."

"If…lets say I'm the knight or something, is James the king?"

"No." Addison scowled, "James is much bigger. James would be the person playing himself."

"Then whom's he playing against?" Cody asked. Addison's smile was rueful.

"Everything good in the world." She murmured simply. Cody was silent for a second, looking at the fire flickering so easily, and he brushed off the tiny flakes of snow dotting his hair.

"Why bother? We're fine now…so much easier. There's fewer people to worry about; James is obviously not coming for us anytime soon, and for once- things are even the tiny bit simple." He asked.

Addison stared at him blankly, a hurt look on her face. "They have our friends, family." She said, drawing in a shaky breath, "Woody…London…Marcus…Alex." At this, Cody scowled.

"Woody was always a bother." He snarled evilly, "London was too stupid to survive in this world, and Marcus was too lover struck to let her go. And Alex?" His breath was uneven, "She…" His face became even more crinkled when he couldn't find a reason to let her go.

"Cody…this isn't you. I remember a few months ago you wanted to be the best leader there was. You would have died to rescue Bailey or anyone else when they were captured. You had all these plans to be great; to leave a legacy. You sat under the sun with Alex and worked tirelessly on that map and talked about all the plans you had. What happened?" She asked, close to crying as the memories swam through her mind.

"Reality grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me until I realized I had been dreaming for far to long." His eyes were misty as well, the first flash of emotion she'd seen since he'd gone into this state a month and a half ago. He blinked, and his brown eyes were just as emotionless and empty as before.

"Leave." His voice was low, threatening.

"Cody…"

"I said leave, goddamit!" He spun, swearing in her face, making her fall back. She was so surprised; she could only gape at him, as she backed up against a tree. Closing her eyes, she snatched the torch from the ground and left. She turned, looking back at Cody who was crouched in the snow. She had done all that she could; he wasn't coming back.

What she didn't realize though, was that there were cold crystalline tears falling down his cheeks as she left.

SAVEOURSONNY

Ten minuets. Ten minuets twenty five seconds to be more exact; the time since her escape. She ran blindly, counting off the seconds until they'd realize she was gone. It took fourteen minuets and sixteen seconds for the guards to do a round of checks to the cages if they were fast. It took two minuets to open the door. After that, she ran.

Ten minuets fifty three seconds; she was running out of time to hide. She had to find a way out! This stone maze, if she didn't…it would be the end of her. Where would she be? After all the careful planning she spent into this escape?  
Okay, so it wasn't just her…it was her- Sonny- and her cage mates that had done this escape. Most had gone back to rescue others, but she wasn't going to waste her time. She had the thought, at first, to rescue Justin- but she figured that Justin was smart enough to find his own way out.

Then, she thought of Chad. She wasn't even sure if Chad was captured. It would be a lost cause to try to free someone who already was. Besides, she was still mad at him. She didn't want to see his face.

He was lying to her; for some ungodly reason. She needed to know- what person or creature could hurt him like that. He was a frickin werewolf for god sake! He'd most likely kill whatever was harming him- so whatever or whoever it was, well they must have been strong or held something over him. Like blackmail, or something.

She heard yelling and footsteps. They'd found out she was gone. Oh, it was nearly all over now! She put on a burst of speed, but stumbled. She wasn't used to running like such, and was out of practice. Darn it all! Her stomach screamed for food, but she had nothing to offer. She began to feel dizzy- she was sure they wouldn't be merciful if they found her. They were being kind by not ending her life, but she wasn't so sure if they'd still if they found her. Her fingers brushed a knob- yes a door! She didn't care what type of door it was, she just needed to hide!

She blanched against the door, hearing the running come closer. She jiggled the knob- it was open. Seconds before they would have heard the door slam close and found her, she was pressed against the other side of the door. She slid down, burring her face in knees. She listened as they passed, and felt the world spin around her.

She lifted her head and found herself staring into a long winding corridor with a faint, milky light shining at the end. She found herself drawn to it. She got up and stumbled down the corridor. She found herself in a circular, dimly lit room. Smack dab in the middle was a mirror.

It was beautiful. Gleaming gems, diamonds, gold, and silver created patters all around it and it stood high and untarnished. She collapsed at the foot of it, and it seemed to glow. With trembling fingers, she touched it. Where she did, ripples appeared.

She drew her hand back with a gasp as something besides her reflection appeared on the glass. It was she; but she was younger. A young child, and she were at home watching TV. Her mother appeared in the screen, bring Sonny to tears.

_"Sonny!" Her mother said with a sigh, "Turn that TV off- time's up." _

__

_"But moooom!" Sonny whined, "My show isn't on yet!" _

__

_"And what is that show?" Her mother set down the laundry basket she was carrying around. _

__

_"The Goody Gang." Sonny blushed. Her mother smiled fondly._

__

_"Oh, I forgot about your little crush on Woody Goody." She teased._

__

_"IT's not a crush!" Sonny paled, "But one day I'm gunna met him, mama." She said with resolve. Her mother smiled softly._

__

_"I'm sure you will." She patted Sonny's head, "I'll let you watch; and then you need to get outside." _

The scene vanished, and Sonny smiled softly at the memory. Who woulda guessed, that the promise that five-year-old Sonny made to her, would one day come true. That she- would fall in l-

No. Not Love. Never love.

She touched it again, hesitantly. This time more flashes came. First they were all about moments about her; up until the day she went to So Random. Big moments in her life; the good and the bad. She found herself crying. Then, she saw Chad. Chad after their first meeting. The way his heart had leapt, but he'd pretended to feel nothing.

Basically, it played back her whole time at So Random, up until the crash. With each moment something grew inside of her stomach. When the mirror finally flickered, ending with them on the island with their last kiss, she was in pieces.

"I love him." She whispered, "Gosh, I love him." She whispered. She touched the mirror harder, wanting to see him more, but found that her arm went though. With a gasp, she tried to pull out, but her arm was stuck in the mirror. She thought that if she put her other arm on the mirror and pulled, her arm might come free but her other arm went though as well. Obviously, there was only one way to go. Through the mirror. She pushed herself through. She was gone

For a second, the mirror rippled, and then was silent. Then, it broke into shards of glass.

SAVEOURSONNY

Sometimes, she believed it was a dream. Was it good? Bad? She wasn't sure…because, on one hand if it was just a dream…her whole reason for living now would be gone. Then again, Grant would still be alive and they'd have plenty time to make it happen.

But, then there would be a flutter from inside of her and Michaela KNEW that it was real. She was really pregnant, and Grant was really gone. But, if she had the choice, she already loved this kid and could never give him/her up, even if it meant getting Grant back.

She sat now in Maddie's newly installed doctor's office, and for a moment it was like she was back on the mainland. The resemblance to real life hospitals scared her a bit. She waiting nervously, biting her lip. She would find out the gender today. She was actually hoping for a boy, maybe he'd resemble Grant?

Maddie was getting some stuff ready.

"So, after this is the wizard competition?" She asked idly, trying to make small conversation. Michaela twiddled with a loose strand on her shirt.

"Yes." She spoke softly, "Me doing it won't hurt the…" She trailed her fingers over the bump on her stomach.

"No. Not from when I talked to the Wizard Council. They said you'd be perfectly safe- they'll put a spell that will protect it." She assured. Michaela breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good." She paused "I feel a bit bad for me causing it to be pushed up so early. Max is only fourteen."

Maddie looked at her strangely, "Just last week you nearly murdered him and Harper." Michaela looked down, ashamed.

"My hormones were…" She scowled, "I don't even remember why I did it. I guess I was just so angry." She clenched her fists.

"So would you let them go?" Maddie said with false hope. Michaela's hard mask reset, and she shook her head.

"I could never. Because of them, Grant will never see his child. I don't feel that bad." She snarled. Maddie sighed, and shook her head.

"It was too much to hope for." She gave a small smile, and pulled a seat beside where she lay on the lounger. She smiled softly at her best friend; they'd grown close. Michaela had even asked if she'd be its godmother after it was born. After she'd uttered those three words two months ago, they'd confirmed it. Somehow, Devon had found out and reported to James quickly.

They expected James to be angry, or even order them dead. But, he was just the opposite. Giddy, if anything, and he wasn't even related to them. It scared everyone a bit. Maddie knew that soon Devon would start his 'experiment'. It calmed her to know that perhaps she wouldn't have to go through pregnancy alone.

"What?" Michaela grumbled, "You're just staring at me…"

"How have you been doing?" She just asked.

"I don't know, really?" She shrugged, "I guess…well it's weird that there's someone inside of me. That's…related to me, that could look like me or be like me, but is everything about Grant too." She murmured.

"Yes. That's a weird though." Maddie agreed, "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." But there was hesitance in her voice.

"What would you name a girl? A boy?" Maddie asked, picking up on the tone in her voice.

"Grant Jr. If it's a boy…" She rubbed her stomach; "I think it is- I feel so heavy!" She laughed.

"Yes." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, "You ARE unusually large." She agreed. Michaela playfully slapped her best friend's arm.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked with mock insult. Maddie grinned.

"Just think, when I'm all big you can call me fat because you'll probably have that kid born." She poked her back. Machala tapped her chin.

"So Devon is really going to-,"

"Yes. Ever since you've been pregnant, he's unusually talkative to me. He must be planning something." She spat.

"Have you ever thought he just likes you?" Michaela asked, "I mean, I kind of know him, and he's not as bad as you think."

"No. He's evil. There's nothing more to it." Maddie insisted, "He's been dropping hints about it! I mean, I wanted a family but with someone I love. I don't love him."

"Not even if you tried?" Michaela pushed, "I mean…anyone who's been treating me like glass because of the baby isn't all bad."

Maddie looked at her with dead eyes. "That's not enough, though. He made me a monster." She stared down blankly at her pale hands, clenching them into fists. Michaela saw her body shaking.

"Hey," She crooned, "Look- even if you don't love him; you'll love you're kids. And, if I have any say-, which I will, you'll raise those kids somewhat good. Well, not Devon's twisted mind, at least." She added. Maddie paused.

"Maybe." She sounded flat, uncaring.

"So…the baby?" Michaela coughed.

"Of course." Maddie shook herself off, nodding faintly, "It's about you today- and the kid." She poked her friend's swollen belly, "You ready?" She said, rubbing the gel on her stomach and turning on the machine.

"Yes." She smiled, "I'm ready."

"Okay…" Maddie moved the object around her stomach, "First time seeing them- exciting. Oh!" She breathed, "There's its heartbeat." She said pointing to something on the screen.

Now, Michaela was not a sappy person. She barley cried, and sad movies didn't ever make her tear up. Not even at any funeral but Grants, had she cried. Yet, looking at the heartbeat rate, and the little blob that she knew was the baby, made tears spring to her eyes.

"It's…beautiful." She whispered. Maddie smiled and patted her arm.

"I know, I know." She said and then did a couple more tests. Michaela watched as the smile slid off her face, and change to confusion. Then worry, and finally a look of concern.

"What?" Michaela demanded.

"I think I need to…talk to someone…about-," Maddie made a move to leave, but Michaela grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"What's wrong!" She said, "Who would you tell? My best friend- you ARE my bff! Our esteemed boss? James wouldn't care! The father? He's dead!" She gripped her wrist tighter.

Maddie gazed at her for a second, nodding.

"You're right." She whispered and sat down, running her fingers though her hair. She looked very worried.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Michaela asked softly. Maddie bit her lip.

"The heartbeat- it's irregular at times." She said quietly.

"Irregular?" Michaela nearly shirked.

"I…I need to run a test- it may be nothing, but-," Maddie tried to calm her, but Michaela stiffened.

"Irregular heartbeat?" She echoed faintly, her hands tracing her stomach.

"Now keep quiet. I need to…" Maddie got a stethoscope and set it against Michaela's bloated stomach. There was a long pause, a long wait in which Michaela watched Maddie intensely. Maddie's face was unreadable.

When she came up, she didn't look confused anymore. "It's not that it's irregular…it's that I'm hearing…" She wordlessly held up three fingers.

"What does that mean?" Michaela stared at her offered fingers, "Three what?"

A wide, but nervous smile broke across Maddie's face. "Three separate heartbeats."

SAVEOURSONNY

One moment Alex was curled into a ball next to Justin, and the next she was proofed away. She was unbalanced, and found herself in a large room with no doors or windows. Justin, who had been sleeping, crashed to the floor. He jumped up with a shriek of surprise.

"It's time." Alex sighed.

"Yeah…" Justin bit his lip nervously, a look that she hadn't seen on him for quite a long time.

A second later, Max popped up, scowling. He raised a fist and yelled to the sky,

"Perfect timing- Just when I was having the best-," He broke up off awkwardly when he saw his sibling standing there and fell silent.

"Have the best what Max?" Justin asked sternly.

"Harper wouldn't like if I said." He squeaked, blushing hard. Alex put her hands over her hears.

"Don't you dare open your mouth again! I don't know if that's what you meant, but please- don't' let it be what you're insinuating." She groaned.

"And that would be?" Max asked innocently.

"I'm not quite sure; but it's anything but something innocent like Harper giving you the best foot rub or something." Max blushed harder.

"We are NOT talking about this anymore." Justin said, biting his fist, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Max asked.

"Our wonderful second sister." Justin muttered sarcastically. As if that was all she needed to hear, she appeared, slightly unbalanced by her building stomach.

"Ah, my family." She grumbled sourly.

"You!" Justin stalked over to her, "How irresponsible can you be? Getting pregnant! If our parents knew; oh, this is worse than anything Alex ever did!" Justin was fuming.

"Oh! Can I be called Auntie Alex when it's born?" Alex piped in happily, "I'm going to be an Aunt! And Justin and Max- you're going to be uncles!" She clapped her hands.

"I don't think they'll be seeing much of you." Michaela said uneasily, gulping. Max glared at her from where he stood.

"Murder." Was all he whispered. Michaela glared at him as well.

"I have killed no one." She said curtly.

"But you ordered someone else to. That makes you the murder." He said snappily, his eyes shining with anger.

"What's done is done, Maxie. Get over it." She said.

"Don't call me Maxie." He snarled.

"O…kay then." Alex clapped her hands, "So is it a boy or a girl?" She turned to ask. Justin gave a disgusted noise and went to stand by Max. Michaela sighed, looking at her two disapproving brothers.

"A girl….and two boys." She smiled softly.

"WHAT?" Justin cried, "Trip-tri-triplets?" He stuttered.

"Yup." She said proudly.

"Oi." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

Just then, a very old wizard appeared before them. Justin grinned happily.

"Professor Crumbs!" He cried, throwing his arms around the wizard.

"Justin, Max, Alex- what a nice surprise to see you all. When I heard you and your long lost sister were going to take you're competition- I had to see for myself." He said. Justin backtracked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why, my dear boy, everyone thinks you're dead!" He replied with a raised eyebrow. A shocked silence greeted his ears, "Now don't be so surprised; you crashed on a ship and never came back."

"Everyone back home, thinks where're dead?" Max repeated, his lip quivering, "Even…our parents?"

"Yes. They moved out of the substation a while back. I believe now they live in Maine." Professor Crumbs said. Alex felt her heart skin, and she bit back tears.

"But we're wizards. Couldn't you…use powers and know that we're not dead?" Justin asked.

"We tried. But we fingered that we made a mistake, as we do sometimes. When it located you to a spot in the middle of the ocean, unmoving- well we assumed something around you was keeping us from reveling your true state. This island does not allow it to be tracked my magic powers, I suppose." Crumbs replied.

"But you got here- can't you take us back now?" Max asked desperately. The Professor pulled on his long beard.

"I wish I could; but I cannot. Whatever your destiny on this island here- you have not completed it. It will only let you leave when you have fulfilled your destiny."

"The hell with destiny!" Justin yelled, surprising everyone.

"Justin Russo!" Professor Crumbs began to lecture, but Justin cut him off.

"I don't care! Look, I just want to go home!" He breathed, "They think we're dead! This is no life here- please; you're the strongest wizard we know! Please." He begged. Crumbs looked at him sadly.

"Let's just begin." He brushed aside the question, "Now-wands?" He asked, although he didn't sound hopeful. Michaela slipped hers from her boot, waving it around. A pancake appeared.

"Magic works here." She said bluntly, picking up the pancake.

"Of course, my dear? How else would we be able to hold the competition?" He chuckled a bit, "I'm assuming…" He looked at the other three Russo's.

"Mine and Max's are probably at the bottom of the ocean." Justin sighed sadly.

"Mine is dust." Alex held up her pouch. The professor did not seem surprised and held out three trainer wands from his bag.

"Sadly, sometimes if you are using your own wand you have a higher advantage. But I assure you that these are as close as I could get." He said, and Alex tested out her wand. She felt her bag twitch, as if the magic could feel the other source of magic. She missed the feeling of the cold wood of a wand in her hand.

She swirled it around, getting used to the feel.

"Okay? So where's the magic ball of light or whatever that appears?" She questioned. Crumbs just chuckled.

"My dear- each wizard competition is different. Because there's four or you, we won't be doing that. You will go through four different competitors; A written, skill, general knowledge, and mock battle. Plus, you're wizard record will be looked at and the better it looks, the more extra points added to your final score."

"Ah-ha!" Just stabbed a finger at Alex, "I told you being a goody-two shoes would pay off! They'll look at your record and deduct points, Alex." He said haughtily. Alex just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, so first will be the skill test. Follow me now…" Crumbs started walking to a door that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Alex looked around at her sibligns-

No, right now- they were enemies. They were competing for what she wanted more than anything in the world. She held her head high, wrapping one hand around her magic pouch.

"I'm going to win."

SAVEOURSONNY

"It's getting nasty out there." Bailey said lightly, looking at the swirling snow. The blizzard made the only cabin left standing in their circle creak with each breath. The eight people still remaining- the takings had mysteriously stopped awhile ago- sat in the enlarged area.

Okay; there was still three huts up. Thiers, which was torn down and combined with one of the other huts; the medicine tent; and the food hut. Animal pelts hung around to give people their own privacy, but right now most were pinned back so everyone could get the warmth of the small fire.

Things were not getting any brighter from them. They were alive and they were free; of course, but this meant almost nothing. Almost everyone was missing dear ones; they dreamed about them, mourned for them, cried for them.

Oliver sometimes woke up sweating after having nightmares about Lily disappearing.

You could see the distress on Chuck's face at night, and his lips mouthed the words, "Melanie", although he'd never tell anyone outright.

Portlyn could be heard crying for Nico on particularly loud nights, as she would sit on the roof of the hut, never coming inside.

Addison didn't cry or have nightmares, but sometimes she'd stop moving altogether and just stare blankly out into the woods for a minuet or so. Everyone knew that when her face fell, and she turned around stiffly, it was almost like she imagined Woody looping out of the trees.

Those half, you knew they were missing people. The other four…well, them not so much.

Zora didn't have anyone to sob over which depressed her at times, but then it was reminded she was just a little kid. She'd argue that Mandy and Neville were her age, but she always ended grumbling she wouldn't want any of that 'mushy-lovely dove stuff anyway'.

Zach and Bailey had each other, and mourned for their friends captured, but not for a loved one. They were actually pretty content in each other's arms; but it had been rough. Cody had really been giving them a hard time; and everyone else was too worried to do more than talk to them when he wasn't around, because he was turning into a monster.

So, there they all sat, in a tight circle around the fire. They'd become closer than any group of eight could- and generally would find ways to distract themselves by having fun, when Cody was turning green with envy.

Bailey hated being the wedge between the usually so close twins, but Zach told her constantly not to worry about it, and kissed her. That made it better, but she still couldn't shake the feelings she had about it. The guilt gnaws at her all the time.

Portlyn and Zora were sharing a blanket together. Oliver, Chuck, and Cody were playing a game of cards, Addison was sprawling out on her bed, sleeping. Zach and Bailey were just watching the flame.

"I know." Zach replied in her comment, "I worry."

"About what?" Bailey turned to face him.

"About our hut- it seems unsafe a bit." He said tensely, wrapping the blanket together around himself and his girl.

"I know." She sighed smally, "I miss everyone." She whimpered.

"I think we all do." Portlyn said from across the fire. One might ask at this point; why not go and rescue them? Well, Zach was hell-bent on never letting Bailey back near that place ever again. He feared she'd be captured once again, and knowing the conditions- he couldn't. If she wasn't allowed to go; then neither was he, she'd said pointedly.

Cody didn't want them to be left alone together if the rest went and tried to rescue, so he was out too. Addison couldn't go because she'd developed a nasty cold that led her incapable of leading. No one else was really fit to lead, and a rescue team of four was too small. A rescue team of eight was as well, if they all thought about it. So, they moped around without reason.

Bailey gave a hum of a sad agreement, and snuggled closer to Zach, wising that she could loose herself in his natural musk. Cody, from across the tent, watched angrily. He sadly took his eyes away, and felt a pang of sorrow. Not for loosing Bailey, but for…Alex. He really did miss her.

Night feel sooner than expected, and Cody offered to guard the area. It was precautionary. He watched as everyone pulled his or her beddings close together by the fire, all sharing warmth. It had been awkward for a bit; but now it was just survival.

He sat outside, looking into the growing storm. This was bad- this was really bad. The storm, his feelings, them all sitting without a purpose. He was insanely jealous of Zach and Bailey; they had each other. They didn't have to sit there sobbing over loved ones. If they missed each other, they just had to look around and find the other. He almost wished he had someone like that.

Cody never made split second choices. He thought each one carefully, he over analyzed, and he barley could make up his mind then. So, what he did just then would surprise himself later, along with everyone else. He stealthy crept back into the hut. Everyone was asleep. He grabbed his leather pack, filled with knives and other such things and made a stop at the food hut. He took a little bit of everything, stuffing it into his pack. He wrapped a fur-lined clock around his body, bringing he hood up. Then, he stole away into the night.

Zora heard a noise and opened her eyes. She groggily yawned.

"Cody?" She murmured, and got no answer, "Cody?" She called a bit louder. She got up and stumbled outside. He wasn't there. Instead, she founded a note fluttering in the raging snow. Just for a second, stepping outside, she found herself blinded. She tore the note from its place and jumped back inside. With the light, she read the scrawled note. Then, she screamed.

This woke everyone up immediately, and people jumped around glaring at Zora.

"Guys! Listen!" She whined after a bit of convincing, "It's Cody!"

"What?" Addison demanded. With a gulp, Zora read the note.

"Gone to rescue Alex- alone. Do not come after me. If I can, I'll rescue some other people, but Alex is my priority. When we come back, we'll form a bigger rescue plan, and after Alex is healthy- we attack. Cody." She read with shaking hands.

Bailey broke away and ran out into the blizzard. It nearly bowled her over- it was a killer blizzard. She felt the tiny shards of ice impale her skin. He was going to die out here- it was too dangerous! Even if he was a vampire- he wasn't thinking at all! This was all her fault, what had she done?

"CODY!" She screamed, and if she could cry, would have, "CODY!" An echo only answered her back.

SAVEOURSONNY

Cody had been doing well. He'd been sure he'd be at the caves soon. He had begun to think of everything. Everything…except getting knocked out while running and passing out in the snow.

When he found his consciousness again, there were voices.

"Can I poke him?" A small, younger sounding voice asked.

"No!" A female voice sounded angry, "Of course not! He's not like that dead squirrel you found." She scolded.

"But he's dead, too." The boy whined, "You even said there was no heartbeat."

"I know." There was great sadness in the girl's voice.

"If only he hadn't died out there." A second female voice whispered painfully, "What if-,"

"There are others? Don't be silly." The first female tistked, "It's a nice thought, but unrealistic."

"But what if?" The boy asked again.

"No 'what if's'! He was out there alone! No one would have let him go out in this storm alone if there'd been more!" Now the girl sounded downright angry.

"What do you think he was doing out there?" The second girls' voice asked softly.

"Same as us- surviving. " A deeper male's voice joined in, "Hey girls."

"Hi." The two women chorused, "What's up?"

"Just came to see what's going on. So he's dead, really?"

"Dead as a door nail- icy cold, no heartbeat, pale skin."

"Maybe he's a vampire?" The male asked with forced humor.

"Shut up! It's not polite to say such things about another person's death state!" The girl snapped.

"Sorry!" The male quickly jumped, "Just trying to ease the tension."

"What are we gunna do with him?"

"I don't know- we can't very well burry him right now. I mean, look outside. Maybe burn him?"

"Gee, because I so want our hunt to smell like burning flesh." The second girl said scathingly.

"Well, then you give me another suggestion! We leave him here and he begins to smell like rotting flesh. You choose."

The second girl sighed, "It's a shame- he's kind a cute too. God knows we need cuter guys around here, I mean seriously!"

"Well, if it's out of the guys here and you wanted…a partner, our dead friend kinda looks like-,"

"Don't finish that sentence."

While the two girls began go bicker about some guy- an odd named guy, staring G or H or F or something, Cody finally gained back his functions. First he tried to twitch his fingers. Then his whole left hand.

A gasp came from the young boy.

"Guys!" He cried, but no one heard him. Cody moved his leg, and other parts of his body. Everything seemed in order. The boy was now yelling at the girls to shut up, but they weren't listening.

Cody opened his eyes, and saw hazy lights dancing above his eyes. He felt like he had a nasty hangover, but worse. Groggily, he sat up and found himself on the ground. He looked around, faces becoming sharper with each passing second.

There was a boy that looked young with hair that stuck straight up, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes that looked like a young teen, and the two girls. One of the girls had flaming red hair and green eyes, the other with an African American look to them.

"Uhm, hello there?" He said uneasily. The two girls ceased fighting stared at him wide eyed. Then, they screamed.

"Okay- no calm down- no I'm not dead. Not really-okay, I kind of am. But you have to listen to me. There's a perfectly logical reason for this, if you just believe in hear me out. My name is Cod-,"

He got halfway through his hurried speech when something hit him across the back of the head forcefully. A black wave started lapping at his eyes. He muttered a curse word under his breath before he fell back into the darkness.

**Sorry that wasn't as long as ususal. I need to get back used to updating! Sorry! Again, there will be no more questions to make it kid- if u want to just say in ur review and I'll send you the stuff. But, please, tell me in ur review who you think should win the wizard competition. Most votes wins:**

**A) Michaela**

B) Alex

C) Max

D) Justin

Also, if you can guess who found Cody at the end of this chapter I will love you forever and give u virtual chocolate :) Hmm, I think now I have a definite plan on where this story is going- like the end and everything. There will probably be more books after this, like a series, but now there's an end to this book for sure.

Thanks for sticking with me, Frosty!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi! I'm not dead! Yes, it's been two months. But...for one of those months I've been preparing for finals which is a real pain in my a**. But, finals are done and school is out so I'll have tons of time to write! YEAH! :) This is kinda a trick chapter, I guess. It's not a chapter that looks at our main characters. You'll have to wait to see who found Cody, who wins the competition, and more about Michaela and the triplets in two week or so. Sorry. BUUUUUUUT!_**

**_DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT. DO NOTTTTTTTTTT SKIIIIIIP THIIIIIIS CHAAAPTER!_**

**_This chapter is VERY important. It takes place before chapter one, although some dialouge may feel familiar from chapter 5 (Because it is). This is a little bit of how and why everyone magically appeared on the island together, and about who james was talking to or getting mad at when his tattoo rippled. It was fun for me to write, and I hope you're laughing and enjoying this chapter. Now to reply to these... _**

**Kennabear07- Well I'm back! I'll never abandon this story, even if it takes me ten or so years to complete. Lol...i really hope ten years I'm not still working on this...**

**Ljean433- Technically, I guess so...yes. But, he believes they are dead at the moment. Because of a bigger picture, Crumbs (who knew they were alive the whole time) cannot tell anyone on the mainland about where they are. In this chaper, and the in the next chapter why will start to become clearer. **

**JERSEYBABY- Nope, not any of those people. They have been taken out altogether because I don't watch or like the shows enough to have them in. It's someone eeeeeelseeee :) And yes, I know...I do need to get a Beta...**

**Lucindaclaire- Yes. Very exciting. Really, I'm starting to get to some major points in the story- less of a bunch of kids in a magical jungle, and more a point and direction to this story altogether. And... sorry You'll have to wait until next chapter to see if you're right about who found him! Yes, I'm evil. I'm not a proud slytherin for nuthin :)**

**Diasgirlsparty- You can make as many characters as you please! (See bottom for more details! )**

**OneDream TwoDream- Yes that's exactly what I wanted! Well, I figured that Grant is dead so obviously there's not gunna be anymore of HIS kids, so why NOT make his have triplets? Yup, my own original series. I may put a few chapters or experts up on fictionpress. If I do, I'll definatly give you a link. I'm glad you're okay that it's going a bit darker. I am, when I write, a generally dark person. The more I get older, the more I add fantasy and dark elements into my writing. I try to bring it back a bit with this story, but I warn (or promise) you, the next chapter after this gets darker and darker still, as the story progressess. But, I am one for happy endings at the end of the dark. **

The caverns were near deserted. He'd ordered everyone to leave. If they hadn't, they would be soon enough when the reek of death drifted through the stone halls. In a large bedroom, dimly lit, came the faint wheezing of a dying man.

With each passing second, his face grew older, and he felt himself slipping. Three hours ago, if you had looked you would have seen a man that looked around the age of eighteen. Now- he looked about eighty.

A strangled cough escaped his lungs and the door creaked open. Wearily, he used nearly all his strength to push himself up. His faintly glowing gemstone hit against this bony structure, his rubbery skin.

"Dracsus?" A female's voice crooned. Dracsus Conroy's heart leapt- and his head swam.

"Teicia!" His voice faltered at the end, "I did not expect to see you again."

"Yes; well." She whispered, closing the door behind her. She lit a few candles, and Dracsus gazed at her still age-less face. She looked worried beneath the layers of hate.

"Why?"

"You are dying." She said simply, "And once- I felt something. I feel it only fitting that I should be here." She murmured.

"Is James here?" Dracsus' brow creased. Teicia shook her head slowly, stroking his leathery hand.

"He wished not to come. Too painful." The lie was evident behind her eyes. Dracsus choose not to speak on this topic, just played along.

"Shame. I would have liked…to give him…this." It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to speak. With shaking fingers, he tore the pendant from around his neck, "Can you give this to him?"

She clasped it carefully, "He has his own- Dracsus." She reminded gently.

"I know…but he will take my place now." He insisted sternly. Teicia just looked at him hard, sighing. She slipped the necklace into a pocket, but said no more.

"Come. There are some old friends that would like to see you." She motioned for him to rise. Dracsus suddenly looked ashamed.

"I don't think I can face them. Nor will my legs carry me there anymore." He closed his eyes.

"Nonsense! I didn't work all night to get them- I will help you." She lifted Dracsus up from the bed, wincing at how lightweight he seemed.

"I am not worthy. What I have done is…" He bit his lip, "I betrayed them. I taught James wrongly." There was remorse in his eyes.

"Dracsus." Her voice was soft, "You have seen the error of your ways. And even though what you did is…unforgivable, they are still your friends. Even, if you are one the only ones left." Her throat constricted.

"They really want to see me?" He sounded child-like.

"Of course. And welcome you to the other side." She added.

"I will go." There was determination in his voice. Together, they hobbled to a stone meeting room.

"Why are you glancing at me?" Teicia asked.

"I have not seen you in nearly two hundred years. Not since our son reached his maturity age. I forgot how beautiful you were." He replied. Teicia gave a sad smile.

"I wish we were not meeting again under these circumstances." She agreed tensely, "But, we cannot change what happened a centaury ago." Dracsus didn't answer. Instead, he pushed open the door, and let out a long breath.

He sat at the head of the table, and looked around the empty seats that seemed only air occupied. But, as his head swam, he saw faint angelic figures.

"I am the last one." He realized, seeing all the places full of ghosts, "I had not…realized…but where is Lady Nyneeve of the phihooks?" He asked. Teicia's eyes were sad.

"You killed them all. So much that not even their spirits remain. See there? Eight places of your former madness." She pointed to all the empty places. His vision blurred and once again he saw the ghosts.

"Master Cooper." His voice was overfilling with glee, "My oldest friend." He hazy werewolf man grinned, and clasped Dracsus's shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Conroy." He said with warmth.

"Why! You don't look a day over three hundred!" Dracsus gasped.

"Death is kind, Dracsus. You- look about ready to fall to dust." Dracsus sighed.

"And dust soon I shall." He agreed, "How is your son doing since you're death- when was it again?"

"1803. Chad is doing well, but I worry for him at times. He's in the entertainment business- like you're soon. I heard they had a run in."

"And not very good either." Teicia chipped in. Dracsus scowled.

"I wish I had seen the error of my ways sooner. They should be friends."

"We can't change the past." A gruff voice sighed, "Although- it would me nice."

"Master Benson!" Dracsus cried, "How are you? I never heard- did you find a human to bear your heir?" Benson shifted nervously, while Cooper let out a cackle of laughter.

"Oh did he ever!" Benson's black wings on his back flapped angrily.

"If you say anything Cooper-," He began to threaten.

"She's a crazy lady!" A beautiful blond tree-woman to Dracsus' right purred, "Whatta catch."

"Mistress Hart!" Benson groaned, hitting his head down on the table, "Why tell people." His voice was muffled.

"Your son turned out just fine- although," Cooper winced, "The name-,"

"Was chosen by his mother." Benson muttered glumly, "_Fredward_." He winced at the name.

"That's…an interesting name." Dracsus tried to keep the smile from his lips. Benson muttered angrily.

"Mistress Hart- I've heard all about your daughter. I am sorry…for what my son did. That is you're cause of death, was it not?" He asked. Hart's face fell.

"Yes. But…I don't' blame you." She raised her liquid blue eyes, "I see how sorry you are in your eyes." She gave a long sigh, "And I thought for sure our children would be perfect."

"So did I." Dracsus agreed.

There was a loud crack and a frail old man appeared. Cooper spun around, chuckling.

"Crumbs- nice to see another man of the living."

"I thought I was the last one!" Dracsus gaped. The old wizard just winked.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy!"

"I see you've aged wonderfully." A sarcastic southern drawl said. It came from a man who looked fox-ish in features.

"Master Brody- Age is but a number, although I'm sad to say mine are nearly up."

"You never had children though- are you going to let your blood-line die?" Benson asked.

"Of course not!" He huffed, "There is a family of four wizards with blood relation of Merlin himself. When they come time for their family competition- the winner will get my powers." He said.

"But it looks like even you don't have long." Brody scowled.

"I still have a year or two left in me." Crumbs slide into his seat between two women. He addressed the beautiful one with dark hair, pale skin, and dark eyes first.

"Mistress DeVain!" He said, "I just heard your son became a vampire- bravo for him. And your daughter- the mermaid- she's doing quite well as I hear. " He turned to Cooper, "With your son- is she not?"

"Portlyn and Chad are banding together. Times are getting darker." At this, an invisible elephant seemed to have barged into the room. Dracsus' stomach clenched with guilt.

"Well good- humans could be on the up rise once again." The other woman sitting next to crumbs waved her hand, pushing back ginger hair.

"Let's hope now, Mistress Finkle." Dracsus agreed worriedly. His eyes began to gaze around the room, "Mistress Nerastro!" he gaped, "I didn't know you perished." The vampire lady narrowed her eyes.

"I can thank Mistress CartWright's wonderful daughter for that." She replied dryly.

"It had to be done. Your daughter loved that boy." Cartwright narrowed her eyes as well.

"Tension!" A dark woman sang from beside them, "Geeze- we're all dead now, so why does it matter?"

"It matters, Mistress Harris, because we made a pact of safety."

"Our children didn't though." Harris shook her head.

"Speaking of children- everyone has a line to the throne, right?" He went around the room.

"Mistress Hart- I know you do. Mistress DeVain? Portlyn, I'd assume because Devon is not a mermaid. Master Crumbs- yes. Mistress Finkle? A daughter, hmm? Master Abbot- what are you to do- two daughters!"

The angel sighed, "The oldest, Rosie. Tina is young and inexperienced. I doubt she'd handle the power like her sister."

"Right. Master Puckett- your in a similar position, are you not?" The Fae's mouth tightened to a thin line, "And if I remember- you favored Melanie."

"I could never choose between them. They will share equal power." Puckett sighed.

"That's new. But, effective." Dracsus nodded, continuing, "Mistress Fink?"

"My son Woody. Sadly, my daughter Willow is mortal." Fink replied.

"There's one in ever family." He shrugged, "Master Brody you have your son Travis…Master Tycoon- hmmm, you have twin boys, right?"

"Yes." Tycoon nodded, wrapping a scarf around his neck, "But- only one of them is like I. Jesse is a hellhound. Griffin was born human but he's a griffin now. That means that Jesse will inherit my power, though."

"Well, at least he's a glitter now. Mistress Ryan- I've heard of your son Jake!" He chuckled, "Giving Cooper's son a run for his money- so I hear." He joked.

"Hey!" Cooper exclaimed, but all good naturally. The blond phoenix grinned widely.

"So I've heard as well."

"Master Oken- what are you going to do? You refused to remarry and never had children!" Benson interjected before Dracsus could move on.

"I have a distinct cousin. He carried my blood- he'll be the heir, somehow." He replied, running his fingers though his shaggy black hair.

"Mistress Chambers- you have a son, Mistress Harris- a son as well, Mistress Nerastro- Bailey?"

Mistress Nerastro looked down right angry, "I have no other choice." She spat bitterly.

"Hmm…Mistress Cartwright, Mistress Valdez- a daughter- a little strange that one! And Cooper- Chad." He finished.

"Hehe, do you remember?" Fink asked warmly, "When our parents were choosing the next heirs? In this very room- sitting where we are? Oh, it seems like just yesterday."

"Yeah- and we were spying to be the first to see who!" Chambers added with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I was praying so hard that I'd be chosen and not my brother- Oliver's grandfather." Oken laughed.

"You were always a shoe in," Benson waved a hand, "You were so powerful that he would have been a fool not to choose you."

"We all grew up together in these halls." Nerastro said softly, her tough façade finally crumbling, "As did so many generations before us. The heirs were always friends growing up."

"It's the damn society nowadays." Oken swore, "You can't even tell most of the heirs are glitters anymore! How times are different."

"No. It's me- I caused us all to leave." Dracsus said sadly, "I caused the war. All the heirs- besides Oliver and the new wizard- were all here together once, even if they don't remember. It should have stayed like that."

"Well, they will all come back. They have to. And maybe- they'll have enough sense to stay here." Harris added pointedly.

"They may- but divided." Cartwright said sadly, "Already there is tension between James and many of the others."

"But- if they have any brains-," Ryan started to argue, but was cut off by Cooper.

"They don't." He bit his lip, "We are choosing them now- and most already have the power, but will they know in a centaury or so to choose a new one? How to run the orb?"

"James was taught, sadly." Dracsus sighed.

"But so was Bailey." Nerastro argued.

"Chad too."

"Addison as well!"

"I made sure Freddie knew."

"So all is not lost. Besides, there's that gigantic tome. Our four founders were not idiots. They knew better." Valdez added, brushing her long light brown hair from her face.

"They knew something like this would happen eventually." Brody agreed, "I just never hoped it would be us."

"I miss us." Hart sniffed, "We were all such good friends. But…we're all here now."

"Not all of us." Abbot said in a stone voice. He looked sadly around the eight places, his eyes lingering on their emptiness, "Those seats will never be filled again."

"They have to be! Otherwise this madness may never end!" DeVain cried desperately.

"Unless we find eight willing mortals to undergo a most painful process, how would that happen?" Brody muttered.

"It may be easier than we think. If they come back; someone will realize. Hopefully it will be on the plan of peace; though." Hart said logically, as usual.

"Who would thought it would come to this?" Abbot growled. He shook his head, "Where did we go wrong? How could anyone of us let this happen? I haven't even seen my daughters in a hundred or so years!"

"Nor I. I…I wonder if…he thinks about me." Benson said softly, "If he knows…I wanted him to come and stay with me if we still all lived here."

"Chuck probably doesn't even know I'm dead." Chambers agreed. This stuck something in Dracsus. He had forgotten, that sans three of them, everyone in this room was merely a ghost- still thinking, but not alive. They never would be again.

And most of them were his fault.

"I wish that Portlyn could have gotten to know your daughter, Valdez- I'm sure they would have been great friends."

"I hope Chad and Freddie still keep in touch; they were two peas in a pod when they were younger."

"Fink? Do you think that Addison and Woody will find each other? It's written in the stars; but what if they never meet?"

"The island will take care of all that." Harris interrupted, "The Island brought the original heirs here- and so they will bring our children as well. We just need to write it in blood. Then, the island will bring them and their one's here. No problem." She said, looking to Dracsus and Crumbs.

"But we need the other eight! Is there any, ANY bloodline left of them? Third, eight? Even hundredth?" Finkle questioned.

"We could always look it up, bring a few here." Crumbs shrugged.

"I'll look that up." Chambers offered, "And wrote the blood names down." He got up, his half-shimmery figure waltzing across the room. He began searching in something, frowning and muttering to himself.

"Now for the sheet- while Chambers is searching." Harrison prompted.

"I'll get it." Dracsus started to say, but could barley move. He was growing weaker still.

"No, my old companion. I will." Crumbs insisted and walked to a room, when he reappeared, bring a glowing orb, "Now remember- this is what has been keeping you here so we can see you. But to make you able to hold and write and bleed? You'll disappear back into invisibility when we're done." He reminded.

"Crumbs- our minds aren't that old! Death really makes you feel amazing." Cooper chuckled, tapping his head, "Let's do this. Besides- we've all forgiven Conroy. He doesn't have much time left. We'll see both of you soon." He assured.

"And in death, we'll be together once again." DeVain said softly.

"Here's the pen, the knife, and the book." Dracsus pulled the large book and the other two items and put them out on the table. He opened to the book, flipping past name after name after name of previous heirs- all written in the binding ink…blood.

Crumbs activated the orb and all the figures around the room grew opaque and lifelike. This nearly brought Dracsus to tears- as they looked so alive…but yet…

He pulled out his own ceramic bowl, and everyone else did the same.

In the black ink, he wrote the date. Then, he set down the pen and took the knife. Without further ado, he quickly ran it against his hand. He clenched his fist and opened, and his shining and glowing blood dripped into the bowl.

He paused, "I want to warn you all now. I may have steered James wrong, and he no longer knows what he's thinking. Teicia gave him some…information guarding a possible win. It's true…if the heirs do not cooperate; the bloodiest war the world has ever seen will commence." He whispered. This made everyone quiet.

"We…we'll be with our children. We can try to steer them." Nerastro whispered quietly, "We cannot let that war happen."

"Sadly, it is out of our hands." Oken murmured, "We're gone- N. It's up to the new heirs now." He motioned for Conroy to continue. Dracsus nodded. Picking up the pen with his other hand, and dipping the pen in his blood, he wrote…

_Heir to Sea Serpents- James Lamar Conroy_

Then scrawled his signature and pushed it to Cooper. Cooper took the knife and did the same, and it continued around until it reached back to Conroy. He checked over all the names, plus twenty or so unfamiliar ones- distant bloodlines, of the missing creatures, he figured. When it was done, he saw his friends fading in and out, so faint that he realized he barley had time left. Sadly, he closed the book and placed the orb on it. A light so bright that he shut his eyes shone, and then, it was dark.

And everyone was gone.

Teicia had left long ago, and Crumbs was looking at him sadly.

"I wish I could stay until-," He faltered, "But…I have to go and fix a problem with my possible heirs. Dating a vampire and werewolf! Interbreeding sure has changed, I guess." He shrugged and then offered his hand. Dracsus took it, but pulled the old man into a hug. Suddenly, he felt sixteen (in human years) again, and he was hugging everyone after they'd been chosen as heirs. So long ago…

He could almost see Crumb's ginger hair, quirky smile, and feel his young body as they embraced in a brotherly hug. Was it really so long ago? He could almost smell the celebration cake wafting from the kitchens, with Fink complaining about how hungry she was. He could almost hear the outraged, but amused, squawks of Chambers and Harrison as they were found kissing in an empty corridor by Benson, Dracsus, and Cooper.

He could almost imagine that the war had been a dream, and he was still here with his infant son, still friends. That everything was wonderful.

Reality gave him a cold awakening.

"If only." Crumbs whispered. Dracsus blinked back a tear.

Crumbs released and with a POP was gone once again.

Dracsus could barley manage to carry the orb, book, knife, and pen back to it's spot. Once he pushed it into it's hole, he fell against he floor. Wearily, he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a rippling tattoo.

"It's yours now, son…" He whispered and closed his eyes, "It's time. Accept you're destiny."

He swallowed, "They are on the island, or they will be soon….you must…continue the family legacy…make things right. Make me…proud." He knew that James hadn't heard the last part, but he knew he'd felt it. James would be here soon enough, and the war his son should have never been born into could end.

His body aged quickly, and then was dust. The remnants of the once great Dracsus Conroy blew away in the harsh wind that surrounded the room.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw all his friends waiting; bathed in a warm light. Cooper and Benson helped him up. He was young again, shining and he felt like a kid again. His friends looked no different than he'd seen in his memories just moments ago. Hart took his hand, and chuckled,

"Took you long enough!"

_**Yeah! Parents of our favorite (Or least) characters! I might do a bit with them from time to time, going back to when they were in the caves. Like an intermission. Get why James told Bailey 'You've been here before?' Yes! When she was a baby vampire she, and everyone else, was in the caves :P**_

_**Speaking of babies, you can still make characters. Now, instead of telling me just put this in a review. We have around still twenty kids open that you can make! You can make as many as you want. but, for the parents, but you're top THREE choices down because I don't know how quickly the parents will go. First one to choose the parent gets the choice. Did that make any sense? Sorry, it's like 1:10 am here where I am and I'm exaushted. But Whatever! So...here's what you have to fill out! **_

Name:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye color:

Skin (skin tone and discription):

Birthdate and month:

Extra body stuff (freckles, pericings, scars, glasses...ect):

Parents: NOW READ CLOSELY. Pick a girl OR a boy; and they will be born to the parents/couples I've chosen already. Here are the choices...GIVE ME THREE DIFFERENT PARENTS! YOUR"E NUMBER ONE CHOICE THEN TWO BACK UPS!

BOYS: Zeke, Griffin, Trevor, Weastly, Travis, Grady, Ty, Duce, Gunther, Henry, Flynn, Dean, Guppy

GIRLS: Dakota, Lou-Anne, Joanie, Carly, Miley, Maya, Penelope, Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Mel, Rosie, Tina

Personality:

A short history of vauge childhood; not too much 'cause I can't promise that, but what was the childhood like? (Note: pretty much all will have older siblings-kay?):

Is there anything else that I should know?:

Hobby:

Favortie things: (food, color, toy ect...whatever is important to his/her character)

_**R&R**_

_**Love you kidsl! You know why? Because you're worth it XD (Sorry inside joke at my school)**_

_**Frosty!**_


End file.
